My River of Tears
by MidnightRain101
Summary: Sequel to The Bloody Streets of Brooklyn. My name is Sage Matthews and not too long ago my life changed completely because of one boy named Spot Conlon.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sage Matthews, and not too long ago my life changed completely. It's all because of one boy. One boy who just so happens to be a newsy. And that one newsy just so happens to be the leader of Brooklyn. And the leader of Brooklyn just so happens to be Spot Conlon.

_Dear journal,_

_Have you ever felt lost? Like something was there, but you couldn't find it? Well, that's how I felt before I came to Brooklyn. I still have nightmares of my past, and they just seem to haunt me. Not that I'm complaining about my life, I just feel different._

_I've started a new life, but it's harder than it seems. I've got complete access to my mother's inheritance, which is good, but I still like selling papes every morning. Since ever the fight between the newsies and my uncle's men, things began to change. I can't explain it, really, but I'm trying to understand._

_Jack and Scout visit as much as they can and I can't understand the relationship Spot and I have built. I feel more comfortable around him, but something is still different. I can't tell if we are friends or something more. Well, whatever it is I hope I can find out._

_-Sage_

I closed my journal and stared down at it. I've been writing in it since ever I got out of the hospital about five months ago. Maybe it was longer, I can't tell. I stashed my journal under the loose floorboard in my room and walked to the door.

I silently opened it and walked out into the quiet hallway. They weren't up yet. I grinned to myself as I crept over to the boy's room and opened the door. I peaked in and watched the sleeping newsies. Such lazy boys.

I walked into the room and looked around for that little bell. Where is it? I finally found it by the windowsill and picked it up. Without hesitation I shook the bell and it made an eerie dinging sound. The boys groaned, and some of them fell out of their beds.

"Come on, boys," I said. "Get up!" I set the bell down and walked to the middle of the room. I stared at Spot's bunk. He had the covers pulled over his head, and the pillow as well. I rolled my eyes and walked to the side of the bunk. I shook Spot until he got aggravated and threw his pillow at me.

"Hey, watch it!" I said, catching the pillow. Spot groaned and pulled the sheets off his head.

"Go away, Matthews," he muttered.

"How late did you guys stay up?" I asked, putting the pillow on the bed. Some of the boys were getting up now, and didn't seem to care that they were changing in front of me.

"Dey stayed up until dawn," Skip said from behind me. I turned around to find him fully dressed with a cup of water in his hand.

"No wonder you guys are so tired," I laughed.

"Shut up," Spot mumbled from under his sheets.

"Come on Spot, you got to sell the morning paper," I told him. Spot sighed in frustration and groggily got out of bed. He was still wearing his clothes from last night, and looked like he died and came back to life. He sent me a glare, which didn't last long. I knew he couldn't stay mad at me.

I sent him a smile and walked for the door. I got a few "hellos," and "good mornings," from the ones who didn't seem to be too sleepy. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Thanks to me there was actual food in it other than bread. I spent some of my mother's inheritance money and bought some decent food for these boys.

I quickly ate breakfast and waited patiently for the others to look alive. Usually Spot would be the one waking me up, and dragging me down to the docks to teach me how to swim. I guess I get the day off from drowning.

Some of the boys came downstairs and ate some breakfast before heading out. Spot turned into the main room, dark circles under his eyes.

"Well, looks like the dead can walk," I said. Spot pulled his cap onto his head and pulled his suspenders over his shoulders.

"Shut up," he said. Spot was too good to eat breakfast, so the both of us headed out the door and to the distribution center.

I still didn't see the use in me selling papes, but I still found it to be quite enjoyable. The main thing I kept my eyes open for were strange men. You know the ones who come up and offer to take you on a tour through an alleyway. Yeah, I've been offered far too many times. And you know what my answer was? Well, I didn't have enough time to answer because Spot beating the living hell out of them was a good enough answer.

The good news was that the Irving Hall was rebuilt, and Medda continued to do her shows. So everyone once and awhile we'd all head over to Manhattan and hang out at Medda's.

Every time I crossed paths with another newsy, they'd ask the same question: "How are youse and Spot?" I was actually getting quite tired of this because it wasn't any of their business. Spot never asked me to be his girl, and I wasn't sure if he just assumed I was. The last time he kissed me was the day we threw the key into the river.

Spot pulled me out of my thoughts when he stopped in his tracks and I ran into him.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" I asked. I then peered over his shoulder and stared at the two newsies before us.

"Heya Spot," one said. I recognized them to be Life and Death; unusual names for newsies, but whatever. They were Harlem newsies.

"What do youse want?" Spot growled.

"We's is jus' sendin youse a message from Lance," Death said.

"Well I don't wanna hear what dat bum has ta say!" Spot spat. I watched as Life and Death walked up to the Brooklyn leader. Spot stood in front of me so as if to protect me. Do I look weak to you? Okay, nobody answer that question.

"Accordin ta Lance it's important," Life said. Spot narrowed his eyes as Death held out a piece of paper. Spot snatched it from his hands and shoved it in his pocket.

"Now get lost!" Spot hissed. The boys glanced at me before turning around and heading in a different direction.

"What do you think Lance wants?" I asked. Spot glared at the boys as they walked out of sight.

"I dunno, but it can't be good," he said. Spot then resumed walking in the direction of the distribution center. I followed suit, deep in thought.

What could Lance possibly want? If it were important then why didn't he come here himself? He's probably afraid of Spot or something.

I stopped thinking as Spot and I walked up the narrow ramp. There wasn't much of a line, so in no time I was up next. Spot waited for me as I bought fifty papes.

"So, where we selling today?" I asked, walking beside Spot. He glanced down at me.

"I hafta go somewhere," he said. "I asked Skip ta sell with ya." I gave Spot a confused look as he bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Stay outta trouble," he said. He turned around and walked in a different direction as I watched him leave.

"Ready?" Skip asked from behind me. I shrugged and followed him out into the streets of Brooklyn.

My relationship with Spot Conlon started out with just friendship, and that led us to here. I couldn't explain what "here" was, because Spot was always too busy dealing with Harlem. His only sign of affection was a small peck on the cheek. I didn't know what it meant exactly, but I guess it was a good start. Rushing off into a relationship with someone you've known for only more than a half a year wasn't always too good.

I've been living with the newsies since last November. It was June now, so that counts up to seven months I think.

I jumped slightly when I heard Skip yell out a headline, and then I remembered I was supposed to be selling papes.

I studied the sucky headlines before yelling them out to the public. A few people rushed up and bought a pape, and then quickly shoved a penny in my face. Wow, people are oh so generous nowadays.

I wanted so bad to go over to Manhattan, but I couldn't. Spot made me promise not to go over there without him accompanying me. I guess Harlem's threats had everyone scared.

I wasn't too worried about Harlem at the time. Thanks to them morons I barely got to talk to Spot because he had to go take care of "business." Scout told me just a few days ago that Jack had been having the same problems.

"Why won't they jus' leave us alone?" she had asked me. I answered with a shrug, and continued scribbling down in my journal.

Ah, my journal. How I love it so. I laughed at my thoughts and sold a few more papes. Since the headlines were dead today, I only sold about twenty.

I counted the change in my hand and decided it was enough to buy me lunch. I could just go and get money out of the bank, but I liked earning my share. It made me feel proud, and less weak. People feared newsies, which meant they'd also fear me. Although some people just didn't care.

I walked into the diner in front of me and decided that I'd order something cheap. I sat at the table where Spot and I would usually sit and waited patiently for a waiter to come.

I ordered a sandwich and a glass of water. It should hold me up until dinner time. The waiter scribbled down my order and disappeared.

I had explained to Spot about my uncle having people stalk me, and it made me kind of paranoid. I looked around the small café and when I was sure I wasn't being watched, I turned my attention to the person who just took a seat across from me.

"Hey," I said to Spot.

"Wanna go over ta Manhattan after lunch?" Spot asked. I shrugged, and I knew that Spot could sense that I really wanted to go. The waiter, who was also waiting on Spot and I, noticed Spot and asked the cook to get another sandwich.

After about another five minutes the waiter brought our lunch. Spot and I ate in a comfortable silence and watched other newsies enter and order lunch.

"Why is Harlem bothering us?" I finally asked. Spot raised his eyes as he took a sip of the water in front of him.

"Dey is jus' a bunch of dumbasses," he said. I laughed slightly.

"That doesn't answer my question," I told him. Spot shrugged and bit into his sandwich. I knew that I wasn't going to get an answer out of him so I continued to eat lunch.

After Spot and I finished lunch, we put some change down onto the table and left the restaurant.

"So, why are we going to Manhattan?" I asked as Spot slipped his arm over my shoulders. I wasn't tall enough to do the same so I slipped mine around his waist. We probably looked like best friends to everyone who walked by, but as far as I knew we were.

"I need ta talk ta Jacky-boy," Spot told me as we headed for the Brooklyn Bridge. "And I know dat youse wanna see Scout." I smiled to myself as we finally reached the Bridge. There were people everywhere today, and many didn't seem too nice. Some would give us mean looks, and Spot didn't seem to care. I, on the other hand, sent the same look back at them.

There were still things I wanted to ask Spot, but I guess they'll just have to wait.

**Author note: Blah, blah, blah. This is chapter one: WOOHOO! Anyways, I don't know what happens next so we just have to wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I forgot to mention that this is the sequel to "The Bloody Streets of Brooklyn." Not that I needed to tell you, but oh well.**

Spot and walked through Manhattan in a slow, yet quick pace. I guess we just decided to enjoy the scenery. As we got closer to the Lodging House, I noticed something a bit different. I couldn't quite tell what it was, though.

Spot seemed to notice the awkward feeling too, because he stopped walking, and since we had our arms around each other, I didn't have much of a choice but to stop too. He stared at the Lodging House for a minute.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pretending not to notice the awkwardness.

"Somethin ain't right," Spot said. I stared at the Lodging House as Spot tightened his grip around my shoulder. And just as we thought it couldn't get anymore awkward, somebody came crashing out the window.

I instantly pulled away from Spot and ran to whoever it was that flew out the window. Spot tried to grab me to stop but he wasn't quick enough so he sped after me.

I immediately dropped down to my knees and looked wide eyed at Race.

"What in the hell?" Spot said from behind me. Race blinked his eyes a couple of times and groaned from landing on his back.

"Dat's gonna hoit in da mornin," he said. Wow, he's alive. Screaming came from inside the Lodging House and Spot quickly ran to the door.

"Damn it!" I muttered as I got to my feet to follow him. Race pushed himself to his feet.

"Youse don't wanna go in there," he said. I turned around and stared at him oddly.

"What's going on?" I asked as the screaming increased.

"It's Harlem. Dey is in there fightin with Jack." Stupid Harlem boys! They just don't know when to quit. I ignored Race's warning and ran through the door.

"Youse is nothin but a backstabin piece of-" Jack clasped his hand over Scout's mouth to shut her up. Lance stood in front of her, and Spot was standing beside Jack. Spot then noticed me.

"Scout, youse and Sage get outta here," he said. Lance turned around to see who else was joining the feud. He then turned back to the others.

"Well, do we's got a deal or what?" he asked. Jack narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get outta here youse scabber," he said. Lance made a move for Scout, but Spot immediately jumped into the picture and his fist collided with his jaw. The other Harlem boys began to defend their leader and surrounded my friends.

"Dat's enough!" Spot said. Everyone seemed to stop at his cold, venomous voice. "Youse take yer good for nothin newsies back ta Harlem and quit whinin!" Lance sent Spot a glare as the Manhattan newsies stood by his side.

"Youse will change yer mind," Lance said. "I know youse will." He then sent me an icy glance and motioned for his boys to follow him. They all walked for the door and left.

"What was that all about?" I asked, walking over to Spot.

"Jus' a disagreement," he said. Racetrack then entered the Lodging House with scrapes all over his body.

"Was dat rude or what?" he asked. Scout rolled her eyes and turned to Jack.

"I'm gonna kill 'em," she said. "I'm gonna kill 'em all."

"Yeah, we's all wanna kill 'em," Jack told her. Spot pulled the cap back on his head and turned to Jack.

"We hafta talk," he said. Jack glanced around the room and nodded.

"Alright, c'mon." Jack then led Spot up the stairs with Blink and David behind them.

"What are they going to talk about?" I asked Scout.

"About Harlem." She replied.

"Will someone just please tell me what's going on?" I begged. Scout shrugged and looked around the room like she didn't know what was going on. "Scout, I demand an answer!"

"I can't tell ya," she said.

"Why?"

"'Cause Spot told us not ta tell ya."

"Am I the only newsy who doesn't know about this?" I whined.

"Probably," Scout shrugged. I sighed in frustration as Race studied the broken window.

"Kloppman ain't gonna like dis," he said. Scout and I glanced at each other.

"Who threw you out of the window?" I asked.

"Lance did when I told 'em ta get lost," Race said with an angry expression. I laughed, which caused Scout to laugh, which caused Race to get confused. "What?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

"I dunno," said Scout. "But I can't help it but ta laugh when Sage does!" I stopped laughing long enough to hear yelling coming from upstairs. Everyone went quiet as we heard the door open and watched a very upset Spot walk down the steps. He stopped when he noticed our confused expressions.

"What?" he growled.

"Aw, did Jack dump ya?" Scout asked. Spot sent a glare to Scout, and then fixed his gaze on me.

"Youse comin?" he asked.

"But we just got here!" I protested. Spot rolled his eyes and walked for the door.

"I'll bring 'er back when she gets ready ta leave, Spot," Scout said.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Spot exclaimed. "Let's go Sage." I sent him a glare before saying goodbye to my friends.

"Make sure you visit tomorrow, Scout," I told my friend. Scout saluted me and then began to poke Race.

"Owe, stop it!" he said. I laughed as Scout continued to aggravate Racetrack. Spot shook his head as he opened the door and let me walk out first.

"What was that all about?" I asked him. Spot didn't answer me. "Spot, what aren't you telling me?" I grabbed his arm and stopped him from going any further. Spot turned towards me,

"Listen, when da time is right den I'll tell ya," he said. I shook my head,

"This has been going on way too long. I don't know why you are always busy, and I don't know what's going on between us!" Spot flinched and stared at me in confusion.

"What do youse mean?" he asked.

"Ugh! Spot, you know what I'm talking about!"

"Yeah, and youse is a great friend-"

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Is what it?" How come he had to make things so complicated?

"Friends; are we _just _friends?" Spot glanced down at the ground, and then back up at me.

"I dunno," he finally replied. "Everythin is jus' goin too fast for me right now." I sighed and switched my gaze to the ground.

"You confuse me," I told him. Spot cocked an eyebrow.

"I confuse youse? I believe it is tha other way around, Matthews."

"Let's just face it, we're a bunch of confused people," I told him. Spot laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yep, we are." He then watched as a couple of people walked by us.

"So, what are you hiding from me?"

"I can't tell ya yet," Spot said. "But I can tell ya dis: I like ya, a lot, but we's gotta wait." I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head.

"You are actually admitting to that?" I asked. Spot shrugged,

"Yeah, why not? Seems like da poifect time." I blushed as Spot and I began to walk towards the Bridge.

"I never thought the leader of Brooklyn would admit to liking someone."

"Well, I guess youse don't know much 'bout me." I smiled to myself.

"I know you, Spot," I told him. "You just need to give me a chance to know more." Spot smiled at me and nodded.

"I guess dat won't hoit." Spot then slipped his arm around my shoulder, and mine went around his waist as we walked in silence.

_Dear Journal,_

_Spot and the others are keeping something from me, and it's about Harlem. I want to know what it is so bad that it's literally killing me!_

_Spot actually admitted to liking me today, which surprised me completely._

There was a soft knock at my door. Damn it! Why did people always interrupt when I'm writing in my journal?

_Gotta go, someone else is here to bother me._

_-Sage._

I closed my journal and quickly stashed it under the loose floorboard. I then walked to the door and slightly opened it.

"Yeah?" I asked. Splinter smiled at me from the other side.

"I think youse left somethin downstairs," he said. I gave him an odd look, and then realized what he was talking about when Chance ran into my room. I smiled down at my puppy.

"Thanks," I told him. "For some reason he just won't sleep with Skip." Splinter laughed.

"Maybe it's 'cause some of da boys snore." I raised my eyebrows in amusement.

"Wow, you must have a hard time sleeping."

"Youse get used to it. So, ya sellin tomorrow?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "Spot and the others are keeping something from me, and I'm going to figure it out."

"Oh, 'bout da Harlem boys?"

"You know about it to?" I practically yelled. Splinter flinched,

"Uh, yeah. Spot told us not ta tell youse about it yet." I shook my head in aggravation.

"Why is he making me suffer?" I whined. Splinter shrugged,

"I think it's for yer protection, can't be too sure."

"I can protect myself!" I hissed.

"It's what Spot wants," Splinter said.

"Spot doesn't know what he wants."

"I don't?" came a voice from the staircase. Splinter and I switched our gaze to Spot who stood in front of the stairs.

"No, you don't!" I said. Spot smirked as he walked up beside Splinter.

"What, jus' because I won't tell ya youse say I don't know what I want?"

"Spot Conlon, all you ever do is bottle up your feelings!" Splinter raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I…think I'll jus' go now," he said. Spot and I paid him no attention.

"I do not 'bottle up my feelings!'" Spot said.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"How?"

"Huh?" Spot caught me off guard.

"How do I bottle up my feelings?" I waved my arms in the air in frustration.

"I don't know! You just do!" Spot leaned his head back and his smirk widened.

"What, is savin yer life about a million times not a good enough way of expressin my feelins?" Spot asked in an all too calm voice.

"As far as I'm concerned you have no feelings," I said. I guess you could tell that this wasn't true, because even I knew it wasn't true.

"Youse really are somethin, Matthews," Spot told me.

"Quit changing the subject."

"No really, youse are somethin." What does that mean?

"Good night, Spot," I said. I then turned around and shut the door.

"Night Matthews," I heard on the other side.

Sometimes that boy is too much to handle…no wonder I'm so attracted to him.

**Author note: I'm not going to do the "Next Chapter" summary yet, it's too early. As you can see, Sage and Spot are having some difficulties with their relationship; maybe they should see a shrink. Anyways, look out for the next chapter! Suggestions are highly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: This would've been out earlier but my mom had to work and my sister was on for three hours straight. Blame her.**

I awoke the next morning to someone pushing the curtains away from my window. I bought them for the Lodging House a few months ago.

I shielded my eyes and rose from my bed.

"What do you want?" I asked in irritation.

"We's got lessons," Spot replied as he leaned against the windowsill.

"What lessons?" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

"Swimmin lessons."

"Ugh, it's too early!" I complained. I laid back down in my bed and put the pillow over my head. Spot pulled the small pocket watch out from around his neck and glanced down at the time.

"It's five thirty," he said.

"Go away." Spot rolled his eyes and walked over to my bed.

"Get up Matthews," he said, pulling on my sheets.

"No," I said from under my pillow. Spot sighed and glanced around the room.

"Alright then," he said. "I guess I'll jus' go offer some pretty goil on da streets for free swimmin lessons." I immediately rose from my bed and threw my pillow at him.

"Shut up!" I said. "Get out so I can change." Spot chuckled as he walked for the door. He still had a bad habit of just half dressing in the morning, but oh well. I groggily got out of bed and quickly washed up. I pulled out the boy pants Scout let me borrow. She cut them up to the knees so it wound be easier to swim in.

I then stared at the blue undershirt she also let me borrow. I hated swimming lessons; Spot had a habit of letting me drown. I quickly changed and felt extremely odd to be wearing this again.

After wasting about thirty minutes I tiredly walked downstairs, yawning in the process. I didn't have any suspenders, because apparently I didn't need them for swimming lessons.

Spot sat at the bottom of the stairs, petting Chance.

"Ready?" he asked. I sent him a glare and walked to the door. Spot followed me down to the docks, where the river mocked me. I sent it an icy stare before turning to Spot. He pulled his shirt off and revealed a white undershirt. He then rolled his pants up and slipped his boots off.

"I hate you," I told him as I stepped away from the water and slightly bumped into Spot. He didn't seem to be affected and just stared down at me. "Your not going to throw me in are you?" I asked in fear.

"Now why would I do dat?" Before I could say another word Spot gently pushed me and I flew back into the water. I had only just enough time to gasp for air before the impact of the water hit me.

_Kick your legs, kick your legs. Damn it, why aren't I kicking my legs? _I pushed my legs against the weight of the water and moved my arms around. I opened my eyes and saw the surface, but for some reason I wasn't there yet. I then grabbed onto the pole of the dock and pulled myself up.

I quickly took deep gasps of air and then looked up at Spot. He looked amused.

"Havin fun?" he asked. I sent him a death glare and shivered as Scout's clothes stuck to my skin.

"What do I do now?" I asked clueless. Spot squinted his eyes as the sun blinded his vision.

"Kick yer feet," he said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I shot back. Spot shrugged,

"I dunno." He then sat on the side of the dock and let his legs hang over. Without hesitation he jumped in with a small splash and resurfaced in no time. His hair stuck to his forehead, which gave him a childlike look. He gave me a smile as I clung to the pole.

"It ain't dat hard," he said, laying on his back and kicking his feet.

"Easy for you to say," I told him as he continued to show off. I was a bit used to him and his stupid swimming tricks by now. Spot rolled his eyes when he realized that I wasn't going to let go of the pole anytime soon. He quickly swam over.

"Youse gotta let go of da pole," he said.

"No!" I protested, hugging the pole tightly.

"C'mon, Sage, youse ain't gonna learn if youse keep bein friendly to da pole." I sent Spot a disgusted look as he pulled my hands away from the pole. "I ain't gonna let youse drown." He put his arm around my waist and made me swim out into the open.

"I'm going to die!" I said dramatically. Spot laughed and began to move my arms in the same motion he had earlier.

"Like dis," he said. "Now kick yer feet…good." Spot then began to let me go, which caused me to panic.

"Spot, if you let go-" I didn't have time to finish because my head went completely underwater. Spot grabbed my wrist and resurfaced me.

"Youse are a horrible student," he said. "Here, hold on to yer friend again." Spot led me back to the pole, and I wrapped my arms around it. "Now watch." He moved his arms over his head and kicked his feet as he swam back and forth.

"Good job, Spot. Now you continue to do that and I'm going to go dry off." Spot sighed and caught me before I climbed onto the docks.

"I'm gonna show ya dat goin underwater ain't dat bad," he said. I shook my head,

"Going underwater is terrible! You have no air."

"Da only reason it's terrible is 'cause youse panic too much, and youse don't get ta see what kind of stuff is under da river."

"Well I'm not ever going to see if because there isn't any oxygen down there!" Spot began to think and looked around him. He then smiled and turned to me.

"If I find youse a way ta breathe underwater, den will youse consider giving it a look?" I thought this over for a minute before nodding.

"Alright. I ain't quite too sure if dis works, but I guess we can try," Spot said.

"Try what?" I almost yelled. Before I had the chance to ask anything else I was dragged underwater, and Spot put his lips to mine. I guess it's like when you're giving mouth to mouth, but the difference is you're underwater. I hesitantly opened my eyes and glanced around us. We were fully underwater, just floating.

There were little fish swimming by us, and the sun shone through, giving it a magical look. It was beautiful, actually, in a very odd way. I then began to kick my feet and pulled away from Spot and resurfaced.

I didn't have to take huge gulps of air this time.

"So, how was dat?" Spot asked. I blinked a few times.

"I never thought it would be that…different." Spot smiled.

"Hey Sage?"

"What?"

"Yer swimming." I looked around me and, sure enough, I was swimming. No pole, no Spot, no land; just me and the water. I grinned at Spot and swam towards him. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He flinched as I did so, and then returned the hug.

"Thanks," I told him. Spot smirked and nodded,

"Anytime."

We must've been out there for hours, just swimming and enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Spot?" I said. Spot turned around and gave me a questioning look, but I merely splashed him.

"Hey!" he protested. He brought his hands back and water flew in my face. We began to laugh and splashed each other until we were blinded completely by water. But that didn't keep us from laughing. I pushed my wet hair out of my eyes and watched Spot go under and come back up to fix his hair.

It actually felt good just floating in the middle of the river with Mr. Brooklyn. It was relaxing.

"We should head back," Spot finally said. "It's bad enough I didn't sell papes today." I nodded as Spot pushed himself back onto the docks, and held his hands out to me. I took his hands and he pulled me up, water dripping from our wet clothes. I wrapped a towel around my shoulders and watched Spot retrieve his shirt and boots. He then motioned for me to follow him, and I obeyed.

It was kind of cold walking through Brooklyn, soaking wet. It didn't seem to affect Spot as he walked with his head held high. The children watched in awe, like he was some kind of King or something. Well, I guess he kind of was. King of the newsies, I mean.

I shivered as we entered the Lodging House. I quickly ran upstairs and washed up. I didn't want to smell like river water all day. I then changed into my normal clothes.

Just as I had finished, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, pulling my shoes on.

"It's Skip." I finished putting on my shoes and walked to the door. I opened it and smiled at Skip.

"What can I do for ya?" I asked.

"Youse said youse wanted ta know 'bout da Harlem boys."

I raised my eyebrows as Skip motioned for me to follow him. I guess Spot's little secret wasn't going to be a secret anymore.

**Next Chapter: Skip tells Sage about Harlem. Skip and Sage sneak out at night and follow some of the Harlem newsies after they found them hanging around Brooklyn.**

**Author note: This one is short…very short…kind of. Just so you know, I'm making this up as I go along. Some of it anyways. That's why its so short, I couldn't come up with anything else, and I had to leave a sort of kind of cliffhanger. Anyways, LONG LIVE THE NEWSIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Happy Valentines Day! Here is my Valentines gift to you. Oh, and I know they didn't have sleeping pills back then…but oh well, they do now. I invented them! Lol. .**

Skip and I walked down the steps of the Lodging House and into the main room. The room was completely empty, probably because it was getting late. I must've took forever washing up. We sat down at the table and I stared at Skip as he began.

"I ain't supposed ta tell youse dis," he said, propping his feet up on the table, "but yer boyfriend ain't gonna take da time ta do it."

"He isn't my-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whateva. So anyways, 'bout da Harlem boys." Skip put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. I thought he had gone to sleep after a moment of silence, but then he began to talk.

"Jus' a few months ago while youse were still recoverin, Jack and Spot caused a little trouble with Harlem. Dey argued 'bout somethin, I ain't sure what it was 'bout, but it made Harlem furious. Dey demanded more respect from Brooklyn and Manhattan, but Spot and Jack wouldn't give it to dem. So after a few months of fightin, Harlem started ta trespass on Spot and Jack's territory, and demanded for dem ta give over some of their newsies."

"Why would they want their newsies?" I interrupted.

"'Cause nobody likes ta sell in Harlem, so dey have less boys, but jus' as tough as Brooklyn. Dey ain't makin much sellin to dem Harlem folk, so dey want more newsies, and da only way dey can get 'em is if Spot and Jack demand some of their newsies ta leave. I think dat's what dey argued 'bout."

"Why wouldn't Spot tell me this?" I asked furiously.

"Probably 'cause youse got enough stress; and knowing youse you will try ta find a way ta end da feud. Dat'll put ya in danger." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Stupid Spot," I muttered. "He never tells me anything!"

"Yeah, well, he cares 'bout ya."

"Or so he says," I finished for him. Skip shook his head,

"Youse two are killin me. If youse guys don't ever hook up den I'm comittin suicide!" I laughed and leaned back in my chair.

"Spot and I are just friends," I told Skip. "It would never work out. We are two different people."

"Maybe so, but people who are different are attracted to each udder more. 'Cause youse can learn more 'bout da udder and you'll only get bored with someone jus' like ya."

It was true, I had to admit. Spot and I are totally different people, but we were still attracted to each other because of our differences. I would get really bored being around a guy who acted just like me. Not that I'm boring, it's just we would never have anything to talk about.

"Spot is too stubborn to admit his feelings," I said.

"Spot already admitted his feelins. He told ya he liked youse, so why don't youse tell him yer feelins?"

"I guess I can – hey, how'd you know Spot said he liked me?"

"I hoid him tell his weird spy – Spark, I think – dat he told ya." I wrinkled my eyebrows and pondered through my head. What would Spot say if I told him how much I liked him? I couldn't, it would be too fast. Just way too early.

Before I could say anything, a small bang came from outside the Lodging House. Skip and I gave each other suspicious looks as we walked to the door. I opened it up and looked around; nobody was here. I then walked out, and Skip followed. He got in front of me and looked around the corner.

"What's going o-" Skip immediately clasped his hand over my mouth and pulled me away from the alleyway. He held his hand over my mouth and peaked around the corner as we leaned against the Lodging House.

"It's Harlem," he whispered. "Dey are here." He then pulled his hand off my mouth and I peaked around. There were three, tough looking boys staring up at the boy's window. I gave Skip an odd look as the boys began to walk out of the alley. Skip and I pressed ourselves closely to the wall.

The boys walked out and turned the other way, walking in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge, chatting to each other. Skip and I glanced at each other as we crept in the shadows to follow them.

"I say we break in and soak," one with a cigar in his mouth said. The one walking beside him slapped his friend in the back of the head.

"We can't do dat, idiot! I told ya a million times, we's gotta do dis secretly. Youse is so stupid Twitch!" The on known as Twitch shrugged his shoulders.

"Hear dat, Sky?" Twitch said to the boy who hasn't talked yet. "Crow here wants ta do dis 'secretly.'" The one known as Crow slapped his friend once more and grunted.

"Shut up," he demanded. "Dis is Lance's idea, not mine. Hey Sky, wasn't it yer idea ta burn da Lodging House?"

"What, who's burnin down da Lodging House?" Twitch asked hysterically. Crow shook his head and sighed in aggravation.

"Not our Lodging House, youse idiot! Spot's Lodging House!"

"Oh," Twitch said. "Dat makes a lot more sense." Skip and I exchanged worried glances as we kept following the boys.

"They can't burn down the Lodging House," I whispered. "That's our home!" Skip nodded as we neared the Bridge.

Hey, if we's is gonna burn down Spot's Lodging House, den what are we gonna do ta Jack's?" Twitch asked stupidly. Crow, once again, slapped his friend in the bag of the head.

"We's is gonna coat it in flowers and candy," he said.

"We are?" Twitch questioned.

"No, youse idiot!" Twitch scratched his head.

"I'm confused!" he announced.

We soon entered Manhattan, and followed the boys to the Manhattan Lodging House.

"What do you think they're doing?" I whispered.

"Probably lookin or hiding spots for when dey 'burn' da Lodging Houses." I shuddered at the thought of being stuck in a burning building again. It frightened me terribly. We'd have to tell Spot the minute we return.

The three Harlem boys walked around the Lodging House, studying it closely. Skip and I stayed close together as we watched the boys look for easy ways to escape when they burn the building.

"What do ya think Spot and Jack are gonna do after dey find out it was us?" Twitch asked.

"Dey ain't gonna find out, youse idiot," Crow said.

"Oh…huh?"

"We're going to give them pills," Sky spoke up. He didn't sound like he was from New York. His English was proper, and didn't sound lazy like the people in New York.

"What do da pills do?" Twitch asked.

"They knock you out for a certain amount of time. We'll slip the pills into their drinks, and when they go to sleep that night, they'll burn in the fire," Sky explained. My eyes grew wide at the image of the boys burning while in their beds. I clasped my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping out loud.

The boys seemed to be quite pleased with their plan, but when were they planning on doing it? I looked up at Skip, who seemed just as surprised as me.

"Well, we should head back 'cause Lance said he wants ta know 'bout all da hidin places," Crow said. The boys agreed and began their long journey back to Harlem.

"Should we follow them?" I whispered.

"Probably, but dey'll soon get suspicious and find out we's is following dem. We should head back."

"But we don't know when they'll attack," I whispered back.

"Den keep an eye out for a pill in yer drink." I nodded and followed Skip back to Brooklyn, discussing what we just witnessed.

The moment we walked into the Lodging House, I walked for the boy's room.

"What are youse doin?" Skip asked, catching my arm.

"We have to tell Spot," I told him.

"No, we can't. If we's tell him den he'll get angry and get into a fight with Harlem, which will cause more chaos."

"And what are we supposed to do? Wait for them to destroy our home?" I protested.

"No, we's wait for signs. Dey'll be attacking sooner den we think, so let's jus' keep it to ourselves for now," Skip told me.

"What about Manhattan? We can't be there to keep them from drinking anything!"

"Youse jus' leave dat up ta me. I'm goin ta spy on Harlem tomorrow, so maybe I can find out when dey'll attack. Until den, don't tell Spot. Agreed?" I thought it over for a minute. He was right; Spot would make matters worse if we told him.

"Agreed," I said, shaking Skip's hand. Just as we were getting ready to walk upstairs, Spot emerged from the shadows.

"Where have youse been?" he asked, eyeing us suspiciously. Did he hear what we were talking about? Oh God please don't let him know! Skip looked down at me and then back at Spot.

"We jus' went out for a walk," he said truthfully. It was the truth; we did go walking…sort of.

"Yeah…because Chance needed to go out for awhile," I lied. Spot sent Skip a glare as he walked closer to us, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah? Where is Chance?"

"He went to the kitchen," I said, giving Spot the same look he gave Skip. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am very tired and wish to go to sleep." I casually walked by Spot and walked the steps. I said my goodnights, and entered my room, leaving two, very stubborn boys back downstairs.

_Spot's P.O.V_

I glared intensely at Skip as he watched Sage walk up to her room. He then switched his gaze to me once she closed the door.

"Uh, goodnight," he said, trying to walk past me. I pushed him back where he was.

"Not so fast," I growled. Skip raised his eyebrows and glared at me.

"What?"

"What are youse doin with Sage?" I asked. Skip looked amused for a second before replying,

"Taking a nice walk. Dat's all." I narrowed my eyes as anger filled my veins.

"Do youse like 'er?" I asked, clenching my fists.

"Sure, she's a nice goil and all-"

"Dat ain't what I mean," I interrupted.

"Oh," he said, grinning. "What happens between Sage and I is our business, so I ain't gonna tell youse. Maybe I do like 'er, maybe I don't. Youse will jus' hafta find out." He then made a move to leave, but my anger got the better of me. I threw him against the wall and brought my cane up to his neck.

"Listen, dumbass, if youse touch 'er I'll kill ya. Don't try anythin with 'er; she's off limits, ya hear?"

"Well, well, well," Skip said in a disgusting tone. "I do believe the king of Brooklyn is jealous. Listen punk, if I decide to make a move on Sage, dat ain't any of yer business 'cause it'll jus' prove dat I ain't afraid ta show my feelins." I flinched as he pushed me away from him. "Maybe you'd like ta make yer move soon before someone much better, and _richer_, den you comes along."

With that said Skip stormed upstairs, leaving me stunned. What if someone did come along and take Sage away from me. Someone who lives in a actual house, an actual job, and actual money. What if she leaves for good?

_Normal P.O.V_

I listened vaguely to the fussing boys downstairs, not taking in much of their conversation. I was too busy watching the rain hit my window, and listening to it beat the rooftops.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, drifting off into an unforgettable nightmare.

**Next Chapter: Sage dreams about the Lodging House being burned down.**

**Sage spots a pill in Spot's drink as the newsies engage in a friendly poker game. Wait – all of the other newsies have pills in their drinks too? Why won't Spot listen to Sage when she tries to take his drink away?**

**Sage is stuck in a burning Lodging House with a bunch of sleeping newsies. What can she do to save them?**

**Author note: Ah, that may be broken up into two chapters. Anyways, just so you guys know I barely ever plan out what I'm going to write when I'm at the computer. Throughout my first story I made it up as I went along, and I plan to do the same thing to this one. I can't sit down and plan it all out, I have to surprise myself. Much love: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Ello everyone, this is my introduction: -Ahem- Here is this chapter, hope you enjoy, blah blah blah.**

_I sat on my bed, reading a novel that Skip let me borrow. It was getting good. Tabitha just admitted her love to John and Andrew was jealous. Right when Andrew was about to stab John, I smelt smoke._

_I looked up from my book and closed it shut. Smoke was leaking through the cracks. My eyes grew wide as I ran to the door and felt that it was hot. Ignoring the smoke, I opened the door and before me was an angry, raging fire. I shielded my face and coughed a bit as I ran to the other room._

_I pulled on the boy's door, but it wouldn't budge. I then began to pound on it, hoping someone would wake up. Nobody came, so I banged my shoulder hard against the door, trying to break in._

_My shoulder began to throb in pain, but that didn't stop me. The door then broke off its hinges and I ran in._

_The boys were fast asleep in their beds as if the fire didn't concern them._

"_Wake up!" I demanded, running to each bed and trying to get them to open their eyes. "You guys have to get up!" No respond._

_The fire was spreading fast, and the boys weren't waking up anytime soon. I then came upon Spot's bed. His eyes were shut tightly, and beads of sweat dripped from his forehead from the heat of the fire._

_I ran to the side of his bed and began to shake him._

"_Spot," I said. "Spot, you have to wake up! You're going to burn!" Before I even realized it, the fire was spreading in the room, crawling up the first boy's sheets. It was Art's!_

"_Art!" I said. I glanced down at Spot before running to Art's bed and trying to blow out the fire. What good that did. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I stepped back and watched Art's body engulf in endless flames. The fire spread to the next boy, and I stepped back, avoiding its hot flames._

_I ran back to Spot's bed and pulled the sheets off his body. He had a bad habit of sleeping in his clothes. I put his arm around my shoulder and brought him up. He was heavier than I thought he would be._

"_Come on Spot!" I pleaded. "I need help!" Spot kept his eyes clothes as if everything was alright. Spot's weight made us fall to the hard ground, and I struggled to push myself to my knees._

_I looked up and saw that the fire was inches away. I fell backwards and crawled away, watching the flames whisper a deadly tune. I then realized I left Spot._

_My eyes grew wide as the fire crept up Spot's arm and neared his head. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I pushed myself to my feet and backed up against the wall. I then turned to the window and tried prying it open. I heard movement._

_I turned back around to see that Spot was moving, and whispered my name. Before I could help him, the flames ate Spot's body; he didn't scream._

_Laughter came from outside the window, and I glanced out. Crow, Twitch and Sky were watching me from below, laughing at my frightened form. I then looked up and watched the roof cave in. It was inches away, and then – _

I shot up in my bed, breathing rapidly. Sweat trickled down my face mixed in with my salty tears. I then observed my surroundings; I was still in my room, and it was still dark. What if…I pushed the sheets off my body and ran out into the hallway.

I pulled the boy's door open, and ran in, not caring if I woke anyone up. I stopped at the end of Spot's bed, and seen his form peacefully sleeping. I had to make sure. I walked up to the side of his bed and pulled the sheets away from his face. His eyes were close, and he was breathing lightly.

I sighed in relief. I couldn't find the strength to stand so I sat on my knees and watched Spot sleep. I could still feel the cold sweat dripping down my face, and I could even feel tears releasing from my eyes. Dreams were signs; signs that something bad, or something good will happen. I couldn't let my dream come true.

Spot moved slightly but he didn't wake up.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," I told his sleeping form. "I thought I lost you." Spot stayed asleep as I sat there for the rest of the night, watching him. I sat Indian style, watching his chest rise and fall, and his occasional turning over. For thirty minutes he'd sleep on his side, and then he'd turn over and sleep on the other.

How could one boy make me so angry, so furious, so outraged yet I'd still love him.

I didn't fall asleep at all; I just sat and watched like my life depended on it. When the sun rose I decided it was time to leave. I gently pecked Spot's cheek and left the room. I could still feel my heart pounding against my chest as I washed up and changed. I soon heard the boys waking up, chatting about what the headline would be like today.

I opened my door and tiredly walked downstairs. I yawned as I walked into the kitchen and ate a small breakfast. I quickly fed Chance who was quite thankful. Skip entered the room and picked an apple up from the basket.

"So," he said. "How'd ya like stayin by Spot's bed all night?"

"You saw me?" I asked, not too surprised.

"Yeah," he said as some of the boys piled into the kitchen. I said my hellos and left for the front door.

As I pulled it open, a familiar voice made me jump.

"Leavin without me?" Spot asked. I turned around to find him standing on the bottom stair, holding his cane at his side.

"I, uh, thought you'd want to sell alone," I said. Spot shrugged and walked up behind me.

"Nah," he said as we walked out the door. "I like sellin with ya, things go by quicker." I smiled as we walked to the distribution center. There was a small line as we stood behind Lucky. He turned around and gave us a warm smile.

"Mornin, Spot, Sage," he said, tipping his hat. Spot nodded to acknowledge him.

"Good morning Lucky," I said, smiling back at him. The line moved on quickly and it was my turn. I didn't really feel like selling today, but I guess I'll just have to get over it.

"Twenty," I said. I gathered my papes and joined Spot as we walked through the crowded streets of Brooklyn.

"So," he started. "Where did youse and Skip go last night?" I rolled my eyes, but stopped when I remembered my dream.

"We just went for a walk, Spot," I said kindly.

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged,

"Just to talk and give Chance a walk. I didn't want to wake you, so I asked Skip because he was already awake," I lied. I felt terrible lying to Spot, but it was for the best, right?

"I wasn't asleep," Spot said. "I was thinkin. And besides, youse know not ta go anywhere at night without me."

"Sorry," I said. "I'll use common sense next time," I said sadly. It felt like Spot was running my life, and I couldn't go anywhere without his permission. Spot noticed this.

"I ain't tryin ta control yer life or anythin; I jus' don't trust anybody. I can't have youse getting hoit. I would kill myself if ya did." I smiled as I glanced down at the headlines.

Spot and I kept a short distance apart as we sold our papes. By lunch time I was craving sleep. I rubbed my eyes as I sold my last pape, and looked around for Spot. There he was, talking to them girls again. Why didn't they just get the hint and leave? Damn rich people. I laughed at the thought, because technically I was rich, but I would _never _be like them.

I walked up beside Spot and suppressed a yawn.

"Hey," I said, looking up at him. He smiled down at me.

"Hey," he replied, pulling his hat off of his head and running a hand through his hair. The girls giggled as he did so, and I could see why they were so googly eyed. Spot had his suspenders down at his side, and his shirt half unbuttoned. I didn't blame him, it was burning up outside. Thank God I didn't wear sleeves today.

"Can we buy a paper please?" one of the girls asked, blushing wildly. She must've been burning up in that long, expensive dress and ridiculously hideous sunhat. They had on long sleeves with frilly crap everywhere.

Spot shrugged and gave her a pape and she handed him a penny. All of the girls giggled as the one in the middle batted her eyelashes and showed off her pearly white teeth. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, making sure they all saw me.

Spot chuckled as he put his hat back on, tipped his hat to the girls, and took my hand in his and pulled me away. I glared back at them as they all stared in astonishment. Bet they couldn't believe Spot left with a "homeless" girl. Yeah, that's right; he doesn't want you or your stinking money you…dummy!

Spot threw his last pape into an alley and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"It's hot out here," he said, releasing my hand. I nodded in agreement as we walked side by side to the Lodging House.

"You didn't have to do that," I told him as we walked past some rich man. "You know, walk away from those girls. They have money and they are very pretty." Spot shrugged,

"Dey ain't my type. I ain't lookin for some cute faced goil with a lot of cash ta take care of me." I smiled as Spot chuckled. "I'm surprised dey actually stop and talk to me. I mean, I'm a 'street rat,' as da bulls like ta call us."

"I hate people like them; they think they're so better than us!" I yawned as the sun's beams caused me to nearly fall asleep right then and there. Spot raised his eyebrows.

"Didn't get any sleep?" he asked. I blushed and shook my head.

"I had a nightmare," I said truthfully.

"'Bout what?"

"I can't remember." There I go again, lying to him. Spot shrugged,

"Take a nap when we get back, got it?" I smiled and nodded.

"Got it."

I obeyed Spot's wishes and fell asleep on my nice, warm bed after I read a few pages out of the novel Skip let me borrow. Just so happens Tabitha didn't admit her love to John, so Andrew didn't stab him to death. Instead, Tabitha ignored her feelings for John and married Andrew, who in returned beat her senseless. John soon married a different woman named Anna, and had four children. Tabitha ended up committing suicide, leaving Andrew and her daughter JoAnna. John soon found out and attended her funeral, where he realized his love for her. Then Andrew shot him because he knew why Tabitha killed herself.

I dreamed about the book, and felt as if I was playing the role of Tabitha, and Spot was playing as John. I couldn't recognize who Andrew was, but I could feel the heartbreak that Tabitha felt when she realized she had made a mistake.

I soon woke up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. I must've been asleep for awhile. It was still light outside, but I could tell that the sun would set in just a few hours. I got out of bed and stretched, yawning in the process. I was still sleepy, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I walked down the steps, and peaked into the main room.

The boys were sitting around, playing poker at the round table. Some were drinking beer, and others were drinking water. I saw Spot sitting beside Spark, a deck of cards in one hand, and a glass of water in the other. I walked over and flopped down in the seat beside him. I hadn't seen Skip all day, and I didn't see him now. He couldn't still be spying on Harlem could he?

"Sleep well?" Spot asked, studying his cards. I smiled and nodded.

"After I finished my book." Spot smiled as he added a card to his hand. He then picked up his glass of water, and for some reason I had the feeling he shouldn't drink it. I narrowed my eyes and studied the water closely. Floating aimlessly in the middle of the cup was a small, white looking thing. I looked like candy at first, but when I got a bit closer I knew what it was. A pill!

"Spot, don't drink that!" I demanded, pulling the cup out of his hand. Spot gave me an awkward look as he reached for the cup. "No!" I said.

"Give me my drink, woman! It ain't alcohol!"

"I know, but you don't understand!" Before I could explain the pill, Spot pulled the cup out of my hand and put it to his lips. I watched as he drank it, the pill and all. Damn it!

"See, nothing bad, just water." I shook my head and noticed that there was something floating in all of the boy's drinks. Damn it! Damn it all to hell! I tried my best to keep them from drinking, but they just wouldn't listen to me!

"Damn it!" I said under my breath. Just as it got dark, the boys got tired. Spot yawned and looked down at me as he wobbly walked for the staircase.

"I'm tired," he muttered. "I'm goin ta bed."

"No Spot, you can't! The Harlem boys, they put a sleeping pill in your drink and then they're going to burn the Lodging House!" Spot laughed and made his way upstairs.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sage, Harlem ain't dat low."

"Damn it Spot, just listen to me!" I followed Spot to the boy's room and watched him fall onto his bed. I shook him wildly, trying to wake him.

"Stop being stubborn, you ass! You're going to die!" The boys were also sleeping in their beds, some snoring, and others sleeping in odd ways.

"Gees, they must be tired," someone said from behind me. I twirled around and saw Art.

"Oh my God, Art! You have to help me, there's going to be a fire!"

"Where?" Art asked confusedly.

"Here! You see, the Harlem boys slipped sleeping pills in their drinks, and then they're going to burn this place down!"

"Why would they do dat?" came Dice's voice. He and Tick walked into the room, giving me odd looks.

"Because they hate us!" I yelled. The boys gave each others looks and shrugged.

"Where did ya hear dis from?" Tick asked. I sighed in frustration,

"Skip and I followed three Harlem boys, and they were talking about it!" And just like I had predicted, the smell of smoke filled the room. The three boys glanced around. I was thankful they didn't drink the pill. I ran out into the hallway and saw the horror I was dreading.

Fire was spreading across the room.

**Next Chapter: Sage and the others have to find a way to get the sleeping boys out of the burning building. Can they do it? And what about Manhattan? Will Skip his promise and help them?**

**Author note: Hahahahaha, I am the master at cliffhangers! Okay, not really but I can dream can't I? Hehe, you guys just have to wait to find out what happens. LONG LIVE SPOT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: Blah, I would have gotten on here earlier but today is my dad's b-day so we had to celebrate. This chapter might not be good because I'm pissed off!**

I could hear the boys gasp from behind me, and I quickly turned around.

"We have to get them out of here!" I said, running back into the room. The boys stood frozen in shock as the fire crept through the Lodging House. "Come on!"

The three of them then came back to reality and quickly ran into the room. They began to pull the sheets off the others and pick them up. Thank God we were still able to escape out of the front door. Art, Dice, and Tick picked someone up and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

I then began to panic, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't carry these boys! I then began to rush to each boy and get them ready for the other three to take them. Art ran back into the room and picked up Spark and ran back out.

I covered my mouth as smoke began to enter the room, eating my oxygen. Dice and Tick rushed in, grabbed a boy, and ran back out. I ran over to the window and pulled on it as hard as I could.

"Open, damn it!" I screamed, hitting it. I pulled some more, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. I turned around and watched as the boys ran back in and grabbed some more boys.

The fire sang its deadly tune; bring shivers up and down my spine. The heat of its mighty flames made sweat roll down my face. The fire began fiercer and threatening as the boys began to disappear, thanks to Art Dice, and Tick.

For some reason they skipped Spot as if he were invisible. I wrinkled my eyebrows as I coughed from the smoke.

Art ran back into the room and stared at me for a second.

"Youse hafta get outta here!" he screamed, running to the next to last guy. It was Spot and Lucky left, and he took Lucky. I watched as he ran out of the room and out of the Lodging House. He didn't come back.

I stared at Spot's sleeping body nervously, and then decided that nobody was coming back for him. I glanced around the room before running to his bed ripping the sheets away from his body. I pulled him up and threw his arm around my shoulder. I then rose from the bed, and Spot's weight nearly made me fall.

I then felt the heat become more intense, and realized that in a few moments this room would be on fire. I moved my feet, dragging Spot along.

"Damn it!" I cursed as Spot made us fall to the floor. "Please Spot, wake up! Just this once I want you to help me, just this once!" No response. I felt a few tears travel down my face as I rose to my feet and ran out into the hallway to see if any of the boys were coming.

The fire was already blocking my way out, along with a bunch of wood. No wonder no one ever came back. I turned back to the boy's room and ran to Spot's body. I shook him as I begged for him to wake up. Spot groaned…wait, he groaned! Is he going to wake up?

I stared down at him, wanting so badly for him to open his eyes. Spot brought his hand to his head and moved the hair out of his eyes, and continued his light breathing.

"Spot," I said. "Spot, wake up, the Lodging House is on fire!" I sighed in frustration and noticed the fire creeping into the room. "Oh shit," I said. I stood to my feet and grabbed Spot's arms, dragging him over to the window. The fire devoured the first empty bed, and began on the second.

I glanced back as I pried at the window.

"Open you lousy piece of-" I then noticed the cane lying beside Spot's bed. I quickly ran over to the cane and picked it up. "Please work," I said as I began to beat it against the window. One, two three. On the third hit the window cracked and shattered, falling helplessly to the ground. I broke off the stray pieces and peaked out the window. It was a long fall.

Damn it, why didn't they get a fire escape? Then something hit me…my drawings! I instantly pulled Spot up to the window. Now how in the living hell was I going to get him out of this window without him breaking something? Maybe I should just throw him out and pray for the best.

Bad idea, he'll probably break his neck or something. I then began to scream for Art, and just like magic he appeared in the alleyway.

"Sage!" he screamed, staring up at me.

"Catch Spot!" I screamed.

"What?" before I had time to respond Spot fell out the window, and I heard an "off" as he landed on Art. I laughed slightly, and then remembered my drawings and turned towards the raging fire. I bit my lip and held my breath as I ran for the door, avoiding the flames.

I felt the intense heat of the flames as I ran into my room, where the fire was eating everything it could reach. I ran over to the loose floorboard and pulled out my sketch book, journal, and locket.

My lungs filled with smoke and I fell to my knees coughing, keeping a firm grip on my belongings.

I sat on my knees, hunched over as the fire encircled me. I looked up, my eyes watering, blurring my vision. I coughed some more and heard yelling from outside. I rose to my feet and walked through the flames carelessly to my window. I felt disorient as I stared at the window.

The fire crept up the wall beside me, and settled on the windowsill. The smoke was getting to my head, so I stupidly reached out to open the window, and my right wrist settled in the flames.

I felt the fire eating at my skin as I instantly pulled away and blew at the flames on my arm. They disappeared and my wrist bled as a horrible stinging settled in. My eyes watered even more as I realized I was trapped. There was no way out.

The fire trapped me as I felt tears release from my eyes. I was going to die. I felt so stupid now. I should've told Spot how I felt when I had the chance, but now I'll never get to because I was going to die! Right now all I wanted to do was cry; cry in front of Spot and tell him everything. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, and that he could only make me feel the way I did.

I couldn't die! Not until Spot knew; he had to know! I looked around and picked up one of my shirts. I turned to the window and began to beat it against the fire, the flames dying out. I then threw my shirt to the side and pulled the window open. My fingers burned from the heat the fire left behind, and I could feel the blood rushing out of them, but that didn't stop me.

I quickly grabbed onto the window and hauled myself up to the windowsill, and dangled my legs out the side. I reached for the vines growing on the side of the building and gripped them firmly. I then pushed myself off the window and let myself hang on the vines.

My wrist was in an immense amount of pain, causing me to leg go of the vine and fall the whole way down. When I reached the ground my ankle made a disgusting cracking noise, and the pain instantly left my wrist and settled in my ankle. My eyes grew wide as I clasped my hands around in, crying from the pain.

My face and clothes were ashy, and my lungs felt like they were on fire, and I couldn't quit coughing. I noticed that Art wasn't anywhere to be seen in the alleyway, so I looked up and watched the flames of the fire look down at me from the window. My lungs tingled from every breath I took. My heart was racing, just thinking about Manhattan.

I heard my name being called, but it faded away as the world grew black, and the pain was just a memory as I passed out.

I felt something wet on my head. I opened my eyes and adjusted my vision as I sat up, finding myself in a bed. I looked around and recognized the place…the hospital. I then felt a throbbing in my ankle and wrist. I looked down at my wrist to find it covered in bandages, and figured my ankle was too.

I cringed, remembering that horrible, grotesque cracking noise. And then I remembered the fire – the fire! The Lodging House! Our home!

I looked around desperately, trying to spot someone I know. A nurse kindly approached me and took the wet cloth off of my head.

"Hello," she said.

"The fire," I blurted out. "The Lodging House, our stuff, Spot…"

"Shh," the nurse said. "You need sleep."

"I need answers! Where is everyone? Is Spot awake?" The nurse sighed deeply as if something were wrong.

"I'm sorry dear," she said. "The Lodging House was burned down to ashes, and the boys are all, well…" I could feel the tears falling helplessly down my face. No…they can't be dead, they just can't! Art and the others saved them, I saved Spot! Damn it, he isn't dead! The nurse saw my tears.

"Oh no, dear, they're not dead," she said quickly. I flinched and stared at her. Stupid nurse had to sound as if everyone died. "They're all well awake, it's just…they…uh, are in the orphanage."

"The orphanage?" I shouted. The nurse nodded and rewetted the cloth.

"They have nowhere else to go, so they were put in the orphanage."

"What about me?" I asked, staring down at my fingers.

"Well, Dr. Grey said that is up to you since you do have family and all, and your mother's inheritance"

"What family?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, your aunt in Bronx," the nurse said, grinning. I had an aunt in Bronx? "Her name is Makenna. Makenna Ricky." I tilted my head. How come this didn't surprise me? My life was just one big mystery.

"W-what if I found a home for the boys?" I asked.

"Don't be silly," the nurse said with a wave of her hand. "The Lodging House is gone."

"But it can be rebuilt."

"And who has that kind of money?"

"I do!" I said, glaring up at her. "I can find us a place to live while they rebuild it." The nurse rolled her eyes and put the wet cloth back on my head. I shivered at the cold water.

"Your ankle is broken, and there is no skin on your wrist from where the fire burnt you. Dr. Grey will come see you shortly." And with that said the nurse turned around and stormed away.

They couldn't put Spot in an orphanage, it was absurd.

For the next three days I stayed in the hospital, being observed by Dr. Grey. He was releasing me to Wades, who generously offered to take me in for the time being.

We rode in a small carriage to his home. I had crutches to keep from walking on my ankle.

We arrived at Wades' house, and he helped me out of the carriage. We then entered the beautiful, ordinary house where I was greeted by his sweet wife Meredith.

"It's not fair!" I explained, sitting on the sofa as Meredith served tea. "They shouldn't have to be put in an orphanage! Is there anything you can do Wades?" Wades thought this over a minute before responding,

"Yeah, there is, but first." Wades whistled and I heard little feet against the floor, and Chance jumped up into my lap.

"Chance!" I exclaimed, hugging him slightly. "I can't believe I forgot about you!"

"As I was saying, yeah, there is something I can do. I have a house near the distribution center. I don't really take care of it, but it belongs to me. Until the Lodging House gets rebuilt the boys can live there."

"That's a great idea!" I said, putting down my cup of tea. "But how do we get the boys out of the orphanage?" I asked.

"You just leave that up to me," Wades said, with a smile.

**Next Chapter: Wades gets the boys out of the orphanage, and they move into his other house. Sage moves in a few days afterwards, trying to get her ankle healed.**

**After realizing that life could end at any given moment, Sage decides that it's time to pour her feelings out to Spot. Can she do it?**

**What happened to Manhattan?**

**Author note: If you ask me, I think this chapter was absolutely horrible! You see, I just can't write when I'm pissed off! If I were even angrier then Sage would've died! Anyways, I'll try to be happy for the next Chapter. LONG LIVE SPOT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Whoohoo, be happy, I'm in a good mood! Currently listening "I write sins, not Tragedies" by Panic! at the disco. Awesome song! Anyways, it's a warm, beautiful day, the sun is shining…and…and…and…I don't know. So I'm gonna shut up now…**

Wades did what he said he would and talked to the police and the people who run the orphanage. According to him they didn't put up much of a fight, and said they would gladly get those chaotic newsies up.

"Spot caused a lot of trouble," Wades explained. "Playing pranks on the nuns, and getting into many fights. They already threatened to take his can away after he whacked somebody up the head with it." I laughed hard at the thought of Spot beating someone in the head with his cane, and then being threatened if he didn't stop.

"Sounds like Spot," I said.

"All the newsies are causin trouble. Those people just don't understand; there are a bunch of snot-nosed kids up there, acting like their better than the boys. So you should already know the boys didn't take that very well."

"Of course," I said as I patted Chance's head. "When will they be let out?"

"Tomorrow," Wades said as he scanned the newspaper. "But I don't want you to move in with the boys for another few weeks; let your ankle heal a little more." I nodded, not wanting to argue.

That day Wades had some people fix up his other house, bringing in bunks, and other things needed. There was already furniture in it, and it had a lot of rooms. Wades was quite wealthy, he was paying for the Lodging House to get rebuilt.

The next day Wades left, and didn't return until after nine.

"The boys are settled in," he said grinning widely. "They miss ya." I smiled to myself as I walked to my room – uh, on my crutches. My ankle was still in a bit of pain, and my wrist throbbed nonstop.

_Dear Journal,_

_I still can't believe Harlem actually burned the Lodging House down! I don't know what I would have done if Spot died._

_I like living with Wades and Meredith. Paul and Meredith Wades. They're extremely nice people, and Meredith even bought me more skirts and blouses. They aren't fancy, thank God, because I hate fancy clothes. They look like regular newsies clothes – girl's newsies clothes._

_Well, Wades says I need to rest to heal my ankle._

_-Sage_

I closed my journal and laid back in my bed.

For the next few weeks I stayed with Wades and Meredith, but I was dying to see my boys. I was able to walk on my foot now, but it hurt terribly, so I limped. I still used one crutch, so it was okay.

The boys weren't aloud to visit, and I didn't know why. I was soon able to move in with my boys.

"Got everything?" Wades asked as I brought a bag into the room. I leaned on my crutch and let out a tired sigh.

"Yeah," I said, handing the bag over to him. Wades took it and escorted me out to the carriage. It was pretty hard getting into it, but I managed.

We rode in silence as we soon approached the house. The door on my right opened and the Wades helped me out, making sure not to hurt my ankle. I stepped down and winced at the slight pain, but ignored it as we approached the door. Wades opened it and I walked in, putting all of my weight on my crutch.

The house was very nice-looking on the inside, and the paint on the wall was a welcoming warm color – red. I smiled as the boys filed down the stairs and gave me bear hugs, choking me in the process.

They were very careful not to hurt me since Wades told them about my accidents. I wrapped my arms around Art's neck and hugged him.

"Sorry for throwing Spot on you," I laughed, making him blush slightly.

"It's alright, but I'd rather catch youse. He was heavy." Speaking of Spot – I looked around and didn't see the Brooklyn leader anywhere. I bit my lip as I hugged more of the guys, and watched one of them take my stuff to the room which was thankfully on the first floor.

"How ya feelin?" Splinter asked as he hugged me. I smiled, hugging him back.

"In pain," I replied, glancing down at my ankle. Splinter nodded and kissed my cheek.

"There, that'll make it feel better." I blushed as everyone's eyes turned to the person who just entered the room. I turned my head, and what do ya know, Mr. Brooklyn in the flesh.

He stared at me with unreadable eyes and held that damn cane at his side. I leaned on my crutch and bit my lip as he nodded to acknowledge my existence. He then walked by me and into the other room, not glancing back.

Splinter saw hurt in my eyes as I watched Spot leave without saying a word. Why didn't he say anything? Was he mad? I looked down at my feet in awkwardness and felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at Dice and limped to my room, not sparing them a glance.

I lay on the comfy bed, playing with the locket around my neck. I was still worried about Manhattan since I hadn't heard anything about them. Skip wasn't around either.

I was still wondering why Spot didn't talk to me. Maybe he felt odd having me save his life. I didn't have a choice' only an idiot would let the person they love burn in a fire.

I sighed in frustration as I got to my feet and limped over to my door. I pulled it open and jumped when I saw Spot standing there. He stared down at me with those same unreadable eyes, boring into me.

"Uh…hey," I said, trying to break the awkwardness. Spot glanced to the side before walking past me and into the room. I turned around and followed him, shutting the door.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked. Spot sat on my bed and didn't say anything at first.

"Why?" he asked. I gave him a confused look.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?" Uh-oh…need an explanation and quick! I glanced around the room. What was I supposed to say: "Oh, I threw you out the window because I'm madly, head over hills in love with you?" Not gonna happen!

I then remembered the way I felt when I thought I was going to die. I had told myself that I wouldn't die until Spot knew the truth. What if I died right now and never got to tell him?

"Well, I…uh," I stuttered. The pain in my ankle returned as I tried to think up an excuse. Spot raised his eyebrows. "Well, I couldn't let you die. I mean, that would be rude." I switched my eyes to the floor and leaned against the door.

"I guess," Spot shrugged. He glanced around my room, and then settled his icy eyes on the locket around my neck. I could've sworn I saw him smile, but it could just be my imagination.

"Sorry for throwing you out the window," I muttered.

Spot rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah, youse made my body ache." Spot's face then got serious as he rose from my bed and walked over to me, getting close to my face. "Why did youse go back?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Back into da fire, why did youse go back? You coulda gotten killed!" I blinked a few times.

"I needed to get my…journal, drawings, and," I brought my fingers up to my necklace, "and my locket."

"Dat isn't worth yer life!"

"I tried to warn you but you were being too damn stubborn!" I screamed, causing him to flinch.

"Dat ain't da point-"

"Yes it is! You should have listened to me when I said not to drink that water! Why do you always have to be so stupid?" Spot smirked,

"I guess it rubbed off youse," he whispered in my ear. My face turned red from anger.

"I should've let you burn in that fire!" I said without anger. Spot looked amused, knowing that he was getting me angry.

"Now dat ain't nice," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Drop dead!" I then turned around to storm off, but I forgot about my once broken ankle and when I moved it I went falling for the floor.

My ankle throbbed as Spot leapt forward and grabbed hold of me before I hit the floor. I let out a small whimper as I felt the pain increase. Spot picked me up and carried me to my bed, and lied me down gently.

"Youse is so clumsy, Matthews," he told me. I closed my eyes shut tight, trying to ignore the feeling. Spot stared down at me in concern as I bit my lip hard. He sat down on my bed and traced his fingers over my ankle. "Who jumps out a ten foot window?" he asked.

"Well, I threw you out of one," I told him, trying to smile. Spot chuckled gently traced his hand over mine, and soon held it in his. He turned it over and unbandaged my wrist. I didn't feel like arguing, so I allowed him to do so.

He then stared down at my bare wrist, and closed his eyes with a look of sadness.

"Dis is my fault," he said. "If I'd jus' listen to ya."

"It's not your fault, Spot," I said, ignoring the throbbing pain from my wrist. "It's Harlem-"

"No, it is my fault! If I hadn't had fought with Harlem, den none of dis would've ever happened, and then you and I could already be…" Spot stopped and looked away from me. I wanted so much to tell him everything. How come I couldn't say it? Just a few simple words: "Spot, I love you." And then I'd watch him laugh in my face.

"Spot…I…I…"

**Author note: No summary for the next chapter, because it's a surprise. Yes, I do know that this is short, but I'm starving and I WANT MY PIZZA! Grr! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: I am being murdered by my sister…AHHHHH! Hehe, I finally got my pizza, I was starving! La la la, okay, here's the story.**

I closed my mouth as Spot stared at me oddly.

"You what?" he asked. I bit my lip and hung my head.

"Nothing," I said. Spot sighed and looked around the room.

"Well, thanks," he said. "For savin me and all." He smiled once more and rose to his feet. He silently walked to the door and left, glancing behind him.

I laid there in the quiet room, thinking of what I could do. There wasn't much, just sit there and wait. After a few more moments the door to my room swung open and Skip ran in.

"Skip!" I said, pushing myself up. Skip was breathing deeply.

"Sage…" he breathed. He bent over slightly and took a few deep breaths. "It's Scout…" I wrinkled my eyebrows as Skip flopped down in a chair. "The fire…roof cavin in…hospital…dead…" My eyes grew wide.

"Scout's dead?" I screamed. Skip shook his head.

"No…someone else…Jack unconscious, Scout in hospital…someone dead…"

"Who?" I asked impatiently. "What happened? It's been weeks since the fire, where were you?" Skip waited to catch his breath before continuing.

"I warned all da newsies in Manhattan when I came back from spyin on Harlem. We all got out when da Lodging House was put on fire, but we never realized we left someone. Scout went back, and Jack tried ta grab 'er but something flew outta da fire and hit him in da head, knockin him out. We didn't know if Scout would get out alive, and when da roof collapsed we were sure she was dead. But she wasn't, she was still awake when she got out…but he didn't make it…"

"Who?" I screamed. Skip's face fell as he wiped his nose.

"Crutchy," he whispered. My eyes widened in horror.

"What about Scout?" I asked, letting tears slip down my cheeks.

"She's in da hospital. I ain't been here 'cause Harlem captured me, but I escaped jus' last night and visited Scout in da hospital. She wants ta see ya."

"Does Spot know?" I asked. Skip shook his head. I reached for my crutch, letting more tears fall down my face as I pushed myself off my bed and limped over to the door. Skip followed and we walked into the living room.

Spot looked up from the sofa, and noticed the tears on my face. He immediately got to his feet and stood before me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We need to go to Manhattan," I whispered, wiping away my tears.

"What for?" Spot asked, tracing his thumb over my releasing tears to wipe them away.

"Scout's in the hospital…and Crutchy is dead." I then covered my face with my hands and couldn't control my crying. The newsies around us had hurt in their eyes as they glanced at each other. Spot wrapped his arms around me and embraced me tightly.

"Shh," he soothed, "everyhing'll be okay." He then looked up at Skip and wrinkled his eyebrows. "We'll go see Scout. Are ya up to walkin?" I pulled away and nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "I need to see her." Spot nodded and turned to his newsies.

"We is gonna be gone for awhile," he announced. He turned to Skip, "Youse comin too?" Skip nodded as Spot led me out the door. I limped as I struggled through the streets, trying my best to hold back my tears.

Spot kept at my side, helping me whenever he could. Skip stood on the other side of me, also helping. I could sense awkwardness between the boys. It was odd. The two boys who cared about me the most, working together for my safety. I guess miracles could happen.

It was painful to walk through the streets, because people kept shoving past us.

"Watch it!" a man pushed me out of his way and Skip caught me before I hit the ground.

"Hey!" Spot yelled. I tried to tell him to forget about it, but he grabbed the man's arm and made him face him. "So dis is how youse treat someone who saved udder people's life? Is it 'cause we are homeless?" the man gave Spot an awkward look. Spot got irritated and punched the man. "Watch where yer goin!" he warned.

It was like that the whole way over the bridge. Sometimes it was Skip who was doing the punching, but mainly it was Spot.

Once we made in to Manhattan I could sense deadness in the air. The loss of a newsy whispered through the wind, causing a depression to settle over the buildings. Everything looked gray and dreary. Things seemed lifeless as we walked to the hospital building.

We entered silently, and I could sense sadness in the air. Skip led us to a bed, and I was immediately at Scout's side. I leaned my crutch against the wall and sat on the side of the wall.

"Sage," Scout said, her voice hoarse. There were dark circles under her eyes which made her look dead.

"Scout," I whispered. She looked behind me at her "cousin" and Skip. Without warning she threw her arms around me and began to cry hysterically. I stiffened at first, but returned her head.

"It's my fault," she said. I caressed her hair.

"No it's not," I told her.

"It should've been me! It should've been me!" I closed my eyes and let my own tears fall. "It was horrible to see him. He was beggin for my help. He had lost his crutch and couldn't walk." She let more tears fall, and I wanted so much for her to be better.

"It's alright, Scout," I said. Scout shook her head and tightened her grip.

"I ran to him; he wouldn't let me carry him. I tried to anyways, and den I noticed that his legs were all burnt up! He was crying, and kept askin for help, beggin for me to get him out. I promised him, I promised him I would! And then the roof collapsed, and I could hear Crutchy screamin. He died! He died right before my eyes! I could have helped him! The fire got him before I did…jus' watchin him burn…I can't get it outta my head!" I cried even more as she explained her experience.

I let her cry into my shirt as Spot and Skip stayed silent. An image of Crutchy burning came into mind, making me cry even more.

We stayed like that for awhile. I didn't know how long it had been, but I listened silently as Scout explained it over and over again, blaming herself. Skip and Spot were talking to each other, and I couldn't find the energy to listen.

Scout had been in a short coma earlier that week, and suffered a mild brain concussion. After Scout fell asleep, the doctor explained that she had been asking for Crutchy, begging to see him. She had said she needed to talk to him. The doctor also explained that that was what brain concussions did to people. Made them forget things at times, but Scout soon remembered everything and went hysterical.

I felt horrible as I watched her sleep, tears rolling down her face whether or not she was awake. I had also learned that the Manhattan newsies were in the orphanage, and Jack had amnesia. He was also in the hospital, and continuously asked the doctor who "the pretty brunette" was. He didn't recognize us, so we didn't bother to visit him

Spot sat beside me on the bed and stared down at his sister.

"It's a tragedy," he said. I turned my head towards him.

"I can't believe this is happening," I said in almost a whisper. Spot nodded and put his arm around me.

"Everything's gonna be okay," he said.

"Not it's not! Scout is having a nervous breakdown, Jack doesn't know who the hell he is, and Crutchy is dead!" I screamed. Spot didn't flinch; he just kept his same unreadable face.

"I know," he said, "but we need ta get past dat. We need ta get back ta Brooklyn."

"No! I'm not leaving Scout!" Spot looked down at his feet.

"I don't want to, either, but we hafta go."

"Don't you get it, Spot? Crutchy is gone! Scout won't ever forgive herself!" Spot shook his head and rose from the bed.

I hadn't seen Spot or Skip for the next few days as I stayed at Scout's side. She would come in and out of comas, hysterically crying. Jack was always coming over, asking what his name was.

Everything was driving me crazy! The doctor tried to help Jack regain his memory, but he just couldn't remember anything.

It was the fourth day, and Spot had been gone since. I sat beside Scout's bed, resting my head in my hand as Jack strolled over.

"Hey," he said, waving and smiling.

"Hey Jack," I mumbled. Jack looked around confusedly.

"Who's Jack?" he asked.

"You are," I sighed. Jack frowned,

"But dat guy over there said my name was Katie" I looked over and saw…Racetrack! He walked over with his hands in his pockets.

"Heya, Katie," he greeted the clueless Jack. Jack grinned,

"Dat's a pretty name, don't ya think?" Race laughed and turned to me.

"How's it goin?" he asked.

"How did you get here?" I asked. "I thought you were in the orphanage."

"We were," Race explained, chewing on the cigar in his mouth. "But Medda got us out so we's is stayin at 'er place." I tried to smile, but couldn't as I looked down at Scout. Race looked down at her as well and frowned.

"She'll be okay," he said. "She can make it through."

"Yeah, well what about 'Katie' over here?" I pointed to Jack.

"Am I pretty?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, yer gorgeous," Race said, laughing.

"Really? Do ya think da brunette would like me?' Race and I looked down at Scout, and then back at 'Katie.' Race smiled evilly.

"Why shouldn't she? She's yer wife." Jack's eyes grew wide.

"I'm married?" he screamed. Race nodded, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're not helping bring back his memory," I said. Race shrugged,

"Oh well, at least I'm havin fun." Race then glanced around the room. "Hey Katie," he said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"See dat guy over there?" Race pointed to a muscular guy sitting in a chair. Jack nodded. "Well, ya see…he gave birth to ya." Jack grinned.

"Dat's my mommy?" Race nodded and we watched Jack run over to the guy and sit in his lap.

"You're going to get him killed!" I told Race. Race shrugged as someone approached us.

"Hey, what's Jack-boy doin over there on dat man's lap…hugging him?" Spot asked. Race and I looked over and burst out laughing. Jack had his arms wrapped around the man's neck, begging him to read him a story.

Spot looked at us oddly. I then remembered he deserted me and glared at him.

"Where did you go?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Brooklyn," he said, walking over to Scout's side. Soon enough Jack came back over.

"Mom is mad at me for some reason," he said. Spot raised his eyebrows. Jack then noticed his and smiled.

"Hey," he said, waving. "Who're you?" Before Race could come up with something stupid, I put my hand over his mouth.

"That's Spot," I said. Jack grinned and petted Spot's head,

"Heya boy," he said. "I'm Katie, and dat's Racetrack, and she's sage, and dat's a cute brunette." He waved to Scout's sleeping form and tried fixing his hair. Spot gave us odd looks as he smacked Jack's hand away.

"What's goin on?" he asked, looking from me to Race.

"Uh…" I said.

"Katie's jus' sayin hi," Race said, grinning. I smacked my forehead and shook my head.

"Spot, can I talk to you." Spot shrugged and followed me as I limped outside.

"Watch them," I told Race, pointing to Jack and Scout.

Spot and I stood outside, neither of us saying anything.

"So, what is it?" Spot asked. I stared down at the ground.

"Spot, when we were in the Lodging House while it was on fire…I about gave up. But then I realized something…I had to tell you before I died…"

"Tell me what?" Spot asked eagerly, getting closer to me.

"My feelings…" Spot raised his eyebrows.

"What're youse talkin 'bout, Matthews?" he whispered.

"Let me show you," I whispered back. I put my hand on the back of Spot's head and pulled him forward into my lips. Spot seemed shock at first, but returned the kiss. We stood there for a minute, enjoying the one thing that explained how much we cared for each other.

As far as I was concerned, this moment would never end.

**Next Chapter: Jack gets his memory back, and gets angry at Race for lying to him.**

**Something intense is going on between Sage and Spot, will they finally admit those three little words…**

**Author note: It is very hard to write a story when your SISTER is sitting beside you, distracting you! You talk too much Sam! Hehe….LONG LIVE SPOT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: Heya kittens! Sorry I didn't get this out earlier, I had to get my bags cut today, and then I went out to town…or whatever.**

Spot and I soon parted. I stared up at him longingly, trying to control myself. Spot stared down at me lovingly, and kissed me once more.

I could feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. We pulled away from each other, and glanced around. Spot opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened and Race poked his head out.

"I can't handle dis dumbass in here," he said. "Come in here and baby-sit 'em." I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Horrible timing," I whispered to Race as I followed him back inside, Spot following behind us.

Jack was sitting on Scout's bed, talking to her.

"My mom over there says I 'lost my damn mind.' I think he hates me." I stopped and shook my head.

"Jack – I mean, Katie, you are aware of the fact that she isn't awake, right?" Jack looked down at Scout, and then back up at me.

"Oh," he said. "Anyways," he continued to talk to her. I gave Racetrack an odd look as Spot laughed.

"Katie," Race said, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I would like ta introduce ya to yer son." He pointed to Spot,

"Meet Natalie." Spot's eyes grew wide.

"I thought that was Spot," Jack said, scratching his head.

"Nah, we lied." Jack grinned and hugged Spot.

"Get off me!" Spot shouted, pushing Jack away. I slapped my forehead and shook my head.

"Morons," I muttered. Spot stood behind me as Jack tried hugging him again.

"What's da brunette's name?" Jack asked. Race grinned,

"Britton," he said. Jack smiled,

"Dat's a pretty name." I rolled my eyes and stared down at Scout, feeling Spot's eyes on me. I ignored his stare and kept staring down at Scout.

Scout let out a small groan and rubbed her eyes. She peered up at me.

"Sage?" she asked, squinting her eyes.

"She's awake!" Jack screamed. Scout pushed herself up and leaned against the wall.

"What's goin on?" she asked, looking at us confusedly. I glanced back at Race and Spot.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked. Scout closed her eyes for a second, before letting tears slip down her cheeks.

"I remember everything," she whispered.

"Heya, Britton, I'm Katie!" Scout stared at Jack oddly, still oblivious to the fact that he had amnesia.

"What did youse call me?" she growled. Jack stepped back.

"Uh, Race told me yer name was Britton…"

"It's Scout!" she sent Race an icy glare. "I want to leave!" I looked at Spot as he glanced around the room, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'm not sure if the doctor will let you leave," I told her. Scout pushed the covers off of her body and stood up, nearly falling over in the process.

"If I can stand den I can leave." I looked at Race who shrugged and called for the doctor.

"What's going on here?" the doctor asked.

"I want to leave!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Conlon, but you can't leave."

"If I want to leave then – wait, what did youse jus' call me?" Scout asked.

"I called you Miss Conlon; is that not your last name?" Spot's eyes grew wide and he stepped back.

"My last name is McCoy," Scout corrected him.

"Well according to our files your name is Britton Angelie Conlon." Scout shook her head,

"No, Spot's last name is Conlon, mine is McCoy!" The doctor looked at Spot, and then at Scout.

"You're Brandon Conlon, aren't you?" he asked Spot. "Brandon Allen Conlon?" Spot shook his head and turned to run, but I grabbed his arm.

"Time to tell the truth," I told him. Spot stared at Scout, who was waiting for an answer.

"Spot, tell them, tell them we are cousins."

"I can't," Spot said, looking at the ground.

"Why not?" Scout yelled.

"'Cause we ain't cousins…I'm yer brother." Scout's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"What?"

"I said I'm yer brother!" Scout stood there for a second, and in no time she passed out on the floor.

"Hey, what happened to da cute brunette? Wait, our son is 'er brother?" Jack screamed. I sighed in frustration as the doctor and Spot were immediately at Scout's side. Race was staring at Spot oddly. Didn't he know they were siblings?

Spot stood to his feet and began to walk away. I looked down at Scout before running after him.

"Where are you going?" I nearly yelled.

"Back ta Brooklyn; I never should've come back."

"So what, you're just going to leave me?" Spot stopped and turned to me.

"Youse apparently don't wanna go back, so why should I take ya with me?" Spot yelled, causing some people to look at us oddly. I flinched at Spot's words with a look of hurt in my eyes.

"Fine, be a jerk!" I spat back. Spot glanced at the man watching us closely, his arms crossed over his chest. He was kind of muscular, and looked a bit scary.

"Listen, it's bad enough Scout has ta know da truth-"

"Well you shouldn't have kept it from her! Maybe she wouldn't have passed out if you'd told her earlier!" Spot shook his head,

"It ain't that easy," he screamed.

"You're cold hearted!" Spot glared at me and came close to my face.

"Youse know nothin 'bout me, Matthews," he said in a venomous voice.

"Well that's because you won't let me learn anything," I shot back. From the look of his eyes I thought he was getting ready to hit me, but instead he turned around and walked away. "Quit walking from your problems!" I called out to him. Spot kept on walking, ignoring me completely.

I looked back at Scout who was now lying in her bed, and decided she'd be alright if I left for just a few minutes. I then took off after Spot, following him out the door.

"Hey, stubborn ass, stop walking and talk to me!" I said, limping down the steps of the building. Spot didn't stop. I ran up to him, my ankle throbbing in pain, and grabbed his arm, turning him towards me. Spot grabbed my wrist furiously, gripping it tightly.

"Don't you ever learn," he said in a low, evil voice. My eyes grew wide as Spot gripped my wrist tighter, causing me to wince.

"Let go of me!" I said, trying to pull away. Spot kept his venomous eyes on me, and didn't loosen his grip. "Spot, please…" I said. If he gripped it any tighter then he'd probably break it.

"Spot, you're hurting me!" Spot then looked down at my wrist and immediately let go, a look of horror on his face. I grabbed hold of my wrist and examined it. A bruise was forming.

Spot blinked a few times and stepped back.

"Sage…I...I…" he then turned around and took off, leaving me standing in the middle of the street. I was thankful he didn't hurt my bad wrist, but the thought of Spot hurting me brought chills up and down my spine. I felt my eyes become watery as I stood there, frozen.

I then heard the pounding of hooves, and turned my head. A carriage was speeding right towards me, and didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon.

_Audience P.O.V_

Jack's foot grazed over spilt water and he went flying backwards, smacking his head on the floor.

The doctor smacked his forehead and ran over to Jack.

"Owe," Jack said, rubbing his head. He looked up and stared at a laughing Race. "You!" he said, pointing up at Race. Race stopped laughing and looked around.

"Me?" he asked. Jack jumped to his feet.

"I'll soak ya!"

"Hey, what's wrong with Katie?" Race asked, stepping away from Jack.

"My names Jack, you idiot! I can't believe youse embarrassed me like dat!"

"Wait, youse remember what happened?" Race asked, a little scared.

"Youse bet, and youse is dead!" he then chased Race down the hall and out the door, and ran into the little Italian boy. He looked up to see what Race was staring at. His eyes grew wide as the speeding carriage headed straight for Sage.

**Next Chapter: Spot can't believe what he did to Sage, and punishes himself.**

**Author note: Haha, suspense! And a cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –cough- -cough- I need a cough drop. LONG LIVE SPOT…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: Here's this chapter! Yay!**

_Normal P.O.V_

My eyes grew wide as I realized I didn't have enough time to get out of the way. I closed my eyes and looked away.

Something rammed into me, and we went flying to the side. We landed on the side of the street, and I pushed my hair out of my face to see who rescued me.

"Jack?" I said, looking down at the Manhattan leader.

"Owe," he said, rubbing his head. "That hurt." Race ran over as the speeding carriage kept on, not stopping for anybody.

"Whoa, are youse okay?" Race asked, helping me to my feet. Jack pushed himself to his feet.

"Race youse jackass!" Race flinched and hid behind me.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged Jack.

"You have your memory back?" I asked. Jack nodded, glaring at Race.

"It was Sage's fault!" Race defended himself. "She made me do everything!"

"Hey!" I said. Race shrugged and grinned.

"Sorry, Jack won't hoit youse, but he'll hoit me." Jack looked around,

"Where's Spot?" I looked down at my wrist and felt my eyes become watery again.

"He left," I told them, tracing my fingers over my new bruise. Jack and Race looked down at my wrist.

"Did Spot do that to youse?" Jack asked, grabbing my arm and examining my wrist. I bit my lip,

"H-he didn't mean to-"

"That jackass! I'm gonna kill 'em!" Jack said, fuming with rage. Race looked at my wrist next,

"Jesus, I thought Spot was da one that made up da newsy rule to 'not hoit a goil'," Race said. I looked at the two boys in front of me as they led me back into the hospital.

_Spot's P.O.V_

I ran all the way back to Brooklyn, not looking back. My heart was racing wildly, the image of me hurting Sage played over and over again in my head.

Wades' house came into view, and I immediately quickened my pace and ran inside. The others were out, selling the evening pape. I ran into the kitchen and caught my breath, leaning against the counter.

What in the living hell is wrong with me? I just hurt a girl! What's even worse is: I hurt the girl I love…whoa, did I just say that?

I ran my hands through my hair, cursing out loud. I'm so stupid! Why can't I control my damn anger? A bottle of whiskey came into view, sitting on the table. I squinted my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing anything.

I looked around to see if anybody was here, and when I was sure I was alone, I walked over to the table and picked up the bottle.

I promised Sage I wouldn't…but I needed this. It wasn't fair what I done to her. I looked around and noticed…more bottles of whiskey, just sitting out in the open, untouched.

I hesitantly took five bottles and rushed upstairs to my room. I had my own room now, since Wades had so many. Most of the boys got their own room, and I was one of the lucky ones.

I shut my door and locked it, staring at it for a few seconds. I set the bottles down on the floor and stared at them. I picked one up and opened it. I put it to my lips and leaned my head back, allowing myself to drink the liquid.

It tasted dull, the same as it always does, but it didn't bother me. I gulped down half of the bottle, and stopped to take a breath. My vision became a bit blurry, I could usually take two or three bottles without getting wasted, but I hadn't drank in awhile, not since I promised Sage…

At the thought of Sage, I drank some more, getting rid of the liquid in the first bottle. I threw it hard against the wall, and watched it shatter to a million pieces. I threw my hat on my bed and slipped my shoes off.

I picked up my other bottles and walked across the broken glass, bare footed. I didn't care about the glass cutting into my feet; I was already going through pain. I sat on the ground and leaned against the wall, opening the next bottle and chugging it.

I soon became lightheaded, but that didn't stop me.

_Normal P.O.V_

It was growing dark, and I had Race walk me back to Brooklyn. I didn't want to stay at that hospital anymore, and I needed to talk to Spot.

Race walked me to the bridge, and bid me farewell. I told him goodbye and walked in silence as the moon shone down on me. The midnight sky laughed at me as I walked solemnly to Wades' house.

I entered slowly and found most of the boys sitting in the living room, playing poker.

"Hey Sage," Splinter greeted me. I smiled,

"Hey Splinter, where's Spot?" All of the boys pointed up.

"In his room." I said my thanks and walked to the stairs. Damn it, I just had to have a bad ankle. It was actually feeling a bit better, and I didn't need me crutch anymore.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, stopping every five seconds to take a break. When I finally made it I walked to the end of the hall, Spot's room. I twisted the knob – it was locked.

Wades told me a lot about this house…I lifted the picture frame off the wall and retrieved the key. I stuck it in the keyhole and twisted it, hearing the door unlock. I then turned the knob and pushed the door open.

It was completely dark, and smelt awful…like…alcohol. I walked into the room, squinting. I saw a figure sitting on the floor.

"Spot?" I said, walking closer. Something crunched under my shoes. I looked down and seen something shimmering…glass? I then switched on the light and stared wide eyed.

Spot was leaning against the wall, at least seven empty whiskey bottles surrounding him, and one half full in his hand. He looked up, his eyes glazed over.

"Oh my God!" I said, stepping back slightly.

"Sage," Spot said, blinking his eyes a few times.

"I can't believe this!" I yelled, slamming the door shut to block out my screaming. "H-how could you do this?" Spot shuffled to his feet and wobbled over to me. He fell into me, his breath smelling of strong alcohol.

"I can explain," he said, in a drunken voice. "Youse see, what happened was, dis guy came in here…and…" Spot used hand motions, almost hitting me in the head.

"Shut up!" I demanded. "Look at you! You're as drunk as ever!" Spot leaned on me and laughed slightly.

"Youse didn't let me explain," he whispered in my ear.

"I don't need an explanation!" I yelled, pushing him away from me. Spot caught himself so he wouldn't fall.

"C'mon Sage, I'm a newsy…did youse actually think…I wasn't goin ta drink." Spot said. He came closer to me and leaned in, trying to kiss me.

"Stop it!" I said, moving out of the way. "Let's go, you can't stay in here like this." I dragged Spot to the door, and opened it. Spot slammed his hand against the door and shut it.

"No," he said. "I…wanna stay in here…Youse can stay too." I sighed in frustration.

"No, Spot," I said. "You're coming with me!" I opened the door, and Spot didn't shut it this time. I pulled him towards the stairs. Spot turned me towards him, and gripped me shoulders.

"I hafta tell ya somethin," he said, breathing in my face. I waved my hand in front of my face and coughed.

"Not now," I said, trying to turn around. Spot didn't let me go, but loosened his grip so he wouldn't hurt me.

"No," he said. "Dis…Dis is important." I shook my head,

"No it's not," I told him.

"Yes it is!" Spot fought back. He shook my shoulders slightly. "Jus' listen to me!"

"Okay, stop shaking me!" Spot stopped shaking my shoulders and wobbled forward a bit. My back was facing the staircase, so I had to catch mine and his balance so we wouldn't fall.

"Dis is important," Spot said.

"Yeah, you already said that!" I then tried to turn around, but Spot blurted out,

"I love you!" He kept his hands on my shoulders. I stared at him for a minute,

"No you don't Spot, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." Spot growled,

"Yes I do!" he screamed, pushing my shoulders. Before I had time to grab hold of something I went backwards and tumbled down the steps. I landed on the bottom and groaned in pain.

I heard Spot running down the steps, and felt him shaking my body.

"I'm sorry!" he screamed. The other boys didn't seem to hear anything, because Spot and I remained alone.

Spot continued to shake my body,

"I-I didn't mean to! I love youse! Youse jus' don't listen!" I turned over on my back and pushed Spot away from me. Pain surged through my body, and mainly my ankle. I tried catching the breath that was knocked out of me. Spot stared at me as I pushed myself up, and felt the back of me head. Something warm settled on my fingers, and I decided that it was blood. Thank God it didn't knock me out.

I got to my feet and wobbled slightly from the dizziness. Spot got up to and fell into me from being so drunk. I pulled his arm around my shoulder and walked him to my room. I opened the door and pushed Spot in, shutting and locking the door behind me.

When I turned around Spot was inches from my face.

"Why don't youse listen?" he asked. I could feel my heart beating against my chest, and it wasn't from what I thought it was…it was from fear. I pushed him away slightly, and pressed myself against the door.

"Please, Spot," I said, "just…just go to sleep." Spot shook his head and walked closer to me. He pressed his lips to mine, and I could taste the alcohol. I whimpered and pushed him away. Spot looked hurt, and stared at me. I was afraid he's hurt me again, but I was thankful when he began to walk backwards.

In no time he was past out on my bed, and I gently, hands shaking with fear, pulled the covers over top of him. I sat in the chair in the corner, and let tears fall from my eyes. My hands were still shaking, and my heart still racing. Spot hurt me…for the first time in my life I was afraid of Spot Conlon.

**Next Chapter: Spot wakes up with a hangover, and tries to remember what happened.**

**Sage is afraid of Spot.**

**Author note: Don't worry, I'm not trying to ruin their lives. Every couple goes through bad times… Anyways, this is for White Dawn: LONG LIVE JACK!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: Okay, well…here's this chapter…**

I found it hard to sleep that night. I kept coming in and out of nightmares, dreaming that Spot was hurting me. I'd wake up crying, or shaking from fear. I'd then watch Spot's chest fall up and down, trying to tell myself that he wouldn't hurt me…again.

I opened my eyes once more from a fearful nightmare, and was blinded by the little light the sun supplied. I rubbed my sensitive eyes and could only hear my heavy breathing. My hands were shaking, and I seemed to be crying.

Spot was still sleeping in my bed, his hair falling in his face. I blinked a few times as I stretched and got to my feet. I didn't bother to clean up the wound on the back of my head last night. I ran my hand over my head and winced when my fingers traced over the wound. I could feel the dry blood sticking to my hair.

I decided that it wouldn't hurt to leave Spot to wash up. I walked out into the hallway; nobody was up yet. I walked into the medium sized washroom, ignoring the pain in my head, and in my ankle. I stripped of my clothes and stared at myself in the mirror.

I looked different…almost like I was dead. My spirit was dead, to be in fact. I had scratches tracing over my bare body from where Spot pushed me down the stairs. My wandered down to the bruise on my wrist in the form of a hand. I brought it up to my face to see it better.

I bit my lip and held back more tears as I washed up, trying my best to stay calm. I couldn't let Spot know that I was afraid of him. I just couldn't.

I finished washing up and gradually changed my clothes. I pulled my wet hair back and stepped out of the washroom. I silently crept back to my room, and shut the door. When I turned around I nearly jumped ten feet into the hair.

Spot was sitting up in my bed, clutching his head. His eyes wandered over to my frightened form, and stared at me for a minute. I was pressed against the door, trying to steady my shaking hands.

"Y-you're awake," I said, trying to hide the fear in my voice. Spot blinked a few times as he struggled to his feet.

"What happened?" he asked, walking closer to me. I moved away from him, closer to the chair I had slept in.

"Y-you were drunk…" I said, trying to avoid eye contact. Spot squinted.

"No wonder I have a headache," he said. I swallowed and tried my best to smile. Spot then looked down at my wrist and shook his head.

"Sage I am so sorry," he said. He reached his hand out to me, but I moved away.

"It's okay, I-I'm not mad," I stuttered. Spot wrinkled his eyebrows.

"I hafta go wash up," he said, massaging his temples. He sent me one more glance before he walked out the door, and gently shut it behind him. I sank in my bed, and laid down. I laid on my side and hugged my knees against my chest, breathing heavily. This shouldn't be happening, this just shouldn't.

_Spot's P.O.V_

I stumbled upstairs and into the washroom. I splashed water in my face and did what I could to get rid of my headache. I haven't apologized to Sage properly, yet, but I couldn't do that when my head was spinning.

I felt guilty just remembering drinking so many bottles of alcohol. What was I thinking? I felt the small cuts on my feet from when I walked over the glass. I'm such a damn idiot!

I finished washing up and wobbled to my room. I changed my clothes, but I didn't feel like buttoning up my shirt, so my undershirt was in complete view, not like it matter. I kept my suspenders at my side as I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows. I tried massaging my temples again, but it only made everything worse.

My vision was quite blurry as I stumbled over to Spark's room, pounding on the door.

"What?" came Spark's voice.

"Lemme in!" I demanded. I heard something hit the floor, and stifled a laugh as the door opened. Spark rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Lemme guess," he said. "Ya wanna know what happened?" I nodded as Spot moved aside and let me in, shutting the door behind him. I had told him to always watch me when I was drunk, and then tell me what kind of stupid shit I did. I sat on Spark's bed and prepared myself for another headache.

Spark sat in the chair in the corner and waited for me to listen. I waved my hand, a gesture to start talking.

"Well," Spark started, picking up the cup of water on his nightstand. He took a sip before he continued. "When Sage got back from Manhattan, she asked where youse were, so we told 'er." I shook my head; what dumbasses.

"Go on," I said.

"Well, I followed 'er upstairs, but didn't get ta see what happened in yer room 'cause she slammed da door shut so we wouldn't hear 'er yellin. She was pretty upset ta find ya drunk." I sighed and shook my head again. I didn't like where this was going.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"Well, I hoid da two of youse talkin, and den da door started ta open, but youse shut it and tried ta get 'er to stay in there with you," Spark explained. Man she's going to hate me forever.

"Continue," I said.

"Well she said somethin to ya, and den da two of youse came outta da room. She dragged youse over to da staircase, but youse stopped 'er and turned 'er towards ya, holding on to 'er shoulders."

"What did I do? What did I say?" I wanted to know. Please God, don't let it be something I'll regret.

"Well, ya told 'er dat youse had somethin important ta say, and when she wouldn't listen to ya youse began ta shake 'er. Well, she told ya ta stop and tell 'er, and ya did…"

"What did I tell 'er?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know, but I needed to know.

"Well, uh…youse told 'er you loved 'er."

"What?" I nearly yelled. My head began to throb again, so I shut up and put my head in my hands. "Damn it!"

"Yeah, well, we ain't to da bad part yet," Spark said. "She said youse were drunk, and youse didn't know what youse were sayin. Youse got mad so youse…"

"What? What did I do?" I demanded to know.

"Youse pushed 'er down da stairs." My eyes grew wide in horror. I hurt her…again.

"I…I pushed 'er down da stairs? Oh my God I'm a bad person!" I shouted. Spark put his hand up, a motion to tell me to shut up and let him continue. I sent him a glare, but let him resume his story.

"Youse rushed down and told 'er youse were sorry, and started ta shake 'er. She pushed youse away so she could catch 'er breath, and den she noticed dat da back of 'er head was bleedin-"

"Oh my God I coulda killed 'er!" Spark sighed in frustration.

"Would youse shut up and lemme finish?" I closed my mouth as Spark continued. "She den helped youse to 'er room, and I think youse kissed 'er, I ain't sure 'cause 'er door was shut. She was beggin youse ta sleep, and I think youse finally did. Anyways, dat's all I know." I let the last bit of information sink in.

"Dat's why she was so scared of me eoilier," I said. I closed my eyes shut and groaned. "She's gonna hate me forever." Spark shrugged,

"Can I go back ta sleep now? I'm tired." I got up off of his bed and walked to the door.

"Thanks Spark," I muttered as I walked out of the room. I felt horrible. I hurt her, physically and mentally.

_Normal P.O.V_

I was walking past the staircase, when I heard a loud bang. I jumped and looked up. Spot was standing at the top of the stairs, punching the wall. I stepped back as he looked down at me. His eyes were full of sadness.

"Sage," he said, walking down the stairs. "Sage, I need ta talk to ya." I stepped away from Spot as he walked towards me.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound as angry and afraid as I was. He reached out to touch my face, but I moved out of the way. Spot flinched as he noticed my fear and let his hand drop to his side.

"Sage…I am so, so, so, so…" I tilted my head. "Sorry," he finished. I licked at the dryness of my lips and stepped back once more. Spot noticed this and his eyes filled with hurt. I cleared my throat,

"I-I have to go back to Manhattan," I said, pointing at the front door. "To go check up on Scout." Spot closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't mean ta hurt youse," he said. "Yesterday, _and_ last night." He remembered about last night? "I know it must've hoit ta see me drunk, and even more ta know dat I broke my promise, but youse jus' don't understand me. I wanna be yer 'knight in shinin armor,' but I jus' can't."

"Why?" I asked, forgetting the fear that I had felt earlier.

"Because, Sage, I'm different from dem regular guys…I ain't so good at controllin my anger. I can't stand ta hoit someone, and I can't keep a promise. I disappoint people, and as far as I know…I can't be trusted."

"Spot…" I didn't know what to say. "You don't have to be perfect…not for me."

"But I wanna be, but I can't. Dat's why I never asked ya to be my goil, 'cause I'd jus' end up hoitin ya. I'm sorry…I let ya down." I looked down at the ground, feeling my heart sink. Spot was telling me that our relationship would never work out, and that we couldn't be together.

"Okay," I said, not sure of what to say. I held back my tears. It hurt to listen to the person you loved tell you that you could never be together.

"I'm sorry, Sage," he said again. "Youse jus' don't know how sorry I am. I never meant ta hoit ya…and I can't let ya live with me bein like dat, but what I said last night was true." I gave Spot a questioning look.

"What?" I asked, staying still as Spot stepped closer.

"Do youse love me, Sage?" he asked. "Do ya?" He pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I…I…" Did I love him? I could say it in my mind, but could I say it to Spot? "I do," I finally said. Spot smiled and opened his eyes.

"Me too," he said, standing up straight. "Me too…"

"But…we can't…we can never…" Spot looked off to the side and sighed.

"Come back tonight…okay? When youse get back, come to my room." I nodded and watched Spot leave.

Was he going to give me a chance? It felt so odd telling Spot the deadly truth…my true feelings. But it hurt deeply to know that we would never work out.

I sighed deeply and walked to the front door. I pulled it open and glanced back. Well, whatever it was that he wanted, I had a feeling I was going to have the experience of a lifetime.

**Author note: I hope you guys don't take that last part the wrong way. So…quit thinking nasty thoughts and read what's gonna happen next.**

**Next Chapter: Sage gives Scout a visit, and spends the day with her.**

**Spot decides whether or not he and Sage are going to try being a couple.**

**LONG LIVE EVERYONE WHO MATTERS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: I am so so so so so sorry this didn't get posted yesterday! I tried and tried and tired but it wouldn't let me!**

I walked to Manhattan with my head down. I felt like I had lost my best friend. What if Spot and I did get together, and then broke up? It would be awkward.

I listened to the sound of yelling newsies, carrying the banner. I didn't have the heart to sell papes today, not with Scout being in the hospital and all.

I slowly made it to the hospital, and when I entered I was deafened by Scout's yelling.

"I don't care!" she yelled at Jack. "Youse jus' don't understand what I'm goin through right now!" Jack ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Would youse please calm down," he said in a soft voice. I hesitantly walked up and placed a hand on Scout's shoulder. She twirled around, but put her guard down when she noticed it was me.

"Sage!" she said, hugging me. I returned the hug.

"What's going on?" I asked as we pulled away.

"We's is arguin 'bout _Brandon_. My brother!" She sent Jack a glare.

"Oh," I said. "Is the doctor releasing you?" Scout shrugged,

"I dunno, but I wanna see Spot, and I wanna see him right now!" I shook my head,

"Spot isn't doing so good," I told her, hiding my wrist. Jack narrowed his eyes, understanding what I was saying. He opened his mouth to comment, but I shook my head.

"What's goin on? What aren't youse tellin me?" Scout demanded to know. Jack and I sent each other glances as Scout sent us glares.

"Nothin," Jack lied. He sat on her bed and patted the spot beside him. "Sit down, Scout, youse need ta calm down."

"Don't tell me ta calm down! Youse calm down! If I wanna yell, den I'll yell!" People gave Scout odd looks, but she only returned them.

"Uh, Scout, maybe you'd like to go out for awhile. You know, catch some fresh air," I suggested. Scout thought this over for a moment before nodding.

"Sounds good," she said. She turned in the direction of the doctor. "Hey doc, I'm headin out for da rest of da day, keep my bed warm!" The doctor hurried over.

"I am sorry, Miss Conlon, but you're not allowed to leave yet." Scout growled,

"I'm leavin, and I'm leavin right now damn it!" The doctor jumped and nodded as Scout held up her fists.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding up his hands. "You're free to go…there is no need for you to return, so maybe you'd like to gather your stuff." Scout grinned in triumph and ordered Jack to get her stuff.

"Wow, Scout, maybe you'd like to go easy on him. He was worried about you." Scout sighed,

"I jus' can't believe what happened ta Crutchy. Its jus' ain't fair."

"Life ain't fair," I said, mimicking her voice. Scout smiled slightly as Jack returned with her things.

"I'll carry these ta Medda's place," he said. Scout nodded and thanked him. She quickly changed and we headed out, leaving the hospital behind.

"So…what happened in Brooklyn?" she asked me.

"They haven't told you yet?"

"Nope," she replied. I shrugged and explained the fire and me rescuing Spot's life.

"Wow, I bet he feels odd now," she laughed. Her face then darkened, "I can't believe he kept everythin from me. How did he do it?" I shrugged,

"He'll have to explain that to you." I rubbed my bruised wrist, which was stupid of me. Scout grabbed my arm and looked down at the bruise in the shape of a hand.

"What happened?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing," I lied, pulling my arm away.

"Spot did it, didn't he?" I looked away, not wanting to lie.

"How do you know?" I asked. Scout sighed.

"Spot ain't one ta control his anger. He can't help it." Her voice then turned dark, "I'm gonna kill 'em!"

"It was my fault," I quickly defended the Brooklyn leader. "I was getting on his bad side, and I knew I was getting to him."

"I don't care. It ain't fair ta youse!" Scout kicked a rock on the ground and watched it skip away.

"He didn't mean to," I said.

"I know he didn't, but still…I think tha world is comin to an end. Jus' wait till I get hold of dem Harlem freaks…I'm gonna soak 'em!"

"Yeah…so am I."

Scout and I ate at Tibby's, and I explained to her of what happened last night. I felt like I needed to tell someone, and I needed to get her mind off of Crutchy. She was quite angry that Spot got drunk and pushed me down the stairs, but she soon got over it.

For the rest of the day I was with Scout. We hung out at Medda's where the others were staying, and I even learned that Kloppman was having the Lodging House rebuilt. I chatted with Scout and Race about Jack's amnesia, and Scout couldn't breath she was laughing so much.

We started to call Jack Katie, getting on his last nerve.

"I told youse, it's Jack!" Jack growled.

"Nah, I like Katie better," Scout teased. "I think it's pretty!"

"Shut up!" Jack demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, its okay, Katie," Race laughed. Jack smacked Race in the back of the head and grunted.

"It ain't Katie," he muttered.

"Aw, its okay 'Jack,'" Scout said, kissing his cheek. I was glad to see Scout being the way she use to. She wasn't brining herself down about Crutchy's death, which was good. Jack and Race kept her mind off of him most of the time.

I glanced at the grandfather clock, and was thinking about staying the night, but instantly remembered that Spot needed to see me.

"Hey, I need to go," I told Scout. Scout pouted,

"Aw, youse can always stay here," she said. I laughed,

"I can't, Spot needs to see me."

"Forget Spot, he's jus' gonna be mean to ya." I shrugged,

"Bye," I said to everyone. They all waved goodbye as I set out for Brooklyn.

It was hard to see where I was walking in the dark, and very frightening. Well, let's see, what's scarier…walking through the dark, or having Spot push you down the stairs.

I laughed as I came upon Wades' house. He insisted on us calling it the 'new Lodging House,' and we didn't even have to pay.

I crept inside, and peeked in the living room. The boys were playing a slow game of poker. I didn't see Spot, so I figured he was upstairs waiting for my return.

I said a quick hello and goodbye to the boys and departed for Spot's room. It didn't hurt too bad walking up the stairs this time, but I did feel a tinge of pain every few steps.

I crept to the end of the hall and stared at Spot's door. I could sense his presence on this inside, but I wasn't sure if he was in a good mood or not. I decided that he was and turned the knob, pushing the door open.

Spot sat on his bed, reading a novel. Interesting…Spot reading…hmmm…

He looked up, his bangs falling in his eyes. He was still dressed the same from the morning: shirt unbuttoned, bringing his undershirt into full view, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his suspenders hanging freely at his sides.

He closed the book shut and motioned for me to close the door. I did as I was told and walked deeper into the room. Spot pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he rose from the bed, and placed the book on his nightstand.

"I thought you'd never come back," he said, his eyes following me as I walked over to the window and stared out. I turned around and leaned against the windowsill.

"It's hard walking in the dark," I said, staring directly at him. He stood beside his bed, playing with the suspenders at his sides.

"Youse shouldn't have come back alone," he told me. I shrugged,

"I'm a big girl, I'm not afraid to walk alone," I said, trying my best not to make him angry. Spot smirked as he glanced around the room. I didn't know if he was avoiding eye contact or teasing me.

"I know," he said, "I jus' don't want ya to get hoit."

"Thanks," I said. It soon got silent, neither of us saying a word. Spot let his hair fall in his face as he stared intently at the floor.

"So," I started, bringing him back to reality, "what did you want?" Spot stared at the wall for a second.

"To talk," he said. I raised my eyebrows as Spot walked closer to me.

"About what?" I asked as he leaned against the wall beside me. A small smile spread across Spot's face as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Is Scout mad at me?" he changed the subject. I sighed in frustration.

"I'm wasting my time," I said, walking for the door. Spot gently grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Sage, please-"

"We aren't up here to talk about your sister," I said. Spot looked down at the ground and smiled.

"Well, at least youse ain't afraid ta argue with me again," he said. I shrugged,

"What is it you want to talk about?" I leaned back against the windowsill as I watched him pace around the room for a minute, muttering to himself.

"Listen, I know youse is probably aggravated with me right now, and I would be too, but I jus' don't know." I laughed to myself.

"You're strange," I said out of the blue. Spot stopped and gave me an odd look.

"What?" he asked.

"I said you're strange."

"Okay, we ain't here ta talk about me being strange, Miss Matthews-"

"I know, but you won't tell me what I'm up here for so why can't I tell you what I think?" Spot shook his head,

"You really are somethin." I shrugged,

"Well, I'm getting tired, so I guess I'll head off to bed."

"Wait," Spot said. I tilted my head, waiting for him to continue. "I wanna be with youse, but I don't know if you-"

"I want to be with you, too," I said, cutting him off. Spot sighed and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I saw da way you were with Art, not wantin ta hoit his feelins when he asked ya to be his goil…I jus' don't know if youse is gonna be like dat to me."

"Well, why don't you ask me and find out?" I said, in a 'duh' kind of voice. Spot licked at the dryness of his lips. I've never seen him so nervous in his life.

"I ain't good with rejection, Matthews," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then go ahead and ask me!"

"Fine! Will ya be my goil?" Spot flinched, surprised at how sudden he said that. A smile crept on my face as Spot blinked a few times.

"Come get me in three weeks and I'll tell you," I said, grinning. Spot groaned,

"Matthews!"

"I'm kidding, I'm only kidding!" I pulled Spot into a hug, and whispered in his ear: "I'd love to."

**Next Chapter: Spot and Sage are finally an "item," how will the world take to this? And how will Spot's fan club take to this?**

**Spot explains to Scout, Sage, and Jack about his and Scout's past.**

**Author note: Yay! They're finally together, give them a hand folks! And how long did it take? Oh, about a million years! Anyways: LONG LIVE SPOT…AND SAGE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note: Heya everyone, what's up? Anyways, here's this chapter!**

_I little curly haired six year old child stood beside a building, twisting an object in her hand. She obeyed her father and stayed out of the street, watching him talk to one of his closest friends._

_Not able to wait for his return, the little girl ran out into the street, light brown curls dancing in her face. She smiled brightly as she ran up to the man, tugging on his dark brown trousers._

_The man turned around, his light brown hair falling in his face. He cradled a small baby boy in his arms, smiling down at the young child._

"_Daddy!" she said, in an adorable high-pitched voice. "Can I play with this?" She held up the small pocket knife for her father to see. The man smiled sweetly and bent down to the young girl's level, holding onto his baby boy._

"_Little goils don't play with things like dis," he said, taking the pocket knife and securing it in his pocket. The young girl smiled, sowing off her teeth. She looked down at her baby brother and smiled once more. "Didn't I tell youse ta stay outta da street, young lady?" her father asked. She little girl giggled and pushed her curls out of her face._

"_Yes you did," she said._

"_So why are youse in da street?"_

"_Because you left me alone and I got scared." Her father smiled and pecked her cheek._

"_Go back ova there; I'll be back in a minute."_

"_Okay," the little girl said, skipping back over to the sidewalk. She picked up a stick and swung it around like a sword. Her small skirt rhythmically moved with her body as she twirled around a few times and ran into someone._

"_Be careful," came a calm, relaxing voice. The little girl looked up and smiled at her mother._

"_Mommy!" the girl shrieked, wrapping her tiny arms around her mother's legs. Everything became blurry as the mother's face came into view._

_Her blonde hair hung freely against her shoulders, but her face wasn't visible as everything became more blurry._

I opened my eyes to be greeted by the sun's bright rays. I blinked a few times, the memory of my dream playing over and over again in my head. The woman looked so familiar, but then again I wasn't quite too sure.

I rose from my bed and yawned as I searched the closet for something clean to wear. I shrugged as I found something suitable and quickly washed up and changed.

Chance gave a small bark as he followed me out the door and into the kitchen. I cut up an apple and placed the pieces on the floor. I then ate a small breakfast, trying to think of what to do today.

I ran a hand through my hair as I heard the boys waking to the fresh, new day. I heard groans as the early risers strode into the kitchen, complaining about not getting enough sleep.

Skip gave me a grin as he bent down and patted Chance on the head.

"G'mornin," he said, tipping his hat.

"Morning," I said, pouring water into a bowl and lying it down on the floor. Dice threw an apple in the air and caught it with his other hand. He took a big bite and gave us his usual cheesy grin.

"So, are youse up ta sellin today?" Skip asked as he fixed up some breakfast for himself. I shrugged,

"I don't know. I kind of want to head over to Manhattan today to see how Scout is holding up."

"Yeah, well, ya better be careful 'cause people is gonna give ya a hard time 'bout Spot. Youse know with you bein his goil and all," Skip said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Words gets around fast," was all Skip said as he left the kitchen. I sighed as I did the same and walked into the fairly sized living room. I hadn't had time to observe it, so I took this opportunity to do so.

The walls were coated in a rich red, giving it the usual welcoming look. It had a wooden boarder, and had a couch sitting in the middle with a few chairs surrounding it. There was a fireplace in front of the couch which looked as if it had never been lit. There were various pictures here and there, but they weren't of Wades' family. They were paintings of rivers, trees, and other nature like stuff.

I smiled as I felt someone standing behind me. I turned around and smiled at Spot and Spark.

"Mornin," Spot greeted me, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Morning," I said to both of them. Spark tipped his hat and sat on the sofa, Spot following suit.

"So what's the plan today?" I asked, leaning against the door frame. Spot shrugged,

"Sell papes and den come back here and lounge around." I rolled my eyes,

"Sounds fun," I said sarcastically. "Well, have fun selling, I'm going over to Manhattan to talk to your," I glanced at Spark, "sister." Spot raised his eyebrows,

"How is she doin?"

"Better than usual." Spot sighed and rose to his feet. He lazily pulled the suspenders over his shoulders and finished buttoning up his shirt. She pulled on his hat and walked towards me.

"Well youse ain't goin alone," he told me. He held his cane tightly at his side and walked for the door.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him. Spot shrugged,

"Ain't hungry. C'mon." He opened the door and let me go out first, shutting it gently behind him. He walked by my side, looking directly ahead of him. He didn't seem to want to make eye contact with me, which made me feel a bit weird. I shrugged it off as we walked by a few people, some eyeing us suspiciously.

I gave a man an odd look as he glanced at Spot and I, but did a double take. When I brought my eyes back forward I nearly jumped ten feet as a few homeless boys blocked our way.

"Spot Conlon," one said, crossing his arms over his chest. He had dirt clinging to his body and clothes, and he needed to wash his hair badly.

"James Porter," Spot said in a much icier voice than I thought he'd use. The boys glanced at each other, smirking.

"I hear da rumor goin around dat youse gotta sistah." Phew, thank God it isn't about me.

"So?" Spot said, never taking his eyes off the boy.

"So, I hear its Jack Kelly's goil."

"So?" Spot repeated. The boy grunted and sent Spot a glare.

"So, what are youse? Da protective brudder?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering what these boys wanted.

"Maybe," Spot said. "What's it to ya?" The boy narrowed his eyes, and then looked at me like he had just noticed me.

"Ah," he said, smiling mischievously. I looked up at Spot to see he still contained that serious face. "And I supposed dis is Spot Conlon's goil? I hoid dem rumors too." I bit my lip, wondering if Spot was ashamed to call me his girl in public. Spot raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. For a minute Spot was silent, not saying a word. I looked down at the ground, trying to hide my disappointment. He was ashamed…

"Yeah, she is." I shot my head up instantly and couldn't help but to smile at Spot. James chuckled and circled me, looking me up and sound. I sent him a glare as he nodded in approval.

"Nice," he said, rubbing his chin. "Very nice. Innocent lookin, but dat's okay. So, when yer finished with 'er can I have 'er?" My eyes widened in surprise, and I saw fire in Spot's eyes as he gripped his cane tighter.

Before I knew it Spot's cane came in contact with the side of James' head, sending him to the ground. He groaned and looked up at Spot as little blood seeped out the new wound.

"I is only gonna say dis once and only once. Youse ever think 'bout touchin me goil den not only will I soak ya, I'll kill ya!" Spot's voice held so much venom that I even felt a tint of fear rise in me. "Ya hear?" Spot asked, directing the question to all of the boys.

They all nodded, eyes wide with fear.

"Y-Yes, Spot," one said, his hands shaking. Spot looked down at James. James nodded and quickly apologized to me as he scrambled to his feet.

"Good." Spot pushed James out of his way and the boys moved willingly. I followed Spot, holding in my laughter. I soon caught up with Spot, and walked silently beside him. I glanced around, watching more people walk by us, and caught a couple of people whispering, pointing at Spot and I.

What? It isn't like we are getting married! Spot glared at a couple of people who decided to give me looks…looks in which I didn't want to see. So Spot instinctively slipped his arm around my shoulders, giving out living proof that I was officially "off limits." I smiled at this and wrapped my arm around his waist as we crossed the Brooklyn Bridge.

We soon came upon the Medda's place. It was like a second house, like Wades'. Spot and I pulled away from each other as he opened the door and let me enter first.

The first thing I saw was Race running up to me, nearly knocking me down as he hugged me.

"I missed youse!" he shouted.

"Uh…" I said. Race grinned and pulled away, and then looked at Spot.

"Heya Brandon!" he said, spitting into his hand and holding it out to the Brooklyn leader. Spot narrowed his eyes and smacked Race in the head.

I grinned as a familiar newsgirl walked into the room. She grinned when she saw us and gave me a quick hug. She then noticed her brother. She crossed her arms over her chest and sent him a glare.

"What are youse doin here?" she asked.

"I can go wherever I want, whether youse want me around or not."

"Well den go jump off a bridge!" Scout said.

"Wouldn't ya rather push me off?"

"Gladly! Go stand in front of a bridge!"

"Why don't youse jus' bang yer head against da wall, there might be more damage youse can put to yer brain!" Spot said.

"Shows how much youse know, I did dat last night!"

"We should go ahead and put ya in da Asylum!" Spot came up with.

"Go to hell!"

"When I'm around youse, I'm in hell!" I rolled my eyes and stepped between the feuding siblings.

"You two are aggravating!" I said, sighing in frustration. The two looked at me, and then glared at each other.

"She started it," Spot muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. I shook my head,

"Spot, maybe you should explain everything to Scout." Spot stared at me for a second before looking at his sister.

"She won't listen," he said.

"Well everything youse ever told me was a lie, so why should I listen?" Jack soon entered the room.

"Hey everyone," he said. He then noticed the two angry siblings. "Whoa, what's happenin in here? And do I wanna be apart of it?"

"Spot was just getting ready to explain everything to Scout," I said, eyeing the two. Race blinked a few times.

"Oh boy, a story!" he cheered, punching the air.

"A story dat youse ain't gonna hear, get lost!" Spot said. Race pouted as he left the room.

"Fine, I'll go ask Mush ta tell me a story!" I laughed as I turned to Jack.

"Is there anywhere we can…do this in private?" Jack grinned and motioned for us to follow him. We did as we were told, but the two siblings stayed apart, standing on either side of me. Scout glanced over at Spot and sent him a glare.

"Go away, Spot, I wanna talk to me best friend, alone! Besides, youse can go talk ta Jack!" Scout yanked on my right arm, pulling me over to her.

"Owe," I said, pulling my arm away.

"No," Spot said, "I don't wanna walk with Jacky-boy; I wanna walk with me goil." He draped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me towards him.

"What?" Scout asked, eyes wide. "You guys are togedder? Ew, Spot, dat's like datin yer sistah!" Scout once again pulled on my arm, yanking me away from Spot. I groaned.

"Hey, she can be a 'sistah' ta youse, be she's me goil!" I was then pulled back over to Spot.

"Well youse can spend da rest of yer life with 'er, I barely get ta see yer!" And, once again, believe it or not, I was pulled back over to Spot.

"Stop it!" I demanded. "I'm not a rag doll! I'm walking with Jack!" I then walked away from the two, and walked alongside of Jack who merely laughed. Spot and Scout crossed their arms over their chests and looked away from each other.

"My arms hurt," I whined, causing Jack to laugh harder.

"Ah, too bad youse got in da middle of dis." I shrugged,

"They need to get over it and accept the fact that they are siblings!" We soon came upon our destination, which was the roof of the building.

"Okay," I said, turning to Spot and Scout. "Spot, I think its time for you to…explain everything." Spot sighed and sat on the edge of the building, looking off into the distance. I sat beside him, and when he didn't talk I pushed on his shoulder.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes, Spot dearest," I said in a sarcastic tone, "you must tell the truth." Jack chuckled as Scout sat on the ground, grumbling to herself. Jack took a seat beside her as Spot began.

"Well, after Scout was born, and we found out she was a goil, fadder didn't want a goil, so mudder had ta give 'er up. She didn't want ta put 'er in da orphanage, so she gave 'er to our aunt, who Scout thought was 'er mudder. After 'bout a few years livin with 'er, our aunt had our cousin, Danny, who Scout thought was 'er brother. Well, mudder said I wasn't allowed ta tell Scout, ever. So I had ta pretend ta be 'er cousin. Our aunt's last name was McCoy, so Scout automatically became a McCoy, because it would be too suspicious if she went by Conlon. When I turned twelve, our mudder, our real mudder, died from pneumonia." Everyone switched their gaze to me.

"What?" I asked, shrugging. Spot stared at me intently, his eyes softer than usual. He soon smiled and continued.

"After mudder's death, fadder fled New York, leavin me alone in da streets with no money or roof ova me head 'cause he sold da house. Scout and I were pretty close back den, so she was always visiting, and when she had heard dat I was livin on da streets, she talked ta me 'bout becomin a newsy, 'cause 'er best friend, Jack Kelly, was a newsy. So I did, I lived in da Lodging House and sold papes every mornin. After awhile, Scout stopped comin by, so I went ova ta Manhattan ta see why, and dey said 'er and Danny ran away 'cause their parents didn't like dem. Well, turns out she was livin with Kelly, and sold papes with 'em. So I was fine with dat, 'cause I loined ta trust Kelly. But after awhile Scout became a bit of a trouble maker, and 'er and Danny were always bein sent to da refuge, but it only lasted for like a day or two. Until one day dey were sent for a total of six months, 'cause dey is stupid! So den da strike came up, yadda yadda yadda, youse get da picture. So now it all leads up ta here."

Everything remained quiet as the information sunk in.

"Is our fadder still alive?" Scout asked, her voice hoarse. Spot shrugged,

"Don't know, I ain't hoid from him."

"Why didn't he want a goil?" Jack asked.

"'Cause he was a jackass, why else?" Spot responded. Scout wiped at her eyes.

"So, the woman dat I thought was my aunt was really my mudder?" Spot nodded, still staring off into the distance. Scout rose from the ground and walked up to her brother. "I always wondered why our names were so alike…" Spot shrugged,

"We don't have names," he simply said.

"Yeah we do, Brandon. Youse know, it's a good thing I named ya Spot, 'cause Brandon is too…goody-goody for ya," Scout said.

"Why did ya have ta name me Spot?"

"Oh, Spot is such a manly name," I said, laughing slightly.

"Well, Brandon, youse reminded me of my old dog Fluffy. Fluffy always had one little 'spot' on his back." Spot sent Scout a glare.

"Shut up, Britton," he said.

"Hey, Scout, who named you?" I asked, referring to her 'creative' nickname.

"Racetrack," Scout laughed. I laughed slightly as Scout and Spot engaged in a small hug, a very small hug.

"Youse know, Sage is a newsy now and she ain't got a nickname," Scout said. Spot shrugged,

"I'm use ta callin 'er Sage, it's good enough for me." I smiled as everyone nodded.

"Yeah, Sage suits ya fine," Jack said. I shook my head,

"Can we get the attention off of my name?"

"Sure we can, what's with youse and Spot?" Scout asked. Spot and I shared a glance.

"Youse can wait a few years after we's is married." Spot then turned to me, "she still won't ever find out 'cause she's stupid like dat." I blushed at the thought of marriage. Especially when Spot was bringing it up.

But one thing lurked my mind the whole day…the dream.

**Next Chapter: Sage has another awkward dream about this family, and soon finds out who it is.**

**A fight breaks out between two of the newsies over jealousy…cough Spot and Art cough**

**Author note: I was gonna break this up into two chapters, but I owe you guys…so…yeah. LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note: Hey, glad you guys liked the last chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

After a few more hours of chatting with Scout and Jack, Spot and I departed for Brooklyn. It was good to have Spot and Scout talking again, I mean, they are siblings.

I wish I had a sibling; well, I did…but…

I tore my thoughts away from Sam as we made our way back to Wades'. Many of the boys were done now, and were sitting around the house, finding their own entertainment.

One of the younger boys begged for the older ones to let him play a game of poker, but they wouldn't let him.

"It's okay Owl," I said, smiling at his nickname. "You and I can play a game of cards later on tonight." The young nine-year-old grinned and blushed.

"Okay," he nodded. The boys named him Owl because of his big, brown eyes; they were gorgeous! I then watched Spot walk up the stairs and into his room, not even sparing anyone a glance.

I raised my eyebrows and decided to follow him. I walked up the stairs and to Spot's room. I didn't feel like knocking, so I just opened the door.

"Spot?" I said, walking in. Spot turned around from the window and gave me a questioning look. Okay, something was wrong.

"What's bothering you?" I asked, sitting on his bed. Spot resumed looking out the window.

"Nothin," he said carelessly. I pushed the hair out of my eyes and picked up the book on his nightstand. I opened it and flipped through the pages. I then shrugged and set it back down onto the nightstand and picked up Spot's slingshot.

"Teach me," I said out of the blue. Spot turned around and leaned against the windowsill.

"Teach ya what?" he asked. I held up the slingshot,

"How to use one of these things." Spot smirked and shoved his hands into is pockets.

"Alright," he said, "but ya gotta have good aim." I smiled and pulled on the rubber band part of the slingshot. I then let it go and it snapped in the air. I shrugged and laid it back down on the nightstand.

"When can I learn?" I asked, lying down on his bed and closing my eyes.

"Soon," Spot replied before I fell asleep.

_A small, two year old boy crawled through the house, the little curly haired girl following him. The baby bumped its bald head against the table and began to cry._

"_Uh-oh, Daddy!" the little girl called. "Daddy, mommy, come quick!" The handsome man ran into the room and scooped the baby up into his arms, trying to sooth his baby. A blonde woman then entered the room, wiping her hands on a towel._

"_Aw, what happened?" she asked, taking the boy and slightly bouncing him up and down._

"_He hit his head," the little girl said, wrapping her arms around her father's leg. The mother kissed her son's head and smiled down at him. "Daddy, I wanna go outside to watch the newsies!"_

"_Not right now, go wash up," the little girl's father said. The little girl sighed and walked off._

_The woman looked so familiar...who could she be? She turned around and walked back into the kitchen, carrying her son with her._

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot walked downstairs after Sage fell asleep, wanting to leave her alone. He found a couple of his newsies playing poker, and soon joined in.

Spot could feel someone's eyes on him, and looked over near the corner of the room to see Art, sending him dirty looks.

Spot raised his eyebrows and laid down his cards.

"Somethin wrong, Gregory?" he asked Art. Art made a face at hearing his first name.

"As a matter of face there is, Brandon," Art shot back. Spot got to his feet, eyes blazing with fire. He stormed over to Art.

"Well, den what's wrong?" he asked in a vicious voice. Art turned around and walked into the foyer, leaving Spot. "Hey, I'm talkin ta youse!" Spot ran after Art and grabbed his arm firmly, pulling him around. Art took this chance and shoved Spot away from him.

"Youse is a backstabber!" he screamed. Spot growled,

"What in da hell is youse talkin 'bout?"

"Youse knew I liked Sage!"

"Yeah, and it didn't woik out!" Spot shouted, keeping his voice low enough so he didn't wake his girl.

"Youse only wanna be with 'er 'cause she's innocent! Youse always have ta take what we want! She deserves better den you!" Spot narrowed his eyes.

"Apparently youse know nothin of Sage, 'cause if youse did den you'll know dat we is close."

"Well youse got too close, Conlon!" Spot shook his head and turned around to leave, but Art turned him back around and brought his fist to Spot's jaw. Spot stumbled backwards into the wall. Without warning he threw his own punch at Art, and in no time a fight broke loose.

"Youse'll only hoit 'er!" Art said, trying to dodge Spot's punch.

"I ain't ever hoit 'er on purpose!" Spot yelled back, catching Art's fist.

"Youse knew I loved 'er!" Spot growled,

"Youse don't know what love is!"

"No, youse don't know what it is!" Art yelled.

"Yeah I do, love is asleep in my room right now!" Spot yelled back. Art flinched at his words, but soon got over it and tried to kick Spot.

"All youse wanna do is sleep with 'er, and den you'll act like she didn't exist!"

"She exist to me more den you'll ever know!" Now most of the newsies were watching the fight with interest, cheering.

"Youse stole 'er from me!"

"She didn't want youse!"

_Normal P.O.V_

I opened my eyes as the screaming outside of Spot's room increased. I blinked my eyes a few times before rising from the bed. Spot wasn't in the room, so I figured he was probably downstairs.

I walked out of the room and stopped as I heard cheering and screaming. I walked to the stairs, and stared down at the two fighting newsies.

One was Art and the other was…Spot?

"Oh my God!" I said, running down the steps and pushing the newsies out of my way.

"Stop it, stop it right now!" I shouted, holding onto Spot's arm before he had the chance to punch Art. Spot looked down at me with surprise, but lowered his arm.

"Sage," Art and Spot said in unison.

"What in the hell is going on here?" I asked, stepping in between the two. All of the newsies gave each other glances as Spot and Art stayed silent. "Well?"

"Jus' a disagreement," Spot said.

"No, I want the truth!" I demanded.

"Youse pick," Art said suddenly.

"Pick what?" I asked in annoyance.

"Youse pick which one of us youse wanna be with?" he asked. I looked at Art as if he had lost his mind. I looked from Art to Spot, who was also looking at Art weirdly.

"Wait, you want me to pick whose girl I want to be?" I asked. Art nodded, and Spot sighed in frustration.

"Dumbass," he said under his breath. Wow, they're fighting over me. I laughed slightly, making everyone give me odd looks.

"Art, I already told you no," I said. "And…I told Spot yes. So chances are I'm going to pick him," I said. Spot smirked in triumph.

"B-but…why would youse choose him? He ain't gonna treat ya right." I glanced up at Spot who crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Art.

"There are just some things that you wouldn't understand." I then turned around and grabbed Spot's hand, dragging him upstairs. The boys began to talk amongst themselves as I made Spot sit on his bed. I dabbed at the blood on the side of his lip with a cloth. Spot relaxed at my touch.

"Fighting won't solve anything," I said, cleaning his other scratches. Spot shrugged,

"Told ya I can't hold in my anger." I laughed as I threw the cloth away and kissed Spot's cheek.

"You and Scout are so much alike," I said, standing up and staring down at him.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Spot said. He stretched out on his bed and put his arms behind his head. It was dark outside, and I figured it was getting late.

"Well, I guess I better go to sleep," I said, standing up to leave.

"No," Spot said, sitting up. "Stay in here with me." I laughed,

"What, scared of the dark?"

"Oh yeah, its very frightening." I laughed once more,

"Sorry, you have to face your fears," I said, smiling. Spot gave a defeated sigh and pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Okay, but da monsters are gonna eat me." I shrugged,

"Too bad for you." I walked for the door and said goodnight before leaving. Once my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

"_Aw, daddy do I have to?" the little girl asked staring up at the school building._

"_Yeah, you do. C'mon sweetheart." Her father escorted her inside and said his goodbyes before returning back to his house where his wife and child wait._

"_Your brother-in-law just came by," his wife said as she lifted up a few boxes and sat them on the table. The man wrinkled his eyebrows,_

"_What for?" His wife picked up an envelope from table and held it out to him._

"_He brought this by." The man took the envelope and opened it, scanning over the leader._

"_It's a letter from my sistah."_

"_Really? Why doesn't she just walk over here and talk to you?" the woman asked, walking over to her husband and peering over his shoulder at the letter._

"_Dunno," he said, glancing at her. "It doesn't say much, jus' a few things here and there." He folded the letter back up and placed it back down onto the table. He turned to his wife and gave her a sweet kiss._

"_C'mon, Sage," he said, taking her hand and escorting her out the door._

**Next Chapter: Scout brings over a new newsy to the Brooklyn Lodging House.**

**Author note: Hope you guys liked it! LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author note: Ello everyone, I guess I should go ahead and post this chapter.**

I awoke with a sudden jolt and stared up at my ceiling for a few minutes. The woman…it was me. Was it about my future? I rubbed my head and glanced over at the window. It was early in the morning, but not too early.

I rose from bed and stretched, yawning in the process. Nobody was up yet so I took that opportunity and washed up.

After about thirty minutes of scrubbing my head and cleaning my body, I changed and walked into the kitchen.

I slowly fed Chance and ate a small breakfast. It was still early, so the boys were still sleeping.

I crept upstairs to Spot's room and peaked in. There was a lump on his bed, so apparently he was still asleep. I walked over to his bed and pulled the sheets away from his face.

His hair fell loosely in his eyes, as always, and he was wearing his undershirt, and I suppose his trousers as well.

His chest rose and fell slowly as he shifted in his bed. It was about time for the boys to wake up, so why not go ahead and wake up their leader?

Spot was known to not want to get out of bed. You should shake, yell, and poke him all day, but he wouldn't get out of bed. You could even push him off the bed and he'd probably still be asleep on the floor.

I bet you could pour water on him, and he'd take that as his daily wash. I laughed at the thought of pouring water on Spot.

Let's see, how to wake him. I glanced around the room, and decided that there was no way to wake him unless it was free will. I shrugged and got closer to Spot's face.

"Spot," I said softly. Spot's lift curled up into a smile, but he was still asleep. "Spot," I said again, shaking his shoulder. Still, he was asleep.

I groaned and then grinned. I leaned in closer to Spot and gently, yet very slightly, kissed his lips. Spot's eyes shot open when I quickly pulled away.

"Good Morning," I said, giving him an innocent smile. Spot blinked a few times.

"So, da great Sage Matthews found a way ta wake me up," Spot said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Sure did," I said. "But next time I'll have Spark do it." Spot chuckled and shook his head.

"Dat won't wake me up, dat'll kill me!" I shrugged,

"Too bad because he's doing it tomorrow." Spot had a fake look of horror on his face.

"Dat's worse den havin a bunch of monsters eat ya."

"Ah, speaking of monsters, you still seem to be alive." Spot laid back down in his bed and yawned,

"Yup, dey all ran away when I told 'em I was goin ta soak 'em." I grinned as Spot put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

"Going to sleep?" I asked.

"Youse bet."

"Aw come on; don't make me get Spark in here!" I threatened.

"I'm up, I'm up," Spot said, pushing the sheets away from him. He groggily rose from the bed and walked to the wooden dresser. He pulled on the second one and searched through his 'massive' pile of shirts. He had what, four, five?

He pulled one out and went to the third one, probably where he keeps his 'massive' pile of trousers. I laughed to myself as I laid down on Spot's bed, watching as he pulled out the exact same pair of pants he was wearing. He must really love brown pants.

He grinned at me as he left the room to wash up. I stared up at the ceiling, listening to the other boys wake up.

"Heya Sage," came a voice from the doorway. I looked up and smiled at Splinter.

"Hey," I said.

"Watchya doin?"

"Waiting for Spot," I said.

"Sellin today?"

"Don't know." Splinter shrugged as he left for the washroom.

About twenty or so minutes later, Spot walked back in the room, his hair soaking wet. He had a towel around his shoulders. He put it on his head and dried off his hair. He then pulled the towel off to reveal wet, curly hair.

It looked a bit odd on Spot, but then again cute. He combed out his hair as he grabbed his hat and cane.

His hair was drying pretty quick I had to say. Spot turned to me,

"Ready," he said. I smiled as I rose from his bed and followed him out his door. We walked down the steps, and he held the front door open for me. I thanked him as I walked out to be greeted by the crowded streets of Brooklyn.

Spot walked out after me, but his eyes landed on something – or someone – walking our way.

"Scout," Spot said, putting his cane in his belt loop and walking down the steps to stand beside me.

"Heya Sage, Spot, how's it goin?"

"Pretty good," I said, grinning. Scout smiled and glanced at the person standing beside her.

"I have someone I want youse ta meet, Spot."

"Hey, dis ain't one of those 'try ta get yer brother outta a relationship with yer friend' thing is it?" I laughed at the way Spot said it. Spot smirked as Scout shook her head,

"Nope, she wants ta be a Brooklyn newsy. Originally from Manhattan; meet Poet." Scout pointed to the girl beside her, and took off her cabby hat.

She had waist length, curly blonde hair, and gorgeous emerald green eyes. She was wearing yellow suspenders and a pink shirt, and her trousers were about the same color as Spot's.

"So what do youse want me ta do 'bout it?" Spot asked. I elbowed his side and grinned at the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Sage Matthews," I said, with a small wave. "And this arrogant bastard here is Spot Conlon." She probably already knew that considering she was from Manhattan.

"Hey," she said with a slight shrug.

"Poet here writes poetry," Scout said, slinging her arm over Poet's shoulder. Poet rolled her eyes.

"No, really?" she said. I laughed as Spot sighed in frustration.

"We ain't got room," he said flatly.

"What? Of course we have room!" I said, glaring at Spot. "She can share a room with me."

"Yer room only has one bed," Spot said, rolling his eyes.

"So? I'm sure Wades can spare a few extra beds. I mean, this is the new Lodging House for now." Spot shook his head,

"We don't need goil newsies. Dey only get in tha way." I sent Spot an icy stare.

"Oh, so I get in the way?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Spot stepped back, holding his hands up.

"Uh, no, not youse…I, uh, mean when da udder goils lived with us when youse weren't around…dey, uh, got in da way."

"I don't care what you say, Spot Conlon; Poet is staying!"

"Hey, I thought I was tha leader 'round here!" Spot whined.

"Nah," I said. "I am." I gave Spot a grin as he looked confused.

"Why don't you let girls be newsies?" I asked. "They're just as smart as boys." Spot sighed,

"'Cause…I said so."

"Yeah, well, I say there can be girls," I protested.

"And I say there can't." I tilted my head.

"Oh yeah? Okay then, goodbye," I said, starting to walk away. Spot caught my arm,

"Hey, hey, hey," he said. "I was jus' kiddin. If it makes ya happy da goil can stay." I grinned triumphantly.

"Come on, ladies," I said, motioning for Scout and Poet to follow me. "And Spot."

We walked inside to find the other newsies sitting around, getting ready to leave. They all eyed the new girl, wondering who she was. We walked to my room.

"Let's see," I started. "Spot, are you sure there isn't an extra room?" Spot looked around innocently.

"Maybe," he said.

"Spot," I warned.

"Fine, there is one jus' down da hall."

"Show us." Spot led the way down the hall and opened the door to another room. It looked nice and cozy, almost like mine.

"Nice," Scout said. "Watchya think, Poet?"

"I like it," Poet said, observing the room. Spot stared at the wall, muttering to himself.

"What was that?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothin," Spot said.

"Well, I guess I better go," Scout said, thrusting her hands in her pockets.

"You're welcome to stay," I said. Scout shrugged,

"Youse know, Spot youse should make Sage here head of the Brooklyn newsgoils. I mean, youse gotta be nearly da only place who barely has any newsgoils."

"Yeah Spot, I'd be a better leader than you," I joked.

"Quit pickin on me!" Spot said. I grinned and leaned on Spot, slipping my arm around his waist.

"Why? It's fun." Scout chuckled as Spot smirked. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'll think 'bout it," he said. "Now leave," he told his sister.

"Fine, fine; I'm gone." We walked with Scout back outside, Poet following. "Bon voyage!" Scout said as she headed back to Brooklyn.

"Come on Spotty-boy," I said, copying the way Spot always called Jack 'Jacky-boy." "We got papes to sell." Spot chuckled as we headed to the distribution center, arm in arm, Poet following.

Since the distribution center was just down the road, it didn't take too long to get there. Spot and I quickly bought our papes and headed out into the streets. I looked back at Poet as she bought her papes, and headed in a different direction. I hope she knows her way around. I shrugged as Spot and I parted, going our separate ways.

I called out the headlines, and noticed two girls watching me. I uneasily sold a few more papes, and found them glaring at me.

After a few more minutes, I saw them leave, heading over to Spot.

**Next Chapter: Spot makes Sage leader of the newsgirls.**

**Girls become newsies in Brooklyn, and one has her eyes especially on Spot Conlon.**

**Author note: Sorry this is so late; I've been a bit stressed lately. LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author note: Be proud that I am devoted to this story, I'm not usually so attached to writing…surprising, I know.**

I watched as the rough looking girls approached Spot, flaunting their "look." I narrowed my eyes as I uneasily sold another pape, keeping an eye on the girls.

One girl started laughing and touched Spot's arm, making him raise his eyebrows. She flipped her hair and smiled, batting her eyelashes. She had straight dark brown hair to midwaist, and she had dark green eyes. She was wearing dark blue trousers, a light blue shirt, and brown suspenders.

I then observed the next girl. She had pitch black hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing black trousers, a gray shirt, and black suspenders. Her hair hung in her face as she held a frown.

I felt heat rise into my cheeks as the brown headed girl got close to Spot, whispering in his ear. Spot chuckled and said something back to her, making her burst out laughing again. I rolled my eyes as I sold another pape, shoving it into the man's hands.

After I finished selling, I noticed the girls were still bothering Spot, so I decided to ruin their little party. I stormed over and gave Spot a smile, and crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the girls.

"Hey, Spot," I said.

"Hey," he said, his eyes lighting up at my appearance. The brown haired girl looked me up and down with disgust and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who is she?" she asked. Spot didn't notice the awkward tension,

"Dis here is da leader of da Brooklyn newsgoils," he said, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"What?" I said, giving him an odd look.

"I decided dat there should be more goil newsies here in Brooklyn, so I put youse in charge of 'em." I smiled,

"How very generous of you."

"Yup, and these two goils right here wanna be newsies." I turned my eyes over to the girls and blinked.

"Tha names Tammy Jones, but I go by Racer," the brown haired girl said. "And dis here is Beth Mitchell, but she goes by Gloom." I looked at the girls for a second.

"Well, it's up ta youse, Sage. Can dey be newsies or what?" Spot asked, leaning on me a bit. I sighed,

"Sure, why not?" Racer gave a fake grin.

"Where is da Lodging House?" she asked. "And what're da rules?"

"Well, youse gotta pay a dime a night ta stay at da Lodging House, and we's wake up at seven ta go sell papes," Spot explained. "But right now we's ain't got many beds, so we'll hafta talk ta Wades 'bout dat. And da Lodging House is dat way, first house to da left. Our udder one burnt down, so dat one is a temporary Lodging House." Racer nodded and grinned at Gloom. After blowing Spot a kiss goodbye, Racer and Gloom left, walking in the direction of the Lodging House.

For the rest of the morning Spot and I ate at the restaurant while he explained everything about being a leader. I listened closely, not wanting to miss a thing.

"Oh, so do I get a cane too?" I joked. Spot grinned,

"If ya want. Its fun hittin people with hit." I laughed as we rose from the table and walked back to the Lodging House. On the way Spot and I stopped at Wades' house and talked to him about getting extra beds. Wades agreed and promised to have some beds by tonight.

Once we got back to the Lodging House, I could already sense Racer and Gloom. We walked in to be greeted with a lot of "hellos."

I noticed Poet sitting beside one of Spot's newsies, Hart. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was very handsome. I haven't really talked to him much, though. Poet looked up and I grinned, waving. She smiled and waved back, motioning for me to come over.

I left Spot's side and walked over to the table Poet and Hart were sitting at.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Hey," the two said in unison.

"Making friends already?" I asked Poet with a slight laugh. Poet blushed and bit her lip.

"She won't talk ta me," Hart whined, pouting. I smiled,

"I wonder why."

"So, I hear dat youse are leader of us newsgoils now," Poet says, smiling.

"Yup, but I'm not as bad as Spot." Poet and Hart laughed. Poet looked away from Hart, who groaned.

"Why won't youse talk ta me?" he asked. Hart looked at me, "Sage, why won't she talk ta me?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked, putting my hair behind my ears. Poet ignored Hart's plead to talk to her, and began to scribble down on a piece of paper.

I then noticed Racer and Gloom walking in the room, and Racer immediately walked over to Spot. I scrunched up my nose in disgust as she sat in the chair beside him, getting real close. She put her hand on his arm as he held up his cards. Poet noticed the evil glares I was sending Racer.

"Maybe youse should tell 'er ta back off," she said.

"Well, why tell her when I can just hurt her?" Poet laughed and wrote a few more things down on the paper in front of her.

"I hate people like 'er," Poet said. "Dey is always stealin goil's men."

"Yeah, well, if she doesn't get away from mine then I'm going to bury her underground with her head sticking out and run over her with a horse!" Poet laughed harder.

"Ah, I could only imagine. Mind if I help yer torture of pain?"

"Don't mind at all." Poet and I laughed as I noticed Racer get closer and closer to Spot. Spot moved away from her, trying to finish the game of poker he was playing with his boys.

"Are ya goin ta do somethin?" Poet asked.

"Well, I can always break her nose." _Just like Madison… _I grinned at the image of Madison's broken nose. It was a funny look. Racer's lips were about an inch away from Spot, and I immediately stood up, causing my chair to fall over and Racer to jump about ten feet into the air. Poet grinned and watched me. Racer looked over at me and noticed the fire in my eyes, giving me an odd/disgusted look. She then looked from me to Spot.

Ha, she must think I have a little crush on Spot. I rolled my eyes and picked up my chair, sitting back down.

"Dang, I was hopin ta see a fight," Poet laughed. I ran a hand through my hair and decided that it'd be better if I just go over there. I said goodbye to Poet and walked over to Spot, sitting on the other side of him.

"Hey," I said, grinning. Spot's smile widened when he saw me,

"Hey." I looked over his shoulder at his cards and squinted. I wasn't quite too sure how to play, because Scout and Race were bad teachers. I knew what the cards were, but what did they all mean? Racer glared at me and scooted her chair closer to Spot, if it were physically possible. Their knees were touching, and I could tell that Spot was uncomfortable.

Racer rested her head in her hand and giggled at Spot, leaning into him.

"Personal space," Spot said, pushing her off of him. I held in my laugh as Racer sighed and sat up straight, but stayed close to Spot.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, when are we going back to Manhattan?" I asked Spot. Spot shrugged,

"I dunno. Why, miss Scout?"

"Always," I said, grinning. Spot smirked and continued playing his game. For the rest of the night I stayed at his side, but not as close as Racer was. I respected Spot's space, unlike that stupid witch. Spot continued to tell her the back off, and she continued to annoy him. Wades brought over some beds and lined them up in one of the empty rooms.

After the game was over, everyone decided it was time to go to bed. Spot rose from his chair. Racer stood too, looping her arm in with Spot's and dragging him with her, talking at a fast speed. I stared, angry as ever. Spot was extremely uncomfortable, trying to pry his arm away from the stupid little bitch.

Racer asked Spot where her room was, and I followed as Spot showed her. We walked into a room where Wades put the beds. Gloom stared, frowning as usual and walked to one of the beds. Racer giggled.

"Thank you, Spot," she said, batting her eyelashes. Spot shrugged and turned towards me. He smiled,

"Come see me?" he asked. I smiled back and nodded as he left the room. Once Spot left the room, Racer turned to me.

"So, youse is tha leader here?"

"Yup," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Racer was taller than me, at least two inches taller than me. She hovered over my, eyes blazing.

"Listen, I know youse have a little crush on da _real _leader, also known as Spot Conlon, but I'm warnin youse…stay away from him. He's mine." I clenched my fist, getting ready to show this girl who she was messing with, but kept my calm.

"I have to go see Spot now," I said.

"I don't think so," Racer said, cracking her knuckles. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, you think you can beat me?" Racer raised her fist and tried to punch me, but I easily caught it in my hand. I gripped it tightly and began to twist her arm in a position it should be in. Racer's eyes went wide.

"I'm the leader around here, and no weakling like you is going to boss me around." I let go of my arm, very much aware of the fact that I was using all the energy I had to fight this girl. I wasn't that strong, and if Racer wanted to, she could hammer me into the floor. But I couldn't let her know that.

I gave her a fake smile and turned on my heel, heading up to Spot's room. I didn't want to tell her that I was really Spot's girl; it would be fun to mess around with her head for awhile. I opened Spot's door and grinned at him as he took off his shirt to reveal his undershirt.

"Hey there," I said, closing the door and walking over to him. Spot grinned as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms longingly around his neck, accepting what was rightfully mine: him. No matter how much Racer wanted him, he was mine. She could try to beat up on me, but that didn't mean I was going to break his heart and leave him.

Spot and I didn't part until we heard the other boys fussing outside of Spot's door. Spot pulled away as a knock came upon the wooden door. He sighed in frustration and opened it to reveal Splinter.

"Hey Sage, yer goils won't leave us alone!" he said, pointing behind him. Spot looked back at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Let's see watchya got, Matthews," he said. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the door and into the hall. Racer and Gloom and peaking into the boy's washroom, whistling at the boys.

"Jones, Mitchell, what in the hell do you think your doing?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Stupid girls had to ruin my kiss with Spot. Racer and Gloom jumped, turning to me. Racer knew what I could do, or what I made her believe I could do, and hesitantly walked away from the washroom.

"Sorry," she lied, walking down the stairs. Gloom followed, keeping her distance from me, remembering what I did to Racer. Spot had a look of approval,

"Very good," he said. "Dey fear ya already. Hell, I fear ya." I laughed and decided that it was time to go to bed. I kissed Spot one last time and headed downstairs to my room.

**Next Chapter: More girls join the newsies. Racer tries to make a move on Spot when Sage isn't around.**

**Sage and Racer argue/fight.**

**Author note: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, Sage is a good faker! LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author note: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, luv ya lots!**

"_But Daddy," the little curly haired girl whined._

"_No buts, Makenna," her father said sternly. The little girl frowned and wiped her eyes, ridding of her salty tears._

"_Okay," she said in a creaky voice. She turned around and headed for the school building. Her father sighed and looked around._

"_Fine, fine," he said, running up to her. "But if youse tell yer mother den I'm dead."_

"_Yay!" the little girl shrieked, wrapping her arms around her father and hugging him._

"_But dis is da only day youse'll get ta skip, got it?"_

"_Got it!" The man took his daughter's small hand and led her into the direction of the park. The man seemed to have a soft spot for the little girl._

_She grinned as she ran to her favorite tree and began to climb it._

"_Makenna Conlon, be careful!" her father said, looking up at her. Makenna looked down and grinned at her father, her eyes dancing with joy._

"_Daddy look at me!" she said, standing on one of the tree limbs. She began to walk, balancing herself._

"_Makenna, youse is gonna fall," her father warned. Makenna giggled, and kept on walking. She was pretty far up._

_Her foot twisted when she stepped forward. She let out a small scream as she fell to the ground, her father not making it in time to save her._

I jolted up in my bed, heart racing, and tears streaming from my eyes. I glanced around my room. Sunlight beamed through my window, and birds chirped lightly. I wiped at my tears and quickly got out of bed.

My hands were shaking as I washed up and changed. The name echoed in my head: Makenna Conlon. Conlon…Spot Conlon. It couldn't be. The man in my dream was Spot.

I shook the thought off and walked silently up to Spot's room. I cracked the door open and peered in. Spot wasn't here!

I stared at the room in confusion.

"What can I do for ya?" came a voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around, but I eased down when I saw Spot.

"Don't do that!" I said. Spot shrugged,

"Sorry." He walked past me and into the room. Once again, he was half dressed, but for some reason I didn't want him to be. If Racer saw him like this then only God knows what she'll do.

"Get dressed," I said. Spot cocked an eyebrow.

"I am dressed."

"No," I pointed to his unbuttoned shirt, and his suspenders that were at his side. "Get dressed." Spot looked down at his clothes and gave me an awkward look.

"Oh, so youse don't like da way I dress for ya?" Spot asked. I sat in the chair in the corner and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm fine with your habit of not dressing fully, it's just you have other girls living in this place too, you know?" Spot grinned,

"Jealous?" I rolled my eyes,

"Oh please! Why would I be jealous?"

"'Cause one of yer goils keeps hangin on me," Spot chuckled. I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Doesn't mean I'm jealous!" Spot had a look of disappointment on his face as he began to button up his shirt. I got to my feet and walked over to him, placing my hands on his to stop him. Spot looked up at me with a questioning look. "Don't walk out this door half dressed." I then put my hand behind his neck and pulled him into my lips. Spot responded by wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him.

I ran my fingers through his hair, which was damp. We pulled away for a split second, but kissed again. It was nice to be with Spot and not feel awkward, but what worried me was my dream. In my dream, Spot was my husband, and we had a daughter and a son. Does that mean Spot and I are going to get married? I didn't have a problem with that, but it still seemed odd. Since ever I was a little girl I dreamed about marrying some wealthy man who could afford a mansion.

I guess it was because I was born a wealthy child, and my mother thrust them thoughts into my head. I wonder how she'd feel if she knew I was in love with a newsboy who was leader of the Brooklyn newsies. Would she be proud? Spot may not be rich, and didn't have the money to buy a mansion, but I loved him with all my heart. If I were still a little girl, then trust me, I wouldn't imagine myself with a guy like Spot.

Spot and I soon parted, and he rested his forehead against mine, catching his breath. I was thankful he didn't push me to go any further.

"So, youse sure you ain't jealous?" he asked. I shrugged,

"Why be jealous when you're already mine?" Spot grinned and kissed me once more.

We held on to each other, listening to the other boys wake up. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

Then I heard it…It sounded like a dying cat: Racer's voice.

"Heya boys!" I heard on the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes and groaned, pulling myself away from Spot, and trust me, it wasn't that easy. I stormed over to the door and pulled it open.

"Jones!" I said in the most venomous voice I never knew I had. Racer jumped and turned around, giving me her same disgusted look.

"It's Racer," she said.

"It isn't until you learn to respect the boy's privacy!" I growled. Racer flinched and grunted, storming down the stairs. Spot placed his hands on my shoulders from behind me.

"See how hard it is?" he asked, leaning on me. I shrugged his hands off my shoulders and turned to him. I kissed his cheek and left to go downstairs. I had to make sure all of the girls were up, and to see if they paid their dime.

I looked in the girl's jar. There were only two dimes. I knew one was from me, and the other had to be from Poet. I narrowed my eyes and stormed over to the girl's room. I swung open the door and glared at Racer and Gloom.

"The two of you forgot to pay last night," I said. Racer crossed her arms over her chest.

"I paid!" she said.

"No, you didn't. Cough up the dime!" I said, holding out my hand.

"I ain't payin youse! Youse'll jus' steal it!" That tears it. I walked over to Racer and grabbed the back off her neck with my thumb and index finger. I squeezed on her neck, making her knees drop to the floor. This was a trick I learned from Scout. It hurt like hell, but it didn't do anything to you.

"I said cough up the dime!" I repeated. Racer shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a dime. She held it up and I took it. I let go of her neck and turned my attention to Gloom. "Mitchell," I said. Gloom immediately shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a dime, handing it to me.

"Thank you, ladies," I said sweetly as I turned around and walked out the door. I dropped the two dimes into the jar and turned around to be greeted by Poet.\

"Mornin," she said, heading for the door.

"Morning," I said. I looked up the stairs, waiting impatiently for the Brooklyn leader. Spot walked down the steps, fully dressed, and put his hat onto his head. We walked out the door, but stopped when we noticed a small group of girls standing outside. They all stopped talking and looked up at us.

"What can we do for ya?" Spot asked.

"We hear dat youse is lettin in goil newsies," one girl said.

"We are," I told them.

"Yup," Spot said. "So youse gotta talk ta Sage here, 'cause she's da leader of da newsgoils." He patted my shoulder and began to walk away. Wait, he's just going to leave me. "Good luck," he said, winking.

I shook my head and sighed, looking down at the girls.

"Okay," I started, "follow me." I motioned the girls inside, and the all walked into the foyer. There were only four of them. "Give me your names." I pulled out the notebook Wades always used for the newsies.

"I'm Ally Taylor," one girl said. "Butterfly for short." She had black hair, and light green eyes. She was wearing a green skirt and a yellow shirt, and seemed to be sweet. She also wore a butterfly barrette in her hair. I scribbled down the name and looked up at the next girl.

"Angelic Tae; Earth." She had red, curly hair, and green eyes. She wore dark green trousers, a light green shirt, and brown suspenders. I wrote it down and looked at the next girl.

"I'm Riley Peterson, but everyone calls me Brainy." She had orange hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. She wore black suspenders, a light brown shirt, and blue suspenders. I wrote it down and turned my eyes to the last girl.

"Mindy Kell," she said in a soft voice. "No nickname." She had bright blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a brown skirt and a white shirt. She was very pretty.

"Okay," I said. "A dime a night to sleep here, and you have to get up at seven to sell papes." The girls looked at each other and nodded. "You guys do have experience with selling papes, don't you?"

"I do!" Brainy said. "I watch youse guys every mornin."

"Come on, I'll teach you."

For the rest of the morning I taught all of the newcomers, along with Racer and Gloom, how to sell papes. Some were quite good, but others were…okay.

Spot watched from a distance, his eyes dancing with amusement. After everyone earned at least ten cents, we began to head back to the Lodging House.

_Audience P.O.V_

Racer went her own way, searching for one guy in particular. Sure, she could flirt with another guy, but how many guys look as good as Spot Conlon?

Spot sat at his post on the docks, watching his newsies jump into the river. A familiar brown haired girl walked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Spot," she said in a calm voice. Spot glanced down at her, but resumed watching his boys. "Can I come up?" Before Spot had a chance to answer, the girl began to climb up, and stood beside Spot.

"What do youse want?" Spot asked, twirling his cane in his hand. Racer giggled and placed her hand on the Brooklyn leader's chest.

"Youse is so funny," she giggled. Spot sighed and removed her hand. He didn't obey Sage. He had his shirt half unbuttoned, and his suspenders hung at his sides. Racer licked her lips. Spot noticed this, and immediately began to button up his shirt. Racer pulled his hands away from his shirt.

"Don't do dat," she said. "It looks better dat way." Spot had a disgusted look on his face and moved away slowly.

"Shouldn't youse be somewhere else?" he asked. Racer shrugged,

"Nah." Before Spot could do anything, Racer threw herself at him and put her lips to his. Spot stumbled backwards, nearly falling off, but maintained his balance. He put his hands on Racer's shoulders and pushed her off of him, spitting out the disgusting taste of her lips. He wiped his mouth,

"What in da livin hell is wrong with you?" he yelled. Racer flinched,

"I thought you wanted me," she said.

"I already have a goil!" Racer scowled,

"Why be with another goil when youse can have me!" Spot growled,

"Get lost!" he demanded.

"But-"

"I said get lost!" Racer grunted and left, muttering to herself.

_Normal P.O.V_

I sat at a table with Poet and Mindy. Mindy was very sweet, and calm.

"Yeah, I like dis place," Poet said.

"Me too," I replied. Mindy shrugged,

"I haven't been here long, but I like it." We all laughed as we heard a door slam. Racer walked by and into the girl's room. I shook my head and rose to my feet, excusing myself from the table. I walked to the girl's room and cracked it open.

"He doesn't want me, can youse believe dat?" Racer yelled to Gloom.

"Wait, what happened?" Gloom asked.

"I kissed him, and he told me he had a goil!"

"Youse kissed Spot Conlon?" Gloom asked in awe. What? I opened the door fully and glared at Racer. She turned around and glared at me.

"You know, kissing the leader of Brooklyn wasn't a good idea," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and walking up to her. Racer chuckled,

"Well, yer little crush on him has ta go too 'cause he already has a goil!" Racer said.

_Duh, dumbass, _I thought.

"Yeah, I know," I said. Before Racer could say anything my fist collided with her jaw. She stumbled backwards and let out a small scream.

"That's for touching my man!" I turned on my heel and walked out the door, leaving a stunned Racer.

**Next Chapter: Racer didn't believe that Spot and Sage were a couple, what will she think when she sees them kiss?**

**Scout and Jack pay a visit…Racer decides that she wants Jack _and _Spot.**

**Author note: Go Sage, go Sage, it's your birthday! Haha, that was funny! LONG LIVE SPOT, SAGE, SCOUT AND JACK!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author note: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm glad you like it so far. Now remember, every couple isn't perfect, so expect some bumps on the way.**

After lunch, I decided to go look for Spot. I walked around Brooklyn, and finally found him at the docks, at his usual post.

He grinned as I walked up, being greeted by some of the boys.

"Hey," I said, looking up.

"Hey," Spot replied. He reached his hand out to me, and I took it. He pulled me up.

"Nice," I said, looking out at the river. "It's very pretty."

"Yeah, it is." I smiled and looked out at the newsies. I saw two of my girls, talking to some of the boys.

"So, how do ya like bein queen of Brooklyn?" Spot asked, smirking.

"I'm still in training," I said. Spot laughed.

We stayed there until the heat finally got to us. Spot jumped down, and helped me down next. He nodded towards Spark, who nodded back and climbed up Spot's usual post. I guess Spark watched the newsies when Spot wasn't around.

We walked back to the Lodging House, talking about…well; I wasn't sure what we were talking about. Spot opened the door for me and I thanked him.

In the living room were some of Spot's newsies, and most of my girls. They all greeted us, except Racer and Gloom. Racer glared at me. She had told me earlier that I was just making it all up about being Spot's girl, and told me to get out of my little fantasy world and come back to reality. Well, last time I checked this _was _reality, and according to my dream I was going to marry Spot, so take that bitch!

I grinned as I sat beside Spot and watched a small poker game start. After about a few more minutes, Spot and the others decided that they'd try and teach me how to play.

No matter how hard someone tried to teach me how to play poker, it still seemed so confusing to me.

"Don't worry, Matthews," Spot said, "youse'll loin one day." I stuck my tongue out at Spot, who merely laughed. Racer was glaring at me, trying to bore a hole in my head. I grinned and leaned over Spot's shoulder, looking at his cards.

"Yer cheating!" Spot said.

"I'm not playing!" I defended myself. Spot laughed and pushed me slightly with his shoulder, so I did the same. Spot pulled the hat off his head and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, observing his cards.

Dice looked around mischievously and laid down his cards.

"Royal Flush!" he said. Spot smirked and laid down his cards.

"Full House…"

"Wait, is that good?" I asked. Spot shook his head and laughed,

"Yeah it's good. It means I won."

"Good, more money for me!" I said, grinning. Spot squinted.

"What makes ya think I'll share with ya?" he asked jokingly.

"I just know." Spot chuckled and leaned into me, pressing his lips lightly to mine. I put my hand on the back of his neck and kissed him back.

We pulled away from the passionate kiss, and I glanced over at Racer. Her eyes were as big as apples, and her face was completely red. Her mouth hung open, and I saw hatred flaring in her eyes.

Haha, she's jealous! My attention was soon brought to the front door being opened and watched as Scout walked into the room.

"Scout!" I shrieked, jumping to my feet and hugging her. Scout grinned and hugged me back.

"Hey Brandon!" she yelled, literally jumping on her brother. Spot groaned and pushed her away.

"Go botha someone else," he said. Scout frowned,

"Sage, Spot is bein mean ta me!"

"That isn't right! Spot Conlon, apologize right now!" I demanded, wagging my finger at Spot. Spot blinked a few times before the other boys burst out laughing.

"Why should I?" Spot whined.

"Because I said so!" Scout grinned and waited for Spot's apology.

"Well?" she said.

"Go jump off a bridge," was Spot's respond. Scout pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yer a mean big brotha!" she said. I smiled and grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you!" I said, dragging her off to my room. Scout waved bye to everyone before we entered my room. I closed my door and grinned at her.

"So, watchya need ta talk 'bout?" she asked.

"Well, first of all, you're looking at the leader of the Brooklyn newsgirls!" Scout grinned.

"So dat means dat youse is Queen of Brooklyn." I shrugged.

"And second of all, one of my girls made a move on Spot. She actually kissed him!"

"Which one?" Scout wanted to know.

"The brown haired girl who looks like a baboon."

"Does she have a red butt?" I rolled my eyes,

"God you're so stupid," I said. Scout's grin widened. "Anyways, I was just warning you. You know, if she makes a move on Jack." Scout narrowed her eyes,

"We'll jus' hafta fix dat." Scout and I walked back into the living room, and I listened as the door opened again, and saw Jack. I grinned and gave him a hug.

"Hey Jack!" I said.

"Heya Sage," he responded. I glanced over at Racer, who already had her eyes on Jack. Scout noticed this too, and quickly walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Scout…uh, Conlon, and dat guy ova there," she pointed to Jack, "is my man, so stay away from him!" Racer flinched and gave Scout an "I don't care," look. Scout gave her the finger and walked back over to Jack and I. I laughed as Racer whispered something to Gloom, who looked up at Jack.

"So, how's Manhattan treating you?" I asked the couple. Jack and Scout glanced at each other.

"We're gettin married!" Jack said, wrapping his arm around Scout.

"What?" came a voice from behind me. Spot was now standing beside, eyes blazing.

"Yeah, and I'm pregnant!" Scout said. Spot's eyes grew wider as he lunged at Jack, but I grabbed his arm just in time.

"Stop it Spot!" I said, pulling him back.

"Yeah Spot, don't have a kitten," Scout said. "We were only kiddin." I laughed as Spot became less tense.

"Don't scare me like dat!" Spot said. I grinned and wrapped my arm around his waist as he rested his on my shoulders. He bent down and kissed my temple, and I could already feel Racer glaring at my back.

The four of us walked over to a table and sat down. Scout and I engaged in a friendly conversation as Jack and Spot discussed some Harlem issues. They haven't said anything about Harlem since after the fire.

Jack rose from the table and walked into the kitchen, probably to get something to drink. I watched closely as Racer got up too and followed him.

Spot and I watched as Scout stood as well, and slowly, I mean very slowly, made her way to the kitchen. Spot gave me a glance as we followed her.

Racer had Jack pinned in a corner, not letting him by. Jack had a look of horror on his face as Racer ran her hand through his hair. Spot laughed, and I hit him in the back of his head.

Scout growled and stormed over, jerking Racer roughly away from Jack. Apparently the warning she gave Racer earlier was the only warning she was going to get, because the first thing Scout did was punch the living hell out of her.

I watched as Scout continuously beat her up, a look of pure hatred on her face. Spot tapped my shoulder,

"Uh, yer goil needs ya."

"No, she's fine, she can deal with it," I said in amusement. Spot rolled his eyes and pushed me forward, ushering me to stop the fight. I sighed and placed a hand on Scout's shoulder.

"That's enough," I said as Jack and I pulled her away from Racer.

"Youse stupid little slut! What did I tell youse! Youse jus' made my death list!" Racer was a bloody mess on the kitchen floor, crying her eyes out. For some reason I wanted to laugh instead of help her.

"Get yourself up," I told her. "And go cleanup that little splotch of blood." Scout laughed at this. Spot taught me to never help my newsies after they got themselves into trouble. It was their fault, so it's their problem.

Racer scrambled to her feet and lunged at Scout. Scout blocked the punch and resumed beating the living hell out of the whore.

"Well I tried," I shrugged. Scout stopped willingly and stood back, looking down at the girl.

"And dat's how we do it in New York!" she said. I grinned as Scout looped her arms in with Jack's and walked back into the living room. Spot shrugged and took my hand in his, pulling me back into the living room.

"I adore you!" I said, hugging Scout. Scout didn't take any shit from people, and she just made that clear. Scout grinned,

"Dat felt good."

"Well Kelly, youse better hope she never catches ya cheatin on 'er," Spot said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we sat at the table.

"Yeah Jack, youse better hope dat. 'Cause it'll be a worse beatin for youse!" Scout said. Jack grinned. He leaned down and kissed Scout, causing her to blush slightly.

I leaned myself on Spot for the support I didn't need, but wanted. My lips craved his, but I held in my needs.

I watched as some of my girls began to play a game of poker with the boys. I wish I was the one who beat up Racer. She's a bitch.

My mind switched back to my dream.

"Makenna," I whispered.

"What was dat?" Spot asked.

"Nothing," I said. Spot shrugged. For the rest of the night we talked about things, and other things, and things I didn't understand. It was fun.

Scout and Jack soon left, hugging me goodbye. I walked into the girl's room and saw Racer lying on her bed, cleaned up from her previous beating. She had tears running down her face, but I didn't feel sorry for her.

I shut the door and began to walk to my room, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around cautiously, but only smiled when I saw Spot.

"What can I do for you Mr. Conlon?" I asked.

"Stay with me," he said, seriousness in his eyes.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Stay with me…in my room. Please?" His eyes were pleading me as they looked straight into mine.

"I don't know," I said.

"I won't do anythin, I swear," he said, holding up his hands to show that none of his fingers were crossed. I smiled.

"I'll be up in a minute." Spot grinned and lightly pecked my lips before running upstairs. I smiled to myself as I washed up slowly, not wanting to be in the room when Spot was washing up.

I quickly finished and walked slowly upstairs. I was fine with being Spot's girl, and I accepted the fact that we may get married in the near future, but sleeping in the same bed as him never crossed my mind. I wasn't ready for what he wanted to give, and I knew he sensed that. I knew that was the reason he swore not to do anything.

I knew how lonely it could be at night, not having someone there with you to protect you. Sometimes you just wanted someone to lay right next to you and keep you safe. You didn't always have to go further than that, just the company of one person meant the world to you. To me.

Since ever I turned fourteen, I wanted to turn over in my bed and see someone lying beside me, promising to protect me from the darkness. I never wanted to go any further, just the company. And now Spot was offering that company, just the pleasure of having someone there.

I smiled to myself as I opened Spot's door and peaked in. Spot lay in his bed, turned on his side. I closed the door gently, which got his attention. He sat up slightly and stared at me, smiling.

"Hey there," he said, his voice soft.

"Hey," I said. Spot patted the empty space beside him and I willingly walked over. Spot pulled the covers down, and when I laid down, he pulled them over us. He reached over to his nightstand and turned off the oil lamp.

He turned back towards me and wrapped his arms protectively around me. I leaned into his chest, and listened closely to his heartbeat.

Spot breathed lightly. Finally, someone there to actually keep me safe throughout the night.

I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was: "I can't help fallin in love with you…"

**Next Chapter: I hear wedding bells…but who is getting married? Jack announces the engagement of Medda and Chris. Who is Chris?**

**Author note: Whoohoo, Scout can kick ass! LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	19. Chapter 19

Author note: My computer is acting up and wouldn't let me type up this chapter, so I'm going to do it on this laptop…I shall triumph over evil! HAHAHAHA!

I woke up to find myself pressed up against Spot's body. My eyes were shielded from the sun's light, in which I was gratefully thankful for.

I lifted my head to peer up at Spot. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing lightly. Spot's words played in my head, which caused my heart to pound wildly against my chest.

Never in my life has anyone ever told me they loved me. Except my parents, that is.

I closed my eyes briefly, trying to soak in every second of my time with Spot. A soft knock came upon the door. I closed my eyes tighter, willing them to go away. But the knocking never stopped. I groaned as the door opened, and I heard footsteps against the floor.

"Spot," came a male's voice. "Spot, wake up." The person shook Spot's body, and then noticed me. "Sage," they whispered.

"What?" I asked in an irritated voice. I opened my eyes and stared up at Spark.

"Get Spot up, we's got some trouble downstairs." I listened as Spark left. I sighed and shook Spot slightly. Oh yeah, that won't wake him. I leaned up and kissed Spot lightly on the lips, and then pulled away.

Spot stirred and opened his eyes, staring down at me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," I said, grinning. Spot smirked. "Spark needs you downstairs."

"For what?" Spot asked, scooting closer to me and tightening his grip on me slightly.

"Don't know. He says there's trouble downstairs."

"Mmhmm," Spot said as he closed his eyes. I sighed and shook his shoulder,

"Come one Spot," I said. "You have to wake up."

"I don't wanna," Spot whined. I got out of Spot's grasp and got to my feet. I ran my fingers through my hair to fix it.

"Get up, Conlon," I said, placing my hands on my hips. A smile played across Spot's lips as he pulled the sheets over his head.

"No," he said. I groaned and pulled on the sheets.

"Come on, Spot. You act like a five year old." I heard Spot chuckle as he pulled the sheets off of him and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me back onto the bed.

"Sorry ta destroy yer fun, but I'm eighteen."

"Then act it," I said. Spot grinned and pressed his lips lightly to mine.

We broke apart when a pounding came upon the door.

"C'mon, Spot! We's got business downstairs," Spark shouted on the other side. Spot groaned and laid his head down on my chest.

"Go away!" he screamed back. I smiled and played with Spot's hair. He closed his eyes as Spark pounded once more on the door.

"You better go," I said. Spot sighed and pushed himself off the bed. I got up too as he quickly changed and we headed downstairs.

"What do ya want?" Spot asked as he approached Spark. Spark pointed in the living room. Spot and I looked to find two Harlem boys, tied up.

"Oh my God," I said. Spot narrowed his eyes as he walked into the living room.

"Where did dey come from?" he asked.

"Dey were near da docks dis mornin." Spot crossed his arms over his chest.

"What business do youse have here?" he asked the boys.

"Lance sent us!" one of them blurted out, frightened for his life.

"Shut up!" the other said.

"What does Lance want?" Spot asked. The frightened one screamed,

"He was gonna kidnap yer goil!" I stepped back and gulped. Spot clenched his fist,

"Well youse tell Lance dat he's gotta go through me if he wants ta get 'er!"

Spot and the others sent me out of the room. I guessed they were going to "soak" them, and didn't want me to watch.

I decided that I'd wash up since there wasn't much for me to do.

After I had finished and got dressed, I walked into the girl's room. They were all still asleep.

"Come on girls, wake up, wake up!" I said in a loud voice. I got a few groans, and one even fell out of her bed. I laughed and made sure everyone was up before leaving.

Spot walked down the steps, grinning.

"Are ya ready?" he asked. I shrugged,

"I guess." Spot and I walked out into Brooklyn, and right when we were about to buy our papes, a voice stopped us.

"Hey Sage, Spot, wait!" We turned around, and I grinned at Jack.

"Hey Jack," I said. Jack seemed to be out of breath as he bent over to catch it.

"I gotta talk to ya," he breathed. "We's gotta go back to Manhattan."

"Why?" Spot asked.

"'Cause Medda is gettin married!"

"So why do we have to go to Manhattan?" I asked.

"'Cause youse is in tha weddin." Spot and I gave each other weird glances.

"Who is she marrying?" I asked.

"Chris Smith," Jack said.

"Really? Dey is finally getting married?" Spot asked.

"Wait, who is Chris?" I asked.

"Oh, Chris is da guy Medda has been seein. Dey is _finally _getting married!" I blinked a few times, wondering why Medda would want me in the wedding. I shrugged it off as Spot and I followed Jack back to Manhattan.

"Youse see, Medda wants youse, Scout, Poet, some woman I don't know, and someone else I don't know, to be bridesmaids. Chris wants me, Spot, David, Mush and Blink ta be da men things." I laughed,

"Their called groomsmen," I corrected him. Jack shrugged as we walked over the bridge. Spot sighed in frustration,

"Why do we's need ta go ova to Manhattan now?" he asked.

"'Cause we need ta get fitted for our…uh, clothes." I laughed again, excited about the idea of a wedding. Spot rolled his eyes as we walked into Manhattan.

I grinned as I saw Scout, and immediately hugged her. She was standing beside Medda, and the others, outside of a Boutique. Poet was there too, and I wondered when she got here.

There was a man standing beside Medda. He had sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Spot crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't wanna wear a tux," he muttered. I laughed and watched as Chris led the boys inside to get fitted for their tuxes.

"Now while they're in there, we need to go look for a wedding dress!" Medda said, grinning. Scout introduced me to the other two girls, who were Claire and Marisa. Claire had long, straight brown hair, and Marisa had curly brown hair.

Medda led us over to another shop full of wedding gowns. We walked in and were greeted by a sweet elderly woman.

"Ah, Ms. Larkson. How do you do?" she asked Medda.

"I am quite fine, Gabriella."

"So, what is it that you are looking for?" Gabriella asked. Medda squinted.

"Let's see, I want something that fits my personality," she said. "Something exquisite."

"Ah, we have a variety of selection. Come, come." Gabriella led us over the wedding dress section. "Let's see. We have one with roses, one with lilies, and plain ones." Medda grinned as she searched through the dresses. Scout scrunched up her nose,

"I don't like dresses," she said.

"Oh come on, they aren't that bad. I mean, would you ever dream of getting married in your newsy clothes?"

"Never," Scout laughed. "Oh I could only imagine me doin dat."

"What do you think of this one, girls?" Medda asked, holding up one of the dresses. It was a peachy kind of white, and had roses bordering the bottom. The sleeves were short and sort of frilly, with roses circling it.

"Aw, it's beautiful, Medda!" Claire exclaimed, rubbing her fingers on the silk. I grinned,

"Yeah, it fits your personality."

"Why thank you, Sage," Medda said, grinning. "Now we must find the perfect bridesmaids dresses."

It didn't take Medda long to spot the pink bridesmaid dress sitting near the back. It had thin straps hanging over the shoulders, and flowed gracefully to the floor. It was very beautiful.

"Pink?" Scout nearly screamed.

"Oh hush up, Britton," Medda teased. "It matches your hair." Scout pouted,

"Why pink?" Medda called Gabriella over, and she and some other woman began to measure us.

It was very boring, but I dealt with it.

"When is the wedding, Medda?" I asked. Medda bit her lip,

"This weekend…" My eyes grew wide. Wow, she really wanted to rush in this thing, didn't she? "Now, let's see. My made-of-honor is going to be Scout, and then comes Sage, and then there's Poet, Claire, and Marisa."

"What about for Chris?" Claire asked, grinning.

"Ah, on Chris' side it'll be Jack, Spot, David, Blink, and then Mush."

"Wait, what about Racetrack?" I asked.

"He's walking me down the isle!" Medda said, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Which one am I walking with? Is it that boy with the cane?" Claire asked, sighing dreamily. Scout and I sent Claire and icy glare.

"No, I want to walk down the isle with him!" Marisa fought back.

"No, I said it first!" Claire challenged her.

"Ladies, please calm down. Spot is walking with Sage," Medda said. Claire and Marisa switched their glares to me.

"Why does she get to walk with him?" Claire asked, eyeing me up and down. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked her in the eye.

"Because he's my man," I said. Claire shut her mouth and looked away.

"Way ta show 'em, Sage," Scout patted my back. I smiled as we left the small shop, the woman promising to have the dresses done before the weekend.

We saw the boys gathered around outside. I saw Spot and Jack talking, probably about what happened this morning with the two Harlem boys.

I quickly ran over to Spot and hugged him. Spot chuckled and hugged me back, kissing my cheek.

"Man I hate pink," Scout whined. I grinned,

"Medda seems to love it, though."

"Yep, Medda adores pink," Jack said, draping his arm over Scout's shoulder.

"Hey guys," Mush said, walking up. "And ladies."

"Heya Mush," Scout greeted him.

"I hoid 'bout Harlem," Mush said, looking at Spot. Spot nodded, already knowing what Mush was about to ask.

I watched as Medda hugged Chris, and turned around to give a speech.

"Well, since Chris and I are making you be in the wedding, then we are going to take you out to lunch!" she said. Everyone who cared cheered as we followed Medda and Chris to Tibby's.

I walked at Spot's side, holding on tightly to his hand. I didn't want Claire or Marisa snatching him away from me.

We all walked into Tibby's and sat at the reserved tables. Spot, Scout, Jack and I sat down at a table for four, and watched as Blink, Mush, David and Race pushed a table beside ours. I then noticed Les. He was so short I didn't even see him earlier. He was probably ring bearer. And the cute little girl beside him must be the flower girl.

I smiled as I began to imagine my own wedding. Instead of seeing that old familiar image of me standing beside a wealthy man, I saw myself standing beside of Spot.

I saw Scout as my maid-of-honor, and I suppose Jack would be Spot's best man.

Spot looked at me and noticed my smile.

"What're youse so happy 'bout, Matthews?" he whispered, his face merely inches from mine.

"Oh nothing," I lied, grinning lightly. Spot grinned back and kissed my lips shortly.

A waiter soon came by and took our orders. I could see Claire and Marisa staring at Spot from the corner of my eye, and I held in the urge to stomp on them.

"So Sage, when is yers and Spot's weddin?" Scout joked, grinning. I looked down at the table, trying not to blush. Spot noticed the awkwardness.

"Not as soon as yers and Kelly's," he said. Scout's grin widened,

"Oh come on, dontcha wanna marry 'er, Spot?" Yeah right, why would Spot want to marry me? Oh yeah, my dream…but it was only a dream, right?

"'Course I wanna marry 'er," Spot said truthfully, catching me off guard. I didn't think he'd actually admit to it!

"Hey, I wanted ta marry Sage!" Mush said, pouting. I smiled,

"We can still get married," I told him. "Just don't tell Spot." Everyone laughed as the waiter came back with our food and we all dug in.

**Next Chapter: The wedding is coming, the wedding is coming…It's here!**

**Author note: Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	20. Chapter 20

Author note: I am very sorry that I didn't type this one earlier. My sister is a computer hog, and my computer got rebooted, which means every story I have ever written was deleted…even the book I was writing. I'm so crushed…but that won't keep me from updating, so here it is!

For the rest of the day we went through rehearsal. I was getting quite used to going down the isle with Spot, but it wasn't so easy going our separate ways to stand in line with the others.

We were in a church. It was very beautiful, and I heard that the reception would be at the Irving hall.

After about the third rehearsal, Medda began to get bored.

"Oh this looks too boring," she said, pacing the pews. I sent Scout a look, who had a grin on her face.

"Well how 'bout a song, Medda, at da reception, but let someone but youse sing." I snickered.

"What a wonderful idea Scout!" Medda exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Who would like to sing?"

"I vote Scout," Jack said, raising his hand. "'Cause she can sing!"

"What! Oh hell no, I ain't singin along!" I laughed, but it soon died down when I noticed Scout grinning at me.

"Oh no, I am _not_ singing!" I said.

"Oh come on, please Sage?" Scout begged.

"But I can't sing to save my life!" I said. I saw Spot grinning as he stood beside Jack.

"Come on Sage, let's hear you sing," Medda said.

"I don't know any songs," I said, trying to get the focus off of me.

"You should know one of the songs I sing at my shows. Come on, you and Scout sing one." I sent a glare to Scout as she picked on of the songs.

"Do youse know dat one?" she asked me.

"Uh…No…I'm telling you, I can't sing!" I wasn't exactly the best at doing something in front of a crowd of people. There were only a couple of people I was willing to sing in front of, and they are Scout and Spot. But I never have sung in front of them, so I wouldn't be too sure. Medda looked at the time and sighed,

"Well, times up. The two of you work on that. Come on Chris, we need to go so I can make it to my next show." Medda said farewell and left.

I walked with Scout, Jack and Spot through Manhattan, not sure where we were going.

"Come on, Sage. I'm willin ta sing, so youse gotta be willin ta sing," Scout said.

"But I'm not good in front of crowds," I said, sighing. Somehow, the four of us ended up at the docks in Brooklyn. I didn't even notice when we went over the bridge.

"Well sing for us," Scout pleaded me. I shook my head,

"But I can't sing!"

"Youse don't know dat! Now sing with me!" Before I had time to protest, Scout began to sing one of Medda's songs, and she had a beautiful voice!

Scout nudged my shoulder while still singing, and I silently began to sing with her. Scout grinned as I kept my low singing voice, trying not to mess up on the words. Spot tilted his head to the side, smiling. I stopped singing.

"I'm bad, aren't I?"

"No! Actually, yer voice sounds lovely," Scout said, hugging me.

"Yeah, it was quite pleasant. Youse two sound like angels!" Jack commented. I blushed lightly and looked at Spot.

"It was peaceful," he said. "Youse got many talents, Matthews." I grinned.

"We need ta write our own song!" Scout said. "We can't use one of Medda songs, 'cause it will make us look stupid!" So for the rest of the evening, Scout and I spent it on writing a new song, and practicing it in front of Spot and Jack.

I felt more comfortable singing in front of Spot then Jack. I don't know how I would sing in front of hundreds of people without embarrassing myself.

Scout and I soon came up with a very pretty love song, and practiced it non-stop. I became more accustomed to singing louder, but not too loud. Spot and Jack were the only ones I was willing to perform in front of at the time.

Days went by quickly, and we went through more rehearsals, and wouldn't let Medda hear the song until the reception.

The day of the wedding came upon us quickly, and I spent more of my time with Spot. I hadn't slept in my bed for days, but I was glad to have Spot always beside me.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The day of the wedding came quickly, and everyone was in a rush to get ready. We had to keep Medda and Chris out of sight of each other, because it was wedding tradition.

All of us bridesmaids changed into our dresses, and they were actually pretty. Scout did look good in pink, but she seemed to hate it.

"I'm going to die!" she cried, scratching at the pink cloth. I laughed and observed Poet. She also looked very pretty, and Claire and Marisa looked...okay. Just okay.

We all helped Medda into her wedding dress, and watched as Gabriella made a few changes here and there. It was gorgeous! It made me feel excited about my wedding day.

I listened as people entered the church, but couldn't see anything since we were in a back room getting ready. We were then ushered out into the small foyer, where we saw the door to the wedding room closed, and we got lined up, ready to walk down the aisle.

I stared wide eyed at Spot. He was wearing a tux! And most of all, he looked so handsome. Spot grinned,

"Youse look beautiful," he whispered as he took my arm in his. I held the small bouquet of flowers that the bridesmaids had to hold. Scout and I were near the back of the line since she was maid-of-honor, and I was beside her. I glanced back at Scout and Jack and grinned. Jack also looked handsome, but his looks didn't interest me.

I turned my attention back to the sound of the piano being played on the other side of the door.

"You look handsome," I finally whispered to Spot. Spot smiled and kissed my cheek. The doors soon opened and the preacher and groom walked in first. I knew weddings went differently, and I had never in my life seen a wedding go like this.

I was used to seeing the groomsmen walk in a line down the aisle first and then the bridesmaids and so on. I shrugged my shoulders as Spot and I moved forward down the aisle. We split up and went our separate ways. Me on the bride's side, and him on the groom's. Scout soon stood beside me, pulling at her dress.

I grinned at Splinter and Dice and they gave a silent wave. The preacher then made the gesture to stand for the bride, and I watched as the flower girl walked down the aisle, throwing her flowers everywhere. And then Medda walked out, and I could already see tears in her eyes.

I saw Scout wipe at her eyes as Medda handed Scout her flowers to hold, and took Chris' hand.

I soon quiet through the wedding, praying for them to stall so I wouldn't have to sing. I kept sending Spot glances, and we even locked our eyes together for half of the wedding.

I felt myself become even more nervous when I heard: "You may kiss the bride," and watched as Medda and Chris walked merrily down the aisle. Scout took Jack's arm and followed them, and then it was me and Spot.

Everyone soon walked over to the Irving hall where the reception would be held. Scout was _still _pulling at her dress.

"It isn't going to kill you, Scout," I said nervously. I then listened as Medda announced that Scout and I would sing a song, and shrunk as Scout pulled me to the stage.

All eyes were on us, and I felt my heart pound against my chest.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…_I thought as I stared out at the crowd. I then remembered what Spot had told me earlier:

"Listen, keep yer eyes on me and everythin will be alright. Jus' stare at me, got it?"

"But what if I get distracted and look somewhere else?" I had asked.

"Try not to. Block everythin and everyone else out but me. Pretend dat I'm da only one youse can see."

I gulped as the pianist and stared out into the crowd, and locked my eyes with Spot's. He smiled and nodded. Scout began first:

"_The rain pounding on the roof of our heads,_

_Everything but you just seems to be dead."_

I hesitated:

"_I cry when you aren't there,_

_But when I see you at my side I couldn't really care."_

Scout and I both then began to sing together:

"_Once upon a time, there was a lonely showgirl,_

_She never really had a care in the world._

_But everything changed when he came along,_

_And now they can forever sing together a song."_

Scout:

"_I can see the life within your eyes,_

_And I can see the love when you shine."_

I grinned as I began my part,

"_I can feel the care in your touch,_

_And I can see the warmth and more and such."_

"_Once upon a time, there was a lonely showgirl,_

_She never really had a care in the world._

_But everything changed when he came along,_

_And now they can forever sing together a song."_

Scout and I sang the chorus once more before the song ended, and I laughed as everyone applauded. I always found the song to be quite hilarious; but then again it was also romantic.

Medda ran up on stage and gripped Scout and I into a strong hug.

"Thank you, girls!" she said. I still had my eyes locked with Spot's, in fear of losing him if I looked away. I then left the stage, and walked to his side.

"Good job," he said, grinning.

"God that was scary!" I admitted. Spot laughed and smiled as someone on stage who wasn't Medda, began to sing a slow song.

"Miss Matthews, may I have dis dance?" Spot asked, bowing. I giggled slightly and took Spot's hand, allowing him to escort me to the dance floor.

I dance closely to Spot, my arms secured tightly, but not deathly tight, around his neck, and his at my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, daring myself to fall asleep during the most romantic night of my life.

I felt Spot chuckle.

"I believe last we danced I made youse mad." I leaned my head up to look up into Spot's eyes.

"Well that was only because you teased me," I joked. Spot grinned and inched closer to my face.

"Fine," he whispered. "No more teasing." He filled in the empty space that was between our lips, and pulled me closer to him. I could feel eyes on me, but ignored the jealous wenches, and kissed Spot back.

About an hour into the reception, Spot and Jack were nearly dead. The two of them had their big black jackets thrown on the chairs, and had their white sleeves pulled up to their elbows and tucked out of their pants.

"It's hot in here!" Jack whined as Scout and I returned to the table after dancing with a few of our friends. I laughed,

"Well no wonder. You're wearing layers and layers of clothing," I joked. Spot rested his head in his hand, and sighed.

"I hafta agree with Jacky-boy. It's burnin up in here." I took a seat beside my maybe-future-husband and handed him my drink. He took it without hesitation and downed it. I grinned as I offered to get him more, but he refused, saying that it was the man's job to get his lady a drink.

I shrugged,

"My man just drank my drink," I said.

"Want another one?" Spot asked lazily. I shook my head and scooted my chair closer to Spot, making it visual that he was off limits to the oblivious girls near us.

"I hate singing in front of people," I said.

"But ya did good," Spot said, taking my hand and playing with my fingers. I laughed and leaned on the table, yawning.

"I'm tired," I soon admitted. Spot stood from the table.

"Den let's go home," he said. "See ya Cowboy." I said goodbye to Scout and followed Spot out the door, glaring at the few girls who had the nerves to wink or giggle at Spot as he passed them. I took Spot's hand in mine and sent a more intense glare at the bitches.

Spot chuckled and held the door open for me. I thanked him as I walked out into the warm air. Spot draped his arm over my shoulders as we walked back to Brooklyn.

I kept from falling asleep on the ground as we made our way back to the temporary Lodging House.

I sleepily washed up and changed. I soon crawled into Spot's bed, waiting for him to return from the washroom. He soon walked in and filled in the empty space beside me.

"Good night," Spot whispered in my ear.

"Night," I said back before falling into a deep slumber.

Next Chapter: Someone Sage loves dearly (not Spot) dies.

**Harlem sends a warning to Spot, making Spot furious. He has no choice but to keep a close eye on Sage.**

**Author note: Man I'm sleepy…nighty night. LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author note: Yay, I copied and pasted all of my previous chapters of this, and the other story, to my computer! Yay!**

_I stood at Spot's side, my hands over my face, bending over. Spot held onto me, trying to calm me down._

_We stood in the waiting room of the hospital._

"_I'm sorry," he said through tears, "I am so sorry!"_

"_How can you let this happen?" I nearly screamed. "You knew she was supposed to be in school!"_

"_I…I…She…" Spot sighed and stared as the doctor entered the room._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Conlon," he said. I looked up and bit my lip, not willing away my tears._

"_Is she alright?" I asked nervously. Spot stared at the doctor, waiting for an answer._

"_Well, she had a pretty bad fall. Hit her head I believe." I coughed up more tears and pushed Spot's hands away from me._

"_We jus' wanna know if she's gonna be okay."_

"_She's going to be okay," the doctor said._

"_Oh thank God," I said as I clutched my face._

"_But," the doctor said, holding up his hand, "I am sorry to say that your daughter will no longer be the same."_

"_What?" I asked confusedly._

"_When your daughter hit her head, Ma'am, it messed up her brain slightly."_

"_What are youse sayin?" Spot asked._

"_I am saying that your daughter is autistic." _

I shot up from the bed, and clutched my chest. My heart was racing, and I could feel tears slipping down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away as Spot shifted in the bed and spoke.

"Youse okay?" he asked. I didn't look back at him, but replied,

"Yeah, I'm fine." I laid back down beside Spot, but didn't face him. I still felt like crying, but I didn't. I felt Spot slip his arm over my waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said flatly. I listened closely as rain beat upon the roof of the building. I stared blankly out the window across the room, watching little raindrops hit the glass and travel down slowly.

I blinked a few times, trying to get everything that I had just dreamed out of my head. For some reason, I couldn't drift off to sleep.

I turned over, facing Spot, and found him to still be awake.

"Are you selling today?" I asked, closing my eyes and scooting closer to him.

"Dunno," Spot said. Spot was tempted to say something else, but he kept quiet.

"What is it you need to say?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Am I dat obvious?" Spot asked. I nodded against his chest. "We can talk 'bout it later," Spot said, shrugging it off.

"Okay," I said. Spot and I laid there for awhile, not sleeping or doing anything else…just laying there. Spot could probably sense that there was something wrong, and he knew that I didn't want to talk about it, so he just dropped it.

The rain never slowed down, it just sped up. I had gotten out of bed and quickly washed up, as did Spot. I walked into the kitchen and found Skip feeding Chance.

"Hey Skip," I said dully. Skip smiled,

"Mornin." I grabbed an apple out of the small basket on the table and lazily bit into it. Chance barked merrily, running around in circles in attempt to catch his tail.

I smiled which soon turned into a laugh as Chance growled at his annoyingly skillful tail. Chance barked up at me, a plea for half of my apple.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave him the rest, and watched him joyfully eat it. I patted his head and followed Skip out into the living room. Nobody seemed to want to sell in the rain today since most of the newsies were piled up into the living room. I grinned as I noticed Hart sitting beside poet, begging her to talk to him.

"Heya Sage," Poet greeted me as I walked over.

"Hey," I said. Hart gave a small wave to acknowledge my existence.

"Sage, can ya make Jessa here talk ta me?" Hart asked.

"Who is Jessa?" I asked confusedly.

"I am," Poet said. "And how he knows my name, I do not know." I laughed slightly and watched as Hart proceeded to get on his knees.

"Charming," I said as he clasped his hands together and begged Poet to talk to him.

"Go away," Poet told him.

"Oh come on Poet, Hart is a nice guy," I laughed.

"I am sure he is, but I got better things ta do den talk ta him," Poet said. I could tell that she was attracted to him, but she hid it with a slight sadness.

Let's see, Hart likes Poet, and Poet likes Hart…Ha, reminds me of Spot and I…except Spot didn't get on his knees and begged me to talk to him. I grinned,

"Get her some roses, Hart!" I suggested. Poet gave me an odd look as Hart got to his feet and looked around. He quickly pulled a flower out of one of the vases. It was a lily.

"Here, I couldn't buy any roses 'cause dey is expensive, so I bought youse dis instead."

"Um, you didn't buy that," Poet said. I laughed as I watched Poet take the lily and silently thanked Hart.

"See, you're the perfect couple!" I said. Poet grinned,

"We are not!"

"Yes we are!" Hart said. Poet sent him a playful glare,

"We aren't!" I glanced around the room as the two argued, and immediately grew angry when I noticed a certain whore hanging all over Spot. She had more cleavage showing than needed. She had a deadly amount of makeup drowning her face, and she wore a skirt so short, I was sure if she bent over you'd see something you didn't want to see. It looked as if she cut it up herself.

She laughed at Spot, even when he said nothing. Spot gave her an odd look, and furrowed his eyebrows, scooting his chair away from her. He and some of his boys were playing a game of poker.

I didn't really see a reason for playing poker in the morning. You were just going to lose your money, and then not have any money to use for lunch and such.

I watched carefully as Racer flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes at Spot.

"Uh, what's wrong with yer eyes? Maybe ya should get that checked," Spot said. Apparently the little talk I had with Jones earlier wasn't enough of a warning.

"I think ya should hit 'er," Poet suggested.

"Me too!" Hart said. I rolled my eyes and rose to my feet. Racer turned her head and saw me coming, and the grin on her face faded away.

"Jones," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Racer glanced at Spot, and then looked at me.

"Yes?" she asked, looking me up and down like she was something.

"I'm not going to be like Scout when it comes to _my _property, so this is your last warning," I got closer to her, to make sure she heard me, "stay away from my man." Racer glared at me.

"Why? Youse don't deserve him anyway. Youse probably sleep around with every guy in dis place." Racer laughed at her own joke, and expected everyone else to laugh. She stopped laughing when she noticed that she was the only one doing so. All eyes were on us.

"That's easy for you to say," I said, "I am far from being a whore." Racer gasped,

"Did you jus' call me a whore?"

"Damn straight," I said.

"Oh yeah, well at least I didn't kill my sistah!" Fire flared in my eyes. Before anyone could stop me, I brought my fist up and used every ounce of energy I had. My fist hit her flat in the nose, and it made a grotesque cracking noise. Racer cried out in pain and clutched her nose, but I wasn't finished yet.

I lunged at her, and the two of us went rolling on the floor. I had to admit, she was a pretty good fighter, but then again she was a bit weak since she was losing to a small seventeen year old girl who was two inches shorter than her.

I continued to punch her, and hit her nose a couple of more times. I was tempted to break her neck, but I did succeed in making her bite her own tongue, causing blood to flood over her chin.

She took her long nails and dug them into my arms, and dragged her hand down. I didn't scream or wince in pain, instead I took hold of both sides of her cheeks, a wonderful technique Scout showed me, and concluded that I was going to break her neck.

But before I got the chance to show her the ultimate pain, I was dragged off of her, and struggled against a million pairs of strong arms.

Racer's makeup was smeared all over his face, making her look hideous than she already was. She was still lying on the floor, crying her eyes out.

I ignored the strong flowing blood seeping out of the four long nail marks going down my arm. I knew that they were deep, but my concern was on breaking the wench's neck.

"Sage, stop it," Spot said, holding onto my waist, fighting against my struggle to continue beating the foolish girl. I stopped at Spot's voice, and let the boys drag me away from Racer. I was pushed lightly into a chair, and watched as some of the other boys ran over to Racer.

Spot stood in front of my, wide eyed.

"Have youse lost yer damn mind?" he asked. I blinked a few times, satisfied with what I had done.

"No," I said bluntly. Spot shook his head and turned around to see if the girl was okay. I narrowed my eyes as they picked Racer up and carried her back to her room.

"You go Sage!" I heard someone scream. I grinned, but stopped when I caught Spot glaring at me.

"Youse coulda killed 'er," he said.

"Well I would've succeeded if you hadn't have interfered."

Spot made me sit there as he cleaned my rather deep wound on my arm. This time I did show sign of pain.

"Owe!" I said, pulling away as Spot dabbed at my wound with alcohol.

"Well its yer fault," Spot said, pulling my arm back over to him. He poured more alcohol onto the cloth and met my eyes. "Dis is going to sting," he said. I gritted my teeth together, and watched as Spot put the cloth to my wound, and suppressed my screaming.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth harder.

"Damn it, Spot!" I finally said. I forcefully pulled my arm away and closed my eyes tightly. Shit, this hurt.

"C'mon Sage, I gotta finish cleaning it." I allowed Spot to finish cleaning my wound, and tried my best not to scream. He then bandaged it tightly.

I traced my fingers over the bandage and cursed. Spot sighed,

"I swear dat youse is gonna end up like Scout. I can't believe ya did it."

"It isn't true, Spot," I said, shaking my head. "I never killed Sam…It was my father." Spot nodded,

"I know, it was wrong for her ta say dat." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Youse put up a good fight, though." I laughed slightly as Spot helped me to my feet. "C'mon, let's go eat."

I followed Spot to the front door and watched him open it. For some reason, I was tempted to close it.

Before we even got out of the door, a small puppy, who goes by the name Chance, sped by us and out the door, and out into the streets.

"Chance, no!" I said as I ran out after him. Spot followed suit, and I suddenly stopped as the accident before me broke my heart.

A speeding carriage raced down the street, and an ear piercing shriek caused my heart to stop completely. I watched as Chance got caught up in the wheel, and his body was pounded to pieces.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung open.

"Oh my God," I said.

**Next Chapter: Sage is haunted by the image of Chance dying.**

**Harlem sends Spot a warning, causing him to keep a close eye out on Sage.**

**Author note: Well, there ya go. A funny/heartbreaking chapter. LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author note: Haha, the art of staying home from school…I have skill!**

An agonizing feeling struck through my stomach, and I felt the need to throw up. My eyes were wide and watery, and my hands shook wildly. I could feel little beads of sweat trickle down my face, or was that tears?

I bit my lip and moved forward in a small run to get to my puppy. Spot grabbed hold of my good arm, and kept me from running any further.

"No, stop it!" I protested.

"Shh," Spot tried to sooth me. He held me tightly as I struggled to get away.

"I have to help him!" I said.

"No Sage, he's gone," Spot whispered in my ear. I shook my head and let tears fall from my eyes. I never ceased to cry. The driver of the wagon jumped down and gave the crumbled up body of Chance a disgusted face. He then turned to me,

"I am terribly sorry, miss," he lied.

"You weren't supposed to be going that fast!" I screamed without hesitation. Spot tightened his grip on me as I made a move to run at the driver.

"Calm down, Sage," Spot said.

"You're a murderer!" The man glanced around at the many people who were watching us. It wasn't long until a few other newsies came out the door, and one of them just so happened to be Skip.

"Oh my God," he said, running up to Spot and I. He gasped at Chance's deformed body and cringed. I pulled myself out of Spot's grasp and Skip immediately wrapped his arms around me into a hug. I hugged him back and let myself cry on his shoulder.

"What are youse doin?" Spot asked Skip, narrowing his eyes.

"What youse is supposed ta be doin for yer goil, comforting 'er. Not tellin 'er ta calm down," Skip said, rubbing my back. I wiped at my eyes and refused to look back over at my dead puppy. I let Skip walk me inside, and didn't even spare Spot a second glance.

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot stood dumbfounded in the street. He watched as the man ushered someone to rid of the puppy – Chance's body. He was trying to comfort Sage, right? Well, he thought he was doing a pretty good job.

Spot ran a hand through his hair and turned around to walk away. That was, until someone stopped him.

"Spot, hey Spot," Jumper screamed as he ran up to the Brooklyn leader. Spot turned around and looked down at the eleven year old boy who was dressed in brown trousers and black suspenders.

"What?" Spot asked his little spy, "What is it?" Jumper waved a piece of paper in the air as he attempted to catch his breath.

"I got somethin for ya," he breathed. Spot snatched the paper away, and tore it open. "It's from Lance." Spot tore his eyes away from the leader and at Jumper.

"Lance? Did he give dis to ya?" he asked sternly. The little boy shook his head in fear.

"N-no sir. He didn't."

"Den who did?" Spot wanted to know.

"One of da Harlem boys brought it to me over in Manhattan." Spot nodded and continued to read the letter.

_Brooklyn,_

_We have some unfinished business. This letter is mainly to Spot, so here it is:_

_We are watching you, Conlon. Closer than you'd think. We hear ya got a pretty goil now, Sage is it? She seems real nice…really, really nice. I wouldn't want nothin bad to happen to her, would you?_

_We settle this once and for all, or the goil gets hurt. No tricks, Conlon; we ain't playin with ya anymore. You call the shots, war or no war. But remember, your goil's life is at stake here._

_I mean, if ya are gettin bored with her, we'll take her. I mean, that's one way to get us off your ass._

Spot gripped the paper tightly, and wiped the sweat off his cheek.

_You and Kelly meet us at the old warehouse down in the middle of Manhattan. Just you and Kelly. I better not see anyone else, Conlon, or else. Today at dusk. Be there, or we'll kill her._

_Lance._

Spot crumbled up the piece of paper in his hand and gripped it tighter. Jumper stepped back at the look on his boss's face.

"Go ova ta Manhattan. Get Jacky-boy and bring him back here." With that said Spot turned around and walked for the door of the new Lodging House.

_Normal P.O.V_

I felt sick to my stomach as the image of Chance's death replayed over and over again in my head. It was disgusting, yet so heartbreaking.

I laid on the couch, my head underneath one of the throw pillows. Skip sat at the end of my feet, trying to keep me calm.

"It'll be alright, Sage," he comforted, patting my leg. "He's in a better place." I heard the front door open and close, and listened to the person's boots hit the floor noisily as they walked over to me.

I pulled the pillow up some, and saw a pair of dark brown boots, ones that belonged to Spot.

"Sage," he said in almost a whisper. He caressed my hand, which was gripping the pillow tightly over my head. I felt Skip get up and heard his footsteps fade away. Spot probably told him to leave.

Spot sat on the edge of the couch, near my waist, held on tightly to my hand. I knew he wasn't accustomed to this comforting thing, which made him a bit un-easy.

"Sage," he said again. I soon released my grip of the pillow and held onto Spot's hand. He pulled the pillow away from my head and peered down at my tear stained face. He leaned down held in a hug.

I wasn't all that broken up about Chance's death, I was just torn up because everything bad had to happen to me, and I knew Spot could see that.

I hugged Spot back as he politely kissed my cheek and moved the strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Want a new dog?" he asked. I smiled slightly and shook my head,

"Too much trouble," I told him. "I'm still learning to take care of you." Spot chuckled.

"That ain't very nice," he said. I shrugged,

"Nobody ever said I was nice."

"Nobody has ta say it ta know it," Spot said, pressing his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and sighed. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'll be fine." Spot nodded, but I could tell that something was troubling him.

"I hafta be somewhere tonight, okay?" Spot said. I frowned,

"Where are you going?"

"Jus' ova ta Manhattan ta settle somethin. I need ya ta stay here, though, okay?"

"Okay," I said. Spot smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. He pulled away and gripped tighter, not too tight, on my hand.

"Hungry?" he asked. I scrunched up my nose and shook my head, remembering Chance's poor deformed body.

"Oh, sorry," Spot apologized.

"It's okay, I told him." Spot's face then turned serious,

"Listen, I don't want youse goin anywhere alone, ya hear?" he said. I furrowed my eyebrows,

"Why?"

"'Cause…There is some conflict goin on with Harlem, and dey'll do anythin ta tick me off." I nodded,

"Alright, I promise not to go outside alone. And I also promise not to go to sleep alone." Spot grinned,

"Who is youse planin on sleepin with?" Spot's strong Brooklyn accent always made me melt for some certain reason.

"Spark," I shrugged. Spot burst out laughing; his eyes were lit up in amusement. He must've found it funny when I always used Spark. Poor Spark, doesn't even know that we make fun of him.

"Spark ain't strong enough ta keep ya safe." A grin spread across my face,

"Alright then, I'll bunk with Skip." Spot narrowed his eyes playfully,

"No, you are bunkin with me!" I laughed and pulled Spot down towards me. Our lips met in a tender kiss that could last a lifetime.

Spot and I pulled away when someone entered the room.

"Am I interrupting somethin?" Dice asked, blinking.

"Yes!" Spot groaned. I smiled up at Dice who merely shrugged. Spot turned his attention back to me and ignored Dice as he pushed his lips forcefully to mine again. I was a bit surprised at how Spot kissed me…like he was going to die in a matter of seconds if he didn't kiss me.

I could feel Spot's hands traveling my body, but not going too far. I pulled away from Spot and looked away from him, not ready for what he wanted.

Spot sighed and stood to his feet,

"I have a meetin with Jack," he said. I nodded, still not making eye contact. I heard Spot sigh again and pulled his cap onto his head. "Stay here, and don't go outside alone."

He then left, leaving me in an empty room. Dice had left earlier, probably to the kitchen or something. I shrugged and got to my feet, wiping at my eyes. I walked upstairs and into Spot's room, deciding on a nap.

The door was wide opened, which was unusual since Spot never liked having his door opened. Maybe I left it open this morning.

I walked into the room and shut the door. I walked a few steps, but something caught my eye. Something was behind the door. A shadow cast over me, and before I could let out a scream and hand clasped over my mouth, and strong arms held onto me tightly.

I struggled against the person's grip as they pulled me over to the window. He opened it while still holding me, and forcefully pushed me out onto the fire escape.

I made a move to run, but there were other boys. They all encircled me, and before I knew it I was being dragged away, a bandana over my eyes and another one over my mouth.

_Holy shit…I'm being kidnapped!_

**Next Chapter: Spot and Jack go meet up with Lance.**

**When Spot refuses to have a war, Lance threatens Sage's life. Spot doesn't believe that Lance would hurt Sage, but what will Spot do when a few boys drag Sage out of the darkness, bleeding and scared.**

**Author note: Haha….well, here's this chapter…I'm hungry…LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author note: Ah, I wasn't going to update today, but what the hell. Might as well go ahead since I haven't got anything to do. I'm not sure if I'll post tomorrow, but I'll try. I'm not in the best of moods because somebody ripped my heart out and forgot to give it back…what a jackass, huh?**

I kicked rapidly as someone slung me over their shoulder and hauled me down the fire escape. I bit hard onto the bandana around my mouth, and tried screaming, but it all sounded muffled.

I didn't know where I was being taken, but it brought a sudden fear into my heart. Okay, note to self: do not enter Spot's room alone…he has strange men in there.

_Audience P.O.V_

I met up with Jack at the Brooklyn Bridge and discussed my threat note to him.

"So we's need ta go at dusk? Sundown?" Jack asked his Brooklyn buddy. Spot nodded as he stared out into the water, oblivious to the fact that his girl had been kidnapped not too long ago.

Sage was on his mind non-stop; her image haunting his head. He had dreams of her; bad dreams. He would be running, fog surrounding him completely, and he just ran. He didn't know what for, but his heart would beat rapidly against his chest, threatening to pop out.

The streets he ran through – Brooklyn – held nobody. There were no turns or alleyways, and every building was pressed together. There was no way out; no shortcut. Why did he need a shortcut? Something settled in the fog before him, and a deadly abandoned warehouse stood before him – the warehouse that he had first met Sage.

Then he'd wake up. He never had the chance to open the door, or get any closer…he would just wake up. Even in reality his heart would still be threatening to pop out, and he still felt – what was that word – oh yeah, scared.

Spot sighed as he leaned over the bridge and looked down at the glistening water.

"What's on yer mind, Spot?" Jack asked suddenly, a cigarette pressed between his lips.

"Nothin, Jack-boy," Spot responded, smiling at the mere thought of Sage. How could the Brooklyn leader be crazy over one girl? One girl that was completely different than him, and one girl who drove him completely nuts.

But then again, she was the same girl that made his heart race when he saw her, and she was the one girl he would die for. Anything she wanted, Spot would give her, just because he loved her.

He would laugh to himself sometimes; Spot Conlon in love…it was never heard of. He laughed even harder: Spot Conlon in love with a gentle girl…now that was a shocker. Everyone expected Brooklyn to go after a rough girl, one who was exactly like him, and one who fought with him non-stop. But to everybody's amazement, Spot fell for the "sweet" girl.

Or so they thought. Sage wasn't just a "sweet" girl; no, she was different. She also had an attitude and a lot of stubbornness…and she could kick ass when she's pissed.

Brandon Allen Conlon had finally found love.

Near dusk, Spot and Jack departed for Manhattan, where the Harlem leader waited at the warehouse.

Spot felt a bit nervous about this. What did Harlem want this time? Spot was still fuming with rage about the fire, and he was still planning on revenge, but for now that had to wait.

As they approached the warehouse, Spot felt his heart leap into his throat. He didn't know why, but something beyond them doors worried him.

Jack turned the knob to the warehouse, and aloud the Brooklyn leader to go in first. Spot looked around at the dusty space. Empty…everything was empty…just like his head.

Was he stupid for coming here or what? Them damn Harlem idiots must've stood them up.

"I'm glad you could make it," came a voice. Then again, Spot could be wrong. He and Jack watched as Lance emerged from the shadows, an evil glint in his eyes.

"What is dis all 'bout, Lance?" Jack demanded. "Youse already ruined da Lodgin Houses, what more do ya want ta do?" Lance chuckled and walked closer to Jack and Spot. The room grew darker as the sun switched its place with the moon, and Spot could only see Lance provided by the little light the moon supported.

Spot's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and he could now see well. Every inch of Lance screamed murderer, and Spot wanted nothing more than to lunge at him and impale him. He pushed that feeling away and put on his leader disguise, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring intently at Lance, his lips formed in a straight emotionless line.

"Now, let's get to business," Lance said. He rubbed his hands together briefly and looked as if he were thinking.

"Yer wastin our time, Harlem," Spot said emotionlessly. Lance formed a small, mischief smile upon his face and moved his bangs out of his eyes.

"A'right, Brooklyn. Rivals need ta somehow come to a conclusion on whose bettah, right?" Lance questioned. Spot shrugged,

"I guess."

"Well, I declare war," Lance said. He crossed his arms firmly over his chest and waited for a reply. Finally, Jack spoke up:

"We ain't fightin, Lance." Jack spoke with pure hatred in his voice, remembering what happened to his good friend Crutchy, and his girl.

"Ah, but youse have no udder option-"

"We speak for our damn selves!" Spot cut him off. "There ain't gonna be a war; I ain't puttin my boys through dat!" Lance laughed,

"Youse is a good leadah, Conlon, but youse hafta join da war. I mean, we's need ta settle dis once and for all. Here are da rules, we win we's get control ova yer lands. And if youse win, den youse get the victory of revenge, and we'll leave ya alone." Spot narrowed his eyes,

"Forget it. There ain't nothin youse could say or do ta change my mind. Youse can attack us all youse want, but youse'll jus' get yer asses kicked!" Jack nodded,

"Yeah. Youse Harlem freaks ain't nuttin but losers. Youse always gotta start somethin!" Lance chuckled and nodded.

"Youse got a lot ta say, Kelly, and I see if I let youse talk den we'll be here all night." Lance paced back and forth calmly, making Spot's anger grow increasingly.

"Youse got shit for brains, Lance!" Spot said. "We ain't gettin involved in no damn war, and dat's dat!"

"Yeah, and Spot knows what he's talkin 'bout!" Jack said. Lance turned his back to the boys, and even with his back turned, Spot could tell that he was grinning.

"Youse don't have any udder choice, Conlon," his voice echoed throughout the hollow room. He then turned to face them, and he looked like a psychotic man who had escaped the Asylum.

"What're youse talkin 'bout, Lance?" Spot wanted to know.

"Yer choice, Conlon. Youse join da war or not. And I have a feelin youse is gonna wanna say yes." Spot narrowed his eyes,

"There ain't no way on this damn planet dat youse can change my mind!" Spot said.

"I beg ta differ," Lance said dangerously. He made a gesture with his hand, and out of the shadows walked a few of his guys, dragging a girl along.

Spot's eyes grew wide and his anger had now boiled over. He gripped his cane so tight he felt his hand go numb.

Sage was bleeding in various places, and had a look of fear plastered to her face. She looked tired and broken. Her eyes traveled over to Spot, and she immediately made a move to run towards him, but the boys grabbed hold of her arms and yanked her forcefully back.

_Normal P.O.V_

I let out a small cry of pain as the boy's yanked me back, and gripped my arms tightly. I had a cut along my eyebrow, and a small cut at the side of my lip. I could feel other cuts and bruises along my body, but I ignored it.

Spot's breathing increased as his eyes changed from anger to even more anger.

"Let 'er go youse good for nothin piece of shit!" Spot screamed.

"I don't think so," Lance said calmly. "I told ya youse is gonna wanna join. 'Cause if youse don't," Lance turned towards his boys, and Spot watched as one took out a sharp knife and pressed it up under my neck. The cold metal made me shudder slightly, and I tried to swallow down my fear.

I felt the boy grip my wrists and pin my arms behind my back, making me cry out in pain again.

"Damn it, Lance! Dis is between youse and me! Leave 'er out of dis!" Spot yelled.

"Ah, I have found da weakness of Spot Conlon." Lance turned to me and tilted his head, "She's a feisty little thing, caused me boys a bit of trouble. Hard ta handle, she is, so we had ta beat some sense into 'er." Spot growled and stepped closer to Lance, but Jack stopped him by placing his hand upon his shoulder.

"Don't," he told Spot. "Dey can still hoit 'er." Spot's eyes traveled back over to me, and he saw the fear in my eyes. I wasn't afraid of dying at the hands of these Harlem freaks, I was afraid of Lance hurting Spot and Jack.

"So, what's it gonna be Spot?" Lance asked.

"Youse can't use 'er against me, Lance. Dat ain't what a true leader does! Let 'er go and we can settle dis like real men," Spot said. Lance shook his head,

"Boys," he said. Everybody's eyes turned to us as the boy with the knife ran the blade across my cheek, and I whimpered in pain.

"Stop it!" Spot shouted. "Damn it, Lance, if youse want yer goddamn war, den youse got it!" Spot slammed the bottom of his cane on the floor and the sound echoed through the quiet warehouse.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Lance said. Spot's chest moved up and down in a fast pace, his face red with anger and hatred.

"Now let 'er go," he told Lance.

"Nah," Lance said. "I think me boys are quite fond of 'er." The boys around me chuckled and nodded, giving me seductive looks. I struggled to get out of the boy's grasp, but it only made my arms hurt worse.

"I won't tell youse again," Spot said in a low and deadly voice. "Let 'er go!"

"A'right; we'll let 'er go. But she still ain't safe, even if she is around youse." Lance nodded to the small group of boys around me, and the boy's hold on my wrist loosened, but he didn't let go.

"C'mon, Lance, can't we's jus' play with 'er for awhile," the boy said. I yanked my arms away from him, and sent my fist to his jaw, and his head flew back. I then turned around and ran past Lance and into Spot's arms.

He held onto me tightly as I buried my head into his chest, but I wouldn't let any of my tears fall; not yet. Spot kept his arms around me and looked over at Lance.

"Youse'll regret dis," he said. "I'll kill ya…all of ya!"

"I'll send a messenger when I want the war ta start, Conlon. For now, as a warning, I'd keep my eyes on dat goil of yer's if I were youse." And with that said Lance turned away from Spot and casually walked off, his boy's behind him.

Spot grunted and tightened his hold on me, kissing my head several times.

I was tired as hell, and kept close to Spot as we walked back to Brooklyn. Spot never let go of me, and rubbed his fingers of the dripping blood on my face from my new cut. I don't think it'll turn into a scar since it isn't that deep.

Once we returned to the Lodging House, Spot tried to clean my wounds, but I refused, telling him I was getting a bath. Spot hesitantly nodded and I left for the washroom.

I put water into the tub and stripped of my clothing. There were bruises and cuts covering my body, and each one stung as I stepped into the water. I bit my lip and relaxed, still afraid about the events that had happened earlier.

I felt my stomach churn at the thought of Spot in a war. He should've said no! I'd rather me die than him! I finally let my tears slip, and briefly dunked my head underneath the water and resurfaced.

After I had washed up and cleaned my rooms, I quietly walked up to Spot's room. He sat on the edge of the bed, hunched over, his face hidden beneath his hands.

"Spot," I said quietly. He slowly looked up, and my eyes grew wide. Through the months that I had known Spot, I knew him to hide his emotions better than anybody, and Spot would not could not, should not cry. But for the first time ever, there were tears streaking down his cheeks. I blinked a few times and closed the door silently.

Spot rose from the bed and walked over to me. I put his arms protectively around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry." My dream came back to mind, and I remembered that Spot had said those same words about our daughter that we didn't have…yet.

"For what?" I asked, wiping away his stray tears.

"For puttin youse in so much danger. I would die if those boys hoit ya…I would jus'…die." I licked at the dryness of my lips and smiled. I leaned up and put my lips to his gently, and then pulled away.

"Everything will be alright," I assured him.

"When Spot Conlon cries, Sage…den nothin is alright…"

**Next Chapter: Spot won't let Sage leave his side. He can't afford to lose her.**

**The upcoming war has Sage worried for Spot's life…**

**Sage's eighteenth birthday is coming up, and she still hasn't told Spot or the other's…except Scout.**

**Author note: Blah, I am so tired….I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I can't promise you that I'll post tomorrow. I'll do my best, because knowing me I'll be back to normal soon. LONG LIVE SAGE BECAUSE SPOT IS GOING TO WAR!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author note: I'm going to be honest with you; I really don't want to write this one. I don't know of, I just don't feel like it…but I'm going to anyways, because that's what every good author does. Thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy hearing from you guys!**

I stared up at Spot and traced my thumb over another tear.

"You shouldn't have done that," I told him. "I would've been okay…"

"No, youse would've been dead," Spot said, holding onto me tighter. "Don't leave me," he whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Spot…I promise."

The next morning I awoke silently. Not with a jolt or in a sweat…I just awoke.

I blinked my eyes and adjusted them to the light. I yawned slightly and looked over my shoulder at Spot. His eyes were shut tightly, and he was breathing rapidly.

_Audience P.O.V_

_Spot ran through the foggy streets of Brooklyn again. His heart was beating faster and faster each second he got closer._

_The buildings on either side of him were squished together, which meant no alleyways. His feet made loud noises on the ground as he tried to speed his pace, but nothing happened. _

_The warehouse came into view, and Spot's heart leapt into his throat. He reached his hand out to the doorknob, and unlike the other times, his hand grasped around the doorknob._

_Spot stopped in his tracks, surprised that he actually reached it…he was destined to get here, so what happens now? Spot licked at his lips and twisted the doorknob – it was locked._

_Spot growled and stepped back. He kicked his foot fiercely at the door. He had to get in, but he didn't know exactly why._

_On the third kick the door busted open and Spot hesitantly walked in. The warehouse was dark and silent, except the sound of somebody – a girl – crying._

_Spot's eyes then looked to the center of the room where there was little light provided. A girl sat on her knees, and her head hung low and was crying. Her whole body was trembling, and Spot then recognized who it was._

"_Sage," he said, stepping closer. Spot stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure at her side. Out of the shadows came forth a man, who looked an awful lot like Sage's uncle. He had a firm grip on the pistol at her temple._

"_Step closer and she dies," he said in a deadly yet calm voice. Spot stepped back once, but he didn't want to leave Sage. Spot's eyes traveled down to Sage's fingers, which were entwined together nervously. A wedding ring stood out on her left hand…_

"_Let 'er go," Spot said; more liked pleaded._

"_Just go, Spot," Sage said through sobs. "Just go." Spot shook his head,_

"_I won't leave youse…not again." Spot gulped, "Not ever again." What did that mean? He wasn't saying these words, they just came out._

"_Spot…please," Sage pleaded. "I can't lose you."_

"_That's enough," the man said. Spot then noticed, this was her uncle…the man who caused her more pain than anything._

"_Don't shoot 'er!" Spot's voice echoed off the walls. "If youse is gonna shoot someone, shoot me!"_

"_No!" Sage protested. Her uncle glared at Spot, and cocked the trigger. Spot's eyes grew wide in horror as he leapt forward, but it was too late. The bullet went through her head, and her body fell to the floor lifeless._

Spot fell face first off the bed, and landed with a loud "thud!"

_Normal P.O.V_

"Oh my God!" I said as I jumped out of the chair in the corner and ran over to Spot. "Spot, are you okay?"

"Owe," Spot said, rubbing his head. I then burst out laughing. I couldn't help it; it was hilarious.

"Are you alright?" I asked again. I helped Spot to his feet, and kept on laughing.

"Stop laughing," Spot said. His eyes then softened and he laughed along with me.

"Get cleaned up," I said. I was already washed up and dressed. Spot smiled and nodded, gathering his belongings.

"Don't go anywhere, Sage," he said. I blinked a few times as Spot headed off to the washroom. I shrugged off my confusion and walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Good morning, Spark," I said as I sat beside Spot's second-in-command. I had just recently learned that Spark was Spot's right hand man.

"Mornin," Spark said. I then began to think. If Scout could have a "right-hand-woman" then why can't I? I still laughed when I remembered that.

"So Scout, who's your second-in-command?" I had asked her.

"Only the best," she responded. "Me and Jack had ta fight for them."

"So then who is it?"

"My right hand woman is…Racetrack!"

I burst out laughing, remembering the look on Race's face when Scout said that. It was true, Race _was _her second-in-command. Spark gave me an odd look but merely smiled. I wanted a second-in-command, and I had someone in mind.

"Hey Poet," I greeted my friend as I plopped down in the chair beside her.

"Hey," she said, scribbling down on a piece of paper. Hart sat on the other side of her, looking over her shoulder.

"Don't you ever give up?" I asked Hart.

"No, he doesn't…and I'm gettin ready ta soak 'im if he don't get lost!" Poet said. I laughed as Hart pouted.

"So Poet, I was just wondering…how would you feel about being second-in-command for the girls?" I bit the bottom of my lip, praying that she'd say yes.

"Sure," she said with a slight shrug. I grinned as I saw Spot walk into the room.

"Come on, Sage," he said, motioning me to follow him. I said goodbye to Poet and Hart and walked up to Spot.

"Are you selling?" I asked with a grin. Spot was a bit surprised to see that I was happy, but he soon shook that feeling off.

"Yeah," he said while pulling his hat onto his head. "And youse is sellin with me." I tilted my head,

"Why?" I asked as I followed him out the door.

"Sage, I ain't gonna let dem bums kidnap ya again," Spot said as I linked my arm with his. I shrugged as Spot bought his papes and I followed Spot to his selling place.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the sidewalk and watched as people past by us. A few people hurried over to Spot and bought papes, and then left. Spot kept a close eye on me. He was actually starting to aggravate me, but he only cares.

"Are you done yet?" I asked as I rested my elbow on my knee and my head in my head. I held a pebble in my other hand and threw it out into the street.

"Not very patient, are we?" Spot asked.

"No," I said truthfully. Spot laughed and watched as a man approached him.

"'Mornin," he said, tipping his hat. A grin spread across Spot's face.

"Hey Ned," he greeted the man. The man known as Ned smiled.

"Ah, you remember me," he said.

"'Course I remember youse. Ya helped save my best friend – uh, my goil." I perked up when I heard Spot mention me. Or at least I hope it was me he was talking about. Ned looked back at me with a kind smile.

"Is this her?" he asked. Spot nodded,

"Da one and only." I got to my feet and shook hands with Ned.

"Nice to meet you, Sage. I am Ned Diggins." I smiled sweetly,

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"So, what brings ya to New York?" Spot asked.

"Ah, business with Theodore," Ned said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Dr. Grey," Spot answered my confusion. I nodded.

"Well, it's nice to see that you are well. The both of you," Ned said.

"Youse too," Spot said, shaking hands with Ned. Ned bought a paper and said farewell.

"He seems nice," I said, watching him leave.

"Yeah," Spot said. He tossed the rest of his papes into an alleyway, and I followed him to the restaurant.

I was still worrying about the war, and I wanted so badly to tell Spot not to go, but I didn't want to make him mad.

Spot and I sat down at our table and waited for a waiter. I wanted to tell Spot about my upcoming birthday…which so happened to be tomorrow, the first of July. I still haven't told Spot, and the only person who knew was Scout.

"Youse okay?" Spot asked from the other side of the table.

"Yeah," I lied. The truth was, I was worrying to death about the war, and I was killing myself about not telling Spot about my eighteenth birthday.

A waiter came over and took our orders. We told him what he wanted and then he left.

"Spot, when's your birthday?" I asked.

"August first," Spot said. "How 'bout youse?" I bit my lip and laughed slightly.

"Uh, it's July first…" Spot furrowed his eyebrows and squinted.

"July first? Youse mean…tomorrow?" he asked. I looked around nervously,

"Yeah," I said. Spot sighed,

"Why didn't youse tell me?" he asked.

"Because you're already stressed about the war," I said. Spot placed his hand over mine,

"I ain't worried 'bout da war right now, Sage," he said. "All dat matters is dat youse is safe."

Later on that day Spot and I taught Poet the ropes about being a right hand woman. She seemed to catch on fast, and held the same hatred for Racer.

Spot disappeared for awhile, and gave Spark strict orders to watch over me.

I looked over Spark's shoulder at the set of cards in his hands. I didn't know what was what, but it was still fun to guess.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"Dice," Spark said, throwing a piece of bread at Dice. Everyone laughed as the front door opened, and in walked a few of my girls.

"Hey Sage," Butterfly greeted me. I said hello to my girls, and announced that I was going to sleep. Spark shrugged,

"If Spot asks-"

"You watched over me," I finished for him as I left for the washroom. After washing up I cautiously entered Spot's room and crawled in his bed.

It felt empty not having him beside me, but I knew he'd be home soon. The thought of Spot cheating on me came to mind, but I merely pushed it away.

I listened as raindrops began to beat on the window, and I shivered beneath the blanket. I then heard the door open, and I felt somebody crawl into the empty space beside me. I tensed up.

"It's okay," Spot whispered in my ear. "Its jus' me." I smiled to my self and turned over so that I was facing him. He smelt of toothpaste and soap, and I scooted closer to him.

"Don't fight with Harlem," I whispered to him as I closed my eyes.

"I don't have a choice, Sage. I hafta."

"But what if something happens to you?" I inquired.

"I won't let it," Spot whispered. I sighed and drifted off into sleep, not ready for my upcoming birthday.

**Next Chapter: Some of the Manhattan newsies come over to celebrate Sage's birthday. Sage doesn't want the party…something is wrong.**

**Spot doesn't understand why Sage is acting so odd…what's wrong with turning 18? He's 18…Is something going to happen to her?**

**Author note: This chapter is lacking suspense, but that's only because I don't feel like writing. LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author note: Ah, I am in a better mood today: Yippie! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, seeing as I am writing it early.**

I awoke the next morning alone. I turned over to find Spot wasn't there. I wiped at the sleepiness in my eyes and sat up, glancing around the empty room.

I sighed deeply, remembering what today was. I hate July first! I hate it so much!

I rose from the bed and, to my amazement, a rose lay on the lonely nightstand. I tilted my head and picked up the piece of paper beside it.

_Happy Birthday, Sage._

_-Love Spot_

I smiled and smelled the rose. It smelled fresh, like Spot just bought it or something. I laid it back down onto the nightstand and walked out of the room. Nobody seemed to be around – must be selling.

I quickly washed up and put my rose in a vase beside Spot's bed. I felt lonely not having Chance around…it was quiet. I sighed to myself and ate a quick breakfast. I was surprised Spot left me alone, seeing as how the Harlem boys have stalkers everywhere.

I wonder if Spot has spies in Harlem. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised. I walked into the living room and pulled a book out of the bookshelf.

"Romeo and Juliet," I read out loud. I plopped down on the couch and tucked my feet under me, Indian style. I then opened the book and began to read.

I was on the third chapter when the front door opened. Spot walked in, and saw the book that I was reading.

"Hello, Juliet," he said, holding, yet, another rose. I smiled and took the rose.

"Hey, Romeo," I replied. Spot grinned and took a seat beside me.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"Thanks," I said gloomily.

"Something wrong?" Spot asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No," I said, reading over a line. "Everything's perfect. Where is everybody?"

"Oh, ya know, out and about," Spot said, reading over my shoulder. "Dat's gotta be a borin book."

"Actually, I find it to be quite interesting. William Shakespeare is the best writer of all times," I said. Spot shrugged,

"Whoever he is."

"You don't know who Shakespeare is?" I inquired.

"No," Spot said. "But I'm guessin dat he's da one who wrote dat book," he nodded at the book in my hands.

"Correct," I said, returning to the most romantic book of all times.

"Uh, Sage," Spot said.

"Hmmm?"

"Will youse come with me?" Spot asked.

"Go with you where?" I asked, never taking my eyes off the book.

"Jus' somewhere…it's a surprise." I closed the book and smiled.

"Sure."

I followed Spot outside of the Lodging House. The streets weren't as busy, and I let out a depressed sigh. Spot looked back at me with a questioning look as he took my hand in his.

We soon made it to a dock, but not Spot's dock. This one didn't smell of fish, which was quite surprising. The water glistened as the sun's rays beamed off of it.

Spot sat on the edge, and I followed suit, hanging my legs off the side. One of Spot's legs hung off, as the other was propped up in front of him, his arm resting on it.

"So, why are we here?" I asked, glancing over at Spot. His facial expression looked relaxed and serious.

"How old are youse, Sage?" he asked out of the blue.

"Well, I turn eighteen today," I said, looking down. Stupid birthday…I hate it! Spot switched his gaze over to me and smiled. The hat on his head kept the sun out of his face, which made him look less intimidating.

"What's yer favorite color, Sage?" Spot asked. I furrowed my eyebrows, but answered,

"Green…Why do you want to know?"

"Because I know nothin 'bout youse…" I tilted my head. It was true; we knew nothing about each other. I sighed, and leaned back slightly.

"The river is beautiful," I changed the subject. I brought my fingers up to the locket around my neck and smiled to myself.

"Yeah," Spot said. "It is." He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it.

"Open it," Spot said. I pulled the box open, and stared down, with wide eyes, at the ring.

"Spot…" I said, just above a whisper.

"It's a promise ring," Spot said, trying not to make eye contact. The ring had a small gem in the middle of it in the shape of a diamond. The band was silver, making it look even more beautiful.

"It's beautiful," I said, still amazed. A smile found its way to Spot's lips as he took the ring and slipped it onto my left hand. I grinned down at my ring, and then brought my eyes back up to Spot.

I then leaned into Spot, and locked my lips with his. I could feel Spot smiling and he put his hand behind my head and kissed me back.

It seemed like forever until we pulled away, and it lasted for a lifetime as I searched his eyes.

"I love you, Sage Matthews," Spot whispered. I wasn't expecting Spot to say that, and it made my heart skip a few beats.

"I love you too, Spot Conlon," I whispered back.

Spot and I sat there for forever, and enjoyed the scene of the river. I didn't want to leave when I noticed the sun was setting. We had gotten there that morning, and stayed there until dusk…amazing.

Spot got to his feet and held his hand out to me. I took it, and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

"Ready ta go back?" Spot asked. I nodded and followed Spot back to the Lodging House. I still felt horrible about my birthday, and I wanted to cry.

Spot turned the knob of the Lodging House door, and pushed it open. Once they entered, a light turned on and a cheer of: "Surprise!" echoed off the walls.

I flinched and nearly jumped ten feet, and stared oddly at the Manhattan and Brooklyn faces.

"Happy Birthday, Sage!" Scout exclaimed as she pulled me into a bone-cracking hug.

"Thanks," I said, prying myself away from her. I was ushered to a table in the middle of the room and Scout made me sit down. Spot took the chair beside me.

"Okay, on behalf of yer birthday, Sage…we Manhattaners are goin ta entertain youse with a song!" Scout said. I blinked a few times and laughed. Scout stood up in a chair and held a stick in her hand like an instructor.

"Ahem. Will everyone please take yer places?" Scout asked. The Manhattaners came forth and stood in front of Scout, facing me, and they began to sing a song.

I laughed through half of the song. Race and Jack sung to the top of their lungs, their arms draped over each other's shoulder. Scout sung like an angel, just like at the reception.

After the song was over, Scout threw the stick into the air, and it landed on Race's head.

"Owe!" Race whined. I grinned as Scout jumped down from the chair and bowed. I clapped, and listened as the other's joined. Spot adjusted the hat on his head and sighed.

"Idiots," he said. Everybody gave me presents, and I was surprised when Scout brought out a puppy…a German Shepard puppy.

"He's adorable!" I said.

"He's ugly!" Spot exclaimed. I sent Spot a playful glare as I pet the puppy.

"His name is Spot!" Scout said. I burst out laughing when I saw the look on Spot's face. It was also funny because the dog was pure brown…he didn't have a spot on his body.

"Dat's a horrible name for a dog," Spot said. I grinned at the present Jack and Race gave me. It was a picture of the two, looking stupid.

Art gave me a drawing…of me. It was very lovely, but it lacked something. Or should I say someone. I got other neat gifts, such as bracelets, poems, necklaces, and somebody even gave me a photo of Spot and I. It was amazing, actually. I remembered that day.

The picture was of me and Spot, sitting down at the table in the old Lodging House, playing war. It was a very good picture, actually.

Then somebody brought out cake, but I didn't feel like eating, so I just let everybody else enjoyed it. Jack then stood up, and held his hands up to silence everyone.

"Okay, okay, everyone shut up!" he said. "Alright, we's jus' wanna say happy birthday, Sage," Jack said, pointing from him to Race. "But we noticed somethin…we can't leave Spotty out." Jack then pulled something out of his back pocket, and placed a pink bonnet upon Spot's head.

The whole room burst out in laughter, even me. Spot growled and glared up at Jack. He tore the bonnet off of his head and threw it at Jack.

"Aw, but it matches yer eyes," Scout said. I smiled, but soon frowned when I remembered I was celebrating to most horrible day of my life.

"Shut up!" Spot said, giving his sister a glare. I watched as some of the newsies enjoyed glasses of alcohol. Wow, these people really love parties.

It had gotten dark, and everybody seemed to have lost track of time. Everybody – who didn't live in the Lodging House – left after telling me happy birthday or bye.

"So, did ya have fun?" Spot asked as I followed him upstairs.

"Yeah," I lied. Spot then stopped, and stared at me.

"What's buggin youse?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Yer lyin, Sage. Tell me what's wrong." I glanced down at the floor, and then back up at him.

"I just hate my birthday," I said.

"Why?" Spot asked.

"Because it's hard to celebrate the day of my mother's death…"

**Author note: Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author note: Ha, I just realized that I forgot to add what happens in the next chapter on the last one. Hehe, sorry! I really am sorry…maybe. But how would you know? I am a pathological liar…actually, you have my sister to thank for that…stupid sister (Love ya Sam!). Anyways, thanks for the reviews…even if I didn't get a lot…Yeah…you know who you are!**

Spot stared at me with apologetic eyes.

"I forgot," he said. I shrugged,

"It's okay. Nothing special, right?" I walked past Spot and into the room. Spot followed,

"Sage…I really am sorry," Spot said.

"Don't be," I told him. I walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets down.

"But Sage-"

"Will you just drop it?" I yelled. Spot flinched, but I saw anger in his eyes.

"Well the least youse could do is say thanks for throwin ya a party!" Spot yelled back.

"Well maybe I didn't want a party!"

"Then I wouldn't have went through hell jus' ta throw youse one if I knew youse wouldn't appreciate it!" Spot glared at me as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Who said I didn't appreciate it? Just because I didn't want a party doesn't mean I didn't appreciate it!"

"Youse don't appreciate a damn thing I do," Spot said through clenched teeth. I stopped what I was doing and stared at Spot like he just told me he hated me.

"I think it's the other way around, Spot Conlon, because I appreciate everything you do." I then walked swiftly past Spot and opened the door.

"Where are youse goin?" Spot asked angrily.

"To sleep in my room away from you!" I yelled. I then stormed downstairs and listened as Spot proceeded to yell:

"Fine! Not as if I like sleepin with youse anyway!" He then slammed the door. I walked into my room, but didn't slam the door.

Instead, I closed it gently and leaned my back against the door and slid down to the floor. I wiped at the tears in my eyes.

I laid in my bed, which was pressed up against the wall. The window was right beside my head, and I watched the rain fall. Everything was falling to pieces, and I felt lonelier each and every second.

Tears rolled down to my pillow, as I felt unprotected. I looked over my shoulder, and cried even more when I noticed Spot wasn't there.

Stupid Spot, he always ruined things. Spot – the dog, who was sitting in the chair in the corner, jumped up onto the bed and curled up beside me.

I awoke the next morning when I felt Spot jump off the bed. He barked a few times, causing me to sit up in bed.

"Shh, you're going to wake everyone," I told him as I swung my legs over the side and stood up. I stretched as I grabbed some clothes and walked out into the silent hallway. I quietly washed up and changed.

I quickly ate some breakfast, and I felt my heart sink when I remembered how Chance loved to eat apples in the morning. I fed Spot something to eat and watched him for awhile.

I felt lonely for some reason. I looked down at the promise ring on my finger and sighed deeply. Spot just had to get angry.

"I need to give you a different name," I said to the dog as I sat on the couch. "How 'bout…Cookie…since you look like a cookie." The puppy barked and jumped up beside me, resting his head on my lap.

I ran my hand gently over Cookie's head, and smiled to myself. I closed my eyes and listened as the boys upstairs awakened to a new day. I listened as Spot's door opened. I heard his footsteps walk from his room to the washroom.

I sighed deeply and picked up the book I was reading yesterday. I turned back to the page that I was on and began again.

"Hey Sage," Dice interrupted me from my reading.

"Hey," I said, trying to block out all sounds. Dice chuckled and pulled the cap onto his head.

"Spot ain't happy dis mornin," he said. I shrugged,

"Who cares?" Dice gave me an odd look but shrugged it off as he walked into the kitchen. I wasn't planning on selling papes today, so I decided that I'd stay here and relax.

I was really getting into the book when a certain boy walked downstairs and into the living room. Spot stopped in his tracks when he saw me. He stared at me for a second and narrowed his eyes.

Racer walked up behind him.

"Hey Spot," she said, giving him one of her whorish smiles. Spot glanced over at me and smirked.

"Hey Racer," he replied. I tore my eyes from the book and furrowed my eyebrows at Spot and Racer. Racer giggled as Spot pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Youse is too kind, Spotty wotty," Racer said. She got closer to Spot and licked her lips. Spot grinned and draped his arm over her shoulder, pecking her on the cheek. He sent me a glare as he led her to the kitchen, telling her how amazing her eyes were.

Spot glanced back at me, and I could feel anger and hatred rise in my body. How dare he do this to me! We didn't even break up, so technically he was cheating on me…sort of. He is a disrespectful bastard!

I stood up from the couch and threw my book onto the table. Fine, if he wanted to go and flirt with Racer, then I'll just go outside alone.

I walked to the front door and slammed it behind me. I felt tears streaking down my cheeks. I glanced at the people around me as I walked through the streets alone.

All I'll ever be is alone…why did I think Spot and I could work? It's clear that Spot can't handle a relationship for over a month…stupid bastard!

I wiped at my tears as I found my way to the bridge. I walked to the middle, and looked over the edge.

It looked scary, yet I felt like jumping. Spot's words echoed in my head: _"I love you, Sage Matthews."_

"Yeah right," I said out loud as I let a rock drop down into the water. Spot didn't know what he wanted…for all I knew, he could love every damn girl in Brooklyn.

I grunted and turned around. I sat down on the side of the bridge and watched as horses rode buy, and people walked.

I sat there for ages; just watching everyone. I felt so damn miserable. Maybe my dreams were just…dreams. That's it; it was just a silly dream. I closed my eyes as tears coursed down my cheeks.

It was probably around three 'O'clock now, but I didn't care.

"Sage!" came a voice from my right. I glanced over and saw Splinter running my way. He was soon bending over in front of me, trying to catch his breath.

"Sage," he breathed. "We've…been lookin for youse…for forever!"

"I don't want to be found," I told him.

"But Spot-"

"Spot wouldn't care if I jumped off this bridge."

"Are youse kiddin me? Spot has his best spies out lookin for youse!" I shrugged,

"That isn't my fault…it's his." Splinter glanced around before taking a seat beside me.

"I saw what he did to ya…da way he flirted with Racer…it wasn't right."

"Spot doesn't know who he wants to be with," I said.

"I think me might have an idea," Splinter said as he took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Go ahead back to the Lodging House…I'll be back in a minute," I told him. Splinter hesitantly obeyed, and I watched his departing figure.

I sighed as I stood to my feet, and took my time as I walked back to the Lodging House. I walked solemnly on the sidewalk, and stood in front of the Lodging House.

"Sage," somebody said from behind me. I turned around and glared at Spot. I then made a move to leave, but Spot grabbed my arm gently.

"Let go of me!" I demanded.

"Listen, Sage-"

"No! I'm tired of listening!" I tried prying my arm from his grasp, but it was no use. I continued to struggle, as Spot stood there, rolling his eyes.

"Sage, I'm sorry!" he said.

"No your not! If you're sorry then you wouldn't have done it! I mean, how childish is it to try and make someone jealous? You didn't have to go so low!"

"I know, but youse don't understand-"

"I understand completely," I said as I stopped struggling. Without warning, rain fell from the sky and beat down upon our heads. It was a downpour, and we were soaked in no time.

"Would youse jus' listen to me?" Spot whispered.

"This isn't going to work out, Spot," I said. I was glad it was raining, because Spot couldn't see my tears.

"We can make it work out," Spot said. I closed my eyes as Spot let go of my arm. "Please don't leave me…"

"I don't forgive you," I told him as I looked away from his eyes. "I'll never forgive you." Spot closed his eyes and stepped closer to me.

"I promise…after da war, everythin will be okay," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked. Spot pressed his forehead to mine, with his eyes still closed.

"Because I'm gonna marry youse…"

**Next Chapter: A messenger from Harlem stops by.**

**Sage doesn't want Spot to go to war with Harlem…he just can't!**

**Author note: Sorry this is short, but I'm tired! LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author note: G'mornin everyone…It may not be morning when you read this, but it is when I'm typing it. So…enjoy! Ah, warning: I am ruining the book "Romeo and Juliet" for you, because I am technically explaining it. So…sorry!**

I stared wide eyed at Spot and stepped back. Whoa…my dream was going to come true. I then came back to my senses and smiled warmly.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Cross my heart and hope ta die," Spot said, grinning. Well, we weren't fully engaged yet, but I had a feeling it'd come soon. Spot looked up at the sky and then back at me.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. I laughed,

"Spot Conlon dances in the rain?"

"There's always a first for somethin." Spot held his hand out to me, and I graciously took it. He then escorted me out to the middle of the street and spun me around twice.

He then pulled me towards him and held my hand in his, while his other went around my waist. I put my other hand around his neck and smiled up at him.

We moved gracefully, splashing in the puddles of mud and water.

Spot spun me around again, but pulled me closer to him this time. He stared down at me intently, and a smile spread upon his face. Spot leaned down and kissed me gently.

I've always that kissing someone in the rain was the best feeling you'd ever feel; and let me tell you, they weren't kidding.

Spot and I soon went inside and cleaned ourselves up seeing as how we were soaked. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Spark, and picked up "Romeo and Juliet."

I resumed reading the book, and couldn't keep my eyes off the pages. It was horrible that Romeo and Juliet's families couldn't get along, and it was even more horrible that Juliet was being forced to marry her cousin, which I found a bit gross.

I got to the part where Juliet drank the sleeping liquid that would make her seem dead, but I had to stop when I heard a knock upon the door.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked out into the foyer. I saw Spot rise from the table, where he was playing poker, and walked to the front door.

Everything was dead silent as we heard whispering, and then somebody punched someone. Spot slammed the door closed and walked back into the living room.

"We have a date for tha war," Spot said through clenched teeth.

"When?" Spark asked from beside me.

"July fourth," Spot sighed.

"But today is July second," I said from the couch. Spot ran a hand through his hair and he resumed to the table. I blinked a few times and tried to go back to reading, but I couldn't.

I looked back at Spot, and the two of us locked eyes. He saw the fear in mine, and I saw the anger in his.

I took a deep breath and let it out as I turned back to my book. Poor Juliet; all she wanted was to marry Romeo, and run away with him…and all I wanted was to be with Spot…

I remembered how everybody talked about this book awhile back, and said how awful it was that the two lovers died at the end…I prayed to God that my ending didn't end so badly.

I read further into the book, and licked at the dryness of my lips as Romeo saw his "dead" Juliet. But she wasn't dead…it was just a sleeping potion!

I read on as Romeo poisoned himself, and saw Juliet wake up before he died. I then bit my lip when Juliet plunged the dagger into herself.

It was very heartbreaking that the two had to die, but then again it was love; and I'd do the same for Spot.

I closed the book and set it back down onto the table and leaned back into the couch. I sighed and closed my eyes briefly. July fourth…July fourth…it was just two days away. I didn't want this war to happen, but I knew it had to. I looked back at Spot, and couldn't tear my eyes away. What if something bad happened to him? I blinked back my tears and continued to stare at him.

Why did everything have to be so hard? I rose from the couch, and I felt Spot's eyes on me as I somberly up the stairs and into his room.

His scent filled the room, and I never wanted it to leave. The way he had everything arranged: I never wanted it to change. His presence beside me as we sleep: I never want it to leave.

I laid down in his bed and closed my eyes, trying to imagine him there with me. What if he doesn't survive? He has to survive…he just has to!

I listened closely as the door opened, and heard footsteps on the floor.

"Youse okay?" Spot asked as he stood beside the bed. I looked back at him, and pulled him down to lay beside me. I made him wrap his arms around me protectively, and took in his scent.

"I don't want you to fight," I told him.

"Brooklyn won't fall, Sage. I won't let it."

"I won't doubt that, Spot…but what if you got hurt?" I asked.

"I give youse my word…I won't get hoit," Spot whispered. I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck and smiled to myself. I then turned over to face him, and gave him another weak smile.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"Cross my heart and hope ta die," Spot promised.

"Is Scout fighting?"

"I can only imagine she will…even if I tried ta stop 'er," Spot told me.

It became dark outside in no time, but I didn't want to sleep. I just wanted to watch Spot, to make sure he was okay. Reluctantly, I fell into a nightmare.

_I walked through smoke and fog. I didn't know where I was, but it looked to me like it was the warehouse I was taken to when the Harlem boys kidnapped me._

_Things were set on fire, but I merely walked through it, like I was a ghost or something._

_I stepped over bodies and weapons, and I walked up a flight of stairs. There was a door at the top, and I walked right through it._

"_How does it feel ta have yer life in da hands of Harlem?" a cold voice said. Right before me was Lance, holding a pistol at someone's head. The person was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, struggling to get up._

"_Fuck you, Lance," the person said, who sounded an awful lot like Spot. It was dark – completely dark, and it was hard to see._

"_I can pull dis trigger, Conlon," Lance said. "Don't piss me off." Spot stood wobbly to his feet and glared intently at Lance._

"_Youse is weak, Lance; usin a gun ta kill me. What kind of leader are youse?"_

"_Tha kind dat killed Brooklyn." And with that said, Lance pulled the trigger, and Spot fell backwards._

_I stared at Spot's body on the floor, and his chest rose and fell slowly. Blood seeped out of the wound in his stomach as he groaned in pain. I walked closer to Spot and bent down beside him. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out._

_Lance walked over to the other side of Spot, and placed his boot on top of Spot's wound and put pressure on it._

_Spot let out a small painful groan as he tried to push Lance's foot away. It was no use; Spot was too weak._

"_What's wrong, Brooklyn? Does dat hoit?" Lance asked. Spot wiped at the blood on the side of his mouth, and I was surprised dat he was still alive. "Why won't youse die?" Lance screamed as he kicked Spot in the side._

_Spot rolled into his other side and coughed out more blood. He pushed himself to his knees as more blood found its way out of his mouth._

"_Because," he said weakly, "I promised her…dat I wouldn't."_

My eyes fluttered open, and blinked at the light that shone through the window. I immediately turned over, and when I saw that Spot was alright, I took a deep breath.

I stared down at him as he breathed lightly. I then leaned down and kissed his cheek. I didn't want to wake him, so I let him sleep.

I rose from the bed and opened the window. It was hot outside; extremely hot. I breathed in the fresh air, and continued down the steps of the Lodging House. I washed up and changed, and quietly fed Cookie.

"Mornin," Skip said as I walked into the living room.

"Hey, Skip," I greeted him.

"Somethin botherin youse?" he asked.

"Yeah: the war," I answered him. Skip closed the book he was reading and looked over at me.

"Don't worry 'bout da war, Sage. Brooklyn and Manhattan can defeat Harlem any day."

"Not according to my dreams," I whispered to myself. Skip smiled and continued reading as Cookie jumped up beside me and rested his head on my leg.

I patted him on the head and closed my eyes, trying to keep calm. The war was tomorrow, which meant I had one more day to spend with the boys.

I rose from the couch and quickly walked upstairs to Spot's room. I opened the door to find that he was still asleep. I walked over to the bed and shook Spot slightly, knowing that he wouldn't wake up.

I gently kissed Spot, and watched as his eyes opened slightly.

"Come on, Spot, get up," I said. Spot rubbed his eyes and stared at me for a minute.

"Why so early?" he asked.

"Because tomorrow is the fight, which means tonight you'll be making plans with your boys, and today you are with me!" Spot smiled and pushed the sheets off of his body.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," he said. I grinned as he got some clothes and walked off to the empty washroom.

Spot and I spent the whole day together, just talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Spot," I said.

"Hmmm?"

"Let me come with you," I told him as we laid in the grass in one of Brooklyn's parks.

"Never," he said. "Somethin might happen to ya."

"But I'm a newsie too!" I whined.

"Listen, I need youse and yer goils ta stay here durin the fight with Harlem."

"Bring a gun with you," I said. Spot gave me an odd look,

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it. You don't know what Harlem is going to bring, so bring a gun." Spot smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Alright," he said. "I'll bring a gun."

Nighttime came too fast, and Spot had to have a meeting with his boys. He was meeting up with Manhattan tomorrow, three hours before the fight.

I laid in Spot's bed alone, and listened to the deadly silence.

I didn't fall asleep at all. I wanted to make sure Spot came to bed.

After another hour of lying awake, the door to the room opened and I listened as Spot removed his boots and shirt, and crawled into bed.

I turned over to face him.

"Did I wake youse?" he asked.

"No," I told him. "I've been awake." Spot pulled me closer to him, but I stopped him.

"What?" Spot asked.

"Take me," I said.

"Sage, youse know I can't-"

"No…take me." Spot furrowed his eyebrows, but smiled afterwards. Spot put his lips to mine, and stared down at me. His eyes were asking permission to go further, and I accepted.

**Next Chapter: The war has begun. Did Brooklyn and Manhattan expect Harlem to have so many allies?**

**Sage can't handle the fact that Spot could be dying, so she rounds up her girls, and heads over to…Queens?**

**Will Queens join Sage and her girls to help Brooklyn and Manhattan?**

**Author note: Haha, suspense! Well, we'll have to wait to see what happens with the war…but for now…FAREWELL! LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author note: Okay, well…here is this lovely chapter!**

The next morning I awoke, wearing Spot's shirt. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, remembering the two hours of sleep I got.

I turned over in the bed and blinked my eyes, yawning. Spot slept calmly, his bare chest rising and falling slowly.

I closed my eyes tightly and willed myself to go back to sleep, but my body wouldn't allow it. If it were possible, I'd glare at myself. I groggily rose from the bed and rubbed my eyes, pulling on my clothes.

I laid Spot's shirt in the chair as I left his room, letting him sleep. I walked down the steps, nearly tripping from lack of sleep. I stepped into the washroom and splashed water onto my face.

I filled the tub with water and slowly washed up, too tired to hurry. After washing up, I changed my clothes.

Cookie demanded for attention as I flopped down onto the couch. I stretched out on the couch and let out a long, tired sigh. Cookie jumped up beside me, and licked at my face.

"Aw, that's gross!" I said, moving my face away. Cookie whined and rested her head down onto my stomach. I closed my eyes, and listened closely as the grandfather clock ticked: _tick, tick, tick…_

I slowly fell into a deep sleep…

_I found myself back in the room where my dream last left me. I watched as Spot pushed himself to his feet and stumble backwards a bit, but he caught his balance._

_I opened my mouth to see if I could talk yet, but nothing came out. Lance chuckled, sending an icy glare to Spot._

"_Youse must really love dis goil," he said, playing with the pistol in his hand. He licked at his lips and tilted his head._

"_Brooklyn won't fall; youse traitor…Brooklyn never fails!" Spot said in his heroic voice. Lance chuckled once more and furrowed his eyebrows._

"_Brooklyn will die in tha hands of Harlem." Lance pointed the pistol at Spot's head, a psychotic glint in his eye. I felt my heart leap into my throat as I quickly stood between the two leaders. The gun was now pointing at the tip of my head._

_I then looked down at my hands, and noticed something…I was fading. I looked back at Spot as he clutched his stomach and glared intently at Lance._

_I brought my gaze back over to Lance and bit my lip._

"_Yer weak, Lance…jus' admit it," Spot said from behind me. He fell to his knees and groaned in pain. Lance followed Spot's every movement with the gun and it was now pointed down at my stomach._

"_Me…weak? Ah, nowdat's funny Conlon," Lance laughed. "Hope youse said bye to yer goil!" Lance then pulled onto the trigger, and for the first time, something escaped my mouth._

"_No!" I screamed as the bullet went through me like I wasn't even there, and planted itself into Spot's skull. I twirled around and stared in horror at Spot._

_I looked back down at my hands, and I soon faded completely…out of Spot's memory._

"_Sage," came a voice. I glanced around in the darkness, looking for anybody._

"_Sage!" the voice said again. A figure soon appeared in front of me, and I stared at Spot. He held out his hand to me._

"_Sage!" the voice said urgently. I slowly reached out and brushed my fingertips against his, but pulled away…He could see me now._

"_Sage! Sage!" Spot smiled and nodded, and I grasped his hand._

My eyes fluttered open, and I could feel myself breathing wildly. Everything around me seemed blurry, but soon came into clear vision.

Spot was at my side, his eyes full of worry. He was holding onto my hand, just like from my dream, and stared down at me.

"Sage, are youse okay?" Spot asked. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Please don't go Spot!" I said into his shoulder. "Please!"

"What are you talkin 'bout?" Spot asked.

"Don't fight with Harlem," I said as I pulled away and looked at him. Spot sighed and sat down beside me.

"Geez, Sage. Youse scared da livin hell outta me. I didn't think you'd ever wake up," he told me. I sighed and stared at Spot.

"There isn't a way that I can make you stay, is there?" I asked.

"No," Spot said sadly. "But I wish there was…"

"When are you leaving?" I asked, looking away.

"In jus' a few minutes. I hafta go talk ta Manhattan, and den set up…Youse know, for everythin…"

"So then you'll be gone all day?" I asked.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Let me come with you!"

"Sage, I can't do dat. Somethin might happen to youse-"

"But I need to protect you…" I told him, remembering the dream I just had a few minutes ago. Spot smiled warmly.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine." He then rose from the couch. "I hafta round up my boys and head out. Youse keep things runnin." I stood to my feet and watched Spot walk upstairs.

Many of the boys were already ready; carrying weapons of all sorts. They all made their way out the door, me standing beside it to bid them good luck.

"Be careful," I told Splinter as I hugged him. I then hugged Dice and Tick, and then it came to Spark.

"Keep everyone outta trouble. And if dem Harlem goils come ova and try ta start trouble, den pretend dey is Racer," Spark told me. I grinned as I hugged him, and let him walk out the door.

Spot pulled the cap onto his head and put his cane in his belt loop. He then walked up to me and sighed.

"Well…here goes," he said, shrugging.

"Promise to come back alive?"

"Cross my heart and hope ta die," Spot told me. I frowned, and wiped at the tear traveling down my cheek.

"Do you have a gun?" I asked. Spot patted his pocket,

"Yep."

"Please don't get hurt…" Spot looked out the open door and stared at his boys for a minute.

"I won't get hoit," he promised. I nodded, not able to speak. Something must have struck the both of us, because in the speed of lightning we were gripping each other in a loving, tight hug.

I took in Spot's scent as we tightened our hold. I then pulled back slightly to wipe away Spot's tear…the only tear he shed before the war. He leaned down and kissed me lightly, and last night came back to mind, and I felt like holding him forever.

He then pulled away and headed out the door. Before he walked down the steps, he turned back around,

"I love you," he said. I smiled, trying to tell him the same, but he read it in my eyes. He then turned around and led his boys down the street and out of sight. I closed the door and tried to catch my breath, but I couldn't.

Somehow, I knew that my dream wasn't just a dream…and if I ignored it, then all hell will break loose.

"Youse okay?" Poet asked as she walked out of her room. I wiped away my tears, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. Poet shook her head,

"You ain't da only one who knows dat war won't end da way we want it."

"Yeah, if there was only something we could do," I said, angrily. Something then struck me, and I instantly ran upstairs and into Spot's room.

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot walked at Jack's side, trying to keep a straight face as they walked towards the abandoned warehouse that Lance seemed to be quite fond of. His head was racing, making it hard to maintain his calm.

He looked past Jack and sighed inwardly, wishing that his sister wasn't here. All of the other Manhattan girls didn't come, so what made her special?

Her "right-hand-'woman'", also known as Racetrack Higgins, walked by her, muttering to himself. Spot shook his head, proud that he could hide his emotions better than anyone out here.

The deadly warehouse came into clear view, and Spot's heart beat loudly against his chest, and he wondered if anybody else could hear it. Jack held a serious face as he pulled on his cowboy hat, taking in a deep breath.

Scout didn't look frightened; like Spot, she was unreadable.

The large group of newsboys stopped behind them when they saw their leaders stop. Spot looked to his left and nodded at Spark, a gesture of good luck. Spark did the same, as Jack opened the door, and everybody filed into the enormous warehouse. Just as everyone entered, the doors locked.

Out of the darkness walked Lance, followed by his right hand man Killer. The group of Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies gasped at the number of Harlem boys Lance had, and Spot knew this wasn't just Harlem.

"Are we ready?" Lance inquired, looking from Spot to Jack. Spot sent Jack and look, and the two nodded. "Then let the game begin!"

_Normal P.O.V_

I spread the map of New York out on Spot's bed and hurriedly looked around, and spotted Queens.

Poet leaned against the doorway, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"So what are we doin?" she asked.

"We're going to help them," I told her asIdrew a darker line, leading to Queens on the map.

"And how do youse expect a bunch of Brooklyn goils ta do dat? Wait, scratch dat, we ain't a 'bunch.'"

"Well, that's why we're going to Queens," I told her. "To get help." A smile spread on Poet's face as she nodded in agreement.

"A'right…I'll tell da goils." I nodded as she hurried out of the room, and I could already feel my heart pounding against my chest. I folded up the map and quickly ran over to Spot's closet.

I pulled out a huge box, and opened it, grinning at the amount of weapons Spot left behind. I closed the box back up, and dragged it downstairs.

Most of the girls were out in the foyer now, talking amongst themselves. When they saw me coming down the steps, they all became silent as I set the box in the middle of the floor.

"Okay," I started, "These are the weapons we'll have to deal with for now. Hopefully Queens will join us and have more weapons," I said, opening the box. The girls all gave me odd looks.

"But we're jus' goils. What can we do?" One asked. I sighed,

"Girls can fight just as good as boys. Trust me; I know what I'm doing." Poet nodded, pulling a weapon out of the now opened box.

"C'mon, ladies, get a weapon," she told them. The girls shrugged and pulled out their weapon of choice.

"Well I ain't goin," Racer said, sitting on the bottom step. I turned around fully and glared at her.

"You don't have a choice," I told her. "You go, or you're out!"

"Youse can't kick me out!" Racer protested, getting to her feet.

"To hell I can't! I'm not going to deal with a lazy ass tramp like you!" I said. Poet doubled over laughing.

"Lazy…ass…tramp!" she said through fits of laughter. Racer growled, stepping closer to me.

"Is that a wise choice?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't have time to fight with you, Jones. My man is out there fighting, and I'm not just going to sit on my ass, praying that he lives!" Racer tilted her head, and a smile spread across her face.

"A'right," she said. "Count me in."

**Next Chapter: Sage and her girls go over to Queens for help.**

**Spot and the others are struggling against Harlem.**

**Author note: Well, hope you liked it! LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author Note: Yes, Sage and the others were supposed to go to Queens in the last chapter, but I decided to save it for this one.**

I had the direction of Queens, from the map, in my head, too good to ask the girls if they knew the way.

We hurried through the streets, slipping past the slow stragglers.

"Are youse sure dey'll help?" Poet asked, walking at my side. I licked at my lips and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I sure do hope so," I told her.

It took a bit before we hit Queens, and we immediately ran to the Lodging House. I banged on the door, and bit my lip.

The door opened to reveal one of the newsboys. He leaned against the doorway, and stared at us.

"What can I do for ya?" he asked.

"I need to see the leader!" I said quickly.

"Well, doll, yer lookin at 'im."

_Audience P.O.V_

Scout threw punches at the boys surrounding her. She leapt back when a chain was speeding in her direction.

"Hey, watch it!" she screamed at Race.

"Oh, sorry!" he said.

Spot glanced around, blocking the punches the many boys were throwing at him. Where was Lance?

The one person Spot wanted to fight at the moment was the good for nothing Harlem leader – the coward! Spot swung his cane at one of the boy's head, and gave him an uppercut.

Jack elbowed the boy holding him by the arms, as another tried throwing punches at him. Jack kneed one of them, and jumped away as he saw a club being thrown at him.

Everything was nothing but chaos; how did Spot get himself into this? He was risking his life, his boy's life, and probably even Sage's life.

He glanced around and kept his eye on his sister, watching as she fiercely beat one of the Harlem boys. Well, she definitely was a Conlon.

Something then caught Spot's eye. He turned his head, and glared intently at the Harlem leader as he leaned against the wall beside a door. Spot growled and pushed himself through the hectic crowd of newsies.

He was soon facing Lance, and stared into his psychotic eyes.

"I have a special place ta fight with youse, Conlon," Lance said, his voice leaking with venom. Spot held his head high, not affected by Harlem's words. Lance opened the door and began to walk up the flight of stairs, and Spot followed, the gun in his pocket beating his thigh.

_Normal P.O.V_

"So, youse is tellin me dat there is a fight? Harlem against Brooklyn and Manhattan?" Alleyn, the Queens leader, asked. I nodded vigorously, trying to ignore the boys watching us.

"Will you please help?" I asked bravely. Alleyn squinted, studying me.

"Yer Conlon's goil ain't ya?" he asked. I sighed in frustration,

"Yes; yes I am."

"A'right, we'll help," he told me. I blinked a few times, not believing what I had heard. "Lemme talk to me boys." I nodded and stood to my feet, walking out the door and facing my girls.

"They're helping!" I said happily. We waited impatiently as Alleyn opened the door, grinning.

"Youse know where da fight is?" he asked.

"I hope so," I told him, remembering the creepy warehouse. Alleyn nodded as his boys all walked out of the Lodging House, clutching weapons in their hands, and shoved in their pockets.

And with one nod from Alleyn, I was in control.

I led the newsies back to Manhattan in a quickened pace, hoping we'd make it in time. We approached the warehouse, and I pulled on the door.

"Damn it!" I cursed. "It's locked!" Alleyn narrowed his eyes and stepped up, giving the door one kick. The door swung open and the boys ran in, screaming to the top of their lungs.

I slipped into the warehouse, looking around frantically for that door.

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot glared at Lance; Lance holding onto Spot's gun, pointing it at the Brooklyn leader's head.

"Looks like yer gonna die by yer own weapon, Conlon," Lance told him. Spot gritted his teeth, and took in a deep breath.

_Normal P.O.V_

I fought with a couple of Harlem's newsies, earning a few hits at the same time. I looked around and spotted Scout. She was up against a guy ten times bigger than her, throwing punches here and there.

My eyes darted around the room and landed on a door. I licked my lips and slipped through the crowd, trying my best to hurry.

"Where do ya think yer goin, darlin?" someone asked, grabbing my arm tightly. I twirled around and pulled my arm, but he had a good grip.

"Let go!" I warned him. The boy laughed and struck me across the face with his free hand. I glared at him, and drew my arm back, but he caught my fist.

"Feisty, aren't ya?" he asked. I then heard gunshots coming from upstairs, and I kneed him between the legs. Once I was free I pried the door open, and ran up the steps.

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as more gunshots swan through my ears.

"Please no," I whispered as I approached the next door, leading to the room. I stopped and bent over, catching my breath. I then turned the doorknob, but it was locked.

Out of anger, frustration, and love I rammed my shoulder into the door. I continued this until the door finally gave in and swung open, and I nearly tripped as I ran into the dark, cold room.

Spot was on his knees, clutching his side as Lance stood before him, gun pointed at his head. Lance looked back, and Spot took that opportunity and tackled him to the ground, trying to retrieve the gun.

The two boys held onto the gun as the trigger was pulled. One shot, two shots…three shots.

Somebody let out a painful cry, and the room grew silent. I opened my eyes and trembled as I stared, wondering which boy was shot.

Lance pushed Spot's body away from him and sat up, wiping at the blood on the side of his lip. Spot rolled on his back and had a look of pain on his face as he clutched his forearm.

Before I had time to react to this, somebody grabbed my arm, and I was being pulled out of the room. It was one of the Harlem boys.

"No!" I protested, trying to run back to the room. "Stop it!" I listened closely as more gunshots were made, and I continued to struggle against the Harlem boy's grasp.

He stopped in the middle of the staircase as another gunshot was made. His eyes were wide and he let go of my arm. Without warning, he went tumbling down the steps, and fell to the bottom, dead.

I let out a small scream, and turned around, looking back up at the staircase.

Spot held the gun in his hand, a murderous look on his face. I then ran up the stairs and threw my arms around his neck. I then watched as a body on the floor in the room rose from the ground, and limped towards us.

"Get outta here!" Spot whispered in my ear as he pulled away and turned back around. He held the gun straight at Lance's head, and entered the room. I followed behind him, not listening to Spot.

Lance then lunged at Spot, and the two fought over the gun, and Lance pulled it out of Spot's grasp.

Lance lazily pointed it at Spot's stomach, and I let out a gasp as my feet moved forward and stood between the boys.

The trigger was pulled, and the bullet flew in slow motion towards my stomach. In a faster motion, Spot wrapped his arms around my waist, and the two of us went sideways to the floor.

The bullet brushed by us and out of sight. Spot then let go of me and jumped to his feet, tackling Lance to the floor.

I wiped at the blood trickling down my forehead, from hitting it on the floor. I pushed myself to my feet and wobbled backwards a bit, trying to regain my senses.

Spot grasped the gun and pointed it at Lance's head.

"Youse either give up or I shoot ya!" he warned, taking in deep breaths of air. Lance glanced over at me, and then returned his gaze to Spot.

"Fine!" he said. "Youse win dis war, but-"

"No more wars!" Spot said. "I won't go through anudder war!" Lance hesitantly nodded and glared at Spot.

"Fine," he muttered. Spot kept the gun at Lance's head as they walked down the steps, me behind them.

Everybody stopped in their tracks when they noticed Spot and Lance, and the Harlem newsies dropped their weapons in surprise.

Spot wiped away his sweat as the Harlem newsies surrendered, watching their leader in disappointment.

I sighed in relief when they all headed out the door, most running away in fear.

"Get outta here, youse coward!" Spot said to Lance. Lance walked silently away as the Brooklyn, Manhattan, and Queens newsies cheered.

I leaned against the wall, and sighed deeply.

Spot kept his distance from me, not saying a word. At the Lodging House I cleaned the wound on my head as I waited for Spot to return from seeing Dr. Grey about the bullet in his arm.

I sat on his bed and massaged my temples, trying to get myself to relax.

The door to the room opened and an angry Spot walked in, his right arm bandaged. He glared at me intently, clenching his fists.

"Youse coulda gotten killed!" he suddenly said. I looked down at my hands, not saying a word. "What were you thinkin? Have ya lost yer damn mind? Huh?"

My head began to ache as Spot raised his voice, and it ached even worse when the wound on my head began to throb.

"Answer me!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, closing my eyes shut, clutching my head. Spot furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Damn it, Spot! You get mad at every little thing! Will you just for once shut up?" I was surprised at how vicious I sounded, and wiped away a tear.

I brought my knees to my chest, and tried to get rid of my headache. Spot was at loss for words, staring at me oddly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Here it comes: "Sage, dis isn't workin out. I don't wanna be with ya anymore." But Spot said nothing as he shook his head and left the room.

I rose from his bed and walked dizzily towards the door. The wood against my bare feet made me shiver as my vision became blurry.

"Spot!" I called, my voice urgent as my headache became more intense. I clutched my head desperately.

"Spot!" I cried out again, tears streaking down my face. I then fell to the floor, and blackness clouded my vision.

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot ignored Sage's voice as he washed off his face. He took off his shirt, and then his undershirt and traced his fingers over the bandage on his forearm.

He then sighed in frustration and pulled his undershirt back on and walked out into the hallway. He opened the door to his room carelessly, but stopped.

Sage was lying on the ground, unconscious.

**Next Chapter: Sage has a brain concussion.**

**Author note: I know, the war was very short, so pretend it was long. Anyways, I gotta go. LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author note: Ah, I am going through hell just to write this chapter! We are repainting the kitchen, so the computer desk is pressed up against the table, and I'm in an uncomfortable position. –Sigh- the things I do for you people. These are the symptoms of a brain concussion: Headache, Nausea, Balance problems or dizziness, Double or fuzzy vision, Sensitivity to light or noise, Feeling slowed down, Feeling "foggy" or "not sharp", Change in ****sleep**** pattern, Concentration or memory problems, Irritability, Sadness, Feeling more emotional.**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a bed. Where was I? I quickly rose from the bed, and my head began to throb painfully.

"Sage!" A voice said from my right. I turned my head and squinted my eyes, the person looked blurry.

"Who are you?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"It's me, Spot," the voice said.

"Oh," I said. "What happened?"

"Youse fell unconscious," Spot explained, his voice panicked. "Dr. Grey said youse might suffer through a brain concussion."

"Huh?" I asked, not taking in one word he said. Spot sighed and explained it again, but slower. I blinked a few times and stared at the room as it spinned.

"Youse okay?" Spot asked.

"The room is spinning," I said as I yawned.

"Yeah, Dr. Grey said dat might happen." He then sat down beside me on the bed and gripped my hand in his. "Do ya remember what happened before youse past out?"

"No," I said sadly.

"Well, we fought, and I jus' wanted ta say dat I was sorry. Ya know, for yellin at ya." I smiled weakly and let go of his hand.

"Where am I?" I asked as if I didn't hear a word he just said.

"My room," Spot said, furrowing his eyebrows. I rubbed my head in aggravation and glanced around the room.

"Did I lose my memory?"

"No," Spot said, sighing. "I jus' told ya, youse are havin a brain concussion!"

"What's a brain concussion?" Spot smacked his forehead, and let out a small laugh.

"Youse is killin me, Matthews."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, biting my lip.

"No, not really!" Spot said quickly. "Its jus' a figure of speech." I tilted my head,

"You have the most gorgeous blue eyes," I said out of the blue. Spot cocked an eyebrow and looked at my funnily.

"I do?" he asked.

"You do what?" I asked as if I never told him about his eyes. "God, they're like a deep ocean."

"What?"

"Huh?" I looked around confusedly.

"Sage, you ain't makin sense."

"I'm not?" I asked. Spot shook his head and smiled.

"But it's entertaining." I grinned as I got to my feet, and dizzily walked towards the door. "Where ya goin?" Spot asked, still sitting on the bed.

"I don't know," I shrugged. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Hey Sage!" a strange boy with curly blonde hair greeted me. My eyes widened as I stepped back.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly.

"Dice…" the boy said. There were a few moments of silence.

"Oh!" I said suddenly, making Dice jump. I then walked by him like he was never there, and proceeded down the stairs, almost missing a few steps in the process.

"Sage," somebody said from behind me. I kept on walking.

"Sage," they said again. I walked into the living room and looked around oddly.

"Sage!" Somebody gripped my arm and turned me around.

"Damn, Spot! You scared me!"

"I said yer name three times!" Spot exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't hear anything," I told him. Spot had a sad look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin," Spot lied, licking at the dryness of his lips. "I jus' can't stand seein ya like dis."

"Seeing me like what?" I asked as I walked over to the bookshelf.

"Never mind," Spot said. He put his cap onto his head and watched as I dropped the book that was in my hand and clutched my head.

"Owe!" I said, squatting down. Spot rushed over to my side and gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"My head is…killing me!" I said dramatically. I then pushed Spot away from me in aggravation. "Why do you always have to be so close to me? God, I have a life you know!" Spot flinched.

"A sign of irritation," he said, scratching his head.

"I'm not irritated!" I protested, rubbing my head. Everything then became blurry again as I turned to Spot. "Where am I?"

"Yer at da Lodgin House," he explained, sighing.

"Your eyes are so peaceful. Do they make you peaceful? They make me peaceful!" I told him. Spot shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Youse make me peaceful. Or, ya used to when ya didn't have a concussion. Now yer jus' aggravating." I stared at Spot oddly.

"I'm not a different person, Spot," I said, almost like I was normal again. Spot stared down at me for a second and inched closer to my face, but stopped.

"This ain't a good idea," he muttered to himself. "C'mon, I got papes ta sell." I shrugged and followed Spot outside.

"Are we in California?" I asked, watching a carriage ride by.

"No. Dis is Brooklyn," Spot said as we walked to the distribution center. I followed, my head aching from time to time. Spot bought his papers and I followed him out to the streets and to his usual selling spot.

I stood at his side, watching the people walk by us. I then felt nauseous, and closed my eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain.

Spot stopped selling and stared at me oddly.

"Youse okay?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah," I said. Spot nodded and resumed to his selling.

"Spot?" I said.

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks," I told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For sticking by me through this." Spot smiled and called out a false headline, and sent me a side glance.

After Spot sold his morning paper, he took me back to the Lodging House, where he explained to the newsies about my head injury.

My mind clouded over in the middle of Spot's speech about me, and his words slipped through my ears, and I forgot where I was.

"Hey Spot," I interrupted him.

"What?" Spot asked, all eyes on me.

"Where am I?"

"At da Lodgin House," he said before he continued his speech. I nodded stupidly and acted as if I were listening, when really I was trying to match names with faces.

"Hey Spot," I said. Spot sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Where is Scout? I want to see Scout."

"Scout is in Manhattan," Spot told me as the people around me snickered.

"Is that in Missouri?" I asked.

"No," Spot said. He then continued talking to the newsies as I nodded and glanced around the room.

"Hey Spot," I said, not thinking.

"What?" he asked in irritation.

"I love you," I said. Everything became quiet as everybody switched their gaze to Spot, wondering if the great Brooklyn leader felt the same feelings. Spot's eyes softened as a smile appeared on his face.

"I love you too, Sage," he said.

"I know," I told him. "You already told me." Spot laughed slightly and resumed talking. After he was finally finished, everybody went their own way, some playing poker, and others doing whatever it was they enjoyed.

I watched as a couple of the younger boys played marbles in a far off corner. I closed my eyes as the noise in the room increased. I placed my palms over my ears as I sat on the couch.

My head was spinning wildly, as everybody's voices faded in and out, and I felt that I was alone.

Someone then placed there hand on my shoulder and I jumped. But eased down when I saw Spot.

"Are youse okay?" he asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Where am I?"

"Lodgin House." I nodded and yawned. I then leaned my head on Spot's shoulder, and even though it was afternoon, I drifted off to sleep like I never slept before.

**Next Chapter: Sage soon goes back to normal, but still remains to have slight headaches. Sage is feeling a bit awkward after six weeks.**

**Author note: Yeah, this one is short, but if I stay in this position any longer, then I'll be in an immense amount of pain tomorrow.**

**Note: I MIGHT NOT UPDATE TOMORROW! WE ARE STILL PAINTING, SO I MIGHT NOT GET TO WRITE TOMORROW.**

**LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author note: Ah, my computer desk is back to normal now, and I can now type a longer chapter – maybe.**

After about a week or two, I began to get back into my regular "mind." I was thinking clearer, but I was still a bit…weird about where I was.

I would still ask Spot from time to time where I was, and he'd patiently answer me. He was still apologizing about the fight we had, and he was really guilty about not coming to me when I called him that night.

"Spot, I'm fine!" I told him as I stood up from the couch in the living room.

"But-"

"I'm only going to get something to drink! I'm not going to get hurt!" I told him as I walked into the wall. Spot burst out laughing. "Hey, who put this wall here?"

"Seems like yer still out of it," Spot said.

"Shut up!" I told him as I left the living room. I walked into the kitchen, Cookie at my feet. I grabbed a cup of water and slowly drank it. I sighed deeply and leaned against the counter.

Cookie laid her head on my feet and whined, begging for attention.

"Spot!" I called.

"Lodgin House!" he called back, knowing what I was going to ask. I smiled slightly and bent down, petting Cookie's head. I had seen little of the Manhattaners, and we even got a new edition to the girl's, and one to the boy's newsies.

Cana and Sly. Cana got her name, because she was always saying: "Can I?" And even though she drove Spot crazy, he had a soft spot for the eight year old. And then there was Sly, her seven year old brother, who was every ounce of his name.

I put the cup of water away and walked back into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. It was getting late, and I was getting tired. My sleeping pattern changed completely, and Dr. Grey explained how that was one of the symptoms of a temporary brain concussion. I slept more during the day, and stayed up most of the night, dozing in and out.

I hated it; I hated that I hit my head, but I was thankful that Spot was okay. I wonder what would've happened to Spot if I had never shown up. The same thing in my dream probably.

"Ha, full house, fellas!" Dice announced, sitting at the usual poker table. Spot sent him a glare and rolled his eyes.

"Spot!" a curly brown haired girl squeaked, popping up beside Spot out of nowhere.

"Hey," Spot said dully.

"Can I play?" she asked.

"No," Spot said.

"Can I play?" she asked again.

"No."

"Can I play?"

"No."

"You have a bad hand," she told him.

"Huh?" Spot asked. Cana giggled and climbed up in Spot's lap.

"C'mon boys, who wants ta lose?" she asked the newsies. The guys gave each other odd looks and shrugged. Sly rolled his eyes as he sat in the corner, playing marbles with the other younger children. I laughed as Spot tilted his head, giving Cana an odd/adored look.

"Cana, youse can't play," he told her.

"Please?" Cana asked, using her big brown puppy dog eyes. Spot blinked a few times, giving in to her cuteness.

"Fine," he sighed, giving up. Cana grinned and turned back to the game. Cana may have looked as if she had a little crush on Spot, but really she was head over hills for Skip. He was always around her, playing little games, or selling papes.

"Hey Spot," I said.

"Lodgin House," everybody in the room said in unison.

"I know you bums! I'm just going upstairs!" Everyone shrugged as Cana won the first poker game. I gave Cana a small smile before heading upstairs. That kid was adorable!

I walked into Spot's room and sighed, instantly falling asleep once I laid on the bed.

Weeks flew by rapidly, and I spent most of my time with Scout and Race. And for some odd reason, my mood has been changing wildly, and I kept throwing up.

It had been six weeks since my fall, and I was getting better and better. Scout and Race were worried about my throwing up, and insisted I see Dr. Grey. I wouldn't even tell Spot about it, so why would I talk to Dr. Grey?

Against my will, Scout and Race dragged me to Dr. Grey's office.

"There isn't anything wrong with me!" I told them as Dr. Grey escorted us into a room. I sat down on a tall stool.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Grey asked.

"She's got mood changes, and been throwin up," Scout told him.

"Ah, I see," Dr. Grey said, using his stethoscope to hear my heartbeat. I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes. "Any other symptoms? Have you missed a cycle?" I raised my eyebrows and leaned back.

"Yeah," I said. "Yeah I have."

"Well Miss Matthews, I believe you might be pregnant." Race's mouth dropped open.

"It ain't mine!" Race said, holding his hands up. The color in my face flushed, and I stared wide eyed at Dr. Grey.

"What?" Scout nearly screamed. "Who's?" she asked me, her eyes wide as well.

"Now we aren't for certain. She could just be sick," Dr. Grey said.

"Well, I'll show ya a technique my mama taught me," Race said, walking up in front of me. "If ya knock on 'er stomach and hear a knock back, den there's a baby in there." Race then knocked on my stomach and pressed his ear to it. Scout rolled her eyes and knocked on the wall.

"I heard somethin!" Race exclaimed. Scout laughed as Race knocked again, and Scout once again knocked on the wall.

"Stop it!" I told Race, pushing him slightly. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Well, if youse are, den who's will it be?" I glanced around the room.

"Nobody's," I said.

"Whoa, youse got pregnant on yer own?" Race asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It's Spot's, ain't it?" Scout said. I looked down at my hands and nodded.

"But I'm not-"

"I think youse are," Scout interrupted me. I bit my lip.

"Don't tell Spot…not yet." Scout nodded as Race picked up one of Dr. Grey's tools.

"Hey, what's dis?" he asked, playing with a sharp object.

"Ah, don't touch that!" Dr. Grey said, yanking the object away from Race. "Now Sage, come back in, oh say, two months, and we'll check up you." I nodded and stepped down from the stool and walked out of Dr. Grey's office.

"Wow, I'm gonna be an aunt!" Scout said, punching the air. Race laughed.

"And I'm gonna be…hey, wait, I ain't gonna be nothin." Scout laughed and looked at me, noticing my still shocked face.

"Aw, c'mon Sage, it ain't dat bad."

"It's worse than bad!" I said, throwing my hands into the air. "I'm carrying Spot's baby – or I might be – and he doesn't even know!" Scout sighed and linked arms with me, and then Race.

"Don't worry," she said. "Race and I'll take care of ya."

"Oh God, I'll be drunk by tonight," I joked. Scout and Race walked me back to the Lodging House, picking at each other from time to time. I slowly bid them a farewell as I walked into the Lodging House, my mind spinning.

I'm not pregnant. There was no way in hell that I was pregnant. It was just one time; one time!

"Where did youse go?" Spot asked as he walked out of the living room.

"Out with Scout and Race," I said truthfully.

"Again?" Spot asked.

"Yeah," I said, walking past him and into the living room.

"Spot, can I go jump on yer bed?" Cana asked out of nowhere.

"No!" Spot said as he followed me. Sly was at her side, rolling his eyes.

"Can I, can I, can I?" she asked over and over again.

"Go…jump on Skip's bed!" Spot told her, pointing upstairs.

"Okay!" Cana grabbed her brother's hand and ran up the stairs. I sighed and slowly sat down on the couch, massaging my temples.

_I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant…_Spot sat beside me, staring down at me. I remembered that just a few days ago he had turned nineteen, and I glanced down at the present I gave him, around his neck.

I got him another key, but this key was to something even better, that he didn't even know about it. I was wondering when he'd ask what it was for, but he never did.

The truth was, I bought us an apartment for after we get "married." I gave Spot the key, and he didn't seem to care too much for what it was to. But it was okay, though. I didn't want us to move in just yet.

"Youse okay?" Spot asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him. I closed my eyes and yawned slightly, still trying to change my sleeping pattern.

"Ya sure?"

"I'm fine!" I nearly yelled. Damn, another one of those mood swings. Spot furrowed his eyebrows, hurt in his eyes. "Sorry," I said, looking to the ground.

"It's okay," Spot shrugged.

"No it's not…nothing is okay." I then made Spot face me, and I pressed my lips lovingly to his. In a matter of seconds we parted, and Spot sighed. He rose from the couch, pulling me up with him.

"Sage, everythin will be okay. Youse seem so…stressed. I jus' want ta say dat I love ya, but I don't think dat's da only way I can show it." Spot then took my hand in his and got down on one knee, and pulled a box out of his back pocket.

I felt my heart leap into my throat as he opened the box.

"Will youse marry me?"

**Next Chapter: There is a wedding to plan…a big wedding!**

**Author note: I know, a cheesy/stupid chapter, but I had to put that in there. So, hope ya liked it! LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE…AND SCOUT AND JACK AND RACE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author note: Ello everyone, what's new? Well, here's this chapter! I lost track of what month it was, so…we'll just start where I say we start!**

I stared down at Spot and bit my lip, smiling slightly.

"Uh, Sage, my knee hoits. Can ya go ahead and say yes?" Spot asked. I glanced around the room, ready to cry.

"Don't you think we're taking this too fast?" I asked. Spot furrowed his eyebrows and stood up.

"You don't wanna marry me, do ya?" he asked.

"Oh, you know I do, Spot! But…But…" I couldn't come up with one reason not to marry Spot, and I closed my eyes. "Yes, Spot Conlon…I will marry you." Spot grinned and pulled me into a hug. He then pulled away and slipped the ring onto my finger. How he afforded it, I do not know. Spot then kissed me lightly.

I then felt the color in my face flush as I remembered the baby I may be carrying, and stepped away from Spot.

"Youse okay?" he asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, feeling my heart sink. Spot shrugged,

"Well…what do we do now?"

"I don't know…I've never gotten married." Spot chuckled and shook his head.

"Maybe youse should talk ta Scout. She knows everythin." I smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Good idea."

"Dis ain't gonna be big, is it?" Spot asked. "The wedding, I mean?"

"Of course it's going to be big! Besides, why not have a big wedding when your fiancé has a lot of money?" Spot shrugged, and smirked.

"Whatever youse say Sage. Whatever youse say."

The next morning I went over to Manhattan to have a talk with my future sister-in-law. The old Manhattan Lodging House was already rebuilt, unlike the Brooklyn one.

"Hey," Jack greeted me as I entered the Lodging House.

"Scout here?" I asked, biting my lip. Jack pointed to upstairs and I quickly sped by him, skipping steps to get to the top. I entered Scout's room and found her lying on her bed, reading.

She looked over at me and grinned.

"Hey person carrying my brother's child," she greeted me.

"Shh!" I said, my fingers over my lips. "I don't want anyone to know!" Scout grinned and closed her book, laying it down on the nightstand beside her.

"Why ya here eoily?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something important," I said, pacing the room. "Yesterday, Spot proposed."

"Proposed what?" Scout asked.

"To me! He proposed to me!" I told her, showing her the ring on my finger. Scout gasped.

"Youse mean we get ta be sis-in-laws?" she practically screamed.

"Shh!" I said again. "Spot told me to come to you for help. I don't know what to do. How do we start off with…wedding stuff?" Scout laughed and stood to her feet.

"I love weddings! First, we need ta come up with a date!"

"Uh…maybe we should have Spot here," I told her. Scout nodded.

"Yer right. I'll get someone right on dat." Scout and I walked out into the hallway as she told one of the Manhattaners to go over to Brooklyn and tell Spot to get his engaged ass down here. Of course the kid didn't understand what Scout was talking about, but he did it anyways.

"Jack, Race! Come here!" Scout screamed. I sighed as she pulled me into the main room and made me sit on the couch. Jack and Race soon appeared and gave Scout questioning looks.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Sage and Spot are gettin married!" Scout told them. The two boys blinked confusedly.

"Wait, did ya tell 'im youse were pregnant?" Race asked.

"Sage is pregnant?" Jack screamed. I smacked my forehead, as Scout smacked Race in the back of the head.

"Youse idiot. O'course Spot don't know. Jack didn't know either!"

"It's okay," I said. "Race didn't mean to blurt it out." Race nodded,

"Yeah, I didn't mean to! Wait, youse is gettin married?" Once again, Scout smacked Race in the back of the head.

Just as we all got settled, ready to talk things over, the front door opened.

"Which one of youse bums sent for me?" Spot asked.

"Race did it!" Scout screamed, pointing to Race.

"Katie did it!" Race screamed, pointing to Jack. Jack rolled his eyes as Spot walked into the room, plopping down beside Jack, opposite me. Spot leaned back in the couch and put on a blank face.

"So, we need ta get ta woik on dis weddin," Scout announced. "Foist, we need a date." She looked from me and Spot.

"Well, today is August twenty-fifth," I shrugged.

"I got it!" Scout said. "September twenty-seventh! It's poifect!" I looked over at Spot, who merely shrugged.

"Dat's fine with me," he said boredly, playing with the tip of his cane. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and watched as Scout quickly scribbled down on a piece of paper.

"Okay, now we need bridesmaids and groomsman!" she said. I furrowed my eyebrows. That never crossed my mind. I sat Indian style and stared at Spot.

"I dunno!" Spot said. "Jackie-boy, Spark, Race, Splinter and Dice." Scout quickly wrote that down and looked up at me.

"Uh…" I said. "Scout…Poet…" I bit my lip. "Mindy, Butterfly and Earth?" Scout wrote that down and nodded.

"Okay, flower goil? Ring bearer?"

"Cana," Spot quickly said.

"And Les!" I said after that.

For the rest of the morning we sat there planning our wedding, and even had Medda come over to help. She was very exited about the wedding, and made many great suggestions. The good thing was I could afford it, because I had a lot of money.

"Okay, let's see…tomorrow, we'll go out and buy youse a weddin dress…and Spot can go with his boys for da tuxes," Scout said. I nodded and bid everyone farewell, following Spot back to Brooklyn.

"Hey Spot?" I said, as we walked over the bridge. I guess it was right for him to know about the baby since it is his.

"Hmmm?" he asked, swinging our hands.

"I, uh…I'm…never mind." Damn my cowardness! Spot shrugged as we made our way back to Brooklyn. There, we told everyone about the engagement, and all of my girls squealed in excitement, telling me how lucky I was.

We had already concluded that Wades would do the honors of walking me down the aisle.

The next morning I jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway and into the washroom. I leaned over the toilet and threw up whatever it was in my stomach. I was surprised that I was still throwing up actually, since I didn't eat a lot.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered to myself as I walked out of the washroom and into the hallway. If Spot knew about this, then he'd shove food down my throat.

I walked back into Spot's room, and saw that he was awake.

"Why do youse keep doin dat?" he asked.

"Doing what?" I asked, shutting his door.

"Running outta da room in da mornin. Why do ya do it?" I stared at Spot, and licked at the dryness of my lips.

"No reason," I lied.

"C'mon, Sage. Youse gotta tell me what's goin on; we's is gettin married."

"I…I'm…" I didn't know how to say it. _Spot, I'm pregnant! _Why couldn't it be as easy as that?

"Yer what? Tired of sharin a room with me?" I remembered the day I moved all of my stuff into Spot's room, calling it my own.

"No," I said.

"Den what is it?" Spot asked. An idea then popped into my head.

"I'll only tell you if you come to Manhattan with me today." Spot shrugged,

"Sure," he said.

And we did eventually go to Manhattan that day. I explained to Scout, Jack, and Race about how I wanted to give Spot hints, and told them of my plan.

Spot sat on the couch in the main room of the Manhattan Lodging House, waiting for me to talk.

"Okay, Spot…I'm going to give you some clues." I then turned around and watched as Scout and Jack entered the room. "Come on out, Race!" I called.

Race _crawled _into the room, wearing nothing but a diaper, repeating: "Goo goo, ga ga." Spot put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Race then crawled over to Jack and Scout.

"Mommy, daddy!" he said in his baby voice. Scout's face turned red from holding in her laughter.

"So?" I said, looking at Spot. Spot had a murderous look on his face, staring at Jack and Scout.

"Yer pregnant?" he yelled at Scout.

"I am?" she asked, looking around. I smacked my forehead and shook my head.

"Whoa, Spot…Scout ain't pregnant," Jack said, holding up his hands. Spot eased down.

"Den Race is pregnant?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm only playin da baby here!" Race said. Spot then turned to me.

"What in da hell is dis? Some fucked up play?"

"Nah, Jack is pregnant," Scout joked. Spot rolled his eyes,

"Sage, I ain't followin," he said. I sighed. "Scout, if youse are pregnant-"

"Scout isn't the pregnant one!" I yelled. Spot stopped and looked at me oddly.

"What?" he asked.

"I am," I said in a short whisper.

**Next Chapter: The wedding is coming, and Sage is pregnant!**

**Author note: I am so tired! So…bye! LONG LIVE SPOT, SAGE, SCOUT, JACK AND RACE!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author note: Okay, so…here's this chapter.**

Spot stared at me for a long period of time.

"Yer what?" he finally asked. Before I had the time to say anything, Blink walked by the room, and did a double take. He stared down at Race, and then looked at us.

"Yer a bunch of confused people," he said before leaving. Scout grinned and patted Race's head. I looked at Spot and licked at my lips.

"Sage," Spot said. "Is dis some kinda joke?"

"No," I said. "I'm pregnant."

"How did this happen?" Spot suddenly screamed.

"Well, Spot, youse see, when two people are in love-" Jack quickly covered up Scout's mouth and grinned. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip, feeling my stomach turn. Spot was going to abandon me, I just know it.

Spot sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I can't do dis," Spot whispered into his hands. I furrowed my eyebrows, and my eyes locked on Spot. "I can't go through dis…" Scout sent Jack a worried look, and Race got to his feet.

"What youse sayin, Spot?" Jack asked. I wiped at a tear that escaped my eye and watched as Spot got to his feet, staring intently at me. Without saying a word he swiftly walked past me and out the front door, slamming it behind him.

I slid down the wall to a sitting position and hid my face in my knees, letting my tears finally fall.

_Oh dear God, _I said in my head. _Please let this be a dream…_

"Don't worry, Sage," Scout said. "He won't leave youse like dis."

"Yeah…he's gotta have some kind of common sense," Jack said.

"I'm hungry," Race finally spoke up. Scout and Jack sent Race a "you're so stupid" look. I wiped my eyes and lifted my head.

"Everything is ruined," I said in a raspy voice. Before anybody could get a word in, I rose from the floor and left the Lodging House, not sure where I was going.

I swiftly walked through the crowded streets, trying to get away from life. I slipped through people easily, trying to keep out of sight of everybody.

Everything was just a mess of confusion, and I hated it. I held in the urge to break down, and succeeded in the least.

I walked back over the bridge, and quickly walked to the docks where Spot first gave me my promise ring. I sat down on the edge of the dock and hugged my knees to my chest, finally letting my million tears fall.

Spot didn't want this baby, and now he probably doesn't want to marry me. Well, that's two things he doesn't want.

I rested my head on my knees and stared down at the water.

"I hate my life," I whispered silently, watching as a bird landed but a few feet away from me. I wiped my eyes, but that didn't stop the flow of tears.

The look in Spot's eyes stayed with me. Maybe I should just leave…go back to California and raise this child that I'm not ready for.

I then heard footsteps on the docks and felt someone sit beside me.

"Hey," Spot greeted me. I said nothing and kept staring at the water. The bird swiftly flew away, leaving awkwardness behind.

"Sage," Spot said, touching my arm. I closed my eyes which caused tears to trickle down my cheeks.

"What do you want?" I asked, never looking at him.

"I can't do dis," he said to me. "I ain't ready to raise a kid." I sighed and rose to my feet.

"Yeah, I get it!" I snapped. "I'll leave Brooklyn and take care of the problem on my own so you can pretend this never happened!" I then started to leave, but Spot jumped to his feet and grabbed my arm.

"But I'm gonna do it anyways," Spot said to me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I can't believe dat dis is happenin," Spot told me.

"Me too," I said awkwardly. Spot smiled slightly and took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

For the next two weeks everything came as a blur. I had already picked out my wedding dress, which had thin straps, and flowed over my feet. It was very pretty, and I fell in love with it the first time I saw it. Ah, love at first sight.

Scout had so graciously picked out my bridesmaid dresses. They were light blue dresses with no straps.

Spot had been taking good care of me. He was doing a wonderful job at shoving food down my throat. He was always making sure I was being careful going up and down the stairs. I didn't even have a pregnant stomach yet and he was still cautious!

I had finally gotten away from Spot on the twentieth of September. I plopped down on the couch and sighed deeply.

I wouldn't be surprised if every person in Brooklyn knew about my pregnancy and coming up wedding.

Our wedding was going to be in a church in Brooklyn, and the reception was going to be at some building in which we rented out. Wades and Medda had invited many of their adult friends, and I was surprised that Spot had adult friends to invite as well.

I still didn't have a stomach, which I was thankful for, because if my stomach started growing now, then I'd never fit into my wedding dress.

"Hey," Skip said, taking a seat beside me. I smiled.

"Hey, Skip."

"How ya holdin up?" Skip asked me.

"Pretty good," I said, grinning.

"Dat's good." Before I could say anything to him, Spot walked into the room, glaring at me.

"Youse need ta eat!" he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I just ate two minutes ago!"

"So? Eat some more!" Spot walked over to me and pulled me to my feet.

"I don't want to!" I protested. Spot sighed.

"Youse is hard ta take care of."

"I can take care of myself, you know," I said.

"Uh, shouldn't youse two be worryin 'bout da weddin comin up in seven days?" Skip asked.

"Damn it!" Spot cursed.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot 'bout da weddin." I laughed slightly and sat back down.

"I didn't forget," I told him. Spot glared at me.

"Well, dat's only 'cause I'm worryin 'bout youse and da baby!" I shook my head as the front door opened, and Scout, Jack, and Racetrack ran into the room.

"Hey," Scout said, out of breath.

"Bye!" Spot said, pointing to the front door. Scout ignored him and walked up to me.

"We got some flowers," she told me.

"Yeah, her and Race stole dem outta someone's garden," Jack said.

"Hey, youse helped!" Scout told him. Jack shrugged.

"Guys, I don't want to remember walking down the aisle carrying a bouquet of stolen flowers!" I said. Spot chuckled and took a seat beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders. Scout pouted.

"But I woiked hard ta get dem!"

"Uh, no ya didn't," Race said. Scout sent him a glare and rolled her eyes.

"I'll buy some flowers," I said, pushing myself to my feet.

"Youse can't go alone!" Spot said, jumping up.

"Yes I can," I told him.

"We'll send Scout out ta _buy_ some," Spot told me. He shoved his hand into his pocket and came out with a few dolor's. "Here," he said, putting them in Scout's hands. Scout grinned.

"A'right," she said. "I'll go buy some flowers." She then took Jack's hand and ran out the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Race called, running after them. I frowned and turned to Spot.

"You're overprotective," I told him. Spot furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm only thinkin of youse," he said.

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to watch me like a hawk!" Spot took of his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know," he said. He then walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and closed my eyes. Skip shook his head and left the room.

"Are you ready?" I asked Spot.

"For tha weddin?"

"Yeah…"

"I think I am," he said. He pulled away slightly and looked down at me. "I know I am."

He then kissed my lips softly, leaving butterflies in my stomach. I then went back to the time where he first kissed me, on Christmas. Once Spot pulled away, I pulled him back into another kiss, which lasted longer.

Spot seemed surprised at this, but got over it in no time.

It was soon two days before the wedding, and I became more and more nervous with each passing second.

Scout was also coming over telling us we needed this, and that, and some of these and a little of those – it was becoming chaotic.

"Scout, we don't need that!" I told her as we walked through the market. I held a food basket in my hands as we shopped for food for the reception.

Medda was having one of her friends do our wedding cake, free of charge, which made me feel less stressed.

"Oh, how about this?" she asked, holding up some kind of odd looking food.

"I don't think people want to eat that," I said, eyeing it. Scout shrugged and put it back down on the vendor.

"How about carrots?" she asked.

"Sure," I shrugged, watching as she put carrots into my basket.

"Cabbage?"

"Nah." We went from vendor to vendor, looking at the variety of foods.

"Well, hello there ladies," one of the men controlling a vendor greeted us as we approached it. "What can I get ya?" he asked seductively.

Scout studied the various kinds of apples.

"Which kind do youse like, Sage?" she asked. I shrugged boredly and watched as the man licked his lips hungrily, eyeing Scout.

"Let's see, I want these kinds, and that kinds, and those kinds…Oh, and these too!" Scout pointed to about twenty different apples, grinning goofily.

"Sure," the man said. "Youse can have 'em all free for a little fun at my place." Scout narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think me man will like dat," she said venomously. The man sneered and switched his gaze over to me.

"How 'bout youse, sweetface?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I'm pregnant and getting married in two days," I said, making the man glare at me.

"So, we's playin hard ta get, are we?" the man asked. Scout burst out laughing.

"Playin…hard ta get…with youse?" I grinned which turned into laughter. The man growled.

"Youse don't get no apples unless youse come with me!"

"Or, I can jus' still 'em!" and with that said Scout grabbed as many apples as she could and threw them in my basket, and we took off.

We could hear the man hollering, but it soon faded out as we got away.

We kept on laughing all the way to Lodging House, where the boys waited for us.

**Next Chapter: Here comes the bride, here comes the bride!**

**Author note: Haha, hope you liked it. LONG LIVE THE NEWSIES!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author note: I'm very glad you guys liked the last chapter! Well, here's this one!**

Scout and I buzzed around Brooklyn and Manhattan, gathering things that we needed.

"A'right, now we's gotta pick up da weddin dress and bridesmaid dresses," Scout said.

"What about the tuxes for the boys?" I asked.

"I think Jack and Spot took care of dat already," Scout told me as we walked through Manhattan. We were loaded down with food and decorations. Tomorrow was my wedding, and I was freaking out.

I didn't have cold feet, I was just so nervous! We soon picked up the dresses, and took them back to the Brooklyn Lodging House.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"What?" Scout asked.

"Spot can see the dress here," I told her.

"Wanna take it to da church?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said. We then carried the dresses over to the church where the boys were, decorating. I hid the dresses in the back room and walked by the ladder Jack was standing on.

"No, a lil' higher," Spot told Jack. Spot then noticed me and grinned.

"Did you get the rings?" I asked him.

"Yep," he said, nodding. I smiled and began to help some of the girls put flowers around.

"Our lil' Spot is growin up," Scout said, patting her brother's back. Spot rolled his eyes and moved away from his sister. She grinned and began to help hang up flowers.

"Dis is as good as it's gonna get, Spot," Jack said from the ladder. Spot shrugged and instructed his other boys to start doing something.

"Oh how beautiful!" Medda said, walking into the church. I smiled sweetly and gave her a short hug.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now Sage, am I still doing everyone's makeup tomorrow?" Medda asked.

"Yeah," I said, brushing my hair out of my face. Medda grinned as Chris walked up behind her.

That night I wasn't aloud to sleep with Spot, because I wasn't aloud to see him until the wedding tomorrow. So I slept in my old room, and Scout slept on the floor.

"Are ya ready?" she asked from the floor. I looked over the side of the bed and smiled.

"I think I am."

"I think ya are too. I ain't ever seen Spot as happy as he is now, and I'm surprised youse two are gettin married."

"I think it's better for the baby," I told her. Scout nodded and she soon fell asleep. I, on the other hand, stared out the window, smiling to myself.

I could feel butterflies in my stomach at the mere thought of Spot, and I sighed deeply. I had to be the luckiest girl in the world…

The next morning I felt something poking at my side. I groaned, and opened my eyes.

"Wakey, wakey doll face," Splinter said. I sent him a glare and rose from the bed.

"What're you doing in here?" I asked.

"Spot told me ta come wake ya up since he ain't aloud ta do it." I laughed slightly and ushered Splinter out of the room.

"Wake up, Scout," I said, nudging her with my foot. Scout opened her eyes and peered up at me.

"Wake me in five hours," she mumbled.

"But we have to get everything ready for the wedding tonight," I said. Scout mumbled incoherent words as she rose from the floor, running her fingers through her hair.

I quickly washed up and changed. After that me and the rest of my bridesmaids, and flower girl, headed over to a place Medda asked us to meet her at. There she did our hair, makeup, etc. etc.

I felt jumpy almost all morning, just thinking of the wedding. I really wanted to see Spot, but because of tradition, I couldn't.

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot followed Jack into the barber shop, dreading what would happen to his hair.

"Ah, welcome gentlemen," the chubby old man greeted them.

"Mornin'," Jack greeted him.

"What can I help ya with?"

"Well, my pal here is gettin married today, and needs a trim," Jack said, patting Spot's back. Spot sent Jack a glare as the man ushered him into a seat.

"Ah, very well," the man said. He then took out a pair of scissors and began to cut little bits of pieces of Spot's hair to even it out. Jack watched in amusement, watching his friend give the barber evil looks.

After the man had finished, Spot had to admit it looked better than last time. He still had his same hair, but it just looked better.

Jack was next, and he also got a trim. Most of Spot's groomsmen had already gotten their hair cut, so they weren't with the two leaders.

"Dat'll be two dolors," the man said. Jack and Spot pain the man a dolor each and left the shop.

_Normal P.O.V_

My girls and I walked over to the church to get ready for the wedding, since it was inching closer with each passing minute.

It wasn't time to change into my dress yet, so we decided to decorate a bit more. The wedding was at seven, and it was now six.

"Sage, c'mon, youse need ta change!" Scout said, dragging me to the back room. She and the other girls were already in their baby blue bridesmaid dresses. Scout walked in the room after me and I began to change in the most beautiful gown ever.

Gabriella, the same woman Medda bought a dress from, made a few changes with the dress, making it look even better.

"No veil," I told her. "I hate those things!" Gabriella laughed and nodded. I studied myself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Oh bride!" Race said, entering the room. I turned around and smiled at him, giving him a short hug. Splinter and Skip entered after Race, and hugged me as well.

"Youse look beautiful," Skip told me.

"Really?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," Splinter answered. I bit my lip and smiled to myself.

"Oh I love weddins!" Scout said. Jack stood at her side, grinning.

"Yeah, I can't believe dat it's Spot gettin married," he said.

"I wish I was marryin Sage," Race pouted. I laughed slightly.

"I already promised Mush I'd marry him," I joked. Everyone laughed as the time inched closer and closer to seven. I suppressed the need to squeal in excitement as butterflies fluttered rapidly in my stomach, and I tried to will them away.

"Someone looks happy," Poet said. I grinned and laughed slightly.

"Yeah, it's quite exciting," I told her. Poet smiled as the boys left the room to get ready for the wedding.

"Okay, so in jus' a few minutes, youse'll be a Conlon, and my sis-in-law," Scout said. I nodded and laughed once more.

"I can't believe it's happening," I admitted.

"It's time!" came the wedding director's voice. I bit my lip as my bridesmaids walked out into the hallway. I stayed in the room because Spot was out there as well.

I heard the music start and paced the room.

"Okay, Sage," Wades said. I walked out into the hall and stared at the closed doors before me. I took Wades' arm and laughed slightly. The door then opened and everybody stood to their feet. Wades then moved, and I remembered I had to walk down the aisle too, so I walked with him.

My eyes immediately met Spot's, and he looked as if his eyes were getting ready to pop out of his head. I noticed the many people on either side, and licked at my lips.

We then finally reached Spot, and Wades handed me off, and I took Spot's hands. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing from excitement as the preacher began.

This was the second time I've ever seen Spot wear a tux, and I'm pretty sure it's the second time he's ever worn one.

Spot smiled warmly as the preacher started with the small introduction.

Scout wiped her eyes when noticing that tears were streaking down her cheeks.

"Do you, Brandon Conlon, take Sage Matthews to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, to honor and cherish, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," Spot said, slipping the ring onto my finger.

"And do you, Sage Matthews, take Brandon Conlon to be your lawfully wedded Husband? To love and to hold, to honor and cherish, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," I said, slipping the ring onto Spot's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Spot leaned in and kissed me lightly, and I felt more butterflies in my stomach. Damn them butterflies.

Spot and I then turned to everyone as the preacher said: "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. 'Spot' Conlon." Everyone laughed and clapped as I took my bouquet of flowers from Scout and walked arm in arm with Spot back down the aisle.

I laughed to myself as everyone filed outside to watch Spot and I get into the carriage, heading for the reception. On the back of the carriage was written: "Just married."

The building for the reception party was already decorated as everyone filed in. The music started and everyone took that time to dance while Spot and I, along with everyone in the wedding, got pulled away for pictures.

Geez, you'd think they already got enough pictures during the wedding.

"Come on, people, I want to dance with my husband!" I whined.

"Can I dance with Spot?" Cana asked as we finally finished with the picture taking.

"I'll dance with youse after I dance with Sage, okay Cana?" Spot said. Cana nodded as everyone cleared the floor for the bride and groom dance.

I wrapped my arms around Spot's neck as his went around my waist.

"I have a surprise for you," I whispered to him.

"And what's dat?" he asked as we swayed with the music.

"I can't tell you. It'll spoil the surprise."

"Youse can trust me with a secret," Spot said. I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't think I can, Mr. Conlon."

"How come, Mrs. Conlon?"

"Because." I silenced Spot by putting my lips to his. After dancing with my husband, I went to our reserved table as Spot danced with Cana.

"Sis-in-law!" Scout squealed, gripping me in a hug. I laughed slightly and pulled myself out of her death grip.

"Trying to choke me?" I asked.

"Youse bet," Scout laughed. Spot walked over to the table after the song was over and took a seat beside me, removing his black jacket.

"C'mon Scout!" Jack said, pulling Scout to her feet and dragging her out to the dance floor. Spot opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get a word out when a girl approached him.

"Want to dance?" she asked him. Spot looked over at me and I shrugged. He sighed and followed the girl out to the floor.

"Youse look lonely," Skip told me. "C'mon." He took my hand and led me out to the dance floor.

"Sage Conlon," Skip said. "It sounds poifect." I laughed slightly and danced with Skip. I kept my eye on the girl dancing with my husband.

After the song was over, I spent the rest of the night dancing with Spot, reminding some girls that he was the groom. Although Spot didn't seem interested in any of the girls, I was still cautious.

The reception ended quickly, and once again, Spot and I climbed into the carriage, heading for home.

"Where are we goin?" Spot asked when he realized we weren't heading for the Lodging House. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You'll see." In no time we were in front of an apartment building, and I dragged Spot up to the fourth floor.

"What is dis?" he asked confusedly.

"We're visiting my Aunt Mildred," I joked. Spot laughed slightly as I reached my hand into his pocket and pulled out the key I had gotten him for his birthday. I then stuck the key into the keyhole of room 56D.

I pushed the door open and entered, Spot following suit.

"We have an apartment?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. "It was your birthday present." I handed Spot the key.

"What about our stuff?" he asked.

"I had some of the boys bring it over earlier," I shrugged. There was a small living room with a sofa and a chair, and a coffee table sat in the middle. Then there was the kitchen, and the one bedroom.

"I like it," Spot said, hugging me. "And I love you."

**Next Chapter: Danger awaits the newly weds.**

**Author note: Well, I hope you liked it. They got married, and now they just have to wait for their baby. LONG LIVE EVERYONE!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author note: Glad you guys liked the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

I opened my eyes slightly, but closed them once I saw the sun shining through the window. I then turned over and felt the empty space beside.

"Spot?" I said, opening my eyes fully. The empty space at my side told me that Spot wasn't in the room. I yawned and rose from the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair to straighten it out as I walked out of the room.

Spot sat at the kitchen table fully dress, and hada cup of coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other.

"We're in da papes," he said, not even looking up. I raised my eyebrows and walked over to him, looking over his shoulder.

_Newly Weds Brandon Conlon and Sage Matthews marry on September twenty-seventh at seven O'clock P.M. Sage, 18, is carrying the baby of Spot Conlon, 19, leader of the Brooklyn newsies._

I looked down at one of the pictures that was taken at the wedding and laughed slightly.

"Who wrote that article?" I asked.

"Denton," Spot shrugged. "He writes anythin and everythin 'bout da newsies." I smiled and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm going to go wash up," I said, leaving the room.

I leaned over the toilet as everything in my stomach came pouring out of my mouth. I groaned and quickly washed up.

I then walked back out into the living room and saw Spot still scanning over the paper, but now he was sitting on the couch.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Lookin for a job," he said.

"But you have a job," I said, sitting beside him.

"Gotta support my family somehow," Spot told me. I laughed slightly.

"Spot, we have enough money thanks to my mother."

"Yeah, well, I wanna support my family too. I can't always come ta youse when I need money."

I looked down at the newspaper.

"How about painting?"

"Painting?"

"Yeah, see," I said, pointing to the ad.

"Help wanted. Painter needed. Painting shelves, dressers, chairs etc. etc.," Spot read out loud.

"Sounds fun," I laughed.

"Yeah, and it also says I'll get ta build things. Oh how wonderful!" Spot joked. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"It's a good start," I said. Spot shrugged,

"I'll go check it out today. Wanna come?"

"Can't; Scout and I are going to go give Dr. Grey a visit. He changed my checkup from two months to one month," I sighed. Spot chuckled slightly and folded the newspaper up.

"Sage?"

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"What do you want? A boy or a goil?" I laughed slightly as Spot put his arm over my shoulder, and I leaned into him.

"I don't know," I said. "What do you want?"

"I think I want a goil."

"A girl? Really? I thought maybe you'd want a boy."

"Nah, I want a goil," Spot said. A knock then came on the door, and Spot got to his feet. I groaned and watched as my husband opened the door.

"Heya Spot!" Scout said, walking into the room, Race and Jack following her.

"Don't youse have someone else's life ta interrupt?" Spot asked.

"Sure I do. I know I ain't interruptin anythin, youse already got 'er pregnant!" Scout exclaimed. I laughed and gave my sister-in-law a quick hug. Spot sent her a glare and shut the door, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey Spot," Jack said, spitting into his hand. Spot did the same and shook with Jack, and then with Race.

"So when is dis baby comin? Uncle Race is gettin tired of waitin," Race said.

"Let's see, it's already been a month so…you have to wait eight more months," I said. Race groaned.

"Dat's too long! Can't it come now?"

"No," Spot said. "But youse can leave now."

"Nah, I'm goin with Scout and Sage to da doctor!" Raceexclaimed. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Where youse headed to, Spot?" Jack asked.

"Ta get a job," Spot told him. Jack nodded,

"A'right, I'll go with youse."

"And youse, missy, need ta get to da doctor," Scout said, pulling me to my feet.

"Alright, alright," I said. I gave Spot a quick peck on the lips.

"Good luck," I told him before leaving.

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot and Jack walked down the streets of Brooklyn, until they came upon a small shop. The two leaders entered, and walked up to the counter. Spot pressed the little bell that made a weird dinging noise.

"Hold on," came a voice from the back. An old man walked in from the back room, his pants stained with white paint.

"What can I do for ya?" he asked.

"Here for da job," Spot said, his facial features blank.

"Oh," the man said, wiping his hands on a rag. "Well, foist I gotta ask ya a few question, so step into my office." Spot and Jack followed the man into a different room where there was a desk and a chair in front of it. "Sit," the man instructed.

Jack leaned against the wall as Spot lazily sat down in the chair.

"Foist of all, what's yer name?"

"Spot. Spot Conlon."

"Yer a newsie?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Spot said.

"Den what's yer real name son?" Spot sighed before replying,

"Brandon."

"A'right, Brandon, how old are ya?"

"Nineteen." Spot said.

"Uh-huh, and do youse have any experience with painting or building?" A smirk played on Spot's face.

"I don't know anymore den you do." The man chuckled slightly.

"And what's yer reason for dis job?"

"I have a pregnant wife," Spot said truthfully. The man nodded and wrote this down.

"Hmmm…" the man said. "A'right, yer hired!" Spot flinched.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep; Connie will get ya settled. Ya start tomorrow." The man then looked back at Jack. "How 'bout you, son? Youse want a job too?"

"No sir," Jack said. "There ain't no way I can get from Manhattan to Brooklyn to get ta woik on time." The man nodded.

"Follow me," he told Spot. The three of them exited the office, and Jack quickly bid Spot a farewell.

"Connie!" the man yelled. "Get out here!" A girl walked out from the back room, glaring intently at the man.

"What is it?" she asked. She then saw Spot and smiled. "We got a new one?"

"Yep. I need ya to show dis lad da ropes." Connie nodded.

"Yes sir!" she saluted the man. He then turned back to Spot.

"Bryant, by the way. Bryant Walker." He then left, leaving Spot with Connie.

"So, what's yer name?" she asked.

"Spot."

"Well dat's an odd name," she told him. Spot narrowed his eyes.

"So is Connie," he told her. Connie laughed slightly.

"Don't be so grumpy!" she told him. "I was jus' pickin. Anyways, c'mon, I'll show ya what ta do."

_Normal P.O.V_

"Well, Mrs. Conlon, you're very healthy," Dr. Grey said, smiling.

"Does dat mean dat my niece or nephew is healthy?" Scout asked. Dr. Grey chuckled,

"Yes, it does. Well, I'll see you in another month, Sage. You're free to go." I grinned as we walked out of the doctor's office.

"So does dis mean Spot ain't gonna be leader anymore?" Race asked. I glanced back at him.

"He doesn't have to stop selling papes," I said. Scout nodded.

"Yeah, he can multitask!" I grinned as we walked into a restaurant.

"When are youse and Jack gettin married?" Race asked Scout. Scout blushed slightly.

"I dunno," she said. I laughed slightly as a waiter walked up, and took our orders.

_Audience P.O.V_

"What are we going to do?" a man asked, staring up at his boss.

"We do what we were planning to do," he said, reading the article over and over again. He then put the paper down. "We kill her."

"But what about her husband?" the man asked.

"We'll kill him too!" Sage's uncle stood from the chair. "Send in Shane." The man before him nodded obediently and ran out of the room.

_Audience P.O.V – With Spot_

Spot watched as Connie showed him how to paint. As if he didn't know.

"Wanna try?" she asked. Spot gave her a dirty look.

"No," he said bluntly.

"I think he's shy," another girl said. She walked up beside Connie, and winked at Spot.

"I'm Rose. Who're you?"

"Someone who doesn't care for ya," Spot said. Rose laughed slightly and walked up to Spot.

"Well aren't you all big and strong? Very handsome. You're quite the looker." She then ran her hand down Spot's arm. "How does that make you feel?"

"Disgusted," Spot answered. Rose chuckled and brought her lips to Spot's ear.

"I like you," she whispered. "I like you a lot."

"Oh, now c'mon, Rose; leave da boy alone," Connie said.

"Leave me be," Rose told Connie.

"Youse know, I find dis ta be wrong," Spot said, pushing Rose's hand off of his chest.

"Aw, why?" she asked, putting her hand back onto his chest. Spot rolled his eyes and stepped away from her.

"Sorry ta ruin yer fun and all, but I'm married." Rose gave Spot an odd look.

"You're married?" she asked.

"Married, happy, and expecting," Spot told her proudly. Rose scowled and stormed away, muttering to herself.

"Don't worry 'bout 'er. Bryant don't usually have da boys and goils woikin togetha." Connie said. Spot shrugged as Connie told him he could leave, and to be there at nine in the morning.

_Normal P.O.V_

I walked back to the apartment building, smiles and all, with Scout and Race at my side, and Jack following behind us. We found him earlier, getting ready to leave, but Scout wouldn't let him.

We climbed up the million flights of stairs, and finally made it to my floor. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. Spot wasn't back yet.

I plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Youse ever gonna buy a house?" Race asked, acting as if Spot and I have been living here for years.

"A house? We just moved in," I said. Race shrugged as the door opened, and Spot walked in.

"Spot, I missed youse!" Race shrieked, running up to Spot and hugging him.

"Get off me!" Spot told him, pushing him away. I grinned as Spot sat down beside me, and removed his cap.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"Pretty good; except for da whore I hafta woik with." I cocked an eyebrow,

"They hire whores?"

"Hey, den dey can hire me!" Race said. Scout laughed and smacked Race in the head.

"Youse idiot; dey only hire people."

"Hey, I'm a people!" Race said.

"No youse ain't," Jack laughed. Race stuck his tongue out and pouted. I laughed.

"So, how'd it go with Dr. Grey?" Spot asked me.

"Well, I'm healthy," I said.

"Yep, dat's a good thing," Scout said. Spot rolled his eyes at his sister and moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Don't youse have things ta do?" he asked Scout.

"Nah," she said. "I'm good."

"In other words, get outta my apartment!" Spot said, pointing to the door.

"It ain't yer apartment! It's Sage's!" Scout said.

"Yeah, it's Sage's!" Race copied her. Spot growled and gave up. Just then, Cookie ran into the room out of nowhere.

"Where did dat thing come from?" Spot asked.

"Oh, he's been here all night," I told my husband. Spot gave the dog an "I hate you" look. "Oh quit being so mean!" I told him.

"Yeah! Yer a..a..a big meany head!" Scout exclaimed. I grinned and looked up at Spot. I then kissed his lips and laughed.

"Get a room!" Race said.

"We have a room, so get outta it!" Spot told him.

"Youse ain't in da room; da room is in there," Race said, pointing in the direction of the bedroom. I laughed once more, which caused Spot to send me a playful glare.

"Hey Scout, didn't Blink need ya ta do somethin for 'im?" Jack asked his girl. Scout squinted and thought this over.

"Yer right!" she suddenly screamed, causing everyone to jump in surprise. "Thanks for remindin me!" She then jumped to her feet.

"Let's go, boys! Bye Sage, bye Spot!" Scout said, dragging the boys out of the room. I blinked a few times.

"Well, that was odd," I said. Spot laughed and kissed my cheek, and then traced his lips over mine, but not kissing me fully.

"Stop teasing me!" I told him. Spot continued to pretend to kiss me, until I got frustrated.

"What's da matter, Sage? Am I makin youse want me?" I then burst out laughing.

"I think it's the other way around," I said. Spot grinned and finally kissed my lips.

**Next Chapter: Sarah comes crawling back to Jack…and what's this? Jack is thinking about taking her back?**

**Spot becomes furious with Jack.**

**Author note: Okay, this one is kind of longish – or at least it is to me. I felt like writing a lot because I'm bored. LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE'S BABY!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author note: Glad you guys found the last chapter to be funny!**

A banging came upon the front door, and I opened my eyes groggily. Spot had already left for work, so I groggily rose from the bed and walked to the front door.

I opened it up to find a very angry looking Scout. She stormed past me and into the apartment.

"Are you okay?" I asked, shutting the door.

"No," Scout said. "Where is Spot?"

"He's at work," I said, yawning. "What's going on?"

"It's Sarah!" she yelled. "Sarah is back!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Who's Sarah?"

"She was Jack's foist goil, and when he went off ta Santa Fe she got married, and now she wants 'im back!" I blinked a few times, letting this information sink in.

"Well, Jack wouldn't ever take her back, would he?" I asked.

"He's thinkin 'bout it!" Scout said, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. "I need ta talk ta Spot!" I nodded and quickly changed my clothes and left with Scout.

I remembered where Spot worked out of pure luck. Scout looked as if she were about to break down, and the last thing I wanted was to forget where my own husband worked.

The two of us walked into the fairly sized shop, and we walked up to the counter. I dinged the little bell and waited impatiently as two girls walked in from the back room.

"Welcome, I'm Connie, and dis is Rose, how can I help ya?" the first one asked. She had straight, light brown hair and green eyes, while the other one had black hair and brown eyes.

"I need to speak with Spot Conlon," I said, glancing back at my angered sister-in-law. Connie furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged, turning around to go back to the back room, but the other girl stopped her.

"Wait," she said. "What business do you have with him?" she asked me in a challenging voice.

"He's having some family issues," I told her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry, but unless he knows you then you can't see him," she said in a "stay away from him" voice. I slammed my hands down onto the counter and narrowed my eyes.

"He's my husband, bitch. Go get him!" Rose flinched and sent me an intense glare and twirled around, storming into the back room. Connie chuckled and followed her.

My words didn't seem to affect Scout seeing as her face was still stuck with that angry look.

Sooner than never Spot appeared from the back room, his clothes stained with paint, his light brown hair falling in his face.

"I worship youse," Spot said, leaning over the counter and kissing my lips. "I think ya scared Rose." I shrugged as Spot noticed his sister. "What's goin on?"

Scout nodded for me to tell him, seeing as she was livid.

"Jack's old girlfriend, Sarah, came back and is begging him to take her back," I said.

"So why is Scout here?" Spot asked. I glanced back at Scout.

"Jack is thinking about taking her back." Spot's expression changed immediately.

"What?" he nearly screamed. "I'm gonna kill 'im!" Spot stepped from behind the counter, wiping his hands down on a rag and then throwing it down onto the counter.

"Spot, you can't just leave work," I said, grabbing his shoulder.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because you'll get fired!" Spot looked over at his sister and watched as she wiped her eyes.

"Nobody hoits my sistah and gets away with it!" Spot said venomously.

"Listen, I'll take care of her for now; see if you can get off of work early or something." Spot hesitantly nodded.

"A'right," he said. He kissed me once more before walking back to the back room, and I lead Scout out of the shop.

She was at loss for words, and still seemed to be in shock, but I slowly watched it all sink in.

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot stormed back into the back room and looked around for Mr. Walker. Spot made a move to walk towards him, but someone grabbed his arm.

Spot turned around, and groaned when he saw Rose. He yanked his arm away from her and turned to leave, but she gripped his wrist.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked him. Spot rolled his eyes.

"Ta solve a problem, and da foist one I'm gonna solve is youse!" Rose giggled slightly.

"There isn't any need to solve me, Spot; I'll go willingly with you." Spot sighed in frustration.

"Did youse not jus' meet my wife?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Good, now ya know dat she ain't gonna take shit from someone like youse!" Spot said.

"Oh please, I can take her on!" Rose said.

"Not if ya want a broken nose." Spot chuckled, recalling the times his wife had broken Madison and Racer's noses.

"You're too young to be taken," Rose said. "Live a little, and come have some fun."

"I hafta go," Spot said, the thought of murdering Jack swimming through his head. He turned back around and walked up to Mr. Walker.

_Normal P.O.V_

Scout and I sat in the apartment. She stared off into space and I didn't know what she was thinking. She was a Conlon, she was pro at hiding her feelings, but it was as clear as day to see that she was heartbroken.

The door opened, and in walked an even angrier Spot, his clothes still stained with paint. Scout looked up at him with sad eyes, and finally, she broke down.

She hugged her brother tightly, tears coursing down her cheeks. I could see Spot getting even angrier just to see his sister cry. He looked over at me, his eyes both loving and deadly.

Spot hugged his sister back, trying his best to comfort her.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked between sobs.

"Nothin," Spot said. "Youse did nothin wrong. Kelly ain't got no sense; yer one of the most beautiful goils on dis planet, and Sarah ain't nothin compared to ya!"

I blinked a few times, making sure I heard Spot right…yep! For the first time ever, Spot actually complimented his sister, and the compliment was definitely a fact.

I smiled to myself and rose from the couch, being sure not to run into anything as I walked over to the two siblings.

"Come on, Scout," I said. I led Scout over to the kitchen table and fixed her a cup of tea. Scout drank slowly, trying to forget her broken heart.

Spot paced the living room, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"I swear I'll kill 'im!" he said. I rubbed Scout's back soothingly.

"Spot, just sit and calm down," I said, walking over to him. I touched his shoulder, and Spot became less tense. He took in a deep breath and looked down at me.

"How could he do dat to 'er?" he asked me. I licked at my lips.

"He just isn't thinking," I said. "Maybe you should talk to him."

"Oh I'll talk ta him, alright. I'll teach 'im somethin he'll never foiget, and dat's ta never hoit a Conlon!" Spot said. I sighed deeply and led him over to the table, making him sit down.

"Listen, we're all mad, Spot, but we…we just have to calm down." Spot ran a hand through his hair and looked over at his sister.

"Where is he?" he asked her.

"At da lodgin house," Scout said hoarsely. Spot rose from the table and swiftly walked to the door.

"Spot, where are you going?" I called after him, running out into the hallway.

"Ta settle dis' stay here and look after 'er!" he then took off down the hall, not stopping or looking back. Spot wouldn't actually kill Jack…would he?

I then felt a bit scared and twirled around.

"Scout, we have to go!" I said quickly.

"But youse can't run," she said. "Yer pregnant."

"Then we'll speed walk!" Scout and I quickly walked out of the apartment and down the streets of Brooklyn.

Spot was long gone. He wasn't the pregnant one, so he could run! Just one little mistake can lead to a miscarriage, and I didn't want to lose this baby.

If those two fought, then all is lost for the Brooklyn and Manhattan friendship.

Scout still seemed to be broken up inside, but she was still able to keep me from getting hurt.

We hurriedly crossed the Brooklyn Bridge, and once we made it to Manhattan I felt fear rise into me.

Once we got near the statue, where the Manhattan newsies stay at, I could already see a fight.

Scout and I walked closer, and once we got close enough, I could see that it was Spot and Jack.

The two boys looked beaten up, but Spot looked murderous with the way he was fighting. There was a brunette, trying to get the boys to stop, and I took it this was Sarah.

"Stop it!" she shrieked. "Stop hurting each other!"

Spot sent Jack a punch and hit him flat in the nose, and began to beat the Manhattan leader with his cane. Spot really was going to kill him!

I then took off, leaving Scout behind. Spot didn't only look murderous, but Jack did too.

Manhattan newsies stood around them, screaming to the top of their lungs. Sarah had tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't hurt him!" she screamed to Spot. "Don't hurt him!" Oh please! Go back under your rock, you whore!

I finally made it to the fight, but doubled over in pain. I wanted so badly to puke right now, but I willed it away, trying to forget I had risked my baby's life by running.

"Spot, stop it!" I yelled. Spot didn't listen as him and Jack continued to fight.

Scout soon appeared at my side, and her eyes were blazing red with hatred as she saw Sarah, and Sarah seemed to hold the same hatred.

And just in an instant, Scout threw punches at Sarah, and Sarah clutched Scout's hair, pulling it.

I clutched my head in pain and sighed in frustration. Spot held Jack by the collar and held his fist up.

Without thinking I grabbed hold of his arm to stop him, and Spot must've not been thinking either.

He forcefully pushed me away, and I went flying backwards and landed on the ground.

Everybody stopped what they were doing as the world went in slow motion to me. Before I hit the ground all I could think about was my baby…

**Next Chapter: Sage is afraid she lost her baby. Spot is angry with himself.**

**Jack and Scout fix their problem, by a break up or make up.**

**Author note: I am dearly sorry for leaving you here, but I had to put some more suspense here. LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE AND SCOUT AND NOT JACK!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author note: I know, there is no excuse for not writing yesterday, I was being selfish and didn't feel like writing, so sorry.**

Scout stopped hitting Sarah, the Manhattan newsies quit screaming, and Jack and Spot released each other.

I opened my eyes as my heart beat rapidly against my chest, and the world went back to normal.

"Sage!" Scout nearly screamed, quickly forgetting about her problems and running over to my side. Spot's eyes were as wide as apples as he quickly came back to reality and followed Scout to my side.

"Oh my God, people," that Sarah girl said. "She fell, big deal!"

"Shut up youse whore, she's pregnant!" Scout yelled. I could feel Spot and Scout pulling me to my feet, and my head spun.

"Oh my God Sage…I didn't…Youse were…" Spot was at lost of words, just staring at me. I bit my lip and felt tears coursing down my cheeks, so frightened for the baby.

"I think we should go see Dr. Grey," I said, leaning on Spot for support. He nodded as we began to quickly walk away, Racetrack and Scout following.

Jack hesitantly ran up behind us.

"Scout, wait!" he said.

"Youse caused enough damage, Kelly!" Scout exclaimed, yanking her arm away from Jack.

"But I-"

"Youse know what? Go on and live with dat whore, okay? I don't care anymore! Youse jus' don't have a heart, and da only thing I'm worried 'bout right now is gettin Sage to da doctor!" Scout said. Jack blinked a few times.

"Will youse jus' listen?" he asked.

"No!" Scout twirled around and left Jack behind, and I could tell that it was killing her.

Spot had blood trickling down the side of his face, and his lip was busted open. There was a small cut on the side of his right eye.

Spot held onto me tightly, and I knew he was fighting back tears.

"I'm so sorry," he said to me as we walked over the Brooklyn Bridge. I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to calm myself down.

By the time we were about a few blocks from Dr. Grey's, Spot had finished his little speech about how he'd never forgive himself if we lost the baby. I tried to tell him to shut up, but I never got a word in.

We slowly entered Dr. Grey's and found that the waiting room was pretty full, but our luck grew.

"Sage, Spot," Dr. Grey said, walking out of the back room where he took his patients. "What are you doing here?"

"No time ta talk; make sure da baby is okay!" Scout said. At the word "baby" Dr. Grey immediately rushed us into his office.

It didn't take him long to check me out.

"Well, Sage," he said, pulling the stethoscope out of his ears. "Thankfully your baby is alright, but if you would have landed on your stomach then all would be lost." I sighed with relief, and I felt Spot ease down a bit as he held onto my hand.

"Thank God," Scout said, rubbing her head.

"Youse see, fightin never solves anythin," Race said. I laughed slightly and hugged Spot.

The four of us walked out of the Doctor's office, the three people accompanying me being sure that I was safe everytime I moved a body part.

We walked back to the apartment where I _tried _to tend to Spot's wounds, but he was too fidgety.

"Stay still!" I demanded as Spot turned his head to look at his sister.

"Owe!" he said as I wiped the wound with a cloth.

"Well if you'd have listened to me then you'd be alright," I said, holding onto his chin to keep him still. He stared up at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm a bad husband," he said. I sighed and shook my head.

"No you're not!"

"Yeah I am, I don't desoive youse," he stated. I purposely dabbed his wound a bit roughly. He winced and sent me a look.

"Quit being stupid; the baby's okay." Spot sighed briefly as I finished cleaning his wounds, and lightly kissed his cheeks.

"Thanks Dr. Conlon ," Spot said. I grinned and turned to Scout and Race, who solemnly sat on the couch.

"Dis is my fault," Scout blamed herself. "If I hadn't have put all dis on youse two den Sage never woulda fell, and Spot never woulda fought."

A knock came upon the door and I swiftly walked over and answered it.

"I need ta see Scout," Jack told me, his hair a mess from running, and blood, worse than Spot's, staining his skin and clothes from the fight.

Spot was instantly behind me, glaring over at Jack.

"Youse stay away from 'er!" he told Jack. In no time the two boys were arguing, me in the middle. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Boys!" I shouted. The two stopped arguing and looked down at me. "Stop acting like children and talk this over!" I moved out of the doorway and motioned for the two to do the same.

Spot was wary about Jack entering his apartment, but got over it as to not upset me. I sat down on the couch, Spot following suit.

"I need ta speak with youse Scout," Jack said in a shaky voice. Scout looked away momentarily, but nodded.

"Den talk," she said. Jack looked around.

"In private?"

"Youse talk ta me here, or ya don't talk ta me at all!" Scout snapped. Jack took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"A'right," he said. "I jus' wanna say dat I'm sorry, and I was never gonna take Sarah back; honest!" Scout's steady breathing bewildered me, and I knew Spot was just as surprised.

"Youse expect me ta believe dat?" Scout asked frankly.

"I pray dat ya do," was Jack's only, helpless reply. Spot grabbed hold of my hand lovingly as we watched the two intently.

"Why was Sarah with youse eoiler?" she asked.

"I was jus' tellin 'er dat she had 'er chance, and dat she'd never get a second one." Scout glanced over at Race, who merely shrugged.

"How do I know youse said dat to 'er?"

"'Cause I love ya," Jack said slowly. Scout stared at him for a second without saying a word. I smiled to myself, remembering when Spot first told me he loved me.

"Is it tha truth?" Scout asked, getting to her feet. Jack glanced at Spot and nodded.

"Yeah, it is," he said. Scout smiled slightly, and removed the cap upon her head. She seemed to be thinking.

"A'right, I forgive ya," she says, shrugging. I grinned and looked over at Spot, who didn't seem too happy. He stood to his feet and was now facing Jack, looking up at the taller boy.

"Youse hoit 'er again, Kelly, and I'll wring yer neck!" Spot warned him. Jack laughed and spit into his hand, holding it out to Spot. Spot hesitantly spit shook with Jack, and the two boys smiled. Well, Jack smiled, and Spot smirked.

Jack then turned his attention to me, his smiling face gone.

"How are ya Sage?" he asked, referring to the baby.

"Still pregnant," I said, patting my stomach. Spot smiled and sat beside me.

"Yeah, still pregnant with my baby," he said, kissing my cheek. I grinned and looked at Scout, who held a small smile. She looked happier than she was before, but still held sadness within her eyes.

Spot, Race and Jack soon began a small game of poker at the kitchen table, minus the drinking and cigars. I sat with Scout on the couch.

"So, what's the matter?" I asked her. Scout raised her eyebrows confusedly.

"Nothin, why?"

"Come on Scout, I can see right through you. You're still sad," I told my sister-in-law.

"Its jus'…when Jack said he loved me, I wasn't sure if he really meant it…" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You know he did," I said. Scout shrugged.

"I love 'im and all…but…Sarah…she loves 'im too, and Jack was crazy 'bout 'er back den. Always sleepin on 'er fire escape and eatin breakfast with 'er…" Scout hung her head, fiddling with her fingers.

"Sarah is just a problem in the past. She is just a memory now," I said, patting my best friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose yer right," Scout shrugged. I smiled and nodded.

It soon got dark, and the _small _game of poker the boys started long ago was still going on, and the money in the middle just kept piling up.

I walked up behind Spot and bent over, kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to bed now," I told him. He turned his head and met my lips with a loving kiss.

"I'll be in there when da game is ova," he promised as I left for the bedroom. Scout lay asleep on the couch, still waiting for the boys to finish.

I quietly washed up and crawled into bed. I laid on my side, staring at the wall, sighing to myself.

None of this was supposed to happen. To be honest, I never intended on falling in love with the boy – man – who saved me from the very cell I had nightmares about.

I had only planned to stay until my uncle showed up, and he did, but I still couldn't leave. Where was my uncle now? I couldn't tell you. Now look at me, I'm married and pregnant, not sure what to do.

You could probably look at me and then at Spot, and say: "why did she marry him?" or, "why did he marry her?"

Spot is a street kid, has been for since he could remember, and I was a rich girl, a girl who wished the world didn't revolve around chaos such as losing her parents. I was different from many, yet so similar.

I was different because, unlike all of those "I'm better than you" rich girls judged people before meeting them. I was so similar, because I thought I was the only miserable person on earth, but I was wrong.

I listened as raindrops beat on the window. I must've laid there for hours until the empty space beside me became occupied. Even long after my husband, one of the only people I ever trusted, fell asleep, I stayed awake.

Everything was perfect, yet it wasn't. It wouldn't be until my uncle was silenced for good.

**Next Chapter: This is where you see me use my time skipping powers! We skip four months into the future – which will make Sage five months pregnant – and we'll start from there! Whoohoo!**

**Author note: Well, I'm gonna go watch TV now and wait for the few reviewers who do review, review. LONG LIVE EVERY SINGLE NEWSIE!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author note: I am being lazy and not wanting to update, yet I do want to update. I'm just cool like that.**

Four months passed increasingly, which led me to be five months pregnant. My stomach grew quickly, and my mood changed periodically. I could tell that Spot was restless from my pregnancy, but that doesn't matter.

Scout and Jack's relationship grew, which was a very good thing.

I awoke at 10 a.m. on January twentieth, and immediately jumped out of bed, rushing to the washroom. I leaned over the toilet and emptied my stomach. I hated morning sickness!

I washed up quickly and walked into the empty kitchen. Spot was long gone to work, so I sat down at the kitchen table and drank a hot cup of coffee. Spot still kept his title as King of Brooklyn, and visited his boys every chance he got. Now and then he'd sell papes, but not as much as he used to.

I scanned over the morning paper, not really interested in the articles. Cookie ran into the kitchen and barked a few times. A pounding then came upon the door.

I groaned and rose to my feet, wobbling to the door. I pulled it open and glared at Mrs. Peterson. She was one of the cranky old women who lived on our floor. Her hair was always in a tight bun on top of her head, and always had her lips pursed like she was better than you.

"Mrs. Peterson," I said coldly, not in the mood for her bitch fit.

"You need to control that beast in there. Woke me up it did," Mrs. Peterson said, her southern accent making me shudder.

"My dog isn't a beast!" I snapped. "And, he didn't wake you up because you couldn't have been sleeping; you're fully dressed!" Mrs. Peterson gasped.

"How dare you speak to me in such a rude manner!" she exclaimed.

"How dare you come to my door and piss me off!" I yelled. I then slammed the door shut in her face, and willed her to die! I could hear her fussing on the other side of the door, but ignored her completely.

I tidied up the apartment a bit, which wasn't much since Spot was good at cleaning after himself.

Just as it neared noon, yet, another knock came upon my door. I sent it a glare and wobbled over, cursing in my head. I pulled the door opened and stared surprised at Jack.

"Hey," he said, nodding to me. "Is Spot around?" I leaned against the doorframe and stared confusedly at him.

"No; he's at work," I said. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh," he muttered. "What time does he get off?"

"Around six," I shrugged. Jack cursed, and sighed once again.

"A'right," he said. "Can ya give dis to 'im?" Jack handed me an envelope, and I simply nodded, taking it.

"I'll make sure he gets it," I said. Jack nodded,

"Thanks," he said before leaving. I watched him walk down the hallway, and then disappear down the stairs. I merely shrugged and laid the envelope down, which was labeled "Brooklyn" and left our apartment.

I wore a jacket tightly around me as a breeze made my hair dance to its rhythm. I cursed the cold weather and its evil winds of doom as I walked down the sidewalk.

It was nice taking a walk through one of New York's most dangerous cities. Okay, I had to admit, even though I've been living here for quite some time, it was kind of creepy. Everyday awaited a new danger, which was desperately plastered in the papers.

I inaudibly walked to the market to buy something to cook tonight. Spot would pretty much eat anything I made, except for broccoli soup.

I held a basket in my hand and walked from vendor to vendor, examining the different kinds of fruits and vegetables, and whatever else there was.

I placed a few things in my basket, and paid each vendor I bought something from; until I bought everything I needed and headed off for the bakery.

I loved the bakery, it smelt so good on the inside, and made you feel welcomed. I don't know what my fascination was with bread, but whatever.

I entered the bakery and smiled warmly at the man behind the counter.

"Afternoon, Mr. Adkins," I greeted the sweet, chubby man.

"Ah, Mrs. Conlon, welcome," he said, grinning. "The usual I presume?"

"Yes sir," I said, nodding. Mr. Adkins quickly walked into the back of the bakery, and came back with a few loaves of bread.

"Will this be all?" he asked, glancing over at me.

"Yes," I said kindly. The man smiled as I paid him and headed of back down the street. Every alleyway I passed had some man or woman passed out, either drunk or homeless. I shrugged it off and kept my quick yet slow pace as I neared Jefferson's Furniture Shop, where Spot worked. I usually went passed it every time I went shopping, but never really stopped by to say hi to my husband.

I stopped right outside of the shop and peaked into the window. There was a man standing in front of the counter, Spot behind it, helping him.

Spot's eyes found their way to me, and he quickly motioned for me to come inside. I grinned and walked into the little shop.

"And when can ya pick dat up?" Spot asked the man.

"Friday," the man told him. Spot scribbled down on a piece of paper and nodded, putting the pencil behind his ear.

"A'right Mr. Carter, we'll have it done by Friday," Spot said. The man thanked him and pulled his bowler hat onto his head and turned around, leaving the shop. I walked up to the spot where the man once stood and smiled at my husband.

"Hey," I greeted him as he leaned over the counter and kissed me.

"Hey," he replied, grinning. "Where ya been?" I looked down at the basket of food at my side and rolled my eyes.

"Out and about with different men," I joked. Spot stared at me blankly. He didn't think I was serious, did he?

"Funny, Sage, funny," he said, rolling his eyes. I laughed slightly and placed the basket to the side of the counter.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Always," Spot answered, referring to work and his pregnant wife: me!

"Aw, poor Spot!" I said in a babyish voice. Spot smiled as one of his new friends, Jacob Talbert, walked out of the back room.

"Hey Sage," he greeted me. I smiled,

"Hey Jacob." I then turned back to my husband. "I'll see you tonight," I told him, giving him one last kiss.

"Bye," he said as I left the shop. I continued down the street and to our apartment, a bit tired from walking so much.

I walked into mine and Spot's apartment and began to put the food away. I hummed to myself as I walked back out into the hallway. It was time to pay Mr. Crawford, the landlord, our rent.

I walked over to his room and loudly knocked on the door. It slowly opened and his all too perky wife poked her head out.

"Hello Mrs. Crawford," I greeted the woman.

"Hello Sage!" she said. I quickly handed her the money and made my escape from a very long and boring conversation.

I walked back up the stairs, and ran into someone as I walked to my room.

"Oh, excuse me," Daryl Hark said, looking me up and down. Daryl Hark was a twenty-five year old lawyer, who had slicked back dark brown hair and the scariest green eyes I'd ever seen. He didn't live on our floor, but I always found him creeping down here.

I knew he had a little crush for me, even if I was only eighteen, but I didn't think he liked me enough to spy on me.

"Uh, no problem," I said, glancing over at my apartment door, wishing I could just run to it.

"So, where is your boyfriend, Sage?" Daryl asked, cringing at the word "boyfriend."

"Spot is my husband, Daryl," I corrected my stalker.

"Of course," Daryl said. "So, where is he?"

"He's at work," I said, sighing.

"Oh?" Daryl said. He stepped a little close to me, trying to keep a serious face.

"Yes, and now I have to go." I made a move to leave, but Daryl gently grabbed my arm. His touch disgusted me.

"Maybe you'd like to go grab some lunch," he said. I eyed his hand and then looked up at him.

"No thank you," I said, jerking my arm out of his grasp. Daryl sighed in defeat and chuckled.

"Well, then maybe another day," he said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, walking away. Spot knew about Daryl having a "little" crush on me, but he never knew that Daryl was obsessed. Even though I was pregnant and married, Daryl just wouldn't back off.

And I wasn't the only one who had a stalker. Casey Thompson was practically "in love" with Spot. I don't even think she knows that I'm his wife! She'd always knock on the door and ask for Spot, and when he did talk to her, she was technically begging for him to sleep with her.

She was about twenty years old, and didn't have a job. I was surprised she wasn't a prostitute.

I walked into our apartment, and stared cooking dinner for Spot and I.

I ate dinner alone, and left Spot's plate out on the table and laid down on the couch, watching the clock change from six to seven, and then from seven to eight, until finally Spot came home at about nine.

"Hey," he greeted me, hanging his coat up. "Sorry I'm late; Mr. Walker had me do some last minute stuff. I get paid extra for it though." I simply nodded and yawned as Spot walked over to the kitchen table and began to eat.

"There's an envelope for you," I said, waving my hand at the table. Spot eyed it before picking it up, swallowing his food.

"From Jacky-boy?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said, still lying on the couch. I watched as Spot opened it and scanned over the letter inside. He rolled his eyes from time to time, and then finished reading.

"Dem damn Harlem dumbasses!" Spot growled, glaring down at the envelope. I quickly rose from the couch to a sitting position and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Some of da Harlem newsies is enterin Manhattan territory, sellin there." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I thought you beat them," I said, rising to my feet and taking a seat beside Spot at the table.

"So did I," he said, biting into his food. I sighed and rested my head in my palm.

"Do you get tomorrow off?" I asked, closing my eyes briefly.

"Yep!" Spot said, smiling. I smiled too, trying not to fall asleep on the table. I knew Spot had to be just as tired as me, but he didn't show it.

"Daryl asked me to have lunch today," I said, burying my head into my arms.

"Dumb bastard won't take da hint?" Spot asked.

"No," I said into my arms. Spot rubbed my back lovingly.

"I'll kill 'im," he said. I smiled to myself, proud that I found the perfect man for me.

**Next Chapter: Danger lurks through the streets and alleyways of New York, but the most danger lies within Brooklyn.**

**A life is threatened, a murder is witnessed, and a love falls apart.**

**Author note: This chapter was pointless…completely pointless. But you know what? I don't care. Do you know why? Because I'm sleepy. So, good night. LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Author note: Ello everyone, thanks for the reviews. Appreciate it!**

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He yawned as he rose from the bed, remembering he didn't have work today, so he figured he'd go sell some papes.

He walked into the washroom and splashed his face with water. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he wore a slight frown. Why did he look so down?

He washed up as quickly as he could and lazily pulled on his clothes, accompanied by his cap and apartment key.

Spot walked back into his and Sage's bedroom, and stared at his wife for a minute. She slept soundlessly, a peaceful look upon her angelic face. Her large circled stomach made Spot smile to himself, excited about becoming a father in just a few more months. It took him awhile to finally like the fact that Sage was pregnant, and now he couldn't wait until the baby was born.

But for some reason, Spot still felt a bit down. Everything was going perfectly, right?

Spot sighed to himself as he grabbed his cane and wrote Sage a note, telling her that he was selling. He then left the small apartment and walked out into the hallway.

After he shut the door and turned around, he nearly jumped three feet into the air.

"Hey Spot!" Casey Thompson greeted the Brooklyn leader. Spot sneered and walked right past her for the staircase. "Wait up!" she called, running after him.

"Get lost," Spot told her, sending her a dirty look.

"Oh come on, you know you don't mean that. You want me, don't ya?" Casey said more than asked. Spot chuckled and turned towards the twenty-year-old girl.

"Why don't youse go stick yer head in da toilet?" Spot said. Casey giggled and playfully pushed Spot's shoulder.

"I'll do anything for you," she said all giddily. Spot rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What do ya want?" he asked her. Casey stepped closer to Spot and played with his collar.

"You know what I want," she said seductively. Spot sent her a fake smile, and decided to play along, and twisted his wedding ringon his finger.

"Oh?" he said. "And what would that be?"

"Come to my room and I'll show you," she said, winking.

"Oh, I see," Spot said, winking back. A grin played across Casey's face as she ran her fingers down Spot's chest.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye," she said, touching him in various places.

"Yeah," Spot said, licking at the dryness of his lips. "So, why don't we get started?"

"Okay," Casey said shyly. Spot leaned into her and brought his lips to her ear.

"I'm married," he whispered. Casey's mouth dropped open, and her eyes grew large.

"What?" she said. Spot stepped away from her and held up his left hand to show off his wedding ring.

"I'm married," he repeated. He grinned at the dumbfounded look upon Casey's face.

"You mean that pregnant girl living with you is your _wife_?" she asked. Spot nodded proudly. Casey narrowed hereyes and brought her hand back to slap him. Spot caught her arm, staring icily down at her.

"Youse obviously don't know who yer dealin with," Spot said in a deadly tone. Casey smirked.

"Oh well, it's alright that you're married, we can still mess around," she said. Spot let go of her arm and rolled his eyes.

"For da last damn time ya whore, I ain't gonna sleep with ya!" Without looking back Spot walked down the stairway and out of the building, fuming. The girl just wouldn't give up!

He walked in an easy pace down the street to the fixed up Lodging House. Wades finally got around and had the old one rebuilt, and it looked better.

Spot entered his territory, and got many greetings from his boys.

"Hey Spot, what brings ya back?" Dice asked, walking up to his leader.

"Heya Dice," Spot greeted him, spit shaking. "Jus' comin ta sell dis mornin. Ain't got nothin ta do."

"Oh," Dice said, grinning. "How's Sage?" Spot sighed and pulled his cane out of his belt loop.

"She's doin good," he said.

"Uh oh," Dice said. "Youse sighed; what's wrong?"

"Nothin," Spot lied, sitting in a chair. Dice sat in the one beside him, eager to see what brought his leader down.

"Youse is good at lyin Spot, but not dat good." Spot raised his eyebrows, astounded that Dice would talk to him in such a way. Dice realized what he had said. "Oh, uh, sorry," he muttered.

"Don't worry 'bout," Spot said. "Yer right; I ain't who I use ta be."

"Care ta tell?" Dice asked. Spot stared at him for a minute.

"Wish I could," he said. "But I don't even know da answer."

After a short talk with Dice, Spot headed out towards the distribution center, his mind clouding over. He bought less papes than usual, and stood numbly at his selling spot. Everything changed, but for the better, right?

He called out a few 'headlines' and watched as a couple of men walked by, all dressed in suits. Was he going to end up like that?

Spot shrugged off the thought and continued to sell. A strange looking man approached him, wearing a long raincoat, and had a scruffy looking beard. His eyes were dull, and he looked as if he were almost drunk.

"Hello there, son," he said, his voice slurred. "I wanna buy a paper."

Spot shrugged and held out one of his papes to him, and the man snatched it away. Instead of pulling out a penny, the man pulled out a pistol, and pointed it straight at the Brooklyn leader's head.

Spot stepped back once and stared wide eyed at the man. Whoa, whoa, whoa! This can't happen right now! He had a kid on the way!

"I want all your money!" the man said. "Or I'll shoot ya!" Spot took in a slow, sharp breath and coolly reached into his pocket, pulling out twenty cent. The man quickly snatched it away, but still held the gun at Spot's head.

"Spot Conlon, right?" the man asked. Spot flinched, a bit surprised that a man his age knew who he was. Spot nodded, staring directly at the gun.

"Yeah," he muttered. The man laughed slightly, sounding a bit congested.

"I believe my boss hired me to rid of you," the man said. Spot felt fear rise into him – actual fear!

"And who's yer boss?" Spot asked. The man narrowed his eyes and chuckled.

"A relative of yours – an in-law I think," the man told him. Spot's heart stopped beating. The only in-law that he knew he had was Sage's uncle.

"And who is dat?" Spot asked, wanting to make sure.

"His names Daniel Hutch," the man said. Spot furrowed his eyebrows. Okay, it wasn't Sage's uncle, but whom? The man chuckled and cocked the trigger. Without thinking Spot leapt forward and grabbed the man's arm.

The trigger was pulled, and a scream could be heard to Manhattan and back. Spot stumbled backwards and stared terrified at a man lying on a ground, his wife screaming in horror.

The man holding the gun sent a death glare to Spot before taking off in the other direction from the crime scene. Spot swallowed to relieve the dryness of his throat as he began to step backwards as people surrounded the man lying on the ground.

Did Spot just kill someone?

_Normal P.O.V_

I walked out of our apartment and down the hallway. I slowly walked down the steps so I wouldn't trip and get hurt.

I walked out of the building, taking in the beautiful day. Just as I began walking, a scream pierced my ears, and many people stopped in their tracks. I furrowed my eyebrows, and then realized that the screaming was coming from the direction Spot usually sold at.

I began to walk quickly towards the screaming, and quickened my pace when the screaming continued.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a dead man laying on the sidewalk, a woman screaming and crying at his side. A few yards ahead was Spot, staring wide eyed at the scene.

"Spot!" I called, walking towards him. Before I could get any closer Spot took off down the street away from me. I blinked a few times, and quickened my pace. That dumbass, why did he run? He knows I can't run while I'm pregnant!

I walked throughout Brooklyn – some of it – and couldn't find Spot anywhere.

I was tired, and sat down on one of the many benches. I tried to catch my breath. It wasn't easy to walk all over Brooklyn with a huge belly.

I was starting to ease down.

"Don't move!" came a voice from behind me. I jumped up and turned around, watching as a man walked out of the alley, holding a gun in his hand. The dead man came back to mind. This had to be the man who shot him. I began to step back.

"I said don't move!" the man growled. I jumped slightly but stopped

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to hide my fear.

"I was hired by Daniel Hutch to kill ya!" he said. Daniel Hutch? Who in the fuck was Daniel Hutch?

"What business does he have with me?" I asked.

"Shut up!" the man exclaimed. "Stop talking!" I closed my eyes shortly, and took in a deep breath and let it out. Damn it! All I wanted to do was see if my husband was okay!

The man cocked the trigger, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Say goodnight!" Before he pulled the trigger I ducked behind the bench and he shot the air. More gunshots were followed after that, luckily missing me.

The gunshots stopped and I heard the man struggling. I rose to my feet and watched as Spot beat the man to a bloody pulp in the alleyway.

Spot pushed the man forcefully against the wall, and held his cane at his neck.

"If youse ever mess with my family again den I'll kill ya!" he said threateningly. The man then ran away, his bullets all over the ground. Spot then turned his gaze to me, his chest moving rapidly.

"Spot?" I said worriedly. Spot lowered his head and wiped his face.

"Youse okay?" he asked, looking back up. I nodded and walked towards him. I touched his shoulder, but pulled away when I felt him tense up. I stepped back, shock written all over my face. Spot never tensed up to my touch.

Spot saw the shock in my eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Spot please-" Spot held up his hand and shook his head.

"I'm sorry…"

**Next Chapter: Spot and Sage's relationship hit the gutter, leaving them a bit confused, but when Sage is kidnapped, the two finally realize how much the other means to them.**

**Daniel Hutch makes his appearance.**

**Author note: I hope this chapter wasn't boring, or confusing. LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author note: I am fucking sick from so much pineapple mango, but I'm okay! Whoohoo!**

Spot and I seldomly talked for the rest of the week. If we did talk, it was just a "hello," or "I'm going out." I didn't know what his problem was, but I felt that it was my fault.

Everyday I woke up, even if it was early, Spot was gone. He left at about six in the morning, but work didn't start until nine.

Our relationship was fading, falling apart, drowning… I was drowning in a river of tears. All I ever did was cry, that's all I knew what to do to cure the pain.

I awoke early on Monday morning, and listened as Spot got out of bed and bustled around the room. Tears stained my pillow as I watched his figure walk into the washroom.

I closed my eyes shut when he walked back out, and he didn't move. He was staring at me, or so I thought. He finally moved and left the room. He slammed the apartment door shut, which caused me to jump slightly.

I rose from the bed and wiped away my tears. I weakly washed up, and changed my clothes. I wobbled out to the kitchen and plopped down in a chair. I sipped on a cup of coffee, while thinking things over in my head.

I loved Spot, but…Damn it! There was always a 'but' in a relationship. I knew we were going into this too fast. Spot was everything to me right now, he was all I had. My life revolved around him, but…but things were changing.

We were confused about our feelings. I knew Spot was questioning his love for me, and right now, I was doing the same. Did I actually love him? Love is an intense word, and you have to mean it before you say it. Sometimes it may slip on accident, but you never truly mean it.

I didn't know if I meant it or not, I was still young. I glared down at my stomach. It wasn't a mistake, but then again I didn't ask for it.

I rose from the chair and left the apartment building, not quite sure where to go. Walking down the sidewalks, I felt insecure. A scarce wind brushed by as I stopped at an alleyway.

"Shh," someone said from behind me. The person wrapped their arms over me to keep me warm. I stared straight ahead, chills running up and down my spine. I slowly turned around and before I could scream the man clasped his hand over my mouth and began to drag me away.

I fought back, which didn't do any good because I was carrying a baby.

I was kidnapped, for the third time.

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot dipped the paintbrush into the paint, and caressed it against the wood. He was dazed, and a bit lazy with the painting.

"Hey, wanna come with me and a couple of friends tonight?" Jacob asked him, nudging his arm. Spot sent him a short glance.

"Where ya goin?" he asked.

"Danny's bar," Jacob answered. Spot shrugged,

"I guess." Jacob grinned as he hammered a nail into the wood.

And, reluctantly, Spot followed his friend to the bar that afternoon. Some of Jacob's friends were waiting for them on the inside, beer in their hands.

Spot sat at the bar beside Jacob, trying to keep calm and cool. The bartender approached them.

"What'll it be, boys?" he asked. Jacob ordered beer, and the bartender served it to him.

"And some for my friends here," Jacob said, patting Spot's back. A glass of beer appeared instantly in front of Spot, teasing him. To drink it or not to drink it…that is the question!

Spot picked up the glass, staring down at the strong liquid. He had already broken the million promises to Sage, so why not?

In a few gulps the beer in his glass was gone, but that didn't please him. He wanted more – no, he needed more.

Beer, whiskey, whatever it was, Spot wanted it. Everything was becoming fuzzy in his vision as he downed another glass, and then another, and one more. He had lost count at six.

Spot laughed uncontrollably at Jacob, who seemed to be having a good time with the prostitute at his side. Spot threw his head back and gulped down another beer.

Spot's eyes then landed on the wedding ring on his finger, and a feeling of guilt washed over him. Was he doing wrong? He slowly opened up his pocket watch and read that it was eleven p.m. Sage was probably worried.

Spot rose from the stool to leave, but a hand stopped him.

"Where ya goin, buddy?" Jacob asked. Spot swayed a bit.

"Home," he managed to say.

"Nonsense!" Jacob said. "Another glass here for Spot!" the bartender filled Spot's glass up. Spot sighed to himself as he sat back down in the stool and drank the beer.

His head was spinning, and his eyes were fuzzy. Spot grinned goofily as a girl approached him.

"Hey there cutie," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Spot licked at his lips, and slipped his wedding ring into his pocket.

"Hey," he said back, pulling the girl closer. The girl giggled.

"I'm Maria," she said.

"Spot," Spot told her. Maria laughed slightly as she pulled herself onto Spot; her legs wrapped around him, and forcefully pulled his face closer to hers. Spot hesitantly put his lips to hers hungrily.

Everything faded in and out as Spot kissed the girl forcefully, and never pulled away. His wedding ring was burning his thigh in his pocket, but he managed to block it out of his mind.

Maria's rose perform and deep red lipstick stuck to Spot like a magnet. Everything about this girl was perfect – her lips, her eyes, her body, Spot couldn't resist it. He touched her all over until there wasn't a place on her body that he hadn't touched.

At one in the morning Spot left the bar and headed for home. He didn't sleep with the girl, so that didn't count as cheating, right?

The scent of roses was glued to his body as he wobbled into his apartment room. He threw his hat to the side and walked into his bedroom, but Sage wasn't in there. Spot furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and stumbled out into the living room.

Sage was gone – she wasn't here. Spot confusedly sat down on the couch and stared at the door. Sage would come home, right?

Spot became worried as time passed quickly, and still Sage did not return. Had she caught him at the bar with Maria?

At the thought of Maria, Spot instantly cursed himself for what he had done. He was married for the love of God! He had hidden his wedding ring like he was ashamed, and kissed Maria like he was lonely. He wasn't lonely…was he?

Spot suddenly changed his mind as he laid flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I regret nothin," he said out loud. "She's da one who ain't comin home, so why should I feel all guilty?" Spot licked at his lips as he turned over to his side and continued to stare at the door. Where was she?

Hours past by, and it was soon five in the morning, and still no sign of Sage. Spot rose from the couch, his eyes threatening to close, and just in the snap of a finger, he past out cold on the floor.

_Normal P.O.V_

Fear would only describe how I was feeling at the time. I sat in a chair, my hands tide tightly behind me, and my mouth shut up by a cloth.

My head hung low from tiredness and stress as I sat in the middle of a dark room. The place looked awfully familiar, but the blurriness of my eyes wouldn't allow me to observe my surroundings.

The longer I stayed awake, the weaker I got. I needed one person and one person only, and he wasn't even paying attention to me. We were so out of trust it wasn't even funny. I was reaching out to him, but he never even knew it. He'll never know where I am.

Footsteps made my head jolt up, and I listened as they walked towards me, and stopped right in front of my body. A rough hand grasped my chin and made me look up into two deadly eyes.

I closed my eyes to shut out the world, but once I did a hand forcefully slapped my face. A few tears escaped my eyes as I made a muffled sound beneath the cloth.

"I believe we have met before," the voice said, startling me. "My name is Daniel Hutch." I looked up into the darkness, and blinked my eyes to adjust my blurry vision.

The man bent down to my level and stared straight at me. I managed to stay awake as he began to talk.

"My men have failed to kill you, I see, so I had them bring you here. Would you mind telling me where your loving husband is, Sage?" I sent the man a glare that told him "never," which earned me another slap.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Your choice." That voice sounded so familiar that it started to scare me. Finally, I was able to make out the man's face, and I didn't like what I saw.

Muffled screaming came from my mouth as I struggled to free myself from the tight ropes. Everything finally made sense and became clearer. Daniel Hutch was a relative of mine, who very rarely used his real name. To keep his crimes secret, he changed his name to Bryan Matthews, my godforsaken uncle!

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot woke up to find himself sprawled out on the living room floor, his head aching terribly. He had waited up for Sage last night, but she never showed…or did she?

Spot jumped to his feet and opened the bedroom door. The bed was empty, and hadn't been touched since Spot last saw it. Sage never returned.

Spot took in a deep breath and dared himself to hold it, but he soon released. Something was wrong, and he had to fix it.

He knew his and Sage's relationship went downhill, but now that she was gone, he truly felt alone. Had she left Spot?

Spot licked at his lips as he pulled his cap on.He walked over to the door, and noticed something new. A letter. He quickly ripped it off and began to read it.

_We have something valuable to you, and if you want her back, then you have to come get her._

_This is for attacking one of my lackeys._

_Daniel Hutch_

Spot stared wide eyed at the letter in his hands, clutching it tighter and tighter. All of the negative thoughts about Sage quickly vanished, and he no longer questioned his love for her.

You never know how much you love something until it's taken away.

There was one fact that he knew he'd never question again: he loved Sage.

**Next Chapter: Spot has to save Sage, even if it involves him taking a bullet to the head for her.**

**Author note: Suspense, suspense! When will it end? NEVER! Hahahahahahahaha! LONG LIVE SAGE CAUSE SPOT IS WILLING TO DIE FOR HER! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Author note: Heh heh, yeah, I forgot about the not having morning sickness at five months of pregnancy. My bad…anyways, I hope you fucking like this chapter…I have no opinion on it 'cause I haven't started writing it yet…so I'll do that………..now!**

Spot sighed deeply as he sat on the couch, thinking things over. Who in the hell was Daniel Hutch? Somehow, this all would add up in the end, but for now he was as confused as ever.

Lying on his back, Spot stared up at the ceiling, hating everything he had recently done. Not paying attention to his wife, leaving early and coming home late so he didn't have to deal with her. And, the worst thing of all, cheating on her. Why had he done it?

Spot sat up straight as a memory came to mind. His dream with him running through the streets; everything empty and silent; the warehouse. The warehouse… Her uncle wouldn't have anything to do with this, would he?

Spot paced the living room, wondering if he should get help from Jack and Scout. No, there wasn't enough time!

Without thinking, Spot sprinted out of the apartment and down the many flights of stairs of the building until he was greeted by the musty air of Brooklyn. Well, one thing was different from his dream – the streets were flooded with people.

Groaning in frustration, the king of Brooklyn took off, cane in his belt loop, not even bothering to bring his slingshot. He pushed people out of his way, earning a few pushes himself.

"Watch it!" a woman said as Spot nearly knocked her over. _Shut the hell up, _Spot thought, sending her a death glare. _I got a wife ta save!_

At that moment in time, Spot hated everything that didn't involve Sage. For all he cared, the world could vanish, only if Sage could be with him. Later on he'll punish himself for cheating, but now wasn't the time. If they hurt her, oh, God only knows what he'll do!

_Normal P.O.V_

My uncle made me sit on the cold floor in the middle of the room. I had already learned about their little plan – to kill me in front of Spot. Tears streamed down my cheeks at the mere thought of Spot, how faraway our love was.

My uncle approached me, a pistol in his hand. He bent down and moved my hair away from my ear.

"You're going to die Sage," he whispered. "You and your baby." His words caused more tears to flow as I stared down at my stomach.

A rat crawled right by me, searching for food. With a pull of his trigger, my uncle shot the helpless rodent, a smug look plastered to his face.

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot was already out of breath, but it didn't stop him from running. Nothing could stop him. His legs were threatening to give out, but he wouldn't allow it, not when Sage needed him.

Everything soon became foggy as he ran through the deserted area of Brooklyn, huffing and puffing for air. The abandoned warehouse soon came into view, and was completely invisible by fog.

Spot made it to the door, and leaned over, catching the breath he dared to get. He clutched the doorknob and turned it, but, not surprisingly, it was locked.

An angered growl escaped from his throat as he stepped back and kicked the door forcefully. One kick didn't do it, so he kicked it again, and finally, on the third kick, it gave in.

The warehouse was engulfed with complete darkness, but unlike his dream, no sounds were made. Spot was still breathing rapidly, wondering if he was at the right place.

Finally, someone emerged from the darkness. Spot squinted, cautiously stepping back.

"You finally made it," the man said. "I thought you had forgotten about her."

"Where is she?" Spot yelled, clenching his fists.

"Now, now; just hold on," the man said. "My name is Daniel Hutch." Finally, Spot was able to see who the man was. "Your uncle in-law."

Spot's jaw tightened as he became murderous.

"Where is Sage?" he asked again. Daniel stepped aside, and, in the darkness, Sage sat in the middle of the floor on her knees, her head hung low. Spot made a move to run to her, but Daniel stepped in front of him.

"You think I'm just going to give her back?" he asked, an evil glint in his eye. Spot narrowed his eyes viciously, daring the man to step between him and his wife.

"Youse ain't got nothin ta do with 'er! Let 'er go!" he demanded. Daniel chuckled and stepped back a few feet so that he was now standing beside Sage. Spot's eyes were now adjusted to the dark, and he watched as her uncle pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"Oh, but she has what I want," Daniel said, pointing the gun at her head. Spot swallowed nervously.

"Youse alright Sage?" he asked his wife.

_Normal P.O.V_

I held in tears as I struggled to answer Spot.

"Get out of here," I whispered. My uncle chuckled slightly.

"You don't want him to watch you die, do you?" he asked me. Spot spoke up before I could answer,

"If youse hoit 'er-"

"Oh, but we are going to do much more than just hurt her, Mr. Conlon. We are going to kill her," my uncle said.

"We?" Spot asked. And, just on cue, Sage's father appeared at her other side.

"Hello, son-in-law," he said dangerously. "I failed to get an invitation to my daughter's wedding."

"Fuck you!" Spot's voice echoed off the walls, making me jump slightly. My father narrowed his eyes.

"Boy, you have no idea what you got yourself into," he said calmly. "It's bad enough that you're interfering with the plan we have created many years ago, but what's even worse is that my daughter was married off to a homeless street rat!" My father's words burned me, and all I wanted to do was hit him – break his nose!

I could sense Spot's anger rising dangerously, like he was getting ready to murder the two with the snap of his finger.

"Yes, it is too bad that you got caught up in all of this. I mean, who wouldn't want to marry a rich girl such as Sage? I mean, I know you didn't marry her out of love, for the sex maybe?" My uncle said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Spot yelled. "Youse know nothin 'bout me!"

"Well, we would know more about you if Sage here would have introduced us earlier," my father said, roughly patting my shoulder. I sent him a glare, and he returned his own.

"Well, if we can just start with the plan," my uncle started.

"Oh, yes, the plan!" my father said. I licked at my lips, tasting the remains of my salty tears.

"Spot," I whispered, looking up. He met my eyes, mine sincere, and his angered, an odd match. "Leave…"

"What? Are ya plannin on killin 'er? For what, money? Sorry ta break it to ya, but da money ain't in Sage's name no more," Spot lied. "It's all in mine." The two men snapped their gazes to my husband, their eyes blazing with confusion.

"What?" my uncle screamed. A smirk played on Spot's lips.

"I said, da money is in my name, not 'ers. So, for youse ta get da money, ya gotta kill me." Spot seemed so proud of his lie, but my heart was pounding against my chest.

"Fine," my uncle said. "We'll kill you instead, and let Sage watch!" I furrowed my eyebrows as my uncle switched the pistol over to Spot's head.

"No!" I protested, struggling to my feet. Once I rose from the ground, my father held me back from helping Spot. Spot licked his lips, staring straight at the pistol.

"Oh, I bet you wish you didn't marry the girl now, boy," my uncle laughed. Spot smiled slightly, not making a move.

"Actually," he said, "I regret nothin." My uncle pulled the trigger, and everything around me became blurry as my vision was lost in tears.

I screamed louder and louder, struggling against my father's grip. The world stopped spinning, everybody stopped breathing, and my heart stopped beating.

My mind faded in and out, not sure whether or not to be in shock or pain. Finally, everything came back to reality and I kept still as my father loosened his grip slightly. Everyone stared down at the body on the floor.

"The plan is finished," my uncle said. He returned the gun to the pocket of his jacket and turned towards us. I closed my eyes as tears streamed down my face.

"Well Sage," he said, a grin on his face. "I am pretty sure that the money goes to you now, but if you were to die then that money would go to Shane here. But, you see, we aren't going to kill you. Instead, you get to see the inside of that nice little dungeon again for awhile until you are pronounced dead, and we can get the money, and then we'll set you free to mourn your husband's death." I gritted my teeth.

"You bastard!" I screamed. "I'll kill you!" My uncle laughed and nodded for my father to let go of me. My father reluctantly let me loose, and I turned to my uncle.

"Now, tell me, how do you feel?" he asked me.

"Well, I'm not the one who's going to have a headache in the morning," I said. My uncle stared confusedly at me, but before he could ask what I was talking about, he was hit in the back of the head and fell to the floor unconscious. Behind him stood Spot, holding his cane in his hand, breathing rapidly.

My father stared wide eyed and took off running, leaving the warehouse, screaming to the top of his lungs. I sighed deeply as I embraced my husband tightly, tears still falling from my eyes. His left shoulder was bleeding terribly from the bullet he had "dodged."

I leaned my head on his other shoulder as he held me with his good arm, trying to catch his breath.

Without saying a word, he led me out of the warehouse, leaving my uncle's unconscious body alone, because killing someone was just a crime to life…

**Next Chapter: Spot and Sage pick back up on their relationship, and Spot admits to Sage that he cheated on her.**

**A certain black haired girl, who goes by the name Madison, returns for Spot.**

**Author note: Well, there ya go, a nice little chapter before I go to sleep. So, good night, and…uh, whatever, I give up! Bye! LONG LIVE…AW, WHO CARES?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Author note: Sorry I didn't post last night, didn't want to, so yeah…**

I sat crossed legged on the couch staring straight at Spot as he sat in the chair, his wound bandaged up. Right after we had left the warehouse we went straight to Dr. Grey, and hadn't said a word to each other yet.

"For a second back there I thought I was going to lose you," I said, breaking the silence. Spot switched his gaze to me, a saddened look on his face.

"For a second there I thought youse were too," he said lowly. I blinked a few times, not quite sure why there was awkwardness between us.

"You know, to be honest, I didn't think you'd come," I whispered. Spot furrowed his eyebrows and leaned up a bit.

"Why would youse ever think dat?" he asked, a little hurt.

"Because you've been ignoring me." Spot licked his lips and sighed.

"Sage…Things were jus' chaotic lately, and I didn't know how ta feel…"

"Yeah, I figured that," I said.

"Listen, Sage, I'd do anythin for ya, youse know dat. It's jus', sometimes…I gotta remember dat we're married," Spot told me, his eyes trying to tell me something. I squinted and stood to my feet.

"You did something," I said suddenly. Spot flinched and got to his feet as well.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not telling me something. Spot, what did you do?" Spot looked straight into my eyes before sighing.

"I'm sorry," he said, stepping closer to me. "I…I wasn't thinkin, and I was drunk, and she-" I snapped my head up at the word 'she,' and held my hand up for him to stop talking.

"She?" I asked. My eyes were now watery, praying that this wasn't leading to where I thought it was. "Spot Conlon, please tell me that…you didn't sleep with someone."

"I didn't," he said. I sighed in relief, but Spot's eyes still told me there was more. "I didn't sleep with 'er, I jus'…kissed 'er…" I lowered and shook my head, covering my face with my hands.

"Sage, I-" I turned away and began to walk away from him, but Spot gently grabbed my arm. "It was a mistake!" he said quickly.

"Do you love me?" I asked. Spot flinched, not expecting me to ask that. "Do you?"

"If I didn't den I wouldn't have said 'I do.'"

"Then why? Why would you do this?" I asked.

"I don't know! I wasn't thinkin, okay? I regret it! I regret everythin, except for marryin youse!" I closed my eyes to block everything out, thinking everything over.

"Did it mean anything?" I finally asked.

"No," Spot said, kissing my forehead. "It didn't, and it wouldn't." He lifted my face to look up at him and caressed my lips with his. He then pulled away, and whispered, "But that meant tha world."

Everything changed completely after that day. Spot and I became closer – closer than before – and I was soon six months pregnant. And let me tell you, I was ready for this baby to come out!

I sat at the kitchen table across from Spot, watching him read one of his many books. It was fascinating to watch him read, and so cute since you'd never think the king of Brooklyn would love to read.

I wasn't professional at cooking dinner, but, as I said before, Spot would eat just about anything. Now broccoli he was allergic to, so I'd have to be careful.

I slurped my soup, my eyes never leaving Spot as he dragged his finger along the sentences sometimes mumbling to himself.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something, a knock came at the door. I rose from the table and walked slowly over to the door.

I cracked it open and peered out, grinning at who I saw.

"Hey Spark!" I said, hugging one of Spot's best friends. Spark returned the hug as I allowed him to enter the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Sage, Spot," Spark greeted us, removing his cap. "I need ta speak with youse," he said to my husband. Spot furrowed his eyebrows and reluctantly shut his book and rose from the table.

"Out in da hall," he told his friend. Spark nodded as him and Spot walked out into the hall to talk. I shrugged to myself as I sat back down and continued to eat.

Well, whatever the two were talking about, I hoped it wasn't about Harlem. I was getting sick and tired of hearing about them. They were ruining everything. Why doesn't somebody stick a knife in their eyes?

I chuckled at my thoughts and finished off my soup. I quietly began to wash the dishes as Spot came back into the apartment without Spark, and angrily sat down in his chair.

"Something wrong?" I asked, glancing back at him.

"Yeah," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Madison is back!" I nearly dropped one of the plates and twirled around.

"What do you mean she's back? Back for what?" I asked quickly. Spot gave the rest of his dinner to Cookie and placed the bowl into the sink.

"I don't know, but Spark said she came to da lodgin house lookin for me," he said.

"Oh, wait until I show her a thing or two," I said threateningly.

"I don't think so!" Spot snapped. "Yer pregnant, and youse aren't gonna fight with anyone. Da last thing I want is for us ta lose da baby, or for youse ta get hoit." I smiled at Spot's words and shrugged.

"I broke her nose with one punch; I don't think she's much of a threat." Spot chuckled slightly.

"Youse do have a past of breakin noses," he said, pecking my cheek. I grinned as Spot ushered me to bed, demanding that he finish up the dishes. I laughed at the thought of Spot washing the dishes, but it wasn't anything new since he did it often.

I washed up silently, humming to myself as I crawled into bed. About an hour later I felt Spot lay beside me.

The next morning I awoke a little late and wished Spot hadn't left for work. I lazily rose out of bed and groggily washed up.

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot hunched over, beating the nail into the wood with his trusty hammer. He wiped the beads of sweat on his face with his forearm and sighed heavily.

"Conlon!" Mr. Walker called him. Spot looked up questioningly as his boss approached him.

"Yes sir?" he asked, trying to get used to calling someone "sir." He was so used to his boys calling him that that he never realized he'd ever have to say it.

"There's someone at da counter ta see ya," the old man said, pointing behind him towards the door. Spot laid down his hammer and rose from the ground. He quickly walked by Mr. Walker and walked out into the front.

It was some girl, but Spot couldn't tell who it was.

"Can I help ya?" he asked confusedly. The girl spun around, her dark curls hanging in her face.

"Spot!" she said in an annoying high-pitched voice. Spot stared wide-eyed at Madison. Her nose was no longer crooked, and she looked evil.

"Uh, um, hi," Spot choked out rummaging in his pocket for his wedding ring. He had to remove it so he wouldn't get any paint on it. He quickly found it and slipped it onto his finger, but Madison didn't seem to notice.

She leaned on the counter staring longingly at Spot.

"Hi," she nearly whispered. Spot raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What're youse doin here?" he asked rudely. Madison giggled.

"My daddy is on business, so I asked some people where I could find you, and they said to look here," she said dreamily. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh yeah, loads," Spot joked, rolling his eyes.

"Really? I missed you too!" she squealed, batting her eyelashes. Spot rolled his eyes.

"I'm kinda busy here," he said, pointing towards the backroom.

"Oh I know, I'll just be a second. So, I was wondering, if, you know, you'd like to start over?" she asked hopefully.

"Madison I-"

"I know you're madly busy and don't have time for a relationship, but without that girl around to ruin things, we can start over!"

"I can't," Spot said quickly.

"Yes you can," Madison told him. "I was the first person you ever loved, and I can still tell that you are in love with me. I mean, who isn't?" Spot sighed in annoyance as he propped his elbows up on the counter.

"Let go of da past, Madison," he told her. Madison pursed her lips and leaned closer to Spot.

"You and I belong together. We were so happy, and you did everything for me. I bet you'd even take a bullet for me," the whore said. Spot chuckled slightly, recalling the time when he took a bullet for Sage.

"Not in a million years," Spot said. Madison laughed slightly.

"Stop joking with me, it hurts," she said, placing her palm over her black heart.

"Listen, Madison," Spot started. "I don't want nothin ta do with youse, so jus' leave like ya always do."

"I'm not leaving without you!" she exclaimed. Spot smiled and held up his left hand, showing her his wedding ring.

"Well, tell dat to my wife," he said. Madison stared in disbelief, and stepped back slightly.

"You're married?" she nearly screamed. Spot nodded and lowered his hand, grinning.

"Sure am."

"Oh I see, you got married so you could forget about how much you loved me," Madison said angrily.

"Jesus Christ youse don't get anythin," Spot said. "I don't love youse!"

"Oh yeah? Well, let me change your mind!" Madison leaned over the counter and roughly pulled Spot to her lips. Spot immediately pushed her away with a disgusted look.

"Damnit! What part of I'm married do ya not understand?" Spot yelled.

"You didn't feel anything?" Madison asked sadly.

"Hell no!" Spot yelled. "For da love of God, I'm married and my wife is pregnant, what makes ya think I want _you_ when I have Sage?"

Madison narrowed her eyes and quickly turned away, and stormed out of the shop.

**Next Chapter: Dun, dun, dun! Here we go again with the time skipping: It's time for the baby, it's time for the baby! Whoohoo!**

**Author note: LONG LIVE SPOT AND SAGE!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Author note: Well, here is another lovely chapter from your lazy author. I'd post during the day but I'm chaotically busy, and tomorrow and Monday we have no school, yay!**

The worst thing about me going in labor was the fact that Spot wasn't even home, and I was with Scout in the apartment. The two of us rushed through the streets at seven p.m., and Spot was still at work.

I didn't know whether to scream or cry, seeing as how the pain in my body grew every twenty minutes.

"C'mon Sage, we'll make it," Scout said, leading me to Dr. Grey's.

We immediately rushed in, me breathing rapidly, and Scout not sure what to do.

"Sage, are you-" Dr. Grey stopped in mid-sentence when he saw my condition and called a nurse. They quickly rushed me into the backroom and Scout stayed in the waiting room.

I was in labor for seven excruciating hours, and when Spot did finally arrive, he wasn't aloud in the backroom for whatever reason.

_Audience P.O.V_

Spot paced in the waiting room, a nervous look plastered to his face. He took deep breaths and wiped at the sweat on his forehead.

"Youse goin in labor too, Spotty-boy?" Scout asked her brother with a slight laugh. Spot sent her a death glare as a few boys nearly fell trying to rush into the waiting room.

"Is da baby here yet?" Race nearly screamed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"No," Spot said impatiently.

"Oh man, dis is gonna be so awkward," Jack said.

"I hope Sage is okay," Skip told them as he took a seat beside Scout. Jack sent him a warning glare as to stay away from his girl. Scout grinned cluelessly and sent Skip two thumbs up.

Spot sighed in frustration and sat down in a chair, and became very fidgety.

Without warning a nurse ran out into the waiting room, a broad smile on her face.

"Mr. Conlon, you can come now," she said all giddily. Spot jumped to his feet and followed the nurse.

_Normal P.O.V_

I sighed in relief and tiredly threw my head back onto the pillow, wiping away the beads of endless sweat on my forehead. In no time there was a baby in my arms, not making a single sound. Her eyes were closed tightly as she lightly breathed, wrapped securely in a pink blanket.

I smiled proudly down at her, tears coming to my eyes. Spot rushed into the room, and stopped in his tracks when he saw the baby in my arms. He gulped and walked closer, sitting beside me on the bed.

"Well, you got your little girl," I said, handing our daughter over to him. Spot very cautiously held his baby lovingly in his arms. And, for the first time in a long time, tears traced down his cheeks.

"She's beautiful," he said, looking down at me. I grinned and kissed my husband's cheek.

"So, what're youse gonna name it?" Scout asked, walking into the room.

"My baby ain't an 'it'," Spot snapped at his sister. Scout shrugged and walked over to the bed, staring down at her niece.

"Name 'er afta me!" she said.

"No, name 'er afta me!" Race said, walking in behind Scout. Jack walked in afterwards, and the nurse wouldn't let anyone else in.

"Yeah, let's name it Race!" Scout exclaimed.

"No!" Spot protested. "If youse don't mind, Sage, I wanna name 'er." I smiled and nodded as Spot held her close.

"So, what's it going to be?" I asked. Spot grinned and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Makenna," Spot said in almost a whisper. "Makenna Marie Conlon." I licked at my lips and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me," I said. Spot handed me Makenna, and she opened her eyes to show gray-blue eyes, just like her father's.

For the next week Spot and I had sleepless nights, waking up to Makenna crying her eyes out. I was back to being my normal size, thank God, and could now get around easier without having a stomach knocking things off shelves, counters, etc.

I stumbled out of bed in the middle of the night as Makenna cried for attention. Spot groggily pulled his pillow over his head and groaned. I sighed and lifted the fragile child out of her crib and held her close, bouncing slightly.

I lazily left the room and walked into the kitchen, looking around for the bottle. Once I found it filled with milk I sat down on the couch and fed Makenna. I closed my eyes briefly, and opened them to find Spot walking out of the bedroom.

He plopped down beside me and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I'm gonna die," he groaned. I glanced at him and then continued to stare down at Makenna.

"Go back to sleep," I told him. "I can handle this. Besides, you have work tomorrow." Spot shook his head,

"Not until Makenna is back to bed." I smiled to myself, and after we tended to Makenna's needs, we went back to bed.

I wasn't quite too sure if I was doing this parenting thing right, but Makenna seemed satisfied with the attention we gave her. Scout was at the apartment almost everyday to see her niece, along with Racetrack and Jack.

I even got a few visits from Poet and Hart, who seemed to be a couple now. And rumor had it that the two Manhattan leaders, Scout and Jack, were getting married.

Well, it was too bad Spot got the news before I did, because he came home angry that night, cursing Jack for his stupidity.

"Spot, relax," I had said, nodding towards the bedroom. "Makenna is finally asleep."

Well, Spot confronted the couple and asked if they were getting married, and what do you know, it was true.

Scout seemed to be a bit giddy, showing off her ring to everyone. I didn't have a clue as to how Jack afforded it, but apparently he had his ways.

After about a month of Spot and I being new parents, everything slowed down and became easier. Makenna wasn't crying as much anymore, and seemed to want more attention from her father when he arrived home from work.

I stood over the stove, trying to get dinner done before Spot came home. He was leaving from work early today, so dinner was early too.

Makenna lay in the crib that I had moved to the living room temporarily so I could keep an eye on her while I cooked. I hummed, to entertain the two of us.

About every five seconds I'd glance behind me just to see if she was alright, then I'd continue to cook. It was a habit, and Spot seemed to gain the same habit too.

The door opened and Spot walked in. He sent me a smile as he made his way to the crib and gently picked up his daughter, and walked over to me.

"Wanna head ova to da lodgin house afta dinner?" my husband asked, bouncing his daughter. I shrugged,

"Sure," I said. Spot smiled and kissed Makenna's forehead as he sat down on the couch.

Dinner was soon served, and Spot and I ate in silence, listening to Makenna make random noises in her crib. Spot laughed when he heard Makenna laugh, and it sounded so innocent.

I was actually surprised to see Spot so proud of his little girl. He paid close attention to her, and spent as much time as he could with his family. I stared at him for the longest of times as he would laugh at times at his daughter. Even when she was across the room she made Spot smile, and that made me smile.

After dinner we headed over to the Brooklyn lodging house, and Spot insisted on carrying his baby through Brooklyn. What better way to show her off? So I walked alongside of him, enjoying the joy in his eyes.

As soon as we entered the lodging house everyone crowded around us to get a good view of the new member of the Conlon family. Spot wouldn't allow anyone to hold her, and they couldn't cough, sneeze, or even touch her.

"Oh c'mon Spot, it ain't like we got a deadly virus," Tick said.

"How do youse know? I mean, youse could be sick and not even know it, and then you'll get Makenna sick, and I'll hafta kill ya!" Spot said, holding Makenna closer to him, if it were physically possible.

"Calm down father dearest," Spark said, patting Spot's back. I grinned as we walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, nobody breathe, youse'll hoit Makenna," Spot said. And, evidently, some of the boys held their breaths to be funny.

"So Spot, I betcha can't wait till she moves out and gets married," Dice said, chuckling. Spot sent him glare.

"What are youse talkin 'bout? She ain't gettin married, ain't nobody good enough ta marry 'er! And, she's staying here in my arms forever!" Spot said. My grinned widened as I caressed my daughter's cheek.

"Jeez Spot, da way youse talk it sounds like youse gave birth to 'er," Spark said. I laughed,

"Spot couldn't handle that much pain," I told them. Spot rolled his eyes playfully and kissed my cheek.

"She's so pretty," Poet said. "Is she goin ta school when she gets older?"

"Of course," I said, glancing at Spot, who nodded in agreement. In the back of the group of Brooklyn newsies I saw a familiar face for the first time in forever. I smiled at Art, and he reluctantly returned it.

"So, Spot, youse gonna teach 'er how ta use a slingshot?" Splinter asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Yep," Spot said proudly. Some of the boys laughed and joked around.

"Yeah, I bet she's da next leadah of Brooklyn," someone said.

"Can ya imagine a goil controllin Brooklyn?" another person asked.

"Hey, if it's Spot's kid den youse know she'll be a good leadah."

And thus brought us the prediction that Makenna would be leader of Brooklyn in the near future.

**Next Chapter: Spot is overprotected with Makenna. Sage has an encounter with Lance, leader of Harlem. What's this? He's getting a little too close!**

**Author note: Group Aw! AWWWWW! Isn't she so cute? Hehe, LONG LIVE SPOT, SAGE AND MAKENNA!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Author note: Okay, so, here's this chapter, hope you enjoy!**

"I have to go out to the market," I told Spot who sat on the couch, cradling Makenna in his arms.

"Want me ta come with youse?" Spot asked, glancing up at me.

"No," I said plainly. "I need you to stay here and watch Makenna." Today was Spot's day off, and let me tell you, he was overly excited about it.

"Are youse sure?" Spot asked. "I mean, 'cause youse might get hoit." I rolled my eyes and turned to my husband.

"I'm positive," I said. Spot grinned as I grabbed my apartment key and a few dollars.

"Bye," Spot called after me.

I walked down the streets of Brooklyn, a very brave thing to do, but hey, I was the wife of the leader of Brooklyn. I grinned to myself and felt a breeze brush my hair out of my face.

The market was crowded, as usual, so it took me a great deal of time to buy what I needed.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at some of the odd looking food these people tried to sell. I ignored them and grabbed the more familiar fruits and vegetables.

As I bought the things I needed, I could feel someone watching me. I looked around at the many people around me, but couldn't see anyone interested in watching me. I bit my lip and continued buying food.

I quickly finished shopping and started my journey home, greeting people on the side of the streets. Okay, maybe I should've let Spot accompany me.

I glanced behind me to see if someone was following me, and once I did I ran into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," I muttered. I then looked up and nearly fainted at who I saw. I backed up.

"Well, well, well," Lance said, stepping forward. "What do we have here?" I dropped the basket of food and turned to run. He grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me into the alley.

I let out a few screams in hopes of someone coming to save me, but they weren't. I was pushed forcefully against the wall as Lance blocked my only way out by pressing his body to mine.

"Mrs. Conlon," he said coolly. "Doesn't quite suit ya." I glared up at him and tried pushing him away, but he was much bigger than my little form.

"Get away from me!" I growled.

"I don't think so," Lance whispered. "I have some things I need ta talk to yer husband 'bout. Can ya tell me where he is?"

"Never!" I snapped. I whimpered as he ran his hand up my thigh and then grabbed my arm tightly.

"Let's try dis again," Lance said. "Where's yer husband woman?" I narrowed my eyes as he breathed in my face.

"Burn in hell!" I said. Lance wasn't satisfied with that answer and pushed his body closer to mine. I struggled under his weight and let out a gasp for air. I could feel Lance's breath on my neck as he spoke.

"I have no business with youse, only with yer husband, so if you'd be kind enough to tell me where he is then I'll let youse be on yer way," he whispered angrily.

"I'd rather jump off the bridge!" I hissed. Lance growled in frustration and ran his fingers along my collarbone.

"I know you'd rather be somewhere else, Sage, but I really need yer help." I rolled my eyes and whimpered as he slammed his body into mine once more.

"Okay, okay," I said out of breath. "He's in Bronx, visiting with a friend of his!" Lance laughed and released me a little bit, but wouldn't let go.

"Now dat's a good goil," he said in my ear. I closed my eyes and held in my tears of fear.

"Let me go," I demanded. But, to my horror, Lance didn't let me go. He pushed me into the brick wall once more by my shoulders and met my eyes.

"And let youse get a head start ta warn him?" he said. "I think not." The taste of his lips was grotesque as he kissed me roughly. I made a screaming sound in my throat as I pushed on his chest, but he wouldn't move.

His hands roamed my body with curiosity, and I felt disgusted chills run up and down my spine. After Lance had nowhere else to touch he pulled away with a sly grin. In one swift motion he pushed me to the ground and spit right beside me.

"Youse should really consider comin ta Harlem with da way youse kiss," he said. I coughed wildly for air and looked up at him.

"You dirty bastard!" I screamed. Lance chuckled and squatted down beside me. He grabbed my hair and forced me to look up at him, my face merely inches from his own.

"Yer husband ain't got long to live, darlin, so youse might wanna go ahead and say yer goodbyes. Maybe come over to Harlem sometime? My boys will really like ya," Lance said to me.

"If you hurt him-"

"Oh, what are youse gonna do?" Lance cut me off. I licked at my lips and Lance pushed me away and quickly left the alleyway. I groaned and shuddered from his touch. I felt so naked that it wasn't even funny, and more insecure than ever.

I wiped away my tears and struggled to my feet, my skirt coated in dirt. I sniffed and swatted at the dirt, and got most of it off. I leaned against the wall momentarily to recover my balance, fearing that Lance would come back and touch me again.

Once I was sure it was safe to leave I cautiously left the alleyway, not even caring about the food I had bought. I had to get to Spot, just to make sure he's safe.

The memory of Lance sexually harassing me played over and over again in my mind. I looked around me as I climbed the stairs of the apartment building until I finally came upon my floor.

I wiped at my eyes as I shuffled to mine and Spot's apartment and put the key into the hole. I pushed on the door and entered the apartment, and leaned on the door once I shut it.

Spot emerged out of the bedroom, babyless, and stared wide-eyed at my condition.

"Sage!" he exclaimed, running up to me. I looked away from him as he touched my shoulder and quickly tensed up. Spot immediately pulled his hand away in confusion as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Spot took a seat beside me, worry in his once joyful eyes.

"Lance is looking for you," I said in a whisper, holding back the urge to cry in his arms. Spot's eyes turned cold.

"Youse saw him?" he asked. I licked at my lips and wrapped my arms around me.

"Yeah," I said. "I told him you were in Bronx visiting with a friend, and he said you didn't have long to live." I glanced at Spot to see a look of hatred on his face.

"Did he hoit youse?" he asked, not even caring about what I just told him.

"Huh?" I asked, not wanting to answer his question. Spot narrowed his eyes and glanced at the bedroom door.

"What did he do?" I closed my eyes and wiped at a tear.

"I'm going to bed," I said, rising from the couch.

"Tell me, Sage!" Spot shouted, jumping to his feet and grabbing my arm. I instantly pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted back. Spot flinched in surprise, but soon got over it and stepped closer to me.

"He touched youse, didn't he?" he asked. I didn't reply. "Didn't he?" When I didn't answer Spot turned around and punched the wall, already knowing the answer. He leaned his head against the wall as Makenna's crying echoed throughout the apartment.

"I'm going to kill 'im!" he said in a terrifyingly deadly voice. I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"He's up to something, Spot," I spoke up. "And I think he's going to…hurt you." Spot pushed off of the wall and seemed to be breathing heavily.

"He can't hoit me 'cause I'm gonna kill 'im! I swear I'm gonna kill 'im! And if I don't kill 'im…den I'm gonna kill 'im! And, if he don't die, den I'm gonna throw him off my damn bridge! And if dat don't kill 'im, den I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Spot growled in anger and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, not so much as scared anymore as Makenna's crying increased.

"He's dead," Spot whispered. I pulled away from him and walked into the bedroom, trying not to start up a fight. I leaned over the crib and picked my daughter up. She seemed to ease down a bit once I gave her attention, and carried her out into the living room.

"Are you going to talk to Jack?" I asked. "Because once Lance finds out you're not in Bronx, then he's coming back here."

"Oh he ain't gettin back in Brooklyn! I'm gonna have my spies everywhere! He ain't gonna survive in Brooklyn." Spot told me. I kissed Makenna's forehead as she stopped crying, and stared up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"There is just too much to handle," I said. Spot turned to me and stared at me for a moment.

"Right now I'm jus' tryin ta raise my daughter. Neither of us can handle dis Harlem crap, or yer…yer…yer uncle's crap!" I nodded in agreement and watched as Spot sat down beside me on the couch and leaned back.

He looked down at Makenna and smiled.

"I don't want 'er ta grow up like me," Spot suddenly said. "She can't handle da weight of Brooklyn, it's too stressful." I smiled and leaned on Spot as he took his baby in his arms.

"She'll grow up just fine, Spot. She has a great father," I said, closing my eyes.

"Yeah, and a great mother." Spot kissed my temple as the three of us sat there in silence, not knowing what path to take.

**Next Chapter: Everything goes crazy when Makenna is kidnapped, and Sage and Spot aren't sure if it was Harlem or her uncle's doing. What has the world come to?**

**Author note: Well, the story is slowly coming to an end because I have another story to start writing! Whoohoo! Well, I hope you liked this one. LONG LIVE SPOT, SAGE AND MAKENNA!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Author note: Okay, I am getting tired of this story because all it does is drag on, and on, and on, and on, and on, just like this author note. So…yeah.**

Eight months flew by fast, faster then I thought it would. The conflict between Harlem became more dangerous than ever, and Spot was a bit moody.

"Can youse believe dis?" Spot yelled, reading over the note. "Dem bastards think dey can cheat me like dat!" Spot was nearly fired from his job just a few days ago for literally attacking Rose. Well, he didn't hurt her, but he got close, and now they weren't paying him right.

"Clam down, Spot," I said, Makenna at my hip. "Just take a deep breath….and let it out." Spot sent me a glare.

"I can't take it anymore! Foist its da Harlem issue, and now my job! Dis is jus' so aggravating!"

I nodded in agreement and set Makenna on Spot's lap. "Now Makenna, tell daddy that he's being too loud," I said, laughing. Makenna giggled up at Spot and pulled his finger into her toothless mouth.

Spot smiled and balanced his daughter on his knee.

"I can't have Makenna livin in a place like dis," Spot said, sighing. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head.

"We're not moving, Spot, not now," I said. Spot glanced up at me and shrugged.

"I don't know what ta do anymore," he said. I sat down beside him and pecked his cheek.

"Nobody does."

The next morning Spot left early for work, and I awoke just an hour after he left. Makenna crawled around on the floor as I stood over the stove.

Makenna giggled and laughed at the most weirdest things, which made her so cute. I turned around and grinned, picking her up and carrying her on my hip.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, sitting her into the highchair. I fixed her up some mashed peas, and tried feeding it to her.

Makenna spit out her food and sent me a look that said: "I don't like this stuff."

"Oh sweetheart, please eat it," I said, picking up another spoonful and holding it up to her mouth. Makenna opened her mouth and took the peas, but spit it back out. I sighed in frustration and continued to try and feed my daughter.

"She's so pretty," a voice said from behind me. I twirled around cautiously and stared confusedly at a person before me, dressed in all black.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing protectively in front of Makenna.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the person said, walking towards me. I turned around and picked Makenna up and ran past them, towards the door.

The person gripped my wrist and pulled me backwards, and steadied me before I fell. Makenna was taken from my arms, and she let out a loud shriek and began to cry.

"Let her go!" I screamed, trying to retrieve my baby. The person hit the side of my head with the backside of their hand, and I immediately blacked out.

"Sage!" somebody said, shaking me. "Sage!" I opened my eyes and rubbed my head. Spot stared at me confusedly and helped me to my feet. I quickly remembered what happened and stared wide-eyed at Spot.

"Where's Makenna?" I screamed, looking around.

"I don't know, I came home and found youse on da floor," Spot told me.

"There was a man, and he, he took Makenna!" I nearly screamed. Spot's eyes widened.

"What? She's not here?" he asked.

"Do you see her here? What, did you think she went on a stroll through Brooklyn while I took a nap on the floor?" I yelled.

"Sage, jus' be quiet for a minute! Who was here?"

"Don't tell me to be quiet, you be quiet! Our daughter has been taken and all you can do is tell me to be quiet? What is wrong with you?" I yelled.

"Sage, jus' calm down," Spot said, placing his hands on my shoulders. I pushed him away and stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't tell me to clam down, Spot! I want my daughter back, and I want her back right now!" I screamed. Spot took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"Okay, now jus' explain ta me what happened."

Spot and I sat there for hours, trying to come up with a solution to this. I was an inch from going crazy and running through Brooklyn, killing everyone until I found my baby.

"Do ya think Harlem could be behind dis?" Spot asked, trying not to explode. I narrowed my eyes and rose from the couch.

"I'll kill them!" I said. Spot pulled me back down onto the couch.

"We ain't for sure it was dem, honey," he said. "It might've been someone else."

"Whoever the fuck it is, their going to die anyway!" I said. My eyes then widened as I recalled the event that happened earlier.

"What?" Spot asked. "What is it?"

"How could I be so stupid?" I said, rising to my feet. Spot stood too and tilted his head.

"What?" he asked.

"That voice was just too familiar, it had to be him!" I then rushed to the door and opened it, but Spot shut it.

"What is goin on?" he asked.

"My uncle, that's what's going on," I said, looking up at Spot.

"Youse mean yer uncle kidnapped Makenna?"

"No, he took her to the park," I said sarcastically, a bit annoyed. Spot didn't say a word, but followed me out the door.

"Yer uncle is on my death list right now," Spot said, trying to keep up with my fast pace.

"Yeah, well, who isn't nowadays?" I asked. For some reason my uncle just loved to make me relive my past in the dungeon. He was always at that warehouse, no matter what.

I was nineteen now, and Spot was twenty, and all we wanted to do was raise our daughter, and hoped she'll turn out to be a good kid. So why was everyone trying to ruin this for us?

We came upon the warehouse, and I didn't even try not to make a scene. I stormed in, and nearly murdered someone when I saw them in the middle of the warehouse.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled, making a move to run at my uncle. Spot held me back.

"He can still hoit 'er," he whispered into my ear. Spot and I walked further into the warehouse, ready to kick some ass.

"Well, if it isn't my precious niece," uncle Bryan said. Beside him was my father, holding my daughter in his arm.

"Let her go you good for nothing bastard!" I said coldly.

"Sage," Spot warned me.

"Shut up, Spot, nobody stands between me and my child!" I snapped. Spot closed his mouth and stared at his daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a granddaughter, Sage?" my father asked.

"Because you're an asshole!" I said. My father chuckled and stepped a bit closer to us, although he was still far away.

"Now, now, Sage, let's not use such violent language," uncle Bryan said. Spot finally snapped to my level and rolled his sleeves up.

"I'll show ya some violence!" he said, throwing his cap to the side.

"I suggest that if you don't want your daughter harmed, then you'll stand back," my father said.

"Give her back and you can have me," I suddenly said. My uncle's eyes lit up and an evil smile played on his lips.

"That's a reasonable offer," he said, clasping his hands together. "We'll take it."

"What?" Spot screamed. He stood in front of me once he seen my uncle move. "Youse can't have 'er. If yer gonna take someone, it'll be me, jus' let Makenna go!"

"Spot, stop it!" I said, pushing him aside. "This is between me and them. Just take Makenna and…and raise her right." Spot stared at me in disbelief.

"I ain't raisin dat child without youse, Sage," he said. I shook my head and pulled Spot into a hug.

"You have no choice," I said into his chest. I then looked up and met Spot's lips with my own as tears coursed down my cheeks. "Take care of her, and yourself." And without looking back I walked forward, just as my father did.

My uncle grabbed my arm and Spot took Makenna, and my father rejoined us.

"Good choice, good choice," Uncle Bryan said, grinning. "Giving your life up for your child."

"Well I'm not going to mess her life up like my father did mine," I said, glaring at my father. My father furrowed his eyebrows and flinched.

"Were you not satisfied with your life, Sage dearest?" he asked. My glare became more intense as I looked over at my family.

Spot licked at his lips, staring wide-eyed at us.

"Well, it was good doing business with you, Mr. Conlon. You gave your wife up for your child, good choice," Uncle Bryan said. Spot narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward.

"I told youse, da money is in my name!" he said. I shook my head and looked to the ground.

"Nice try, son, but we aren't that stupid," father said. I clenched my jaw as my uncle jabbed a gun in my side and pushed me forward towards a back door.

I glanced behind me and looked at Spot, who seemed to be dumbstruck. Okay, here's the thing, I am _not _going to die before my daughter actually got to really know me.

In one swift movement I yanked the gun from my uncle and it went skidding across the floor. Everyone seemed to gasp, and Spot immediately ran for the gun, just as my uncle did.

I didn't know who got to the gun first, but I did hear at least three gunshots, and once everything became clear, I realized that neither my husband nor uncle got to the gun first.

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to my father, who held a gun in his hands. I felt my heart get caught in my throat as I turned back in time to watch my uncle fall to the ground dead.

Wait, did my dad just kill him on purpose?

I shrugged off the question and immediately ran to Spot, and nearly knocked him and Makenna over. I hugged the two, Makenna in Spot's arms, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sage," my father said from behind us. Spot and I turned our attention to my father.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry…for ruining your life. I'm sorry for killing your mother and Sam, and I'm sorry that I tried killing you. Raise her good, because you look like a happy family. You have my blessing." Without saying another word my father put the gun to his temple, and Spot quickly shielded my eyes as he pulled the trigger.

I hid my face in Spot's chest as he looked away in disgust.

"Let's go home," he said, looking at Makenna and then me. "To where we belong."

**Next Chapter: Next chapter is the epilogue. Yep, that's right; this is the end of the series! I know, I know, heartbreaking, but this story can't go on forever.**

**Anyways, the next great story is going to be way different than your normal newsies story, so, yeah. Please read it, when it comes out, 'cause I want it to be better than this one. Later!**

**LONG LIVE SPOT, SAGE AND MAKENNA!**


	46. Epilogue

**Author note: Alright everyone, this is the epilogue, and I gotta say I'm gonna miss this story dearly. So, hopefully you've enjoyed it as much as I did.**

Since that day in the warehouse when my uncle was officially dead, I didn't know what to do with my life. I didn't exactly get my revenge, but I suppose it was close enough.

Everything changed since that day, changed completely. I didn't know whether or not to feel relieved or angered that I didn't get to do the dark deed of killing him. I knew one thing for sure though – my husband changed my life completely.

For years I was haunted by my past with my uncle, and now I could finally leave all that behind and continue my life with my wonderful family.

When Makenna turned three Spot was no longer leader of Brooklyn, and the leadership was handed down to Spark. And, oddly enough, Skip became second in command.

Spot became more devoted to his family after Spark and the others went to war with Harlem again, but Brooklyn never fails.

When Makenna was just four there was an addition to our family – a baby boy who we named Ayden Tyler Conlon. I could already tell that he was going to be Spot inside and out, slingshot and all.

A year after Ayden was born, what I feared the most happened. Makenna fell out of the tree, and messed up her head pretty badly, but not bad enough for her to be mentally ill. From time to time she'll zone out, but that was about it.

Jack and Scout married four years ago, and ended up having twins – Adam and Abigail, 3 – and a little boy, 1, Davis. And, to my complete amazement, Poet ended up marrying Hart.

I quickly walked into the living room of mine and Spot's new house and began to examine the many books on our shelf. Out of nowhere Makenna's six-year-old form ran into the living room, laughing so hard I was pretty sure she was going to pass out.

Spot ran in after her, and quickly grabbed her little body and began to furiously tickle her.

Makenna's laughing increased as she screamed: "Daddy, I give in, I give in!" Spot grinned and released his daughter gently after giving her a huge kiss on the cheek. Makenna's first word was daddy, which didn't surprise me at all since she was a daddy's girl.

Makenna giggled and quickly pulled Spot's cane out of his belt loop and took off.

"Hey, dat's cheatin!" Spot called after her.

"No it isn't!" I heard her holler back. I laughed slightly and leaned against the bookshelf. Ayden slowly crawled into the living room and grabbed onto Spot's leg and pulled himself up to a standing position, and used his father's leg to balance himself.

Makenna, jealous that Ayden was now getting attention from Spot, swiftly attached herself to his other leg and squeezed it tightly. "What is dis, a ride?" Spot asked, looking down at his children.

I grinned and flipped through one of the books. "Of course it is," I told him.

The front door flew open, and in walked a very goofy looking Scout, and a tired looking Jack. The twins took a good look at what Ayden and Makenna were doing, and in no time they too were attached to their uncle's legs. Scout gently put Davis down onto the ground, and he wobbled over to Spot and wrapped his little arms around the same leg that Ayden was holding onto.

"Man, kids are like leaches," Scout laughed as her and Jack walked into the living room.

Spot grinned and began to walk, while balancing forty-million kids on his legs, towards Jack.

"Heya Jacky-boy," he said, spitting into his hand. Jack did the same and the two knuckleheads shook hands, which was stupid to do in front of the children. The twins quickly spit into their small hands and hit each other in the head with it.

"You guys are great influences," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Did dey jus' hit each udder in da head?" Scout asked stupidly. Jack sent her a "duh" look, and sat down on the sofa.

"Sage, honey, a lil' help here," Spot said, pointing down at the leach-like children. I grinned and pried the kids away from Spot's legs, but held onto to Ayden and sat down on the other sofa.

Spot joined me and patted his lap for Makenna to sit down, and the little six-year-old crawled into her daddy's lap and curled up in his arms. Well, he did say that she'd forever be in his arms.

After everyone had left that night and said their goodbyes, Spot and I put Makenna to bed. I stood in the doorway and watched as Spot gently lay his daughter down in her bed and pulled the sheets over her small body.

"I love you, daddy," Makenna whispered, kissing his forehead. Spot's eyes softened, and teared up a bit.

"I love you too, Makenna," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Love you mommy," Makenna said, looking over at me. "I love you too, Makenna."

We then put Ayden in his crib and headed off to bed after we washed up.

"Sage?" Spot whispered from behind me as we lay in bed.

I opened my eyes and peered over my shoulder. "Hmm?" I asked groggily.

"Do youse think dat I'm a good fadder?" Spot asked me as he slipped his arm around my waist.

I smiled to myself and turned over so I was facing my husband and kissed his lips passionately. "Of course I do," I whispered back. "Makenna and Ayden adore you to death."

Spot pressed his forehead to mine and smiled softly. "I love you," he whispered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"I love you too," I said, watching him.

Makenna became pretty popular on the streets by the time she was eight, and I was pretty sure it had to do with being Spot Conlon's daughter. She carried her father's old slingshot in her pocket, and became attached to his cane.

Ayden was three and became addicted to eating paper, or any other object for that matter. I didn't know why exactly, because Makenna never ate paper or anything, I guess it was just an Ayden thing.

The children got to calling Race 'Uncle Race' which kind of fit, since he was the one always babysitting. Spot and I were working a lot, but not too much to where we never get to see each other. We didn't really need the extra money because of my inheritance from my mother, but we wanted to money to be there for the kids.

When Makenna turned nine Spot's worse nightmare happened – she became obsessed with boys. She would sit with me for hours and tell me about this good looking boy in her class who she believed had a crush on her too. Spot on the other hand wouldn't allow his daughter to become involved with boys, and banned them from our house.

It was cute to watch Spot become frantic about his daughter spending time with a bunch of boys.

"She's a young girl," I assured him. "She knows what she's doing."

"No she doesn't! One of these days one of dem boys is gonna break 'er heart, and den I hafta break their necks!" Spot exclaimed.

I smiled to myself and read over the newspaper. "She's nine Spot; I don't think she plans on getting married anytime soon."

"How do youse know? Right now she can be havin a weddin right now," Spot had said dramatically.

"Oh yeah, and Ayden is playing poker with Harlem," I laughed.

"Let's not get too carried away, honey," Spot had said.

I don't think anybody but me knew that Makenna was becoming worse in the head from her fall many years ago. She'd come up to me and complain about having intense headaches, and not remembering a thing her teacher said during class.

I mentioned it to Spot two or three times, but he didn't want to believe that his daughter was getting worse.

When Ayden was seven he started school, and to my amazement he was quite smart for his age. Nothing like Spot, no offense to my husband, but he wasn't too smart about school stuff.

Makenna was twelve and fell head over hills for a boy named Jason Porter, who was a year older than her. She followed him around everywhere, and drove Spot crazy whenever she mentioned him.

"Mom, does my hair look okay?" my twelve-year-old daughter asked me as she skipped down the stairs.

I smiled brightly and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Beautiful as always, sweetheart," I said, grinning. Makenna smiled and straightened out her skirt and grabbed her schoolbooks.

Spot walked in, dressed for work, and looked at his daughter. "Ready to go?" he asked. He had been dropping Makenna off at school since ever she started before he went on to work.

"That's okay, daddy; Jason is walking me this morning," Makenna giggled. Spot furrowed his eyebrows, a look of hurt settling in his soft blue eyes.

"Dat boy dat youse keep talkin 'bout?" my husband asked.

Makenna nodded excitedly and grinned once there was a knock at the door. Spot opened his mouth to protest, but I settled my hand upon his shoulder and shook my head. Makenna opened the door and shyly greeted Jason, and Spot's face turned red once he saw Jason kiss Makenna's cheek.

I grinned and gave her a thumbs up as she bid us goodbye and left.

"I'm gonna kill dat boy if her hoits 'er!" Spot said, kissing me lightly on the lips before leaving for work.

That night Makenna came home in tears, her hair a mess and her beautiful white skirt dirty.

Spot and I were in the living room, me helping Ayden with his homework, and Spot reading one of the novels. Spot immediately shut his book and placed it to the side.

"Oh daddy!" Makenna cried, running into her father's warm arms. "You were right! Jason is nothing but a stupid boy!"

Spot rubbed his daughter's back lovingly and rested his head on hers as she buried her head in his chest, crying uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Spot asked angrily.

I kissed my sons head, "Ayden, can you go up to your room and play?" I asked. Ayden smiled and left the room, running up the stairs.

I joined Spot and Makenna on the couch as she began to explain. "Jenny had a crush on Jason too, and he knew, and Jenny found out that I liked him and complained to Jason. Then Jason told us to fight and whoever won got to be his girl!" Makenna sobbed, wiping at her tears.

"Where does he live?" Spot asked a serious look on his face.

"Spot, you can't kill the boy!" I snapped.

"And why not?" he asked, holding his daughter firmly in his arms.

"Because that's illegal!"

Spot shrugged and continued to comfort his daughter, rocking her back and forth as she sobbed into his chest.

When Makenna finally hit her teenage years, everything changed. She was fourteen, and spent most of her time away from the house.

Ayden had a fascination in dogs, and seemed to enjoy the stories of my old dogs Chance and Cookie. Cookie had died months before Ayden was ever born, so he never got to meet Cookie.

When Makenna turned fifteen, she was once again with that Jason guy, obeying his every order. Spot didn't find out until he found that boy at our door again. That night, he and Makenna fought.

"Makenna, what is wrong with youse? He hoit you years ago, and now yer worshiping at his feet?" Spot yelled.

Makenna clenched her fists in anger. "Nothing is wrong with me! Why can't you just accept the fact that I love him?"

"Because youse don't know what love is!" Spot exclaimed.

"Why won't you let me do as I please? I'm not your little girl anymore, dad!"

Spot flinched; this was the first time ever that Makenna never addressed him as 'daddy'.

"Yes you are my lil' goil, youse'll always be my lil' goil no mattah how old youse are! And I forbid you ta ever see dat boy again!"

Makenna stared at him in disbelief. "What? You can't do that, it isn't fair!"

"Don't argue with me," said Spot.

Makenna's face turned red from anger as tears spilled out of her eyes. "I hate you! I hate you so much and I wish you weren't my father!" Makenna then ran up the stairs without a backward glance.

Spot stared wide-eyed at the space Makenna just stood, his eyes filled with hurt.

"She didn't mean it, honey," I said, touching Spot's arm.

"Yeah she did," Spot said, sitting down onto the living room couch. "I'm a bad fadder."

I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "You're a wonderful father; you just care about your kids."

Ayden then walked into the living room, and wrapped his arms around Spot's neck. "I love you daddy," he said.

Spot smiled and pulled his son into his lap. "I love you too, Ayden."

Makenna never apologized to Spot, and barely spoke to him. She continued to just call him 'dad' and that was that.

When she turned sixteen she barely ever came home, and Spot blamed himself for her behavior.

Spot got around and showed Ayden how to use a slingshot, and he became very good at it. He was a smart kid, and I hoped he'd never turn out like Makenna.

Makenna once again found herself crying in her father's arms one night after a fight with Jason because she found him with another girl. From then on Makenna began to call Spot 'daddy' again, and even apologized for saying that she hated him.

Our family was coming back together quickly, and Makenna was back to being a daddy's girl.

But, not everything ends happily. Makenna's brain somehow had gotten worse, and was making her see things. Like, a hooded figure following her around, and little purple dots floating in the air with eyes.

A year later our hearts were shattered into pieces. Makenna had to stay in bed from not being able to walk, and one night, when she was seventeen, she slowly died in Spot's arms.

I had never seen Spot cry so hard and long, whispering to himself. He held on tightly to Makenna and kept his promise: she would forever be in his arms.

That year hurt us deeply, and Ayden didn't say much afterwards, although he was growing up to be a handsome young man.

Spot and I stayed close like we used to, and never grew tired of each other. Ayden eventually got married to a girl named Amy.

I soon died of old age, and Spot followed afterwards, leaving Ayden with all of our money and the house.

Even in heaven love never dies, and Spot did hold onto his daughter forever, and our love never died. The memories of our past were stored away in a book that Spot had secretly written when he was living, and was soon published. But my book was now coming to its last page, and even if it didn't end the way I wanted it to, it was good enough for me.

**Author note: I know, I know, not what we expected, but whatever. So, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
